La guía perfecta
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Terminada] Ella sólo quería ser perfecta en lo que hacía, pero el mayor problema fue que se entrometió en su camino un niño problemático… con un padre aún peor. ¿Cuán lejos llegan las buenas intenciones, y qué tan bajo se puede caer?
1. Vidas perfectas

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP… pero Shen sí es mío, eh! Y más les vale no tocarlo o tendré que hacerles cosas muy feas.**

**

* * *

**

LA GUÍA PERFECTA

_Ella sólo quería ser perfecta en lo que hacía, pero el mayor problema fue que se entrometió en su camino un niño problemático… con un padre aún peor. ¿Cuán lejos llegan las buenas intenciones, y qué tan bajo se puede caer? Sakura está a punto de descubrir ambas cosas, aunque no quiera._

**Capítulo I**

**«Vidas perfectas»**

Sakura lo había tenido siempre muy claro: quería ser perfecta. Desde niña se había fijado aquella meta, y ahora, a sus veinticuatro años, veía cada vez más cerca su victoria. Toda su familia estaba orgullosa de ella, y ella también lo estaba de sí misma, desde luego. A veces pensaba en ello, como ahora, mientras se dirigía a su trabajo en su pequeño _Chrysler Mini Cooper_ rojo, un coche de por sí ya tan poco agresivo como su adorable conductora. Y es que Sakura, con el largo cabello castaño rematado en bucles que brillaban en luminosos caobas cuando el sol daba contra ellos, los soñadores ojos verdes enmarcados por las pestañas espesas, y un ligero toque de brillo en los labios como todo maquillaje, daba la apariencia de una quinceañera poseedora de una habitación repleta de peluches y perfumes con olor a manzana, cereza o alguna otra fragancia dulzona.

Acomodó cuidadosamente su bebé de reluciente pintura flamígera en su sitio de siempre, entre otros dos coches de mayor tamaño, sin mayor problema —después de todo, era casi perfecta— y bajó de él con los buenos ánimos de siempre. El estacionamiento estaba casi desierto a esas horas de la mañana, siendo que todavía era bastante temprano, pero a Sakura Kinomoto le gustaba poder preparar tranquilamente sus actividades a esas horas de la mañana, cuando tenía la mente más despejada y podía pensar con mayor claridad.

Saludó al conserje en cuanto lo vio y el hombre, de avanzada edad, le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que en su tiempo podría haber sido galante.

—Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto —la saludó, acompañando su gesto con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Llega usted temprano, como siempre.

Ella le correspondió su cordialidad con una de sus sonrisas, famosas en todo el recinto por tener la cualidad de encender corazones con facilidad inusitada, y rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con un llavero repleto de llaves de todos los tamaños y colores.

—Sabe que siempre vengo a esta hora, señor Watase. ¿Cómo está su mujer?

El hombre estrujó la cabellera gris de la fregona para escurrirle toda el agua que fuera posible. Luego comenzó a pasearla por el suelo de baldosas grandes.

—Ya se encuentra mejor, gracias a Dios.

—Cuánto me alegro. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya o sino no me dará tiempo a hacer nada. Nos vemos.

El anciano asintió, mientras continuaba con la limpieza.

—Suerte con su trabajo, señorita Kinomoto.

La mujer anduvo con paso firme sin salir del primer piso, el sonido de los tacones resonando en el pasillo como música celestial para los pocos hombres que, desde la cafetería, reconocieron el sonido y se asomaron para contemplar la bonita vista que era el trasero firme de la señorita Kinomoto, maestra de unas mentes demasiado infantiles como para poder comprender lo afortunados que eran.

Y como Sakura tampoco era consciente de ello, continuó con su camino hasta llegar frente a una de las puertas. Introdujo una llave plateada en la cerradura y la giró hasta que oyó algo destrabarse. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con el mismo panorama de siempre: el aula vacía, oscura, las persianas cerradas, las sillas colocadas patas arriba sobre las mesas bajas y la pizarra verde garabateada con tizas de colores.

Sonrió al recordar que sus alumnos habían sido los responsables de tales manifestaciones artísticas y le dio hasta algo de pena tener que borrar el dibujo de un gato que había en una esquina. Sin embargo, aquello fue tan necesario como subir las persianas y pasar la mano por encima del radiador, para ver si la calefacción estaba puesta. Súbitamente apartó la mano cuando se quemó un dedo, que se llevó a la boca, y se sentó en su puesto de vigía, sobre la silla más alta de la habitación que estaba frente al amplio escritorio.

¡Qué afortunada era!, se dijo, mientras comenzaba a colocar algunas cosas sobre la mesa, por haber conseguido aquel trabajo. Ciertamente los niños le gustaban mucho, y, pese a que podían resultar realmente agotadores en algunas ocasiones, el recuerdo de aquellas caras manchadas con témpera roja o los dibujitos que le dejaban encima del escritorio compensaban aquello, y con creces. Sakura había querido dedicarse a la enseñanza desde que era pequeña, y ahora por fin había logrado un puesto en el colegio de Tomoeda, la pequeña ciudad en la que vivía.

_¡Es el trabajo de mis sueños!_, recordaba haber dicho a sus padres la misma tarde en la que le dieron el sí. Entonces, como siempre, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka la habían felicitado por sus logros, al igual que siempre que llevaba matrículas de honor y notas altísimas a casa, o diplomas, o la congratulación por escrito de algún profesor que se tomara el trabajo de comunicarles el buen rendimiento académico de la muchachita a sus padres. Llevaba toda la vida siendo así, y la verdad era que Sakura no podía quejarse. Siempre había tenido el apoyo de sus padres para todo, y ella se había esforzado meticulosamente por no defraudarlos jamás. La vida le había ido bien; perfecta con aquella técnica tan simple y tan complicada de llevar a cabo a la vez, pero como Sakura era más propensa a la perfección que otras personas, aquello tampoco había sido un sacrificio tan grande, a su parecer…

Más bien, el sacrificio sería permitirse confundirse en alguna cosa; fallar en algo y que alguien se sintiera decepcionado por ello.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras los minutos transcurrían entre pensamientos y anotaciones en la libreta. Aquello nunca ocurriría, porque nunca antes había ocurrido, de modo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, además de apuntar correctamente los nombres de sus alumnos de cuarto curso de primaria y, a un lado, las notas conseguidas en el dictado del día anterior.

Alrededor de media hora después, cuando tan sólo faltaban unos quince minutos para tener que comenzar las clases, Sakura dejó el bolígrafo azul a un lado y se desperezó, para luego dejar resbalar un poco el cuerpo a lo largo de la silla mullida que le correspondía por derecho. Fue entonces cuando el sonido de unos pasos resonó por el pasillo y la figura de una mujer de largo y ondulado cabello negro apareció por el umbral de la puerta, sonrisa en boca y papeles en mano.

—Hola, Tomoyo —la saludó Sakura apenas la vio. La otra chica se acercó hasta su escritorio y dejó la pila de papeles.

—¡Uf, no siento las manos¿Qué tal estás?

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a su amiga masajearse las muñecas, como si el tener que cargar con los documentos le hubiera causado una lesión que le duraría de por vida.

—Igual que siempre.

—Trabajando, entonces.

—Me gusta mi trabajo, ya lo sabes. —Sakura echó una ojeada a las hojas que Tomoyo había dejado sobre la mesa—. ¿Son ésas partituras?

Tomoyo asintió solemnemente con la cabeza.

—Saqué fotocopias para todo lo que queda de curso, creo. —Sonrió y se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo—. Pero no pienso dárselas a los chicos todas hoy, o las perderán…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, consciente de lo que hablaba Tomoyo. Ambas se dedicaban a lo mismo desde hacía años; de hecho, se habían conocido gracias a ello. La diferencia era que Tomoyo se dedicaba especialmente al área de música, algo natural teniendo en cuenta su gran don para el canto y su oído privilegiado… a diferencia de lo que ocurría con su amiga, a la que le había costado bastante sacar nota alta interpretando con flauta dulce cuando era pequeña. Pero ése no era el único contraste entre ellas. Tomoyo era alta y tenía una elegancia y estilo innatos, el cabello largo hasta más abajo de las caderas, negro y ondulado, los ojos de un azul violáceo similar al color de las amatistas, y la piel albina. Por otra parte, Sakura tenía un espíritu bastante más infantil, y aquello se transparentaba tanto en su forma de vestir como su aspecto en general; la torpeza algunas veces, el pelo castaño que parecía rogar por ser peinado con dos trencitas que le llegarían hasta media espalda, el flequillo, los ojos verdes y luminosos, y la piel ni demasiado blanca ni especialmente bronceada.

—Igualmente lo llevas bastante bien —aseguró Sakura—. Siempre que entro a tus clases, los chicos están tranquilos y parecen escucharte… Debes imponer bastante respeto a tus alumnos, Tomoyo.

—No hago nada en especial para ello —replicó la otra. Sakura pensó que, en efecto, ella no tenía que esforzarse para conseguir que los niños le hicieran caso, pues Tomoyo era algo así como una figura maternal y dulce que seguramente podría trabajar con cualquier corazón humano y doblegarlo aun sin que éste se diera cuenta—. Ah, pero deja que te diga por qué vine a verte, querida. Tengo dos cosas que contarte: una es buena, y la otra no sé si te gustará tanto.

Sakura alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, intentando imaginar qué cosas tan interesantes podrían ser aquellas de las que su amiga quería hablarle.

—Empieza por la mala —atacó al instante.

Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa y se sentó encima del escritorio. Luego se acercó más a Sakura y ésta pudo ver que su amiga tenía los ojos violetas muy brillantes y un delatador sonrojo en las mejillas. Ya casi podía imaginar quién saldría en la conversación, la verdad, porque aquellos eran indicios más que evidentes…

—Eriol finalmente me pidió que me case con él —susurró, y parecía esforzarse mucho por no hablar chillando de la emoción—. Me llevó a un restaurante francés carísimo que hay en Tokio ayer por la noche, y al final de la cena sacó una cajita… y se arrodilló y todo para preguntármelo. —Extendió, loca de felicidad, la mano hacia delante para que Sakura pudiera ver el anillo de oro con lo que debía ser un pequeño diamante lanzando destellos en su centro—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—La verdad, no —contestó la otra sinceramente, pero se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto su amiga frunció levemente el ceño—. Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero sabes que nunca me llevé muy bien con Eriol. Es demasiado… —tardó unos segundos en encontrar la palabra que buscaba— abierto.

Tomoyo hizo un ademán que quería decir que aquello no tenía importancia, cruzó las piernas y volvió la vista soñadora a la ventana. Luego suspiró y dijo:

—Eriol, lo que es, es un encanto.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza desde su puesto. Conocía a Eriol Hiiragizawa de coincidir alguna vez con él, y, en su opinión, el sujeto dejaba bastante que desear. Podía ser muy simpático, sí, pero las cosas que decía, su actitud o las bromas pesadas que solía gastar dejaban bien claro a cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos en la cara —y que no se llamara Tomoyo Daidouji— que definitivamente se divertía a costa del resto del mundo a su alrededor y que le interesaban bien poco los sentimientos de las personas. Seguramente era por eso por lo que ella no lo soportaba durante demasiado tiempo, porque por el aspecto físico seguro que no era. Sinceramente, el tal Eriol era un sujeto atractivo, a su modo…; del atractivo de quien tiene pinta de intelectual y además una cara bonita y ojos misteriosos de azul profundo. No era desagradable, ni sucio, ni se hurgaba la nariz en público. Sí, definitivamente era su carácter lo que conseguía crisparle los nervios y querer huir constantemente de su presencia. De hecho, no entendía cómo se las arreglaba Tomoyo para soportarlo… ¡y eso quitando el hecho de que estaba loquita por él!

—Sabes que no puedo coincidir contigo en eso, Tomoyo, pero igualmente me alegro por ti… —Era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Siempre creerás que Eriol es un pretencioso y un mal tipo, pero yo no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. —Se encogió de hombros y luego pareció ocurrírsele algo, porque se volvió hacia ella y la miró maliciosamente—. Y quién sabe si tú no te enamoras de alguien peor que mi novio, al fin y al cabo.

Sakura no supo si se rió de que alguien pudiera ser peor que Eriol o de la absurda idea de Tomoyo sobre el amor, pero soltó la carcajada igualmente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que la melena castaña quedara suspendida en el espacio.

—¡Eso es absurdo!

—Hace tan sólo… —Tomoyo miró su reloj de pulsera— cinco minutos hubieras creído que era absurda la idea de que mi libertino novio me pidiera matrimonio, y sin embargo aquí estoy y acabo de decírtelo.

—Aun así, creo que es más creíble que el hecho de que yo me enamore…, y además de un patán. Sabes que no me gusta la idea…

La otra negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo saliste con un chico en tu vida, Sakura, y salió mal.

—Por eso mismo considero que el amor es una pérdida de tiempo —explicó, e hizo un movimiento con la mano como si quisiera espantar una mosca revoloteando a su alrededor—. Con Yamato fue suficiente.

—¡Por Dios, tenías dieciséis años!

—Y me bastó, te repito. Además —agregó, impaciente—, tú no estabas ahí. Sólo lo sabes porque te lo conté.

—Sí, pero casi puedo verte. Y tú puedes decir lo que quieras —la retó su amiga, todavía sonriendo—, pero tus ojos no mienten tan bien como tu pico, señorita. Lo que pasa es que te da miedo perder el control. Pero eso no durará eternamente, te lo aseguro, y estoy dispuesta a esperar lo suficiente para verte coladita por alguien. Aunque sea cuando tengas setenta años.

—Pues espera sentada…

Tomoyo alzó la vista al techo en el mismo momento en que Sakura se arremangó para ver el reloj de pulsera. Las agujas marcaban que el inicio de las clases tendría lugar dentro de siete minutos, así que se levantó y la otra mujer, al entender lo que pasaba, la imitó.

—Ya tienen que haber abierto las puertas, seguro —dijo Tomoyo—. Mejor que me vaya. —Puso cara de fastidio cuando tuvo que volver a cargar la pila de papeles y soportó el peso con una mueca teatral de sufrimiento intenso que hizo reír a Sakura. Avanzó hasta la puerta y estaba ya saliendo cuando la señorita Kinomoto recordó algo repentinamente.

—¡Hey, espera, no me diste la _buena_ noticia!

La profesora de música giró sobre sus talones y rápidamente agregó:

—Ah, sí. El director me comentó ahora, apenas llegué, que vas a tener un nuevo alumno en tu clase.

—¿A estas alturas del año? —se sorprendió Sakura. Su amiga asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Y eso?

—Y yo qué sé. En fin, que te diviertas. Yo voy a dejar esto antes de que se me caigan los brazos.

Y efectivamente salió por la puerta, dejando como plantada al suelo a una maestra de primaria en vaqueros y con cara de no entender. No obstante, no tuvo demasiado tiempo como para reflexionar sobre el tema, pues algunos segundos después las voces infantiles se dejaron oír a lo largo del pasillo y rápidamente los pequeños individuos hicieron acto de aparición, vistiendo los uniformes acostumbrados al estilo marinero en negro y blanco.

**o-o-o-o-o**

En cuanto el despertador sonó, un brazo moreno salió de debajo de las sábanas y la mano tanteó torpemente la superficie de la mesita de luz, encontrándose con el sobrecito de pañuelos de papel, la caja de tabaco abollada y vacía, que acabó por caer al suelo, y, finalmente, el causante de tamaño alboroto mañanero. El pobre despertador sintió la furia de la mano pesada caer sobre él en un solo golpe que lo hizo enmudecer de inmediato. La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio entonces, y tanto la mano como el brazo entero volvieron a su lugar bajo las sábanas, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, acurrucado para retener el calor. De seguro allá afuera haría un frío insoportable y se le congelarían las orejas, pensaba el sujeto bajo las sábanas, y aquello, desde luego, no era una idea lo suficientemente atractiva como para hacerlo saltar de la cama. De modo que movió un poco, volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos en la acogedora penumbra que lo invitaba a seguir durmiendo sólo un poquito más, pues aún eran las siete menos cinco y podía darse ese lujo hasta que la manecilla larga llegara al doce… Y para eso parecía faltar una eternidad, además de que sus párpados, pesados como estaban, no le permitirían soportarla despierto.

—¡Papá, se hace tarde!

El aludido fingió estar dormido, aunque su hijo no podría verlo porque estaba fuera de la habitación. Quizá, si él mismo se convencía de no estar despierto y oyendo la vocecilla infantil de Shen, no la oiría realmente y al final resultaría que de verdad estaba dormido…

—¡Papá, papá, papá, papá! —La puerta se abrió y el hombre siguió fingiendo estar dormido. Sin embargo, al niño pareció no importarle en lo absoluto y se lanzó encima de la cama, aplastando a su padre en el proceso—. ¡Papá, despiertaaaa!

Él no quería levantarse ni confesar que estaba despierto, pero los saltos que su hijo comenzó a dar consiguieron desesperarlo hasta tal punto que, gruñido previo, se incorporó. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando las sábanas, manta y edredón que lo abrigaban antes cayeron, dejando expuesto todo aquello entre la cabeza y la cintura. Sus ojos rechazaron de pleno la luz encendida en la habitación, y los cerró inconscientemente.

—Todavía es temprano, Shen… —murmuró, y se pasó una mano por el pelo enmarañado de color chocolate.

—No es tan temprano —oyó que le contestaba el niño—. Son ya las siete y dos minutos.

Shaoran Li abrió los ojos para confirmar que aquello era cierto, y miró el despertador volcado. Efectivamente, eran las siete y dos minutos de la mañana. Y, en otras palabras —el diccionario de Shen—, hora de levantarse y preparar el desayuno. Al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, se encontró con que el niño de nueve años estaba de rodillas sobre la cama y lo miraba expectante, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el par de ojos ambarinos entrecerrados, como siempre que estudiaba alguna cosa… o la recelaba.

—¿Y por qué no comes cereales con leche, por una vez en tu vida? —le preguntó, esperando que lo dejara dormir un poco más. El crío bufó como si estuviera indignado y frunció el entrecejo todavía más.

—¡Porque hoy es mi primer día de colegio, papá! —se quejó—. ¿O ya se te olvidó¡Un día especial necesita un desayuno especial, no un tazón de cereales con leche…!

Sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada, Shaoran se dio por vencido y le hizo un gesto a Shen para que se apartara. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se desperezó y se quedó algunos segundos sintiendo el frío del suelo treparle por los pies descalzos y erizarle la piel.

—Tú _siempre_ quieres un desayuno especial —farfulló, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse un poco y quedar cuando menos presentable.

Los labios del niño dibujaron una sonrisa arrogante. ¡Qué fáciles de manejar eran algunos adultos, desde luego! Sobre todo su padre, que iba con esa actitud de superado e indiferente por la vida pero que se rendía a la más pequeña exigencia de un niño de nueve años que era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de ello y usarlo a su favor.

Le pediría algo de lo que había comido él solo la noche anterior, se dijo, mientras oía el agua de la ducha de fondo, porque había visto el recipiente de plástico transparente en el microondas con los restos de una comida que parecía deliciosa y que él ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de oler al haberse ido a la cama tan temprano… ¿Habría salido a cenar su padre con alguna de aquellas mujeres tan raras que conocía? Esperaba que no.

A Shen no le gustaba ninguna de ellas; ni siquiera la última, que tenía unos ojos negros muy bonitos. Y es que él podría haberse criado sin una madre, pero consideraba que tenía tanta dignidad como cualquiera como para no conformarse con lo primero que viniera… ¡y mucho menos permitiría que su padre hiciera tal cosa, por supuesto! En el caso de que su padre quisiera casarse —de nuevo— con una mujer, aquélla debía ser definitivamente perfecta. Shen nunca aceptaría menos, ni para su padre ni para él, y eso lo tenía muy claro.

En el baño, Shaoran se puso la camiseta como último complemento y luego pasó la mano por el espejo para desempañarlo. Reconoció el mismo rostro de facciones duras de todos los días, y también notó la barba incipiente. Con un gruñido —que era el segundo de la mañana— agarró la _gillette_ y un pote de crema de afeitar y comenzó con una de las que probablemente serían las labores más tediosas de la vida masculina. Se hizo tres cortes antes de terminar, y los cubrió con cachitos de papel higiénico. Algún día, se recordó por enésima vez, tendría que comprar aquella máquina de afeitar que vio en la tienda de electrodomésticos.

—¡Papá, que tengo hambre! —sonó la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Shaoran salió del baño poco después y le dirigió una mirada que imploraba piedad a su hijo pequeño. Shen miró los trocitos de papel e hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Bueno, al menos hoy no fueron siete, como el otro día.

—Lo serán en cuanto se desafile la cuchilla, no te preocupes.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, el niño corriendo y el hombre andando, y después se dirigieron a la cocina. Shen se sentó ansiosamente en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa mientras seguía cada movimiento de su padre. Shaoran comenzó a freír algunas verduras en la sartén y sacó la pequeña caja del almuerzo y los palillos.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—No —aseguró seriamente Shen—. A mí no me daría miedo una tontería como esa, papá, deberías saberlo. Es sólo un colegio nuevo…

—Pues espero que te vaya mejor que en el anterior, Shen.

El niño frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada ante el tono serio de su padre. Sabía bien a lo que se refería: las notas en el anterior colegio habían sido bastante malas, los profesores habían asegurado que no participaba en nada y toda esa historia… Y su padre era bastante comprensivo con él, pero parecía estar acabando con su paciencia el hecho de que no sacara adelante el curso por lo que él consideraba falta de ganas.

—Lo intentaré —murmuró.

Y Shaoran esperaba que así fuera. El último boletín que recibió no había sido demasiado alentador; parecía no progresar en ningún área. Sin embargo, él había preferido no presionarlo por aquella justificación que su hijo le había dado, y tenía la esperanza de que en este colegio no se aburriera tanto… o al menos se resignara a aburrirse y decidiera participar en las clases. Quizá los niños de Tokio eran más insoportables que los niños que podría haber en una escuela de la pequeña Tomoeda, e incluso podría hacer algún amigo, y es que Shen siempre estaba tan solo que a veces lo preocupaba bastante. Giró un poco la cabeza para observar a su hijo, que hacía garabatos invisibles con un dedo sobre la mesa de madera. Ojalá en esta vida les fuera mejor a los dos. Lo había esperado saliendo ya de Tokio, avanzando por la carretera, y seguía alimentando aquella ilusión. Había querido moverse hacia una vida más modesta, más tranquila; un poco menos imperfecta que la que llevaban antes, entre el bullicio de la gran urbe de la torre roja.

Shaoran acabó de preparar el desayuno y se lo sirvió a Shen, mientras él guardaba algunas cosas para el almuerzo que cada uno debería tomar en sitios diferentes, pero a la misma hora. El niño no tardó demasiado en acabar la comida y subió y bajó rápidamente las escaleras una y otra vez, porque se había olvidado la mochila, algún libro, el estuche, el monedero o la capucha del abrigo. Finalmente se presentó frente a él como un soldado frente a su superior, y el hombre le dio el visto bueno luego de analizar que cada pequeño detalle del uniforme negro. Sin embargo, alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que no traía puesto el gorrito blanco y que lo llevaba en una mano.

—Shen¿por qué no te pones el gorro?

El niño puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido.

—¡Es ridículo! —se quejó—. ¡Gorros como éstos hacen ver a los niños como idiotas¡Ya no tengo tres años como para…!

Shaoran detuvo sus protestas quitándole el gorrito de la mano y se lo colocó en la cabeza, luchando con el pelo castaño que había heredado de él. Shen no intentó resistirse, al menos.

—Pues lo siento, pero tendrás que parecer un idiota. No quiero problemas desde el primer día¿entendido?

—Entendido —farfulló Shen, haciendo pucheros a su manera particular y más agresiva que el resto de los niños. Su padre le puso una mano en la espalda y avanzaron hasta la puerta de entrada. Antes de cerrar con llave, Shaoran se asomó una vez más y frunció el ceño: aún no le gustaba la forma en que la luz entraba por el pasillo… Pero ni modo, la casa se la habían dado y no iba a tocar nada. Aunque, de haberla construido él, estaba seguro de que habría quedado mucho mejor, y es que no por nada lo consideraban tan buen arquitecto.

Tal y como lo había sospechado estando metido en su cama, el frío le congeló las orejas en cuanto salió de la casa, de modo que se metió rápidamente en la cuatro por cuatro y destrabó la puerta del acompañante para que Shen también pudiera entrar. El niño subió impulsándose con un salto y quedó sentado. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y apoyó la frente contra la ventana, sintiendo el vehículo arrancar y avanzar por las calles de Tomoeda.

Tomoeda era una ciudad pequeña, y ellos ni siquiera estaban en el centro, sino en los barrios circundantes de casas de dos pisos con falsos aires de modestia y bonitos jardines, muchas peatonales y un parque con un tobogán en forma de pingüino. Viendo aquello, Tomoeda parecía un pueblito normal y aburrido como todos. No obstante, Shen estaba completamente seguro de que aquel sitio le gustaría mucho más que Tokio y su vida ajetreada, porque a Shen le gustaba estar tranquilo de vez en cuando y tanto ruido a su alrededor no le permitía concentrarse. Allá ni siquiera estando en el parque podía sentarse bajo un árbol a dibujar o leer alguna cosa, que siempre acababa distrayéndose con tanta gente circulando, hablando, gritando o riendo. No parecía ocurrir eso en Tomoeda, que era como un pueblito eternamente dormido… O al menos eso parecía a esas horas de la mañana, claro.

—Pasaré a buscarte en cuanto salga del trabajo. —Su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y Shen se giró a mirarlo—. No te muevas de la puerta del colegio¿de acuerdo? Ya iremos a conocer Tomoeda más tarde. No quiero que te pierdas y luego tener que andar buscándote por ahí.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, papá.

Shaoran sonrió y aparcó junto al edificio de fachada blanca y celeste claro. Una puerta de rejas negras separaba el patio de la calle y junto a ella había, en el muro de ladrillo, un cartel dorado que indicaba que estaban frente a la primaria Tomoeda.

—Bien.

Luego de despedirse, Shen bajó del coche con otro salto y comenzó a andar por el patio. Pudo ver a algunos otros niños encaminarse también hacia el interior del recinto, así que los siguió. Pronto se encontró en los pasillos del colegio, que estaban llenos de pequeños casilleros. Sabía que tenía que llegar a la oficina del director, así que avanzó lentamente, fijándose en los cartelitos junto a cada puerta, hasta dar con el que buscaba. Le llevó más tiempo que si lo hubiera preguntado, pero desde luego era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no querer la ayuda de nadie. Llamó a la puerta con tres golpes y esperó.

—Pase —dijo la voz desde dentro.

El niño se asomó y se encontró con un despacho algo pequeñito, con una mesa al final que miraba hacia la puerta, y un hombre sentado a la cabecera. Quien debía ser el director rondaría ya los cincuenta años y el pelo comenzaba a volvérsele cano. Tenía unos amables ojos claros que estudiaron al niño antes de sonreírle e indicarle con un ademán que entrara y tomara asiento en la silla frente a él. Shen obedeció sin rechistar y se sentó.

—Tú debes ser el chico nuevo —habló el director. Echó una mirada rápida a unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y luego volvió a mirar al niño—. Shen Li¿verdad? —El aludido asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Soy Goseki Yoshida, el director. —Le tendió la mano y Shen se la estrechó tímida pero decididamente—. Espero que estés a gusto aquí, en Tomoeda. ¿De dónde era que venías…?

—De Tokio, señor.

—Bueno —rió el hombre—, no me cabe duda de que notarás la diferencia.

—Creo que me gusta Tomoeda —murmuró Shen.

—Estoy seguro de que te gustará Tomoeda en cuanto te acostumbres a ella. —El director hizo una pausa y luego se levantó de su asiento. Shen se dio cuenta y rápidamente lo imitó—. Te llevaré a tu clase y la maestra se encargará de presentarte. He pensado que lo mejor será que vayas al curso de la señorita Kinomoto —seguía hablando el hombre, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos iluminados—; es una chica muy amable y seguro que sabrá ayudarte para que levantes tus calificaciones. Si tienes algún problema, debes decírselo. O si no entiendes algo, también.

Shen asentía a todo con la cabeza, algo molesto por el hecho de que parecieran pensar que era imbécil. No obstante, sabía que lo mejor era permanecer callado. Él entendía que su problema no tenía nada que ver con que fuera tonto, o no supiera para qué estaba una maestra y que tenía el deber de brindarle ayuda a cualquier alumno… El problema era que él no necesitaba que ni la maestra ni nadie lo ayudaran; lo único que quería era que lo dejaran tranquilo, y podría aprender solo, como su padre. Y Shen se consideraba muy capaz, pero no parecían querer permitírselo, siempre molestando con aquello de que debía ponerse a la altura de los demás…

—Bueno, muchacho, es hora de que conozcas a tus compañeros. —Shen no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban frente a la puerta de la clase; siempre que pensaba mucho, el tiempo parecía transcurrir sin que él notara nada. Sin embargo, el señor Yoshida ya estaba abriendo la puerta y asomándose—. Señorita Kinomoto —le oyó llamar—, aquí le traigo al nuevo. Lo dejo en sus manos.

Shen oyó el sonido de los tacones cada vez más cerca, pero se distrajo mirando al director cuando éste inició la retirada, luego de despedirse con una sonrisa. Al volver a girar el rostro en dirección a la puerta, se encontró con que había una mujer en el umbral que lo observaba con expresión cálida y amable en los ojos verdes. Parecía recién salida del instituto, la verdad, pero el niño pensó que a la fuerza debía tener veinte años, como mínimo… aunque aquel suéter turquesa con cuello alto y los pantalones vaqueros no ayudaran mucho a que se creara la imagen de maestra mayor de edad.

—Bienvenido, pequeño —le dijo, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Shen se esforzó porque su rostro no transparentara la incomodidad que sintió al tener a la chica tan cerca y hablándole de aquella forma tan suave—. Soy Sakura Kinomoto y voy a ser tu maestra durante todo el curso. Además, soy tu tutora y puedes contarme cualquier problema que tengas… —Otra vez la perorata de siempre, pensó el niño, pero la tal Sakura acabó rápido con las explicaciones—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Aún no me han traído tu ficha ni nada.

—Shen Li, señorita. Vengo de Tokio, acabo de mudarme —aclaró, pensando que podría ser importante.

Ella amplió su sonrisa y volvió a erguirse en todo su esplendor. Bueno, vista desde allá abajo y ahora que no estaba inclinada hacia él, quizá la señorita Kinomoto parecía un poquito mayor… Aunque tampoco tanto, la verdad. Ella colocó su mano en la espalda del chico y lo empujó levemente hacia dentro del aula, donde Shen se encontró con la mirada curiosa de todos los niños sentados en los pupitres. Cada integrante de aquel pequeño mundo —que no se estuviera metiendo crayones en la nariz o comiendo pegamento— lo analizaba sin tapujos, haciéndolo sentir poco más que un espécimen de laboratorio o un microbio bajo la lupa del microscopio. La sensación no le gustaba nada, ciertamente, pero nuevamente no lo demostró; permaneció inmóvil y serio, mientras la maestra escribía su nombre en el pizarrón verde. Al acabar, se giró de nuevo hacia sus alumnos, se sacudió las manos del polvo blanco de la tiza y lo presentó adecuadamente.

—Bueno, niños —comenzó—, éste es Shen Li y viene de Tokio. Será un poco complicado para él adaptarse al curso ahora que ya vamos por la mitad —seguía diciendo, y Shen se abstuvo de negar con la cabeza y asegurar que no le costaría, en el caso de que le importara acoplarse a aquel rebaño de ovejas con mocos—, y por eso espero que os portéis bien con él y lo ayudéis a integrarse¿de acuerdo?

Todo el mundo gritó que sí y Shen frunció el ceño. Parecían idiotas, todos. Además, podía ver los sombreritos blancos colgados en los percheros al final de la clase, sobre los abrigos grises. Seguro que a ninguno de aquellos niños les importaba usarlos; de hecho, podría asegurar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que hasta les gustaba la experiencia que para él era tan vergonzosa.

—A ver en dónde puedo sentarte… —La señorita Kinomoto volvía a dirigirse a él, y Shen la miró con poco interés en su mirada tras las pestañas espesas—. Oh, ya sé: junto a Ai Kawamura estará bien. Ai¿puedes levantar la mano para que Shen pueda verte?

Una niña de pelo castaño oscuro hasta media espalda y grandes ojos azules que estaba sentada en primera fila alzó la mano al instante, y Shen se dirigió a regañadientes hacia su nuevo sitio… Su sitio junto a una niña que se llamaba Ai, además… ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo era ese¿Y a qué clase de padres se le ocurriría llamar **«**amor**»** a su hija? Desde luego, estaba muy agradecido por tener el padre que tenía, y a quien no se le ocurriría jamás llamar a su hijo **«**amor**»**, **«**sonrisa**»** o algo parecido… No, por supuesto que no. Shaoran Li nunca lo obligaría a cargar con algo como eso, y, en cambio, lo había bautizado con un nombre que a Shen le parecía mucho más interesante, o más culto, si se quiere, pues era el nombre de la constelación de Orión… en chino, claro.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó alegremente la niña en cuanto se sentó. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a dejar la mochila a un lado—. Soy Ai Kawamura, pero dime Ai. Yo puedo llamarte Shen¿verdad?

—Preferiría que…

—¿Es verdad que vienes de Tokio, Shen? —El aludido se quedó callado, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿En qué peor sitio lo podría haber colocado la amable señorita Kinomoto, que junto a una charlatana insoportable como aquella niña?—. ¡Me encantaría ir a Tokio algún día! Mi madre vivió en Tokio unos años, pero yo nunca fui. ¿Había muchos niños en tu escuela¿Con quién te sentabas, un niño o una niña¿Cuántos amigos tenías? Yo tengo muchos aquí. Además, ahora tú también eres mi amigo¿verdad que sí¿Y te vas a quedar a vivir aquí…?

La niña seguía y seguía con su parloteo descontrolado, y Shen no pudo hacer más que resignarse e intentar desconectar su cerebro del mundo una vez más. Quizá, si asentía con la cabeza, ella creería que la estaba escuchando realmente… De todos modos, ni siquiera le daba tiempo suficiente como para responder a sus preguntas, así que igual daba.

Vio que la señorita Kinomoto comenzaba a explicar alguna cosa sobre las fracciones y suspiró, aburrido, aunque lo suficientemente silencioso como para que ni ella ni nadie se dieran cuenta. Otra vez fracciones, y otra vez atrasarse… En esos momentos, pese a lo buena y agradable que parecía ser su maestra y pese a los bonitos ojos de su compañera con inagotable verborrea, lo único que deseaba era volver a su nueva casa y hacer algo realmente productivo.

**

* * *

Notas de Choco-chan: Hay alguien ahí? Espero que sí… y hola, en todo caso xD. Tal y como dije, empiezo a subir esta historia… que pese a no estar acabada (tengo hecha la mitad), está totalmente planificada y no creo que me dé demasiados problemas a la hora de continuarla, porque no tengo dudas, de momento, así que lo más probable es que ustedes ni siquiera noten que está en proceso de elaboración mientras voy dejando los capítulos. Qué les parece la idea? Gusta, no gusta? Yo tiro más hacia el lado del amor adolescente, pero quería cambiar un poquito eso (aunque estoy escribiendo una de las otras historias a la par de ésta xD) y probar con un romance entre personas más adultas… e incluso con un hijito de lo más mono a cuestas.**

No tengo mucho que decir, de modo que mejor me despido y los dejo a ustedes con el control y la voluntad de apretar el botoncito violeta de abajo, a la izquierda, que dice "Go"… o pasar de largo.

Un saludo a todos.


	2. Los niños son problemáticos

**No soy dueña de Sakura y Cía, desgraciadamente… ¡salvando a Shaoran, que es mío! Muejejeje…

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

**«Los niños son problemáticos; los padres son peores»**

—¡Señorita, señorita!

La vocecita chillona de Ai Kawamura podría oírse de allí al Congo, pensó Shen, molesto. La niña agitaba su brazo derecho para llamar la atención de la maestra, que en esos momentos estaba ayudando a un niño de la última fila a despegarse las tijeras de las manos. En cuanto acabó, la señorita Kinomoto se aproximó a la mesa de Ai y examinó el papel que la niña le enseñaba.

—¡Qué bonita casa! —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Así te gustaría que fuera?

La aludida afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí. Quiero que tenga las paredes de este color —aseguró, señalando el rosa fucsia de los muros—. Y quiero tener un caballo en el patio, para que mis hijos aprendan a montar. Porque quiero tener dos hijos, señorita. Cuando me case. —Miró a Shen rápidamente y luego se volvió hacia Sakura otra vez—. Voy a casarme con él, cuando tengamos quince años. Ahora no quiere, pero seguro después querrá.

Shen gruñó inconscientemente, y la niña acabó su monólogo unos diez segundos después, sin siquiera notar la incomodidad de su compañero. Sakura le dijo a Ai que acabara de pintar su dibujo y el pequeño Li pensó que iba a marcharse, pero ella se acercó a su mesa para echar un vistazo a su hoja.

—¿Puedo ver tu dibujo, Shen? —le preguntó suavemente, al ver que el niño lo ocultaba con disimulo, receloso, con su brazo—. Has estado trabajando en él desde que empezó la clase, así que ya tienes que tener al menos la mitad hecha¿no?

A regañadientes, él apartó su brazo y Sakura pudo ver el dibujo que había hecho. Era un Pegaso blanco sobre un fondo de violetas oscuros y estrellas plateadas.

—No he terminado de pintarlo —murmuró.

Sakura pasó una mano por encima del dibujo, sintiendo la textura cérea de la pintura con crayones. Nunca había visto a un niño de nueve años que dibujara tan bien… De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si ella misma sería capaz de hacer un caballo como ése. Tenía un movimiento y una vida interior que causaba aquel efecto tan impresionante al observador de que el personaje podría salir del papel en cualquier momento y marcharse por la puerta.

—Es precioso, Shen —le aseguró. Sin embargo, luego recordó que lo apropiado quizá no era echarle tantas flores—. Pero ¿no dije que el dibujo tenía que ser sobre la casa que te imaginabas para vivir cuando fueras mayor? —interrogó, un poco más seria que antes.

—Sí, pero es que… —Li se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente— no quería dibujar eso, señorita. —Ella alzó las cejas, asombrada—. Es decir, sabía que no iba a salirme bien…

­—¿Y por qué no habría de salirte bien? Eres todo un artista.

Él negó con la cabeza y puso cara de sentirse incomprendido. ¿Cómo esperaba que la señorita Kinomoto, o cualquiera, entendiera lo que hacía? Sabía que ni siquiera valía la pena esforzarse por intentarlo, porque siempre era igual. Siempre acabarían diciéndole que hiciera lo que ellos le pedían… Y él siempre seguiría sin hacerlo, desde luego.

—No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que dibujar —dijo tímidamente—. Nunca me queda bien. Lo odio.

Sakura estaba cada vez más sorprendida con ese niño. Llevaba dos semanas en su clase y siempre se comportaba de aquel modo tan extraño. Nunca molestaba; siempre estaba silencioso, y también era muy educado. El problema era que parecía siempre ir a lo suyo, sin prestar atención a nada, y sin participar ni siquiera un poquito… No obstante, Sakura no se enfadaría con él por algo como eso, sino todo lo contrario. Lo único que quería era ayudarlo, porque sospechaba que, de seguir así, no podría levantar las notas del trimestre anterior. ¿Qué podía hacer con Shen, entonces?

—Bueno —intentó, sin decidirse todavía—, acaba el dibujo y luego intentas hacer la casa¿de acuerdo?

—No voy a hacerlo, señorita —le contestó tranquilamente, negando con la cabeza—. Le he dicho que no puedo.

Sakura suspiró.

—Está… está bien.

Shen volvió instantáneamente a su trabajo cuando ella regresó a su mesa, y Sakura siguió observándolo desde su puesto. Desde el día en que había llegado, Shen le pareció un niño especial. No tenía una mirada tan inocente o infantil como los demás niños, sino que era bastante más seria, y brillaba con una luz interior que denotaba inteligencia. Además, se mantenía orgullosamente de pie y no había apartado la vista en ningún momento. Se notaba que tenía mucho coraje, y eso le había encantado. Por un momento se preguntó por qué sería así, o si había visto alguna serie de dibujos la semana pasada y quería imitar la actitud del héroe protagonista. Sin embargo, con el tiempo fue dándose cuenta de que Shen Li no tenía intención alguna de aparentar nada, como le volvía a demostrar segundos después, diciéndole abiertamente que no haría el dibujo encargado para los deberes.

El timbre sonó, sobresaltándola, y pronto todo el mundo se revolucionó a su alrededor. Los niños se levantaron de las sillas estrepitosamente y empezaron a guardar las cosas en sus mochilas con prisa. Poco tiempo después el lugar estaba vacío, así que decidió al fin levantarse y metió el estuche, la libreta y la carpeta en su bolso mientras seguía pensando en Shen.

¿Qué haría con él?, se preguntaba ya dentro del coche. Encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento algo más distraída de lo normal. ¿Qué podría hacer para que Shen le prestara atención? Ella no quería tener que hacer repetir curso a un niño tan encantador, y, según lo que creía, tan inteligente… Pero el problema era su poco interés, y cómo conseguir captarlo.

—¡Rayos!

Un modelo moderno de la _Land Rover Discovery_ salió a su encuentro sin que ella se diera cuenta, y apenas le dio tiempo a orillarse para no chocar con el potente vehículo. El sujeto que iba al volante la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, además de que aquella forma de traspasarla con los ojos como si quisiera matarla no la dejaba muy tranquila que se diga. Tímidamente pasó a su lado, sintiendo su coche más bajito y plástico que nunca, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de disculpa. El tipo bajó un poco la ventanilla, sólo para que lo escuchara decir:

—La próxima vez tenga más cuidado con lo que hace, porque si aplasto su cochecito de juguete con usted dentro, tendré que pagarla por buena.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía. No era normal en ella distraerse tanto, desde luego, y de pronto comenzó a temer estar perdiendo puntos en el camino a la perfección… ¿Y si estaba yendo hacia atrás? Negó con la cabeza, mientras veía la _Land Rover _alejarse rumbo al colegio. Probablemente sería el padre de alguno de los niños, pero de otra aula, porque ella conocía a los padres de cada uno de sus alumnos y a aquel sujeto no lo había visto en ninguna de las reuniones que organizaba.

Las calles de Tomoeda, al sucederse, fueron tranquilizándola un poco y despejando su mente de ideas relacionadas con el trabajo… y con Shen. Encendió la radio y subió el volumen para espantar cualquier idea de su cerebro que no fuera la letra de aquella canción de Rod Stewart. Llegó a casa pocos minutos después, dejó el coche en el garaje de la derecha y bajó, sintiendo que el frío le trepaba por las piernas. Hundió el mentón y la boca bajo la bufanda en un intento por mantener el calor al menos de cintura para arriba, que era lo que la chaqueta de plumón cubría.

—¿Mamá? —llamó cuando estuvo dentro de la casa—. ¿Estás en la cocina?

—No, monstruo —le contestó una voz masculina—, mamá acaba de salir porque tenía miedo a que te la comieras si la veías.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas, hecha una furia. Su bolso voló a un lado del recibidor mientras una sarta de maldiciones susurradas salía de su boca. ¡Ese Touya un día se las iba a pagar todas juntas!

—¡Que no soy un monstruo! —le gritó a su hermano, luego de aparecer tras el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Touya sonrió con sorna y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo como si no la oyera.

—Touya, eres muy malo con la pobre Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?

Sakura no había visto al hombre de pelo gris y ojos dorados sentado frente a su hermano, pero sonrió al descubrir que estaba ahí, y olvidó momentáneamente su enfado. Corrió a abrazarlo y se arrojó contra él con tanta fuerza que por poco lo tira al suelo.

—¡Oh, Yukito, no sabía que ibas a venir! —chilló alegremente—. ¡El tonto de Touya no me dijo nada!

El tal Yukito sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo a quien era algo así como su segunda hermana.

—Lo siento, pequeña, pero no te avisamos nada porque ni siquiera yo sabía que tendría que venir a Japón. Recién llego esta mañana, porque me enteré de que mi abuelo estaba ingresado en el hospital. —Sakura se separó un poco de él, alarmada, para mirarlo a los ojos—. No te preocupes, él está bien. Es sólo que preferí venir a verlo, por si acaso.

Yukito llevaba dos años en el extranjero, ejerciendo de profesor de matemáticas en una universidad de China en la que había conseguido una beca años atrás. Solía venir por Navidad o algunas otras fiestas, pero tampoco se quedaba mucho tiempo y Sakura no siempre podía verlo, porque normalmente se hospedaba en el departamento de Touya y no en la casa de los padres de Sakura, donde ella vivía… Y era normal, después de todo. Es decir, Yukito era _amigo_ de Touya, aunque tampoco sabía qué clase de _amistad_ había entre ellos exactamente, siendo que algunas veces se los notaba especialmente _cercanos_. Sin embargo, todavía podía contar con eso de que eran ideas de su mente perturbada, porque nunca los había encontrado en ninguna situación lo suficientemente sospechosa, la verdad.

Aunque, si de una cosa estaba segura, era de que prefería mil veces al amabilísimo y dulce Yukito —que además había sido vecino suyo desde que ella lo recordaba— antes que a Kaho Mitsuki, la anterior novia de Touya, que era una mujer muy simpática también, pero con extrañas costumbres. Y es que a Sakura, miedosa por excelencia, nunca le había gustado la idea de las sesiones espiritistas sobre el suelo del comedor o la mesa de la cocina, a media noche, ni que la mujer asegurara que Sakura y su hermano estaban siempre rodeados de espíritus que se sentían atraídos por su energía…

—¿Qué tal van tus clases, Yukito? —preguntó, para espantar esos recuerdos de su mente. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Muy bien, muy bien. —Estiró la mano hacia un platito que había en la mesa y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío. Sakura lo miró—. Vaya, ya se han acabado —se sorprendió.

Touya suspiró y empezó a ponerse de pie con lentitud pegajosa, pero su hermana se incorporó antes y agarró el platito.

—Traeré algunas de las galletas que compré ayer —informó. Se dirigió a la alacena y la abrió… para encontrarse con que la caja amarilla ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Movió algunas latas y otros envases, pero seguía sin aparecer—. Qué curioso, juraría haberla dejado por aquí…

Sakura oyó las risitas de su hermano y se giró a verlo con cara de no entender.

—Sakura, _eso_ era lo que se había acabado.

—Lo siento —sonrió Yukito—, pero es que, después del viaje, me estaba muriendo de hambre y esas galletas estaban tan ricas…

La chica negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. En realidad, conociendo el apetito del amigo de su hermano, lo que debería sorprenderla era que no hubiera acabado con todo lo que había en la despensa. Rebuscó hasta encontrar una caja de cartón con la imagen de una tarta de chocolate, y se giró hacia los dos hombres que la miraban desde su puesto.

—¿Preparo esto? —les preguntó.

—Oh, te ayudo —dijo instantáneamente Yukito, y se puso de pie.

—No, no, tranquilo —lo refrenó Sakura—; ya la preparo yo…

—Deja que te ayude, monstruo —intervino Touya—. No vaya a ser que nos mates con esas cosas que preparas.

La chica dirigió una mirada furiosa a su hermano y sacó un recipiente de plástico de otra de las puertas de la alacena. Interiormente estaba rogando por no perder el control de sus actos y propinarle a Touya una buena patada en sus partes más delicadas, tal y como se merecía. Sin embargo, él salió de la cocina antes de que sus instintos ganaran y pronto se quedó sola con el hombre de gafas.

—¿Y a ti qué tal te va con tu trabajo, Sakura? —Era la voz de Yukito otra vez, aunque ahora le hablaba a su lado, mientras vertía un poco de leche en un vaso. A la mente de Sakura vino instantáneamente la imagen del pequeño Shen.

—Bien, supongo.

Yukito notó la vacilación en su voz.

—Nunca he oído que supusieras nada con tu trabajo, pequeña. ¿Algo va mal?

—No… —Ella sonrió—. Me conoces bien, Yukito. No es que algo vaya mal, es sólo que tengo un niño un tanto… problemático en clase.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué clase de niño problemático?

—No hace nunca nada; ni bueno ni malo. Parece que siempre está en las nubes y la verdad es que no sé de qué manera podría potenciar su interés en los estudios.

—Deberías hablar con sus padres sobre el tema¿no? —sugirió Yukito, que en ese momento estaba batiendo el mejunje en el recipiente—. Seguramente ellos podrían ayudarlo con eso.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Quizá eso era lo que debía haber hecho desde hace bastante, después de todo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Shaoran llegó, Shen estaba de pie en la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin el sombrerito blanco. Se ocultaba del frío como podía, achicado en el abrigo, y sus ojos lo miraron con acusadora seriedad al estacionar a pocos metros de él.

—Lo siento —le dijo cuando le abrió la puerta y el niño se apresuró a entrar y sentarse en el asiento de copiloto, donde la calefacción le daba directamente en las piernas—, se me hizo un poco tarde en el trabajo y no pude venir antes. Tuve un día bastante difícil —aseguró, y giró el volante para salir al carril otra vez—, pero lo bueno es que conseguí otro encargo. De hecho, tengo que ir a ver al cliente ahora.

—Ah —contestó Shen.

—¿Quieres venir? —El niño se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana—. Bueno, iremos… ¿Qué tal te fue en el colegio?

—Normal.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Shaoran suspiró.

—¿Estás enfadado por haber esperado tanto a que llegara? Te he dicho que lo siento, Shen, tuve…

—Tranquilo, papá. No estoy enfadado contigo.

—¿Entonces? —El chico no dijo nada. Shaoran lo miró de reojo, sospechando—. ¿Son cosas del colegio¿Tienes algún problema con tus compañeros o con tu maestra?

Shen negó con la cabeza, considerando que no tenía ningún problema con esas cosas. Tenía una chica a su lado, durante todas las clases, que no paraba de hablar pero que no era mala persona. Y su maestra era muy amable y simpática siempre. De hecho, lo que le extrañaba era precisamente el carácter de aquella mujer y que nunca se enfadara con él por no querer hacer lo que ella mandaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que, unos más tarde, otros más temprano, sus maestros acabaran regañándole por su actitud y su falta de interés… Ninguno había pasado de la semana de aguante, y la señorita Kinomoto llevaba dos. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello¿No le importaba que sus alumnos no le hicieran caso? Porque obviamente no podía ser que entendiera su forma de actuar, ni de broma; eso no podría entenderlo nunca nadie.

—No tengo ningún problema —aseguró al fin—. Sólo estaba pensando.

Shaoran no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo. Las calles murieron bajo las ruedas de la _Land Rover_, y después de algunos minutos estuvieron frente a una casa de paredes amarillo pastel. La llave giró y el motor se apagó, pero ninguno de los dos individuos dentro de la camioneta movió un solo dedo; intentando aprovechar el calor de la calefacción y preparándose mentalmente para el frío exterior que vendría y que ninguno soportaba con demasiado gusto. Shen suspiró y fue el primero en bajar. Microsegundos después, su padre lo imitó. Juntos avanzaron el caminito de baldosas grises que los conducía hacia la puerta de madera y Shaoran llamó al timbre. Unos pasos sonaron por el pasillo y una mujer de largos cabellos negros apareció tras el umbral.

—¿Usted es la señora Uetani?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Soy Shaoran Li —se presentó el hombre, tendiéndole la mano. La mujer se la estrechó, aunque no parecía saber de quién se trataba, así que añadió—: El arquitecto que contrató para que hiciera algunas reformas en su casa…

—¡Ah, ya recuerdo, sí! Pero venga, pase, que allá afuera hace un frío terrible —ofreció, acompañando sus palabras con un ademán. Shaoran y su hijo aceptaron sin dudar, agradecidos por no tener que aguantar el clima adverso del exterior. Se quedaron en el recibidor y la mujer reparó en la presencia del pequeño—. ¿Y quién es este niño?

—Shen Li —se presentó escuetamente.

—Es mi hijo —agregó Shaoran.

—¡Qué buen mozo es su hijo, señor Li! —La mujer se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Shen y lo miró atentamente, sonriendo, haciendo que el niño tuviera que esforzarse mucho por no protestar—. Mira nada más qué ojos más bonitos tienes, y esa melena al viento… —Rió—. Eres idéntico a tu padre.

—Señora Uetani —interrumpió cortésmente el arquitecto—¿podría decirme qué es lo que quiere modificar? No tengo demasiado tiempo hoy y…

La aludida se incorporó nuevamente y ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. Shaoran miró las arrugas que empezaban a asomar en su rostro y se dijo que debería rondar los treinta y muchos o cuarenta.

—Lo siento mucho. Venga, sígame.

Recorrieron la casa prácticamente de principio a fin; parecía haber algo que modificar en cada una de las habitaciones, desde el pasillo hasta el dormitorio principal de la que resultó ser _viuda_ señora Uetani. En algunos minutos Shaoran decidió lo que haría para reparar los errores, y la mujer asintió a todo, conforme, guiándose por lo que el experto decía, siendo que ella no entendía demasiado. No tardaron demasiado en estar de nuevo en el recibidor, acordando que el martes habría que hacer otra visita para apuntar algunas cosas. La mujer sacó un puñado de bombones de una bandeja de cristal que había sobre la mesa de madera a un costado.

—Pon las manos —le dijo a Shen, y en cuanto él enseñó sus palmas éstas se llenaron de bombones rellenos de fresa y menta—. Y no vayas a mancharte el uniforme —le advirtió—. ¿Vienes del colegio?

—Papá fue a buscarme —afirmó el niño.

—¿Y tu mamá, trabaja?

—Oh, no, no. Yo no tengo mamá —informó, con tanta naturalidad como la de quien habla del tiempo—. Ella hace mucho que se fue a otro sitio que no sé dónde está, pero que queda lejos.

Shaoran empezaba a sentirse incómodo con la conversación, e inconscientemente se pasó una mano por el pelo. La mujer había puesto cara de pena y le acarició una mejilla a Shen, como si éste necesitara que lo consolaran. El pequeño Li, por su parte, alzó una ceja sin saber cuál era el problema.

—Oh, lo siento tanto…

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Shen. Es tarde.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego ella volvió a enderezarse y se acercó al padre para sujetarle las manos.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor Li. Y siento mucho lo de su mujer. Yo sé muy bien lo que se siente perder a una persona querida, después de que mi marido murió. Quiero que sepa que usted y su hijo son bienvenidos aquí.

—Claro, señora Uetani. —Shaoran apartó las manos, incómodo, y abrió la puerta antes de que lo hiciera ella—. Vamos, Shen.

La mujer los despidió y ambos volvieron a la camioneta rápidamente. Shaoran arrancó tan pronto como pudo, refunfuñando cosas. Shen lo notó.

—Te molestó lo que dijo la señora¿no, papá?

Él frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado.

—Debe tener complejo de _Hermana de la Caridad_. No entiendo por qué la gente se mete en lo que no le importa…

Shaoran estaba casi furioso. No soportaba que intentaran meterse en su vida con tanta tranquilidad, siendo que él nunca lo había pedido y ni siquiera había dado permiso a nadie para ello. Además, el tema de su mujer era cosa suya y de nadie más. Nadie tenía por qué expresarle su pésame por algo de lo que no sabían nada.

—Entonces no vas a volver a esta casa —murmuró Shen.

Su padre negó con la cabeza, la vista fija en la carretera.

—No, Shen. Pudo haberme molestado, pero el trabajo es el trabajo. Y —añadió, mirándolo de reojo— tú no deberías meterte en cosas de adultos.

El niño sonrió y luego clavó sus ojos en el cristal de la ventana.

—Claro.

El hombre decidió poner la radio para distraerse un poco, pero en el mismo momento en que estiró el brazo para darle al botón, el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y a entonar _La Novena Sinfonía_ de Beethoven. Aparcó el coche rápidamente y atendió la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Es usted el señor Li? —preguntó la persona al otro lado de la línea, que, a juzgar por el timbre, tenía que ser una mujer—. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, la maestra de su hijo Shen…

Shaoran se giró hacia el niño y le dirigió una de sus miradas que decían algo así como **«**espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto**»**. Shen no entendió aquello, pero prefirió esperar a que su padre acabara de hablar para preguntar cualquier cosa.

—¿Y a qué se debe su llamada?

—En realidad, quería hablar personalmente con usted —contestó ella—. No me parece que sea un tema apropiado para discutirlo por teléfono, señor Li.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo quiere que nos veamos?

La señorita Kinomoto pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes, porque hubo segundos de silencio. Sin embargo, pronto su voz agradable volvió a sonar al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Mañana durante la clase de gimnasia de los niños le parece bien? Tienen Educación Física con otro profesor; el señor Terada, así que yo estoy libre. Sería a eso de las diez y media.

—Me parece perfecto —mintió, intentando convencerse de que era mejor llevarse algo del trabajo que debería posponer a casa que hacerlo en la oficina y quedarse sin hablar con la maestra de su hijo, que parecía querer contarle cosas tan importantes…—. Estaré allí, no se preocupe.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias. —Pareció alegrarse—. Que tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente. —Y cortó la comunicación.

—¿Quién era, papá?

Shaoran volvió la vista hacia su intrigado hijo y dijo lentamente:

—¿Te sugiere algo el nombre _Sakura Kinomoto_?

Shen tragó pesado y se sonrojó.

—Sí —murmuró—. La señorita Kinomoto es…

—Tu maestra —acabó Shaoran la frase por él.

—Mi maestra —confirmó el niño.

Shaoran suspiró, abatido, y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. Mientras tanto, Shen sobrellevó como pudo el incómodo silencio, rogando, de paso, por que su padre no tuviera ninguna idea loca y se le ocurriera mandarlo a un reformatorio o alguna cosa por el estilo.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, Shen?

—Yo no he hecho nada —se defendió suavemente el niño.

Shaoran dibujó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Y creo que ése es exactamente tu problema.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aquella mañana Sakura se había llevado una buena sorpresa. Había terminado de corregir los exámenes de matemáticas que los niños habían hecho, y cuánto había sido su asombro al descubrir que el examen de Shen Li había sido el mejor de todos; el del diez insuperable que ningún otro niño había conseguido sacar… Pese a que ellos prestaran mucha atención en clase, participaran o hicieran los deberes. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Sakura tenía una teoría, pero no quería fiarse de ella. Aquel niño no tenía por qué ser, ni mucho menos, un pequeño genio, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada más, porque no podía haber copiado de nadie, siendo que ningún otro alumno de esa clase había tenido el examen completamente bien…

La imagen de los niños levantándose de sus asientos hizo que se despertara momentáneamente, y dedujo que ahora tendrían clase de Educación Física. Al mismo tiempo, también recordó que en ese momento a ella le tocaría la charla con el señor Li, a quien había llamado la tarde anterior, y que esperaba pudiera ayudarla con algo.

Shen se levantó de la silla y agarró la mochila de repuesto con el uniforme de gimnasia, pensando en qué podrían hablar su padre y la señorita Kinomoto sobre lo que harían con él. ¿Lo cambiarían de colegio¿Lo mandarían a un curso de ayuda¿Lo enviarían por correo aéreo a Alaska? Porque Shen presentía que la paciencia de su padre se estaba acabando, y quizá su maestra fuera, después de todo, una como cualquiera. Es decir, como cualquiera de los que no entendían su filosofía particular y optaba por castigarlo en cuanto desobedecía a alguno de sus mandatos.

¿De verdad sería aquella mujer igual que ellos?, se preguntaba, mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Sin embargo, se distrajo al ver a su padre de lejos, rondando por los pasillos. Seguramente había llegado temprano y llevaba bastante tiempo sin saber qué hacer, pensó con una sonrisa en los ojos que nunca llegó hasta sus labios. Se acercó a él y Shaoran se giró antes de que le dijera nada.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó—. ¿Estás esperando que sean las diez y media?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Apenas son y veinticinco, y no sé si tu maestra estará ocupada. Igualmente llevo esperando desde y diez, en la cafetería, así que no hay ningún problema por esperar cinco minutos más.

—Como quieras. —Shen se encogió de hombros—. Pero la señorita Kinomoto ya debe de estar libre ahora. Se quedó en el aula.

Shaoran le revolvió el pelo castaño de forma amistosa y luego le dio un empujoncito en la espalda para que avanzara hacia el gimnasio.

—Tengo treinta y dos años, Shen, y sé arreglármelas solo. Ahora vete a clases de una vez, que no quiero más problemas.

El niño se fue, a regañadientes, y su padre mantuvo la vista fija en él hasta que desapareció tras la puerta del gimnasio. Suspiro de por medio, miró otra vez su reloj y vio que únicamente había transcurrido un minuto y medio. Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, comenzó a subir las escaleras y a buscar, ya en el piso superior, alguna puerta que tuviera el emblema de 4-1 al lado.

Al final resultó que ésa era la única puerta abierta, y se asomó para buscar a alguien en el interior del aula… Y no tuvo que buscar demasiado, porque al instante vio a la mujer sentada en la silla frente al escritorio, con los pantalones de mezclilla, el pulóver de lana verde oscuro, el cabello largo y castaño deslizándose por los hombros y la vista perdida en algún punto lejano. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y ella dio un respingo, para después encarrilar su mirada hacia la puerta.

Ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de que eran los mismos que, el día anterior, habían estado a punto de chocar en el estacionamiento del colegio; ella con el _Mini Cooper_ y él con la _Discovery_. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos mencionó el hecho, quizá esperando no haber sido reconocidos por el otro.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó Sakura, todavía sobresaltada y sin entender cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de que aquel desconocido del otro día se parecía tantísimo a Shen. Vio que el hombre dudaba un poco.

—Soy Shaoran Li, el padre de Shen… Estoy en 4-1¿no?

Ella quiso golpearse la frente, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Uf, sí! Lo siento, señor Li, estaba un poco distraída. Pero venga, pase. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Bueno, eso Shaoran ya lo sospechaba, luego de haber pasado algunos minutos en la cafetería de aquel colegio y oír los variados comentarios y elogios de cierto grupo de profesores que tomaba café en una de las mesas. Habían descrito a la señorita Kinomoto como una mujer joven y hermosa, con un buen par de _atributos_ y una amabilidad y sensibilidad comparables a las de una monja… Sólo que Shaoran dudaba que una monja despertara comentarios tan verdes como los que había oído entonces y que ni siquiera se atrevía a representar en su mente, por miedo, quizá, a comenzar a fijarse él también en las cosas que podrían ser verdades.

—¿Hablaremos aquí, en el aula? —preguntó, intentando desviar el rumbo de sus pensamientos y los ojos, de paso, de la altura del pecho de la chica. La curiosidad mató al gato, se recordó instantáneamente.

—Oh, sí, es que el despacho está ocupado en estos momentos —explicó ella—. Si quiere… puede sentarse en…

Pero él ya se había apoyado contra una de las pequeñas mesitas antes de que Sakura consiguiera acabar la frase. Súbitamente se encontró con que el padre de Shen Li estaba mucho más cerca que antes —cuando se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta— y que la estudiaba sin tapujos con aquel penetrante par de ojos ambarinos, fríos.

—Empecemos, pues —ordenó con tono suave, aunque Sakura se sintió más inquieta todavía. Aquel hombre tenía una voz muy agradable. Masculina, grave. Incluso podría decir que le había gustado… Lo cual era alarmante.

De hecho, lo único que quizá amortiguaba el efecto intimidatorio de aquella figura potente era el hecho de que Shaoran Li estuviera casi sentado sobre la mesita, de modo que su altura, que Sakura suponía bastante superior a la suya, quedaba un poco disimulada. De otro modo, pensó ella, se sentiría todavía más insegura y temblorosa de lo que se sentía ahora, bajo el efecto de aquella voz y aquella mirada.

—Eh…, sí. —Sakura carraspeó, intentando tranquilizarse, y se obligó a recordar que el motivo de aquella visita no era la apariencia tan amedrentadoramente viril del sujeto—. Verá, quería hablarle de su hijo.

—Era de esperarse.

Ella obvió el comentario.

—Shen es un niño estupendo —se aseguró de decir primero que nada—; muy educado y tranquilo. Nunca molesta en clases, ni nada por el estilo, si es lo que está pensando. El único problema que veo es que no presta nada de atención, ni hace los deberes…

Shaoran Li suspiró. Debía habérselo imaginado desde un principio, siendo que siempre era lo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo haber confiado en que, simplemente cambiando de ciudad, la actitud de su hijo cambiaría también? Las cosas no podrían ser tan fáciles. Nada en la vida funcionaba así, y él lo sabía.

—Lo sé —casi susurró—. Ya he tenido este tipo de conversación en numerosas ocasiones, con cada maestro de Shen.

—¿Y no ha pensado que podría tratarse de algún problema psicológico? —sugirió. Shaoran alzó una ceja—. No me malinterprete, por favor. No pienso que Shen esté loco, ni mucho menos. Lo que digo es que su actitud puede ser reflejo de algo que le ocurra, o que le haya ocurrido…

—Me temo que lee usted mucho a Freud, señorita Kinomoto —replicó él, sardónico, sin acabar de agradarle la idea de que hablara de Shen como si se tratara de algún niño con desviaciones mentales de algún tipo—. Mi hijo no tiene ningún trauma, si es lo que está sugiriendo. Es un niño perfectamente normal.

Sakura se armó de toda su paciencia y don de gentes en esos momentos. Shaoran Li resultaba todavía más difícil de tratar que su hijo, desde luego.

—Un niño **«**perfectamente normal**»**, como lo llama usted, es un niño que habla en clases, que juega con amigos, porque _los tiene_, y que, si no hace los deberes, se inventa excusas y no dice abiertamente a su maestra que no los hace porque no quiere —contraatacó Sakura, con toda la suavidad del mundo—. Y no quiero decir que su hijo sea un mal bicho, señor Li, pero sí insisto con que no es normal. Para bien o para mal, Shen es un niño diferente al resto.

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco y dibujó una sonrisa mordaz. Se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en ella otra vez.

—¿Y usted qué cree, señorita Kinomoto; que es para bien o para mal?

—No me concierne a mí decirle eso.

—Ya veo —suspiró, fingiendo estar desilusionado. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo—. Entonces¿qué es lo que sí le concierne decirme y para lo cual me llamó hoy?

—De lo que estoy segura es de que no lo llamé para pelearme con usted, señor Li —intentó la maestra de primaria—, en primer lugar. No tengo ninguna intención de discutir en mal plan con los padres de mis alumnos, ni quiero que usted crea que tacho de nada a su hijo.

Shaoran se quedó un rato callado y luego asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

—Disculpe —le dijo, sonriendo un poco—; sucede que estoy harto de que todo el mundo me hable mal de Shen en cuanto tratan de enseñarle algo y él no responde como esperan. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que me diga, siempre que sea razonable.

Sakura se sintió un poco más aliviada, probablemente por el hecho de ver al hombre sonreír, aunque fuera un poquito. Al menos eso le había dado la impresión de que no seguiría atacándola de aquella forma.

—Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para Shen —le aseguró—, pero no sé cómo portarme con él. —Sakura abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio que le correspondía a ella y rebuscó en su interior hasta dar con lo que quería. Sacó una hoja de papel y se la tendió a Shaoran—. Por ejemplo, no supe qué hacer cuando pedí, en clase de Plástica, que me dibujaran una casa y su hijo hizo ese dibujo, en cambio.

Shaoran sintió que le ataban un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel dibujo de un Pegaso blanco sobre el fondo estrellado y violeta oscuro. Hacía mucho que Shen no le dejaba ver ninguna de las cosas que dibujaba, y pudo notar el progreso que había hecho desde el último que vio.

—Este niño… —se quejó, pero Sakura notó sin ninguna dificultad, aunque sí con sorpresa, la forma en que al padre se le había cortado un poco la voz y le brillaban los ojos con lo que probablemente era un montón de orgullo arrejuntado.

—Es un dibujo precioso —dijo ella—, y créame que ni siquiera pude regañarlo después de ver lo que había hecho. Además, Shen me aseguró que… —Sakura vaciló cuando él alzó la mirada del papel y la dirigió hacia ella—. Bueno, no se vaya a reír de mí —pidió, sintiendo calor en las mejillas—. No sé si soy demasiado crédula, pero le creí a su hijo cuando me explicó que no puede dibujar nada que le pidan, o que le obliguen a hacer…

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y desechó al instante la idea de que aquella maestra le parecía excesivamente cándida.

—Es probable. Shen suele moverse por conducta autónoma y no por órdenes de nadie. Siempre fue así, y quizá soy el único a quien hace un mínimo más de caso que al resto, aunque tampoco eso es demasiado. Con el tiempo, uno aprende a tratarlo, pero hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse.

Sakura volvió a quedarse congelada en su sitio, sorprendida ante la actitud de aquel padre con su hijo. ¿Qué límites le pondría¿Dejaba al niño hacer lo que le diera la gana? O quizá él tenía la misma idea que ella acerca de Shen y de lo que sería cortarle las alas, de algún modo…

—¿La naturaleza del artista? —probó Sakura, y él se rió.

—¿Y a cuántos **«**artistas**»** conoció usted, señorita Kinomoto? Yo a ninguno, personalmente, y la verdad es que no tengo idea de si Shen tendrá aquello que usted dice. Lo único que sé es que Shen se vuelve mil veces más complicado de tratar, si quiere, y que es mejor negociar con él que declararle la guerra, porque probablemente la ganará.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se acomodó mejor en su asiento. Pasó una pierna por encima de la otra y balanceó el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano derecha en un gesto inconsciente.

—¿Y qué opina la madre de Shen? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Qué dice su mujer de todo esto?

Shaoran se removió en su sitio, ligeramente incómodo. Siempre que preguntaban sobre el tema, la gente reaccionaba de forma exagerada, aunque para él no tuviera demasiada importancia.

—Podría decirse que Shen técnicamente no tiene madre. Me divorcié de ella hace años —informó lacónico.

Sakura no dijo nada por un momento; su mente trabajaba a muchísimas ideas por segundo. Atando cabos, las cosas parecían tomar un poco más de sentido.

—¿Y no cree que ése puede ser el problema que buscamos? —propuso ella, con una expresión y entusiasmo similares a los que podría mostrar alguien que acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

Shaoran, sin embargo, se echó a reír.

—¿Me está diciendo que el divorcio con mi mujer tiene que ver con la actitud pasiva de mi hijo¡No sea tonta, por favor, y no le dé importancia a cosas que no la tienen!

Ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla, sinceramente. ¿Qué no había leído, u oído hablar, en su defecto, sobre las muchas e importantes secuelas que ocasionaban en los niños los divorcios de sus padres?

—Yo creo que un divorcio es algo muy importante, señor Li, y que puede alterar la conducta de un niño…

—No la de Shen —se resistió Shaoran.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Usted misma dijo que Shen era **«**diferente al resto**»**¿o no se acuerda? —Al ver que Sakura volvía a abrir la boca, dispuesta a defenderse, la detuvo con un ademán—. No se moleste, señorita Kinomoto. Lo de Shen no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Dígame qué pasó exactamente con su mujer y quizá podamos decidir si tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a su hijo o no.

Shaoran sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas y abandonó completamente la poca amabilidad que había podido juntar minutos antes.

—¿Y quién se cree usted para meterse en mi vida tan descaradamente? —atacó.

Sakura adoptó una posición defensiva, sacando las garras también.

—Sólo intento ayudar a su hijo, señor Li, pero no me lo está haciendo nada fácil con esa reticencia suya a colaborar. ¿Podría portarse como un adulto razonable y explicarme alguna que otra cosa para ver si puedo hacer algo?

Sakura volvió a sentirse muy intranquila en el momento en que Shaoran se levantó, probablemente impulsado por el enojo que le habían causado sus palabras. Él era alto. Y fuerte. Podía imaginar el pecho y los brazos fornidos bajo aquellas capas de ropa, y la imagen no la entusiasmaba demasiado, sino que la asustaba, porque Li no parecía un tipo tranquilo. Además, la idea de que se hubiera divorciado de su mujer no servía en esos momentos, pues alimentaba fantasías que conseguían meterle bastante miedo.

Shaoran, por su parte, estaba poniendo todo de sí para no marcharse por donde vino y dejar a la señorita Kinomoto sola con sus teorías freudianas sobre traumas infantiles y niños **«**diferentes al resto**»**.

—Lo único que está consiguiendo es demostrar que es una maldita entrometida —aseguró, y lo satisfizo la cara de indignación que mostró la mujer—. ¿Cree que por ser maestra tiene derecho a indagar en la vida de sus alumnos, sus padres y hasta sus abuelos, si ellos le dejan¡Haga el favor de no meterse en donde no la llaman y limítese a cumplir con su trabajo!

Para entonces Sakura también se había puesto de pie, sólo que ella tenía apoyadas las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinaba hacia delante.

—Para ser una buena maestra y cumplir con mi trabajo, señor Li —masculló—, considero necesario el tener que **«**entrometerme**»**, como usted dice, en algunas ocasiones, para poder ayudar a mis alumnos en todo lo posible.

—Nadie le ha pedido que ayude a mi hijo en nada, señorita Kinomoto, así que sigue metiéndose en lo que no le importa.

—¡Es mi trabajo!

—Su trabajo es enseñar, no obligar a los niños a soportarla.

Sakura estaba realmente muy enfadada, y más de una vez se le cruzó por la mente que una buena bofetada le vendría bien al arrogante y déspota del señor Li. Sin embargo, contuvo sus impulsos como pudo.

—Si Shen no me soporta y no me hace caso, entonces no podrá sacar el curso adelante —insistió.

—¿No aprueba los exámenes? —preguntó Shaoran, consciente de lo que hacía, y vio que ella se sonrojaba.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Qué nota tuvo en el último?

Ella tragó furia, también consciente de que él lo estaba haciendo con toda intención.

—Un diez…

Shaoran dibujó una sonrisa desdeñosa que tuvo la facultad de hacer que Sakura se estremeciera de rabia.

—Limítese a hacer lo que le corresponde en su oficio —repitió Shaoran, colocándose del mismo modo que ella; con las manos sobre el escritorio—. No soporto que nadie se entrometa en mi vida ni en la de mi hijo, sea usted o la reina de Inglaterra. No necesito su ayuda, y Shen tampoco. Estamos perfectamente. Ahora, sea una niña buena y no incordie. Si se aburre, siempre puede comprarse un paraguas, un abrigo, hacerse niñera y cumplir su sueño frustrado de ser la perfecta doble de Mary Poppins.

Él volvió a enderezarse y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin voltearse ni una sola vez. Antes de que pudiera atravesar el umbral, Sakura gritó:

—¡Es usted un ogro, señor Li, pero no voy a dejar que su hijo sufra las consecuencias¡Ya verá que consigo ayudarlo, aunque a usted no le guste, y tendrá que rebajarse a agradecérmelo aunque sea lo último que haga!

Sakura oyó que él reía y le decía:

—¡Sólo inténtelo!

Los pasos resonaron por el pasillo y Sakura se quedó quieta en su sitio, con los ojos verdes fijos en la madera del escritorio. El hombre más petulante, odioso, obtuso e insoportable sobre la faz de la Tierra acababa de pasar por su —hasta el momento— tranquilo y perfecto mundo interior, desbaratándolo todo y dejándola tan furiosa que se desconocía a sí misma.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó una voz desde la puerta.

—¡¡¡Qué!!! —gritó la aludida, inconscientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta del grito que había pegado, se sonrojó y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, donde no estaba Shaoran Li, sino su amiga Tomoyo, que la miraba estupefacta.

—Vaya —fue todo lo que dijo, y se echó a reír—. Creo que nunca antes te he visto tan… histérica como ahora.

Sakura suspiró, abatida, histérica, furiosa y todo lo que se le ocurriera.

—Por favor, Tomoyo, sólo déjame en paz.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Bueno, luego de una semana tan movidita a causa de la dichosa mudanza, por fin puedo actualizar (suspira). Y no saben cuánto me alegro de que la historia haya sido tan bien recibida; tenía algo de miedo sobre eso, porque sé que muchos prefieren el amor adolescente y a mí también me cuesta un poquito más manejar situaciones entre gente más adulta, y temía no saber cómo hacerlo. Ya estoy mucho más aliviada xD. Y pasando al capítulo¿qué les pareció? Vamos conociendo un poco más de la personalidad de nuestros personajes… Shen es algo así como un pequeño (y adorable) incomprendido, Shaoran no soporta que se metan en su vida, y Sakura está de lo más desesperada por hacer precisamente eso. Y ya ven cómo resultó: saltaron chispas en el encuentro, y la pobre mujer quedó histérica, je, je, je… (Jeez, y quién no).

Y por cierto, paso a esta historia a "M", como la había puesto al principio, porque creo que queda mejor ahí. Y estén atentos a las actualizaciones, porque en ese género no sé por qué a veces no salen las cosas bien y no te avisan nada… Errores en la página, supongo.

**Yasnna**: Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y espero que este capítulo también. Y en cuanto a Shen… efectivamente, es bastante maduro para la edad que tiene, y eso es lo que trae problemas, porque a muchos de los maestros no les cae demasiado bien una oveja diferente en el rebaño. Veamos qué pasa con Sakura, ahora que le toca a ella. Un saludo y gracias por el review.

**Mahidelin**: No puedo decir que actualicé demasiado pronto, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos!

**Ropna**: Re-hola xD. Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y sí, a mí el amor adolescente me parece muy lindo (aunque a veces quede tan poco realista, porque a esta edad, como que el amor está un poco lejano para la mayoría…), pero quería innovar un poco en mi propio campo. En cuanto a lo de planear las historias… pues lo que hago yo es abrir otro documento de Word a modo de borrador, hago la lista de los personajes y los caracterizo un poquito (más que nada por cosas de la edad que tienen o el papel que juegan en la historia), y luego una lista de probables capítulos, y en cada uno apunto una idea que se me ocurra, y si no se me ocurre nada la dejo en blanco y apunto en otros. Por supuesto, lo mejor es tener pensado el final (por lo menos una pequeña idea de cómo querés que termine), para saber conducir la historia hasta llegar ahí (aunque no hice esto con Convivencia Agitada hasta pocos capítulos antes de acabarla) y no saltar detalles que después podrían ser importantes. Usá el borrador para anotar todo cuanto se te ocurra, por muy tonto que te parezca, porque te aseguro que después hay ideas que al principio tachaste de inservibles y luego sí te gustaron… Te recomiendo que de todas formas separes las que son ideas, diálogos o lo que sea, principales, y las sitúes en capítulos que serán esenciales en la trama, y lo demás lo uses un poco como de relleno. Espero que te haya servido la ayuda, y sino, cualquier cosa me agregás al msn y lo hablamos con más calma, mi correo está en mi profile y abierto a quien lo quiera. Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Arcueid27granger**: Me alegro de que te guste la historia y te agradezco el apoyo… Veamos qué tal los siguientes capítulos y si tenés razón y seguimos bien. Besos y nos leemos.

**Lady Fiorella**: Konnichiwa! Jejeje, con el tiempo ya vas a ver que Shen no tiene un pelo de tonto, y que Sakura y Shaoran están un poco a su merced xD, y que es peor de lo que ya parece… Pero igual lo queremos, como al padre. A ver cómo se las arreglan los dos adultos para lidiar con esa adorable criatura y lo que resulta de todo esto. Nos vemos en el msn, espero. Besos y gracias.

**Juchiz**: Si la historia te parece interesante, entonces vamos bien. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, y perdón por la tardanza. Saludos y gracias por dejar review!

**Danny1989**: Hola y bienvenida. La personalidad de Shen es todo un cuadro, sí, y ya irás viendo que lo del primer capítulo sólo fue una muestra, porque su padre y la maestra van a tener que lidiar con cosas peores de su parte xD. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Gracias por dejar review; saludos.

**Karen**: Sí, huele a historia nueva… de hecho, mi pc huele a historias nuevas porque ando a full, y dentro de poco ya traeré más cosas (se me va a incendiar el cerebro de tanto usarlo). A Sakura le queda de maravilla el rol de maestra, verdad? Como dijiste, es una buena forma de que se vea su lado tierno sin dejar de ser un adulto, porque tiene mucho de niña todavía y dudo que eso se le vaya alguna vez. Jajaja, no, no sé a quién puede recordarte el pequeño Shen, pero quizá luego de que veas algunas de sus reacciones a lo largo de la historia te resulte más fácil verlo… xD. Se lo preguntamos a su padre? Y yo también espero poder terminarla a tiempo, que no doy abasto con tanta cosa junta. Besos, nos leemos!

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Shen te recuerda a vos? Bien, a mí me recuerda un poco a mí (obviando el hecho de que es idéntico a Shaoran, además), así que al final el niño va a acabar siendo un collage de personalidades xD. Lo que sí no entendí es eso que dijiste sobre invertir los papeles… Decís que Shaoran debería ser la mujer perfecta o algo así y Sakura el padre soltero? xD No creo que sea eso, así que mejor aclarámelo antes de que me haga un cacao mental. Es un gusto tenerte leyendo esta historia, querida. Espero que nos encontremos pronto. Besos y gracias.

**Ana**: Bueno, ya viste cómo reaccionó Shaoran al ver a Sakura… xD. No demasiado bien, cierto? Y es que el pobre está hasta los mismísimos de que se metan con su hijo por ser "diferente". A ver qué hace Sakura, y esperemos que no se saquen los ojos (sin alusión a nada y no porque estemos hablando de Shaoran y sus peculiaridades culinarias…) la próxima vez. Me alegro de que la historia te guste y espero que nos leamos pronto. Ja ne!

**Lairen-chan**: Sí, sí, a Sakura ya le tocaba un poco de imperfección y problemas en su vida, verdad? Aunque, no te jode, yo también quiero una imperfección como Shaoran para amargarme xD. Qué bien que te guste el fic, ojalá no te decepcione (crucemos los dedos). Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Estefi**: Lo de los niños adorables se explica muy fácil: tanto Shen como Tao se parecen a Shaoran, uno por ser su hermano y el otro por ser su hijo, así que lo mío tiene poco mérito xD. Igual lo importante es que a todas nos gusta el niño (y cómo no). Por otro lado, ya ves que Touya sí está vivo en este fic, porque después de matarlo dos veces como que no me quedan ganas de cargármelo otra vez y estoy más que desquitada… además de que me encanta que se pelee con Shaoran y así tengo posibilidades de escribirlo, si quiero. En cuanto a lo que Shen sienta por Sakura en un futuro, obviamente no voy a hablar, pero de todas formas cualquiera de las dos posibilidades serían cosa interesante, verdad? A ver por cuál de las dos me decanto (o me decanté, porque eso sí lo escribí ya xD). Y sobre la pregunta de cómo se me ocurrió poner a Shaoran de padre soltero (o más bien divorciado)… pues… será que tengo mucho tiempo libre o que se me va la cabeza cada dos por tres xD. Un saludo y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Tomy-chan**: Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, y la cuestión de escribir… supongo que también es ponerse manos a la obra, así que intentalo y ya está. Ya subí la actualización de Convivencia Agitada, pese a la tardanza, así que nada. Nos leemos, espero. Besos y gracias!

**Yuuko Lee**: Bueno, no subí el capítulo demasiado pronto, pero igual espero que perdonen la tardanza; no creo que se repita demasiado a menudo. Shen causándole problemas a Sakura? No, qué va… xD. Bien, quizá sí unos poquitos… porque más le causará a su padre que a ella xD. Besos y nos leemos. Gracias por dejar review!

**Wiwi**: De modo que empecé con el pie derecho… ju, eso es bueno. En cuanto a lo de madurar en la escritura… mmm, no sé si madurar, pero este fic está escrito de forma diferente a Convivencia Agitada porque la historia también es distinta y lo requiere… aunque sí admito que hay una gran diferencia entre el primer capítulo de esta historia y el primero de la otra. Por otra parte, para saber algo de la madre de Shen, aún habrá que esperar un poco (de hecho, ni tengo escrito nada aún detallado sobre ella), pero al menos sabemos que lo que hubo fue un divorcio y nada más dramático. A Shaoran tampoco parece importarle demasiado, como ves, jeje. Y con lo del entrometimiento me refería exactamente a lo que está haciendo Sakura… xD. Veamos si el hombre entiende que ella va con buenas intenciones… y también veamos si no sale malintencionada de todo esto. Un beso y gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos.

**Niicole**: Hola! Me alegro de que la historia te guste, así como el nombre del pequeño Li… A mí también me encantó en cuanto me topé con él en un libro de la historia de China que saqué de la biblioteca para buscar nombres (porque el libro no me lo leí) xD. No es cuento que se llame así la constelación de Orión. Y ya veremos cómo se acostumbra Shen al colegio, a la maestra y a la niña pesada que se sienta a su lado. Saludos y gracias!

**Katiuska**: Holaaa! Jajaja, sí, tengo hermanos, pero son mucho mayores que yo y el contacto que tengo con niños pequeños es por mis sobrinos (que son tres), con quienes vivo. Pero no te creas que influyen positivamente en mis historias, eh? De hecho son bastante molestos, y si creo niños adorables es porque tengo bastante imaginación y la absurda esperanza de que no pueden ser tan insoportables todos los críos del universo… sobre todo si se parecen a Shaoran xD. En cuanto a la madre de Shen, aún falta bastante para saber qué fue de ella, así que es mejor conformarse con las pequeñas cositas que iré dejando por ahí, como por ejemplo lo que salió en este capítulo sobre el divorcio, que fue la razón por la cual ella y Shaoran no siguen juntos, al parecer. Y yo también quiero un hijo suyo, no te jode… de hecho la madre soy yo! xD. Nah. Y Eriol… Eriol es como siempre, sólo que esta Sakura parece que se lleva un poquito peor con él en la historia. Tomoyo practicando en la ducha? Supongo que te referirías a cantar (recordemos que tengo una mente bastante retorcida xD)… Y les diré que te manden una invitación a la boda, siempre y cuando no secuestres al novio o al padre soltero que de seguro andará por ahí. Besos y gracias por dejar review!

**Rizel**: Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, y perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero ya saben los problemitas que tuve. Espero que el capítulo compense y que te guste también. Un saludo, nos leemos.

**Haru-chan**: Qué bueno que te guste n.n Acá traigo el capítulo siguiente. Besos y gracias por el review!


	3. Plan de seducción

**Por mucho que me guste la idea, los personajes de esta historia (salvo Shen y algún otro…) no me pertenecen a mí. Ésta es sólo una patética muestra desesperada de cuánto desearía que así fuera xD. Claro que… también pueden llamarla _fan fiction_, si es que les parece menos ofensivo.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III

**«Plan de seducción»**

—Así que por eso estabas tan nerviosa —reía Tomoyo, mientras Sakura intentaba ocultar su rostro abochornado tras la cortina de pelo sedoso y castaño que le caía sobre el hombro. Media población de la cafetería en el centro de Tomoeda se había girado a verlas.

—Ríe más bajo, por favor —le suplicó—. ¡Qué escandalosa eres a veces!

La otra se fue calmando, poco a poco, y se secó los ojos llorosos con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es que es muy gracioso. ¿Desde cuando Sakura Perfecta Kinomoto pierde los estribos de esa manera?

—Te diré desde cuando: desde que el tipo con el ego más grande que he visto en mi vida resultó ser el padre del alumno al que quiero ayudar. Deberías haberlo visto.

—Y lo vi —aseguró Tomoyo, que revolvía el café en la taza con una cucharita plateada—. Me crucé con el ogro de tu cuento cuando él salía de hablar contigo. Y será un ogro, un arrogante y todo lo que quieras, pero está cañón.

Sakura le dio un mordisco al cacho de tarta de chocolate para no estrellársela en la cara a su amiga. Solamente a Tomoyo se le podía ocurrir mencionar una cosa como esa cuando ella llevaba toda la mañana retorciéndose de furia e indignación.

—No me interesa si está cañón —protestó—. Te estoy diciendo que es un idiota.

—Y _eso_ no le quita que esté bueno.

—¡No me estás escuchando!

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró Tomoyo—, y te estoy dando la razón. Pero también estoy aportando mi granito de arena… —Al ver la cara de Sakura, insistió—: Por favor, sólo estoy intentando comprobar que esos bonitos ojos tuyos ven algo más que pizarrones y tizas de colores.

—¡Veo más que pizarrones y tizas, desde luego, pero eso no significa que lo que vea tenga que ser necesariamente culos!

Tomoyo le dio un sorbo a su café con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras Sakura seguía respirando agitadamente.

—Eres una asexuada.

—¡No soy una… —al ver que estaba por decirlo gritando, bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro— asexuada!

Tomoyo casi escupe todo el café. Los hombros empezaron a temblarle de risa.

—Ni siquiera puedes decirlo en voz alta. Eres asexuada y reprimida.

—No lo soy.

—Y una frígida.

—¡No es verdad!

—Pues hasta hace un momento lo parecías. Vamos, te doy otra oportunidad —ofreció con una sonrisa cómplice—: vuelve a decirme lo que piensas sobre el padre de tu querido Shen. Pero no lo insultes —aclaró, al ver que su amiga estaba dispuesta a dar otro de sus discursitos morales—. Estoy tachándote de frígida, reprimida y asexuada¿y me quieres enumerar sus defectos para defenderte de mis acusaciones?

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —se exasperó Sakura.

Tomoyo se hizo la interesante, mirando en todas direcciones como si no tuviera prisa por responder.

—¿Me vas a negar que está cañón?

Sakura recordó su primera impresión sobre Shaoran Li, y se volvió a acomodar en la sillita de la cafetería, repentinamente incómoda. Con la piel de bronce, el pelo revuelto de color chocolate y los ojos que parecían dos trozos de ámbar, le había parecido un tipo lo suficientemente atractivo como para dejarla atontada durante un rato… antes de que empezaran a hablar, claro, cuando ya se olvidó de cualquier pensamiento positivo o normal que pudiera haber tenido sobre un hombre como ése, porque lo idiota oscurecía todo lo demás.

—No sé si…

—Sakura, a mí no me engañas. Atrévete a insinuar que te tapaste los ojos durante toda la entrevista, y te juro que te encierro en una habitación con Eriol durante todo un mes. —Tomoyo sonrió al ver la cara de horror de su amiga—. Dilo ya. ¡Dilo!

—¡De acuerdo, pesada! Sí, está cañón. ¿Contenta?

—_Casi_ contenta. Ahora sólo necesito que grites **«**se la comería a Brad Pitt**»** para dejar de llamarte reprimida.

El rostro de Sakura adquirió la tonalidad de un tomate.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!

—Entonces aún te falta mucho camino por andar, cielo. De momento supongo que seguirás siendo la aspirante a Madre Teresa que siempre has sido…

—No me convierto en una monja por querer ayudar a un niño, Tomoyo. Sólo intento cumplir con mi trabajo…

—Aunque _Papá Buenorro_ te eche la bronca después por meterte en su vida¿no? Cariño, así yo también ayudaría a niños problemáticos. Lo de monja te lo decía por muchas otras cosas. —Al ver que Sakura estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a la nada, prefirió aflojar un poco—. Y, dime¿qué vas a hacer con Shen?

—Intentar ayudarlo, por supuesto. Lo que no sé es de qué manera.

Tomoyo pareció pensárselo, porque se quedó callada un rato. Y mientras su amiga reflexionaba, Sakura se dedicó a pasar el tiempo viendo las hojas secas caer de los árboles al otro lado de la ventana. El invierno ya se vendría con toda su fuerza dentro de poco tiempo…

—No sé, Sakura. —La susodicha oyó la voz de su amiga y se volvió a mirarla—. Supongo que deberías intentar simpatizar con él, primero que nada. Ganártelo de alguna manera, de la forma que se te ocurra. Dale caramelos, regálale algo que le guste, charla con él…

—O sea, que tengo que ligarme a un niño de nueve años.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y Sakura sonrió.

—Es un hombre, después de todo. No pueden cambiar tanto de la niñez a la pubertad como para no ser seducidos de la misma manera una y otra vez¿no?

—¿Así ligabas tú en el instituto?

—Así ligamos todas en todas las épocas de nuestra vida, Sakura. Aunque lo de acostarte con él ni te lo he sugerido porque me parece que no se aplica al caso, dadas las circunstancias. Y es una pena, porque es lo que mejor funciona.

—Ni lo menciones…

De repente, un enorme ramo de margaritas blancas apareció en la mesa, sorprendiéndolas a ambas. Sakura dio un respingo y Tomoyo parpadeó, confusa. El par de amigas giró el rostro hacia la derecha, siguiendo el brazo que sostenía el armatoste, y mientras que la primera puso cara de haber tragado una cucharada de jarabe para la tos mezclado con champú, a la segunda los ojos le centellearon de alegría.

—¡Eriol! —chilló, y se lanzó a abrazarlo—. ¡Cariño, qué gusto verte!

—Buenas tardes, preciosa. ¿Te gustan las margaritas?

—¡Me encantan las margaritas!

—Lo suponía. Pensé en traerte rosas, pero es demasiado típico. —Su sonrisa se amplió—. Además, en el puesto frente al cementerio siempre tienen unas margaritas preciosas…

Sakura puso cara de asco. ¿El morboso de Eriol Hiiragizawa le había comprado a su novia las flores que vendían frente al cementerio? Si hubiera sido ella, se las habría tirado por la cabeza. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, que se inclinó sobre las flores y respiró entre los pétalos blancos, parecía muy contenta con la noticia.

—Me encanta cómo huelen —murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh, sí, deben oler a muerto —ironizó Sakura. Tomoyo la miró amenazadoramente, en una advertencia muda de que tuviera más cuidado con lo que decía si no quería verla enfadada. Eriol, por su parte, notó su presencia en ese mismo momento.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, querida Sakura.

Ella correspondió el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y se resignó a su presencia cuando Tomoyo arrimó una silla de otra mesa y la colocó a su lado para que él se sentara.

—¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo, cariño? —le preguntaba ella, y él sonreía despreocupadamente.

—Estupendamente. —Tomoyo pinchó con el minúsculo tenedor un trozo de tarta de chocolate y se lo dio a su novio como si éste no hubiera aprendido nunca a comer solo—. Sabes que me encanta ser abogado.

—Claro que lo sé.

Sakura se ahorró sus comentarios sobre la reputación de los abogados y lo bien que le sentaba aquel empleo al novio de su amiga. En cambio, se puso a doblar una servilleta, intentando crear un cisne de papel.

—¿Y vosotras qué estabais haciendo aquí?

—Planeábamos tu asesinato —contestó Sakura, todavía luchando con la servilleta. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Charlábamos sobre cosas del trabajo. Sakura tiene un problema con un niño… O con su padre, más bien. El quid de la cuestión es que no sabe cómo salir del embrollo en el que está metida y yo intentaba ayudarla.

—En realidad —intervino la otra, nuevamente—, además de eso, se estaba divirtiendo mucho a mi costa.

—No me extraña —rió Eriol—; pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, después de todo. —Tomoyo afirmó con la cabeza y le dio otro cachito de tarta—. ¿Y quién es el padre que está consiguiendo irrumpir tu burbuja de perfección? Tendré que hacer un cartel con su nombre y colgarlo en algún sitio; es un gran logro el suyo.

—Shaoran Li —se apresuró a contestar Tomoyo, antes de que la otra dijera nada.

Eriol abrió más los ojos y luego silbó.

—¡Tienes al hijo de Shaoran Li en tu clase!

Las dos mujeres lo miraron sin entender demasiado el porqué de tanta sorpresa.

—¿Y quién se supone que es Shaoran Li, aparte del padre de mi alumno, para que te pongas así? —curioseó Sakura, que acababa de dejar la servilleta a un lado, luego de tres intentos fallidos de construir su cisne.

—Sí, Eriol¿quién es?

—Chicas de pueblo, no sabéis nada. —Hiiragizawa se subió un poco las gafas, que querían resbalar por el puente de su nariz, y fingió sufrir ante la expectativa de tener que explicárselos.

—Por favor, cariño, acaba con nuestra ignorancia —le suplicó graciosamente Tomoyo.

—Shaoran Li —les dijo— es un renombrado arquitecto en Tokio. Tiene treinta y pocos, pero ya anda muy metido en su mundillo de construcción de edificios. Fue quien diseñó la estructura del teatro que construyeron hace dos años, al que fuimos los tres el mes pasado. —Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron con la cabeza, impresionadas, al recordar aquel portentoso teatro con aires clásicos en el centro de Tokio—. El hombre estaba muy solicitado allá, e incluso tengo entendido que le recibió ofertas a nivel internacional. La verdad es que no sé qué tanto hace en Tomoeda.

—El muy cabrón debe estar forrado —murmuró la maestra de música.

—Lo está, créeme.

—Guapo para morirse, de renombre internacional, un genio prematuro de la arquitectura, forrado y con un hijo monísimo que necesita urgentemente una madre para dejar de estar traumatizado —enumeró Tomoyo, y miró intensamente a Sakura, que se encogió en su sitio, algo intimidada—. ¡Es la oportunidad de tu vida, tonta¡Espabila o la pierdes!

—¿De qué estás hablando, cariño?

—¡Tomoyo, no digas estupideces, te dije que no soporto a ese tipo¡Y me da igual que lo llames _Papá Buenorro_, que lo conozcan en el Ártico, que esté de dinero hasta el… las orejas, o que tenga un hijo tan mono como Shen!

—Pero…

—¿Lo llamaste _Papá Buenorro _a él? —se quejó Eriol. Sakura sintió que llegaba su oportunidad de librarse y cambiar de tema.

—¡Si supieras todas las cosas que dijo de él! Tuvimos que limpiar el charco de babas antes de que tú llegaras, querido Eriol. No la sueltes o se te va detrás de Shaoran Li al mínimo descuido para que él le **«**saque chispas**»**.

Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada asesina y Sakura le sacó la lengua, divertida ante el cambio de papeles. Sin embargo, lejos de enfadarse, el abogado se arrimó más a su novia y le dijo con tono acaramelado:

—Ven a casa conmigo después de que te invite a cenar, y te demostraré que no sólo él podría hacerte **«**sacar chispas**»**.

Tomoyo se rió y le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello a Eriol, que no opuso resistencia. Desde su puesto, Sakura vio cómo se sumían en un beso lo suficientemente profundo como para esperar que quisieran encerrarse unas cuantas horas en el baño —juntos—. Apartó la vista rápidamente, fijándola de nuevo en la ventana, sintiendo algo de asco…

Y de envidia, aunque evitara pensarlo siquiera.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Apenas acabó de transferir los últimos bocetos a la computadora, se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla con los brazos colocados tras la cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en los labios. Miró el techo blanco de su oficina en Tomoeda, bastante más pequeña que la que tenía en Tokio, pensando en que afortunadamente ya había terminado con todo el trabajo del día alrededor de una hora antes de lo normal. Quizá podría llevar a Shen a algún lado; almorzar fuera de casa, comprarle un helado o cualquier tontería que se le antojara…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ciertamente estaba dispuesto a concederle aquel pequeño recreo, pese a que hubiera estado un poco más severo los últimos dos días… ¡Pero es que no sabía cómo portarse! No quería consentir al niño, pero tampoco castigarlo, porque no creía que se lo mereciera. Se sentía un inútil por no entenderlo, pero tampoco sabía de qué forma remediarlo… ¿Qué hacer con él, pues? No tenía ni idea…

—Señor Li¿está usted dormido?

Shaoran abrió los ojos y se incorporó como tocado por un rayo. Se encontró con la despampanante Sayuri Saiga frente a su escritorio; el cuerpo apretado bajo el traje, intentando liberarse por los escotes, la melena pelirroja rizada, los labios carnosos pintados de carmín y los ojos azules enmarcados por las copiosas pestañas negras…

—No, Sayuri —aseguró—. Sólo estaba… descansando la vista.

—¡Oh! —La chica se llevó una mano a los labios y rió disimuladamente. Apretó la carpetilla que llevaba en brazos contra su cuerpo y Shaoran sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba al marcarse tanto el espacio entre los pechos femeninos—. Igualmente no quería molestarlo, señor Li. Sólo venía a traerle estos apuntes. —Ella le ofreció la carpetilla y Shaoran la agarró en un gesto rápido y nervioso, pensando en dónde había estado aquella cosa antes—. Contiene un fax llegado desde Tokio.

—Muchas gracias. Yo ya he terminado con todo mi trabajo, así que te puedes tomar la última hora libre también.

—Sí, sí…

Durante algunos segundos, él se dedicó a ojear rápidamente las filas de letras en tinta negra y los gráficos, mientras su secretaria esperaba pacientemente. Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la chica que no se había ido.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Sayuri? —le preguntó. Ella pareció despertar de repente.

—¡Ah! No, no… Sólo me preguntaba si iba a algún sitio… Como dijo que había acabado ya, yo…

A Shaoran se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa sincera y, sobre todo, inconsciente.

—Voy a buscar a Shen al colegio, así no tiene que ir él solo a casa. Tengo pensado llevarlo a comer algo por ahí, y después a tomar un helado.

Él no vio la cara desilusionada de Sayuri porque estaba muy entretenido guardando rápidamente sus cosas dentro del maletín de cuero negro. La chica se las arregló para seguir sonriendo, no obstante, y preguntó:

—¿Quién es Shen?

Shaoran la miró brevemente, sin dejar de sonreír ni de guardar.

—Mi hijo. Tiene nueve años.

—¡Oh! —Ella dudó un poco antes de volver a hablar—. Me encantan los niños; son adorables.

—A mí nunca me gustaron los niños —confesó él, medio tentado por la risa—, pero no me quedó otra alternativa. Y no creo que Shen sea **«**adorable**»**.

En efecto, Shaoran se había llevado siempre bastante mal con los niños. Sin embargo, el tema de su hijo era algo aparte y no se arrepentía de tenerlo. De hecho, era la única cosa que de verdad apreciaba en su vida, y más que a nada. Además, había sido una especie de flechazo, porque desde el primer momento en que lo sostuvo en brazos, aún en la clínica y con su mujer medio sedada después del parto, lo había adorado y se había prometido a sí mismo que lo protegería más que a su vida… Aunque en ese entonces no tuviera ni idea de que, a causa de él, maestras fanáticas de Freud lo acosarían con sus teorías disparatadas sobre traumas infantiles que seguramente ellas sí padecerían…

Por su parte, Sayuri no sabía con qué salir para que su jefe le hiciera algo de caso. Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, entrelazándolos, pensando cómo hacerle entender lo que pretendía sin pasarse de fresca… O al menos que él no se diera tanta cuenta de ello.

—Aun así… se nota que usted lo quiere mucho —improvisó—. Es decir, se le nota en los ojos cuando habla de él…

Shaoran, que ya había terminado de acomodar sus pertenencias y papeles en el maletín, se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño y sonrió tímidamente, al tiempo que sentía algo de calor en las mejillas.

—Bueno, es probable. Yo no me doy cuenta…

—Sí, sí, se lo aseguro —se apresuró a decir la pelirroja, sintiendo que por fin había dado en el clavo—. Debe ser un niño precioso… Me gustaría conocerlo un día de estos. ¿Lo traerá algún día a la oficina, señor Li?

—No creo —dudó él—; Shen está en el colegio cuando yo trabajo.

—Vaya…

La cara de desilusión fue bastante creíble, y Shaoran se sintió comprometido, de cierta forma, a arreglar ese desperfecto.

—Pero puedes conocerlo cualquier otro día, fuera de la hora de trabajo, por supuesto.

—¿Lo dice de verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza y Sayuri sonrió radiantemente.

—No hoy —añadió—, pero puedes venir un día con nosotros… Cenar en casa, no sé…

La verdad era que Shaoran no se sentía muy cómodo diciendo esas cosas, pero le pareció que, en cierta forma, era lo que correspondía. Aunque la idea de buscar una madre para Shen no le resultaba demasiado atractiva, porque sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, y no quería hacerlo.

—Me encantaría, señor Li… La semana que viene estoy libre.

—Entonces me avisas un día antes, y problema resuelto.

Ella asintió repetidas veces y Shaoran se marchó algo más tranquilo. El ascensor no tardó demasiado en bajar hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, y él anduvo rápidamente los metros que lo separaban de su adorado —y grande— vehículo. Cuando abrió la puerta y se colocó en su puesto de conductor, se sintió incluso más poderoso que antes, y dispuesto a aplastar cochecitos más pequeños y temblorosos.

¡Coches rojos como uno que recordaba haber visto días atrás, por ejemplo!

—Vamos allá —habló a su _Discovery_, encendiendo el motor, de paso.

Al salir de la sala techada, notó que el cielo estaba despejado y que no parecía querer llover, pese al frío que ya comenzaba a ser invernal. Las ruedas fueron mordiendo hojas en todos los tonos posibles del ocre y del naranja durante el camino hacia el colegio Tomoeda. Se detuvo frente a su entrada y buscó a Shen entre el gentío, que comenzaba a dispersarse. Vio un montón de niños con el uniforme reglamentario, saltando, corriendo y jugando con pelotas hechas con papel… Y, en una esquina, sus ojos encontraron al único niño que no llevaba puesto el gorro blanco, su hijo…

¡Charlando con Sakura Kinomoto!

Frunció el ceño, molesto, y bajó la ventanilla de la _Land Rover_. La voz acaramelada de la maestra llegó a sus oídos, ocasionándole un malestar insoportable en la boca del estómago y erizándole el bello de los brazos y la nuca. ¡Esa mujer…!

—Bueno —reía ella—, entonces mañana te traigo la película y me dices qué te parece¿de acuerdo?

Shen asintió solemnemente y con una media sonrisa en los labios, lo que sorprendió todavía más a Shaoran. ¿Desde cuándo su hijo sonreía con tanta naturalidad a cualquier extraño?

—Shen —lo llamó, y tanto el aludido como su maestra se giraron instantáneamente. El niño amplió su sonrisa al verlo, y Sakura puso mala cara—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Parece que tu padre ha venido a buscarte —le dijo ella, con un tono bastante controlado y poniendo todo de su parte por mantenerse sonriente—. Ve con él. Nosotros nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós, señorita. —Shen se despidió con una reverencia rápida y corrió hasta donde estaba su padre, que no apartaba los ojos de la maestra, como si al menor movimiento ésta fuera a desaparecer o abalanzarse sobre su cuello y matarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí, papá? —le preguntó, sacándolo de su batalla visual—. Creí que no podrías venir hoy.

—Resulta que terminé antes con el trabajo —informó Shaoran, recuperando la sonrisa que guardaba para su hijo. Le abrió la puerta y el niño se sentó en el lugar del copiloto, contento—. He pensado que podríamos ir a comer una hamburguesa y tomar un helado de postre¿qué dices tú?

Al pequeño Li se le iluminaron los ojos, y casi se pone a dar saltos de alegría allí mismo.

—Entonces¿no estás enfadado conmigo, papá?

Shaoran le dio un golpe suave en el hombro con su puño, algo que el niño sabía era algo así como el símbolo de una tregua entre ellos.

—Te tengo mucha paciencia, Shen. No puedo enfadarme contigo durante demasiado tiempo sin sentirme culpable después —confesó, sonriendo—. Y lo peor es que lo sabes perfectamente…

Shen sonrió también. En realidad, no dudaba que su padre le tenía más paciencia de la que jamás podría tenerle a nadie… Pero tampoco confiaba ciegamente en que se libraría de todo gracias a ello, ni pretendía hacerlo. De hecho, constantemente tenía miedo de que, sin querer, se portara de tal forma que su padre optara por no volver a querer perdonarlo, por mucho cariño que le tuviera y todas esas historias que se suponía que había entre padres e hijos.

—Puede ser.

En el centro de Tomoeda había varias hamburgueserías diferentes, pero Shen se decidió por la que estaba al lado de un club nocturno porque era la que menos gente tenía. Su padre prefirió no protestar ante la lógica de su argumento, convenciéndose de que quería pasear a su hijo y no disfrutar él, y aparcó delante del local, con la suerte de que hubiera un sitio libre justo allí. Poco después Shen ya estaba entrando a la hamburguesería como si jugara una carrera contra El Hombre Invisible para ver quién llegaba antes. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana luego de que pedir a la camarera, una chica que comía chicle de menta y que parecía muy aburrida de su trabajo, dos hamburguesas con un montón de ingredientes que ni siquiera recordaban.

—¿Qué tal te fue en el colegio? —preguntó Shaoran después de un rato.

—Como siempre…—Se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y le dio un sorbo a la Coca Cola que le habían traído—. Ah, y saqué un diez en el examen de Matemáticas.

Shaoran sonrió con orgullo, y después con arrogancia. Eso debía haber sido un golpe muy bajo para la señorita Kinomoto, desde luego, que estaba emperrada en convertir a su hijo en una especie de fenómeno de circo lleno de complejos interiores.

—Así me gusta. Y, por cierto¿de qué hablabas con tu maestra cuando fui a buscarte? —quiso averiguar, aunque disimuladamente.

—Hoy hablé mucho con ella. Me preguntó cosas.

—¿Qué clase de _cosas_?

Shen alzó una ceja, pensando que había algo raro en el hecho de que su padre desviara la mirada como si no le interesara hablar del tema en absoluto. Probablemente porque _sí_ le interesaba, pensó, divertido.

—Pues… me preguntó si tenía hermanos, por ejemplo, o si iba a alguna academia de dibujo. —Shaoran ahora lo miraba fijamente, con un codo apoyado sobre la mesa—. Le dije que no, porque me obligarían a dibujar lo que a ellos les diera la gana y yo no puedo.

—Y ¿qué más te preguntó?

Shen amplió su sonrisa mientras su padre bebía la Coca Cola.

—Me preguntó si llevabas muchas mujeres a casa cuando dije que los sábados me costaba mucho dormir porque hacías ruido en tu habitación.

Shaoran se atragantó con la Coca Cola y miró a su hijo con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿De verdad te preguntó eso?

Shen se echó a reír sin poder aguantar un solo segundo más.

—¡Claro que no! Lo único que me preguntó fue si me gustaban la mitología y la historia, y me dijo si quería que me prestara algún video de los que tiene en casa sobre ese tipo de cosas.

Shaoran no supo si aliviarse ante la perspectiva que se le presentaba. Era bueno que Sakura Kinomoto no hubiera preguntado nada acerca de su vida sexual, pero no lo era tanto que a su hijo se le hubiera ocurrido aquella bromita, siendo que tenía nueve años… Intentó hacer memoria; ¿a qué edad había empezado él a pensar en esas cosas, y cuándo había sabido lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer? Sus recuerdos más lejanos llegaban a los once años.

—Dios, no me des esos sustos.

—Es que eres muy ingenuo, papá.

La chica que les tomó el pedido volvió a aparecer, ahora trayendo dos platos, con una hamburguesa en cada uno. Shen miró la enorme pila de carne, tomate, lechuga, queso, pepinillos, cebolla y un montón de cosas más que ya no podía identificar, y se le hizo la boca agua. Shaoran, sin embargo, miró el mejunje con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Sabes que mucha gente piensa que las hamburguesas se hacen con carne de lombriz? —preguntó Shen de repente, divertido.

Shaoran sintió que el estómago se le encogía y el niño se rió.

—Cállate y come.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Sakura¿necesitas que te ayude?

El ruido de un montón de cosas al caer hizo que Nadeshiko Kinomoto se sobresaltara instintivamente, y, temiendo que su hija acabara de morir aplastada por todos los cachivaches que había en el ático de la casa, comenzó a subir las escaleras que bajaban de la trampilla. Al asomarse, se encontró con que Sakura estaba parcialmente sepultada por una montaña de cajas de cartón.

—Hola, mamá.

La mujer subió rápidamente a la habitación y llegó a donde estaba su hija, para después comenzar a quitarle las cajas de encima. Al acabar, la chica se sobó la cabeza y la espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba, cariño? —le preguntó algunos segundos después—. Sabes que el ático es un completo desastre…

Sakura se quedó mirando un rato a su madre antes de contestar. Con el cabello oscuro, ondulado y largo, la piel blanca, el rostro ovalado, los ojos verdes brillando con la poca luz de la lamparita que colgaba del techo y el vestido blanco que hacía siglos no usaba, parecía uno de esos angelitos que salen en las postales navideñas. De buen humor, Sakura pensó que únicamente le faltaba sostener una vela y tener una plantita de muérdago en el pelo.

—Estaba buscando una película. Debe de andar por aquí, entre estas cajas…

—Pero si las películas están abajo, en la biblioteca —se extrañó Nadeshiko. Sakura negó con la cabeza lentamente y comenzó a revolver las cosas que había dentro de una caja.

—Es que no busco una película de las que están ahí, sino una de las de papá. Estoy segura de haber visto aquel video de Egipto hace unos años, y lo único que se me ocurre es que esté guardado entre toda esta porquería.

Sakura recordaba haber visto a su padre, Fujitaka, guardar algunas de sus películas en el desván hacía unos años. Fujitaka era arqueólogo, y había viajado mucho gracias a su trabajo; había estado en Egipto en numerosas ocasiones, pero también en la que fue Tenochtitlán, en Roma, en el Mediterráneo, Mesopotamia… Y Sakura había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo de aquello en las cintas que su padre traía, pues tenía la costumbre de grabar muchas de sus expediciones.

—¿Y para qué quieres esa película? —consultó su madre—. No sabía que te gustara la arqueología.

La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando. Se topó con álbumes de fotos de Israel, pero no era lo que quería. A sus manos incluso llegó el viejo peluche que había sido su inseparable compañero durante muchos años en su niñez; un osito en tela grisácea al que le faltaba un ojo-botón.

—Es que la película no es para mí.

—¿Para quién es?

—Para un alumno, mamá… Ah, aquí está.

Nadeshiko vio la cinta de video que Sakura sostenía en una mano con aire triunfal. Estaba llena de polvo y la verdad era que, por su aspecto, cualquiera podría dudar de que se viera algo.

—¿Vas a darle una de las cintas de tu padre a un alumno? No sé, cariño, sabes que para papá esas cosas son muy importantes y…

—Oh, no te preocupes. Seguramente Shen cuidará de este video mejor que papá.

—Mmm.

Sakura cerró la caja y volvió a sujetar las tapas de cartón con cinta adhesiva. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su madre para que bajara del desván y la siguió en cuanto la mujer estuvo en el piso de abajo. Una vez bajó todos los escalones, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y sacó un pañuelito de papel, con el que le quitó la montaña de polvo y pelusas a la cinta de video. Una etiqueta de papel en su centro tenía escrita la palabra **«**Egipto**»**, lo que le indicó a Sakura que no se había equivocado, aunque ya lo supiera por aquello de que era la única cinta de video con caja verde fluorescente que hubiera visto en su vida.

—Será mejor asegurarte de que funcione —le sugirió Nadeshiko, señalando un aparato rectangular negro bajo el televisor, encima del DVD. Sakura se acercó e introdujo la cinta en el hueco correspondiente, y pronto imágenes en amarillo de las pirámides, camellos y arena del desierto llenaron la pantalla de la tele—. Vaya, y yo que creí que no se vería nada…

—Pues se ve perfectamente.

—Tú sólo procura que siga estando en perfectas condiciones cuando te la devuelvan¿de acuerdo?

Sakura sonrió y quitó la cinta del reproductor.

—Tranquila, mamá, ya te dije que no te preocupes.

Y es que ella no tenía duda de que Shen cuidaría de cualquier cosa que se le confiara como si se tratara de su propia vida, aunque fuera por puro respeto. Inspiraba confianza y madurez, se dijo. Era un niño responsable, en cuanto a eso…, pese a que después no hiciera nada de lo que le pedía. Pero, no, eso debía tener otra razón. Y ella podría encontrarla y hallar una solución, también. Porque era Sakura Kinomoto, y no se daría por vencida hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Suspiró.

Lograría lo que se había propuesto, aunque para ello tuviera que seducir a un niño de nueve años.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola a todos! Qué tal el capítulo? Algo corto, quizá, o quizá no tanto. Trece páginas de esto no es lo mismo que trece de "Convivencia Agitada", porque está todo mucho más detallado, así que ustedes dirán. Qué les pareció Tomoyo? Como ven, la mujer sigue siendo tan simpática y natural como siempre, y algo rara también, porque como que no todo el mundo se alegra al recibir flores de un cementerio (quizá yo xD). Por otro lado, también está el hecho de que Sakura siente tanto asco como envidia al ver lo bien que se lo pasa Tomoyo con su novio, cierto? Es que eso de negar los instintos es cosa difícil, por muy perfecto que sea uno. Shaoran, por su lado, sigue tan despistado como siempre, y no sé quién se aprovecha más de ello, si su secretaria o su hijo xD. Vaya con las bromitas de Shen, qué niño tan precoz. Como siga así, va a matar a su padre del susto. Y todavía va a causar tantos problemas esa adorable criatura… En algunas cosas no se parece tanto a Shaoran, cierto? Al menos, yo no recuerdo que él fuera así de manipulador ni hiciera ese tipo de chistes xD. Pero igual lo queremos.

**Gabyhyatt**: Hola! Sí, tal y como lo dijiste, Sakura y Shaoran se declararon la guerra, y parece que va a seguir siendo así al menos por un tiempo. Ya veremos lo que pasa después. Un saludo!

**Tomoyo-chii**: Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y acá está la actualización a tiempo. Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Juchiz**: A mí también me gusta mucho el capítulo anterior, y tengo que confesar que me reí escribiendo la pelea e incluso imaginándomela. Efectivamente, el tipo que casi choca con Sakura fue Shaoran… y es que son cosas del destino que se encuentren. Y se peleen por cualquier cosa, claro xD. Lo llevan en la sangre. En cuanto a lo de si la relación irá mejorando poco a poco… pues yo diría que no. Ya verás por qué. De todos modos, es un SxS, así que no vayas a pensar que voy a hacer cosas raras ni nada de eso, como emparejar a Shaoran con Tomoyo o algo así… (puaj). Y la verdad es que le viene bien a Sakura que alguien le pinche la burbujita de perfección, como dijo Eriol, a ver si reacciona un poco y entra en el mundo real… Y si es Shaoran el que se encarga de ello, pues mejor para ella (no te jode…). Un beso, nos leemos!

**Yasnna**: O sea que sos de las que defienden la teoría de Sakura… Mmm, bueno, todo vale, pero no te aconsejo que lo digas muy alto, o cierta persona podría querer matarte por pensar así de su pequeño retoño xD. Y que conste que yo estoy un poco de acuerdo con los dos, pero tiro más para el lado de Shaoran: ella es maestra, no psicóloga. Sólo la apoyo porque es necesario para la historia que se entrometa, que sino la mandaba a freír espárragos también. Besos y gracias!

**Ropna**: Qué? Shaoran en tu casa? Ah, no, claro que no, para eso está la mía, que yo soy muy solidaria y me encantará ayudar a Sakura a alejar a ese hombre horrible e insoportable de ella xD. Y bueno, él puede ser pesado, pero ella se las da de doctorada en psicología infantil y se mete en donde nadie la llama. Podría decirse que están parejos, jejeje. Shen es adorable (pese a que su padre diga lo contrario), y sí que se parece a Shaoran… aunque no en todo, como ya habrás notado. Y, para que no me muerdas, ya ves que subí el capítulo con la frecuencia de siempre. Un beso!

**Katiuska**: Bueno, bueno, tu enamoramiento con Shen es de lo más comprensible, porque la verdad es que es un encanto… pero cuidado, porque Ai tiene pinta de ser tan peligrosa como Meiling (en CCS, me refiero) xD. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Shaoran, pero perdono a Sakura porque es necesario que sea una metiche, y porque lo hace con buenas intenciones y por ayudar al niño. En cuanto a cómo terminan… a mí se me ocurre una forma, pero creo que falta para eso, sobre todo si hay camas de por medio (hohoho, Choco-chan pervertida). Y no, no podés secuestrar a ninguno de los personajes, porque después una se vicia y no los devuelve, por mucho que diga, así que te contentás con leer xD. Un saludo y gracias por dejar review..

**Maryli**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que éste también te haya dejado pegada a la pantalla hasta su final. Después de todo, es lo que a cualquier autor le gustaría que pasara con sus historias. Como ves, actualicé con la frecuencia de siempre (una vez por semana), y espero que sea suficiente xD. Es que sino no llego a escribir lo demás antes de que tenga que publicarlo y los tendría esperando demasiado, porque voy algo lenta con ello. En fin, besos y nos leemos!

**Niicole**: Tengo una duda siempre: por qué escribiste el nombre con dos íes? Pregunta estúpida, lo sé, pero la curiosidad aparece siempre que leo tu nick xD. Pasando a la historia, Shaoran, más que arrogante, defiende a Shen con uñas y dientes porque es su hijito del alma… Aunque, bueno, de acuerdo, eso no le quita lo creído… pero igual que en CCS, eso le suma encanto xD. Que a Shen le gusta Ai? Bueno…, más bien a ella le gusta él, pero el niño es tan parecido a su padre en cuanto a eso que tendremos que quedarnos con la duda. Shaoran pensaba que tanto Sakura como Meiling eran unas estúpidas, y de una se enamoró y de la otra siguió pensando lo mismo, así que tendremos que esperar a ver cuál de las dos cosas es xD. Y ya ves que Tomoyo se divierte de lo lindo con una Sakura de mal humor y protestona, jejeje… y quién no? Qué bien que te guste Yukito, porque a mí me es indiferente, pero al menos veo que tiene buen recibimiento y eso compensa. Besos y gracias!

**Danny1989**: Hola! La de Mary Poppins es mi frase favorita del capítulo también xD, pero es que Sakura me la recuerda muchísimo. Se cree la novicia rebelde o algo así. Me alegro de que esta historia te guste, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos!

**Zetty**: Me alegro de que el fic sea de tu agrado, y sí, Shaoran no tiene un carácter demasiado suave que digamos, pero lo mejor es que, pese a lo que parece, Sakura tampoco… y por fin lo demuestra. El uno por defender al hijo, la otra por no dejarse ganar y también por las ganas de ayudar. A ver quién gana. Gracias por dejar review; ja ne!

**Lady Fiorella**: Shaoran un ogro? Jajaja, pues yo quiero un ogro como ése, entonces! Que no se queje Sakura, que es la envidia de medio Planeta y puede ser asesinada fácilmente xD. Ni que decirse tiene que estoy completamente de acuerdo con que Shen es un amor, y en cuanto al divorcio de Shaoran va a tener que esperar bastante, de hecho, ni siquiera lo tengo escrito aún, así que ya ves: la intriga te va a durar varios capítulos. Pero prometo que valdrá la pena, o algo así… bah, no sé, en realidad xD. De todos modos, espero que la historia te siga gustando. Nos leemos, gracias por el comentario!

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Shaoran como el hombre perfecto? Mi vida, ya es el hombre perfecto! xD Aunque sea un padre bastante extraño… y un dibujo manga (llora). Y la verdad es que Sakura de madre soltera no me hace gracia, de momento, porque sería el rol típico… y porque los padres también pueden ser padres solteros, no? No hay nada fijo en este mundo, y me gusta eso. Shaoran no es _medio_ terco con su pasado… es peor que una mula! Pero, según yo, lleva razón. No creo que Shen sea así por nada relacionado con su madre, ese niño es demasiado… independiente como para que algo así lo afecte demasiado, además de que para él es algo completamente normal, como ya viste en el capítulo anterior, cuando la mujer esa le preguntó al respecto. Y me parece bastante sensato apostar por Shen, porque, después de todo, se nota que guarda muchos más ases en la manga que su padre y su maestra xD. Un saludo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Potters-light**: Nah, si ya se gritaron bastantes cosas feas, sobre todo Shaoran, desde luego. Y ya ves que no le comentó nada a Shen al respecto; después de todo, es su batallita personal con la maestra y supongo que no quiere que nadie se meta xD. Veamos si el niño acepta a Sakura, como parece que empieza a hacer, al menos un poco, y qué tal resulta todo esto. Nos leemos pronto, espero!

**Lairen-chan**: Qué bueno que la historia te guste y te haga reír; supongo que compensa un poco el humor que deja "Convivencia agitada" últimamente, y eso está bien. No creo que me tarde más de lo normal en actualizar (salvo que surja algún imprevisto), así que don't worry and be happy. Saludos y gracias por el review y los ánimos.

**Karen**: Hola! Jajajaja, lo de Shaoran es cierto... yo ya pensé en el asunto alguna que otra vez, y llegué a la conclusión de que, pese a lo buenorro que pueda estar, a lo mono que es, a que sea buena gente, a que sea el perfecto príncipe verde... ¡es muy jodido de tratar cuando quiere! No cuando se pone pacífico, supongo, pero si le da la gana de plantar cara, no hay quien lo aguante, salvo que tenga una paciencia de oro... como Sakura, supongo. Yo creo que a la primera ya le tiraba un florero por la cabeza... (y después, inconsciente, probablemente me aprovechaba de él xD). Qué le dirías a Sakura que hiciera con Shen? Ya ves que va a intentar "seducirlo", y en su momento también verás cómo sale y cómo se lo toma la criaturita. Por otra parte, creo entender por qué no salen los comentarios... es cuando se pone el símbolo que sale a la izquierda de la letra z en el teclado (es que no lo edita acá xD). Se borra todo lo que sale a partir de ahí, algunas veces... así que mejor sacar esa carita del inventario, si querés que te lea xD. Pero bueno, te dejo, y ya vi la página en donde está la historia. Besos!


	4. Antagonismos incipientes

**Nah, no hace falta que lo diga, ya lo saben. Además, siempre es más alentador recordar que Shen sí me pertenece…

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV**

**«****Antagonismos incipientes****»**

El timbre sonó, y dado que Shaoran estaba ocupado armando alguna cosa rara en su despacho, en el piso de arriba, Shen tuvo que encargarse. Se bajó de la silla y corrió a la puerta, molesto. Sin embargo, su enfado se tornó en desconcierto al encontrarse a aquel hombre alto y moreno sonriendo al otro lado del umbral. Vestía un abrigo negro, que estaba empapado por la lluvia, y, en vez de un paraguas, cargaba con un maletín de cuero.

—¿Tío Takashi?

—Hola, pequeño Li —lo saludó el individuo, de tan buen humor como Shen recordaba—. ¿Vas a dejarme entrar a casa o prefieres seguir mirándome como si nunca me hubieras visto?

El aludido se apartó rápidamente para dejarlo pasar y el hombre entró en el recibidor rápidamente. Se sacudió un poco el corto pelo negro con una mano y mojó intencionalmente la cara de Shen con algunas gotas de agua de lluvia, ampliando su sonrisa al ver que el niño fruncía el ceño con desagrado.

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Está bien —contestó escuetamente el niño, mientras ayudaba a Takashi a quitarse el abrigo mojado—. Está en el piso de arriba, armando un no sé qué para su trabajo… ¿Voy a buscarlo?

—¿Quién es, Shen? —sonó la voz de Shaoran, que ya bajaba las escaleras—. Me ha parecido que… —Se detuvo y miró al hombre junto a su hijo con algo de sorpresa—. ¿Takashi?

La sonrisa burlona del hombre moreno se amplió todavía más.

—Mi buen amigo Shaoran, pareces sorprendido.

—Y lo estoy. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Pensé en venir a ver tu nueva y humilde casita en medio de la pequeña Tomoeda… —Paseó su mirada por el recibidor; las paredes, los muebles, los cuadros y el suelo enmoquetado, y después volvió a fijar sus ojos oscuros en los de Shaoran—. No está mal —concedió, encogiéndose de hombros.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y le indicó con un gesto de su mano que lo acompañara.

—No está tan bien como me gustaría —dijo, mientras lo conducía hacia el salón—, pero es lo que hay.

Shen observó a ambos hombres sentarse en el sofá de la sala y comenzar a charlar sobre cosas del trabajo, mientras su padre servía en unos vasitos pequeños el contenido color caramelo de una preciosa botella de cristal que estaba guardada junto con todos los demás licores.

Takashi Yamazaki, o tío Takashi, como el hombre había insistido en que lo llamara Shen, era íntimo amigo de su padre desde sus años de instituto, según él sabía. Era un tipo muy agradable y simpático, aunque algunas veces sus bromas fueran bastante pesadas. Por casualidades de la vida, su padre y él incluso habían acabado trabajando juntos, aunque Shen no necesitara haberlo visto en la oficina de Shaoran para conocerlo, pues algunas veces iba a cenar a su casa o se pasaba por allí a tomar algo, solo o en compañía de Chiharu, su esposa.

Aburrido por recordar cosas que no le interesaban demasiado, se paseó por la habitación, buscando el libro que había estado leyendo hasta hacía un rato. Lo encontró en una de las estanterías del gran mueble caoba junto a la ventana, y también vio allí el video que la señorita Kinomoto le había dado aquella misma mañana. Agarró las dos cosas y se acomodó en uno de los dos sillones individuales que había por el lugar, para luego concentrarse rápidamente en su lectura.

Shaoran, por su parte, ya servía el segundo trago en el vasito que su amigo sostenía, mientras éste lo miraba risueño, como de costumbre.

—¿Y cómo va el trabajo aquí? —le preguntó Yamazaki—. En Tokio el jefazo te echa de menos.

—No pienso volver a Tokio —le respondió Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa de colegueo—, o al menos no por ahora. Aquí el ritmo de vida es mucho más suave. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan tranquilo.

—Ya, ya. Aun así, nunca creí que fueras a mudarte en serio; es decir, siempre habías protestado del trabajo frenético de la ciudad y toda la historia, pero pensé que acabarías acostumbrándote…

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un tipo tranquilo, supongo, y no me gusta demasiado llevar una vida tan ajetreada. Además… —miró a su hijo, que estaba muy concentrado leyendo el libro gordo que tenía sobre su regazo—, para Shen también es un cambio favorable. Confío en que Tomoeda sea lo que estábamos buscando y que podamos empezar de nuevo.

Yamazaki asintió con la cabeza, no demasiado sorprendido ante la repentina seriedad de su amigo. Sin embargo, pronto sintió la necesidad de aligerar el ambiente y desvanecer la pesadumbre que entreveía en el rostro de Shaoran.

—Eh, tú, pequeño Li —llamó a Shen, que dio un respingo y lo miró como si no acabara de regresar a la Tierra todavía—¿qué tanto haces con ese libro?

El niño alzó una ceja.

—Leer, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —se burló Yamazaki, imitando su tono solemne—. Pero ¿no crees que sería más divertido hacer otra cosa¿No tienes videojuegos por ahí?

El niño negó con la cabeza, esforzándose, en su fuero interno, por no subir a su habitación para que lo dejaran leer tranquilo.

—No me gustan los videojuegos, tío Takashi.

—¿Y no ves los dibujos animados?

—No a esta hora; no hay ninguno que me guste.

—¿Y no sales con tus amigos? —Yamazaki hizo una mueca—. Ah, no, lo siento; olvidaba que tampoco te gusta la gente.

Los labios del niño se curvaron un poco en una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

—Déjalo en paz, Takashi…

—Es que tiene nueve años y ya anda con libros de ese tamaño —se quejó el aludido, señalando el ejemplar de al menos cinco centímetros de papel de gordura—. ¿O es que quieres que a él también lo llamen _Rata de biblioteca Li_?

—A mí nunca me llamaron _Rata de biblioteca Li_ —se quejó Shaoran, y Takashi rió.

—No, es que tú nunca te enteraste. —El hombre volvió a ver a Shen y notó la caja que había a un costado, medio sepultada entre el apoyabrazos del sofá y el almohadón—. Bueno, pero al menos ves películas¿no¿Cuál es esa?

Shen reparó en la existencia de la cinta de video y la sacó de allí. La sostuvo en alto para que Yamazaki la viera y el hombre hizo una mueca de decepción, mientras que su padre lo miraba sin extrañarse.

—No es una película —apuntó—, es un documental… o algo así.

—Un documental —murmuró Yamazaki, meneando la cabeza—. Shaoran¿qué vamos a hacer con este niño?

—Nada. ¿De qué es el documental, Shen?

—De Egipto. —Señaló la etiqueta que había al frente—. Y tampoco diría que es un documental… Más bien es algo que grabó el padre de la señorita Kinomoto en una de sus…

Shaoran frunció el ceño y los ojos le chispearon como brasas.

—¿El padre de la señorita Kinomoto, tu maestra?

—Sí. Es arqueólogo, y ella me ofreció ver algunos de los viajes que grabó… Me lo dio porque le dije que me interesaban estos temas…

—¡Esa mujer intenta comprarte! —Lanzó una risa extraña—. ¡Qué poca dignidad!

De modo que la señorita Kinomoto se había tomado en serio aquello del desafío, pensó Shaoran, entre divertido y enfadado… Bueno, pues que lo intentara, pero él no pensaba dejar que consiguiera tan fácil entrometerse en su vida, desde luego.

Miró, impaciente, su reloj de pulsera y añadió con tono neutral:

—Ya la verás otro día, que son más de las diez y mañana tienes que madrugar. —Shen se levantó de su asiento con mala cara y bastante enfurruñado, pero con algo de alivio al ver que su padre no pretendía que se quedara dormido, porque no le dijo nada cuando él agarró el libro para llevárselo a la habitación, donde seguiría con su lectura—. Y lávate los dientes antes de dormir —advirtió.

—Buenas noches —lo saludó Yamazaki.

—Buenas noches —respondió él, y subió las escaleras.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, pensando cada uno en sus cosas. En tanto que el moreno tamborileaba los dedos sobre su rodilla derecha, el otro miraba el licor dorado en el vasito y lo hacía girar en movimientos circulares…

—¿A que no sabes a quién vi hace tres días? —preguntó Yamazaki, de repente.

—¿A quién?

—A Diana.

Shaoran despegó la mirada del licor y miró a su amigo con aplomo. La mención de _aquel_ nombre conseguía provocarle cierto malestar, pero aún así se sobrepuso.

—Mira tú qué casualidad —fue todo lo que dijo.

Yamazaki notó la incomodidad de su amigo, pero estaba seguro de que aquello ya no le producía dolor, sino que más bien hería su orgullo… Y eso no era _tan_ terrible como para quedarse callado.

—Ahora es pelirroja —informó—. En realidad, la reconocí porque estaba con Taeko. Él sí que está arruinado¿sabes? Nada más verlo se me ocurrió que podría haberle pasado un camión por encima media hora antes, fíjate.

Shaoran dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

—No me extraña; después de todo, está con ella.

Takashi Yamazaki rió.

—Resentido.

—¿Qué tal está Chiharu?

—Encantadora. Quizá deberías seguir mi ejemplo y buscarte a alguien tú también¿no?

Tres imágenes de los últimos días llegaron a su mente: la señora Uetani, que le había encargado la casa, Sayuri, y por último Sakura Kinomoto. Y la última imagen fue la que más le molestó de todas, aunque las tres mujeres parecían haber querido insinuarle lo mismo que ahora le estaba diciendo Yamazaki…

—Y buscarle una nueva mamá a Shen para que deje de ser un niño con problemas mentales —completó él, ácidamente.

Yamazaki se quedó mudo por un momento.

—No… En realidad, yo lo decía porque de seguro tu cama está muy fría últimamente.

Shaoran se llevó una mano al rostro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola contra el respaldo del sillón. Luego de unos segundos, los hombros comenzaron a temblarle de risa… En eso sí que le daba la razón a Yamazaki.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—No sabía si te gusta el puré de patatas —dijo alegremente la niña—, así que no le puse. Sin embargo, sí le puse un montón de gambas, que el otro día me dijiste que eran tus favoritas…

Shen miró a Ai con una ceja alzada y sin saber exactamente qué hacer con la caja de almuerzo llena de comida que ella le ofrecía, y que presuntamente había preparado con sus propias manos para llevársela a él… Sus ojos recorrieron el mejunje con aire reticente, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que no podría identificar qué ingredientes llevaba esa… cosa. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban las gambas de las que hablaba su compañera; entre el arroz, que más bien parecía una papilla, o ocultas en el arrejuntado de verduras espolvoreadas con un montón de pimienta…?

—No era necesario que te molestaras, Ai, en serio —intentó, rogando porque su aparente amabilidad lo librara de tener que probar aquello. Vio que la niña lo miraba con expresión compungida—. Mi padre siempre me prepara algo para que almuerce, y…

—Ya lo sé —lo cortó Ai—, pero igual quería que probaras la comida que yo preparo. —Se sonrojó ligeramente y los ojos azules le destellaron—. Si no te gusta, puedo mejorar. Así, cuando estemos casados, te haré la comida como te gusta.

El pequeño Li sintió que las mejillas le ardían y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, incómodo. Aquella niña tonta siempre lo estaba molestando con lo mismo, y no hacía más que espantarlo. ¡Él no tenía pensado casarse con nadie, y mucho menos con aquella pesada, charlatana y definitivamente insoportable niña con nombre ridículo!

Como no dijo nada más, Ai le colocó la bandejita con comida en las manos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Shen suspiró con resignación.

—Gracias, supongo.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa radiante, inconsciente por completo del fastidio de su compañero, y lo condujo de la mano hasta una cuesta en el césped del patio, bajo uno de los grandes cerezos que no estaban en flor en esa época del año. Se acomodó la falda para sentarse y luego tiró de Shen para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Qué hace tu papá? —le preguntó ella, al ver que él no hablaba.

—¿Cómo que qué hace?

—¿De qué trabaja?

Shen miró los palillos entre sus dedos con una expresión distraída. Lo único que quería era retrasar cuanto le fuera posible el momento de tener que tocar esa comida… Hasta el punto de no tener que hacerlo nunca.

—Es arquitecto —contestó secamente.

—¡Oh¡Mi tío también es arquitecto! —La niña parecía haber descubierto alguna maravilla, pensó Shen, molesto, por la forma en que había dejado su comida y lo miraba, con los ojos bien abiertos y sonriendo con entusiasmo—. Bueno, en realidad es el tío de mi mamá, pero yo también le digo tío, porque él me dice siempre que lo llame así. Es muy guapo¿sabes? Y tiene un montón de novias. ¿Tu papá también tiene muchas novias, como mi tío? Entonces, tú tienes que tener un montón de mamás diferentes, como mi primo, que…

—No tengo _ninguna_ mamá —interrumpió él su parloteo, antes de permitir que ella se entusiasmara y siguiera hablando sin parar durante todo el recreo.

—¿Ni una solita?

—No.

—Entonces¿tu papá no tiene novias?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Esas señoritas no son sus novias, son sus… —Miró a Ai, que esperaba la continuación de aquella frase, y decidió que la niña, con lo tonta que era, no entendería nada de lo que podría decirle—. Esas señoritas no son sus novias —acortó.

—¡Oh! Tu papá sale con maestras…

—No me refiero a _ese_ tipo de señ…

—¡Mira, están jugando al fútbol!

Shen se mordió la lengua, aguantándose la rabia. Era imposible hablar con esa niña estúpida. ¡Imposible! Suspiró. De todas formas¿para qué quería él hablar con ella, o con nadie? Había aprendido que era una total pérdida de tiempo.

Desvió su atención al campo deportivo que había más abajo, en donde había un grupo de niños de su edad jugando un partido de fútbol, mientras pensaba en que hacía mucho tiempo que él no practicaba nada de eso…

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos, Shen?

La voz suave de su maestra hizo que tanto él como Ai se giraran para mirar a Sakura, que permanecía de pie a sus espaldas.

—¿Y por qué habría de jugar? No me gusta el fútbol —mintió. Y, como había mentido, desvió la mirada… Cosa que Sakura no pasó por alto, quizá comenzando a entrever apenas cómo funcionaba la mente de aquel niño.

—Aunque no te guste¿no te parece que se están divirtiendo? —Señaló a los jugadores—. ¿No te apetece divertirte un poco tú también? Y, de paso, podrías conocer a esos niños y hacer amigos nuevos.

—¡Pero si ya me tiene a mí como amiga! —se quejó Ai.

—Sí, pero también necesita amigos niños, Ai. Y los amigos nunca están de más. —Shen había aprovechado su distracción con la chica para volver su atención a la comida poco apetecible que tenía en su regazo, y Sakura insistió, no dispuesta a tirar la toalla tan rápido—. Vamos, Shen¿qué puedes perder?

Li se puso de pie a regañadientes, aunque después lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que aquello era una buena excusa para no tener que probar las exóticas artes culinarias de Ai Kawamura. Ya estaba bajando la cuesta cuando se giró hacia su maestra, para añadir:

—Sólo porque usted lo dice.

Sakura sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse y conversar con el niño que dejó de jugar al advertir su presencia. Sin embargo, su expresión de felicidad cambió cuando vio que, luego de que el niño le explicara algunas cosas, Shen volvía a subir la pendiente y llegaba de nuevo junto a ella y Ai.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó, desconcertada.

Shen se encogió de hombros y miró sus pies con obstinación.

—No había sitio para otro jugador.

—¡Malos! —se quejó Ai.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, no importa; bajaré y hablaré yo con ellos para que te dejen jugar un rato.

Intentó agarrarlo de la mano para llevarlo de nuevo al campo, pero Shen se zafó suavemente antes.

—No pasa nada, señorita —le aseguró—; estoy acostumbrado. Nunca trato con otros niños; no les gusto.

Él comenzó a andar rumbo a algún otro sitio, y Sakura retuvo a Ai cuando ella también quiso levantarse para perseguirlo. La niña se quedó sentada y la señorita Kinomoto fue quien lo alcanzó.

¿Sería verdad lo que Shen decía sobre eso de que los niños no lo aceptaban? Podría ser. Los niños a veces podían ser muy crueles, sobre todo con aquellos que les resultaban diferentes… Y Shen lo era, incluso para ella, aunque no fuera de una forma para nada negativa. Sin embargo, los niños podrían tomar aquellas diferencias como alguna especie de ataque hacia ellos, y por eso preferían alejarse.

—Shen…

El aludido se giró, sorprendido. ¿Por qué lo había seguido la señorita Kinomoto hasta ahí?

—¿Qué?

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —Él la miró sin entender—. Quiero decir… ¿nunca has tenido amigos porque los niños te rechazan?

Shen asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

—La única que se me ha arrimado ha sido Ai, y porque está loca —aseguró—. Fuera de eso, nadie se me acerca demasiado. Supongo que no les intereso. Pero ellos tampoco me interesan a mí, así que no pasa nada.

Sakura sintió que una ola de ternura le invadía el pecho, le subía hasta la garganta y le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. No obstante, se aguantó las ganas de llorar y abrazar a Shen, pues sospechaba que él no estaría nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de afecto, sin madre y con aquel ogro altanero como padre… ¡Pobrecito! Con aquella forma tan educada y dulce de hablarle siempre, la sinceridad inocente de sus palabras y aquel valor inherente a su persona, Shen le parecía el niño más adorable que había visto en su vida. Y, sobre todo, le parecía que no merecía nada de lo que le pasaba… Lo que Shen merecía era una vida normal, en una casa normal, con una familia normal y cariñosa, amigos y ganas de jugar al fútbol…

Lamentablemente, se dijo, no estaba en sus manos darle ninguna de las primeras cosas, pero sí podía ofrecerle algo que sí estaba a su alcance.

Shen se sobresaltó y giró de nuevo la cabeza cuando la mano suave de la señorita Kinomoto se cerró sobre la suya y vio que la mujer le sonreía con calidez.

—No sólo Ai quiere ser amiga tuya —le aseguró—; yo también quiero serlo.

Él alzó una ceja, extrañado e incrédulo.

—¿Lo dice de verdad?

—Claro.

Ella se tranquilizó bastante al ver que el niño parecía aceptar el hecho con serenidad, o que al menos no se había puesto reticente. Quizá, de seguir así, conseguiría finalmente su confianza y poder ayudarlo, que era lo que quería. Con algunos esfuerzos, yendo poco a poco, para no amedrentarlo, e intentando hacerle ver que sus intenciones eran buenas, quizá podría ganárselo…

¡Y entonces le restregaría su victoria al soberbio señor Li en la cara!, pensó, en un arrebato de furiosa satisfacción por adelantado… aunque luego negó con la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente. Ganarle a Shaoran Li no era lo más importante, sino lo que a Shen le pasaba; lo que ella quería entender y quizá moldear también un poco, para que pudiera adaptarse más al mundo que lo rodeaba…

Porque lo que pensaba Shaoran Li no le importaba tanto, desde luego.

¿Verdad que no le importaba tanto?

Prefirió no contestarse, por miedo a pensar cosas extrañas, y, en vez de eso, distrajo su atención con el partido en el patio del colegio, donde el grupo de niños que minutos antes había rechazado a Shen ahora competía alegremente por encajar un gol en la portería.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura se levantó rápidamente de su asiento en cuanto el aula quedó desierta, despertando repentinamente del letargo en el que se había hundido luego de que su madre le comentara aquello sobre que Touya estaba saliendo con una chica… lo cual a la menor de los Kinomoto le pareció la mar de extraño, teniendo en cuenta sus sospechas sobre la relación de su hermano con Yukito Tsukishiro…

¿De verdad habría sido todo idea suya? Lo único cierto era que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que tampoco podía influir mucho en cosas como ésas, siendo como era Touya con lo concerniente a su vida privada. ¡Pero es que era todo tan extraño…!

Hastiada de no saber qué pensar, rápidamente se pasó la tira de cuero de su bolso por el hombro y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de la clase con la llave que después dejó en conserjería, donde, por supuesto, saludó al viejo señor Watase, que estaba limpiando el suelo tan tranquilamente como siempre.

Caminando hacia la entrada del colegio y preparándose para una más o menos larga caminata, recordó las palabras de su madre aquella mañana, cuando estaban ambas tomando el desayuno en la cocina.

—¿Te ha dicho ya tu hermano lo de Nakuru? —le había preguntado, sonriente. Ella había negado con la cabeza y su madre había dejado a un lado su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa, como si el asunto lo requiriese—. Tu hermano está saliendo con una chica llamada Nakuru desde hace un mes, pero ni tu padre ni yo supimos nada hasta ayer, cuando ella se presentó en casa, alegando que necesitaba aclarar con su novio algunas cosas… —Nadeshiko había reído silenciosamente—. Parecía muy enfadada, en realidad, pero se le pasó rápido en cuanto Touya bajó las escaleras, porque con el abrazo que le dio casi lo mata…

—Pero… —Sakura se había quedado alucinada, simplemente. La taza con leche y chocolate había quedado a medio camino de su boca abierta en cuanto Nadeshiko había empezado a contar aquello, y así permanecía segundos después, como congelada en el tiempo—. Pero… yo creí… ¿Me estás diciendo que Touya, Touya mi hermano, tiene novi_a_? —Y había hecho especial énfasis en el género de la palabra, algo que hizo que su madre la mirara con desconcierto.

—Pues claro… Después de todo, no es la primera que tiene¿no?

—No, pero…

Y entonces había decidido que era mejor quedarse callada, antes que añadir que la diferencia era que ahora había pensado que su hermano tenía más claras las cosas en su cabeza y que incluso llegaría algún día a casa anunciando que había formalizado su relación con Yukito, o cualquier cosa parecida…

Sakura volvió súbitamente a la realidad cuando vio a Shen, de pie, esperando en la entrada del colegio. Se acercó sigilosamente a él, hasta quedar a su lado, y el niño se giró para mirarla sorprendido.

—¿Señorita¿Qué no se va usted en coche?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y le sonrió, para después frotarse un poco las manos enguantadas, que ni así podían obviar el frío del invierno. Shen se quedó mirando los reflejos rojizos y dorados en el pelo largo y castaño de la maestra al agitarse con el viento.

—Mi coche está en el taller —explicó—. Ayer tuve un problemilla con el motor y tuve que llevarlo, así que me voy andando a casa.

—Oh.

—¿Y tú, que haces aquí? —insistió, al ver que el niño se había quedado nuevamente sumido en uno de sus silencios.

—Espero a mi padre.

—Tu padre… —repitió ella, esforzándose por mantener la compostura—. ¿Y cómo está?

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él?

Sakura parpadeó varias veces antes de entender a lo que Shen se refería. Sin embargo, al seguir su mirada ambarina, descubrió el vehículo a cuatro ruedas de tamaño algo amenazante avanzando por la callecita desierta de Tomoeda…

Y el estómago se le hizo un nudo.

—¡Papá! —lo saludó alegremente el niño en cuanto éste hubo aparcado justo frente a su hijo y a la maestra—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas, nos estábamos helando! —se quejó, al tiempo que abría la puerta trasera de la _Discovery_, pues en el asiento de copiloto iba, muy cómodamente sentado, Takashi Yamazaki.

—¿_Nos_ estába_mos_? —repitió Shaoran, sin acabar de comprender.

—Claro —contestó impacientemente su hijo, que aún no se había subido, por alguna extraña razón, a la camioneta—. La señorita Kinomoto y yo, por supuesto. ¿Estás ciego?

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran reparó en la presencia de la maestra a la que, al estar tan entretenido charlando con su compañero de viaje, ni siquiera había visto. Sintió aquella sensación de malestar extraño en la boca del estómago al encontrarse con su figura, de pie, embutida en el bonito abrigo de lana violeta, el pelo al viento y los ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada con todo el aplomo del mundo. Si no fuera porque no llevaba uniforme, se dijo, pasaría por una chica del instituto que esperaba a su hermano o a su novio para que la llevaran a casa.

Sin embargo, se recordó que aquella era una mujer y no una niña… además de ser Sakura Kinomoto, la perfecta entrometida.

—Señor Li, buenas _tardes_ —lo saludó cortésmente, haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra **«**tardes**»**, como si le recriminara no haber llegado a tiempo o algo por el estilo—. Qué gusto verlo.

Shaoran le siguió el juego hipocritilla de inmediato, así que sonrió inocentemente, como si no fuera consciente de que ambos estaban asesinándose con la mirada.

—Lo mismo digo, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Todavía no pasó nadie a recogerla?

Yamazaki se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Anonadado, se limitó a observar la curiosa escena desde su puesto. Mientras tanto, Sakura se esforzó por no ponerse a discutir con él sobre el doble sentido que había tenido su frase, al estar ella justo al lado de un contenedor de basura.

—No espero a nadie —le dijo suavemente, haciéndose la desentendida—. Sucede que mi coche está en el taller y tengo que volver a casa andando…

—¿Podemos llevarla nosotros a casa, papá?

Los tres adultos miraron al niño como si éste acabara de recitar los diez mandamientos en hebreo… marcha atrás. ¿Habrían oído mal o Shen Li acababa de pedir llevar a una completa desconocida a su casa?

—Cla… ro —murmuró Shaoran, demasiado maravillado ante la actitud extraña de su hijo como para poder contestar cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Viene, señorita?

Sakura pareció despertar de su asombro en el momento en que Shen volvió a dirigirse a ella. Sintiendo que se sonrojaba, movió enfáticamente las manos.

—No, no, no quiero molestar…

—No es ninguna molestia —intervino Yamazaki, ganándose una mirada huraña de parte de Shaoran, que acababa de salir también de su sopor y recordar nuevamente a quién estaba invitando su hijo—. Seguro que a Shaoran no le molesta llevarla a casa.

—¡Sí, señorita Kinomoto, si papá ha dicho que sí es porque no le importa! —insistió el pequeño Li.

Sin embargo, Sakura no parecía tan convencida como ellos. Podía ver la cara de Shaoran desde el sitio en donde estaba, y no le parecía demasiado amigable, sino más bien todo lo contrario. La suya era algo así como una cara que contenía una amenaza de muerte si se acercaba demasiado a lo que él consideraba su territorio.

—Pero yo…

Por pura cortesía, y con un suspiro de por medio, Shaoran decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y aseguró, con voz suave pero autoritaria, tal y como Sakura recordaba de aquella pequeña —y exasperante— reunión que tuvieron:

—Le aseguro que no es ninguna molestia para mí llevarla hasta su casa —mintió—, así que haga el favor de subir antes de que se le congele esa bonita y respingona nariz suya.

Sakura subió después de Shen, convenciéndose de que había obedecido por la insistencia del niño y el hombre moreno que iba delante —al que no conocía—, y no por lo que quiera que hubiera dicho Shaoran Li, ni por su comentario acerca de su nariz, que a él no le incumbía en absoluto.

Luego de algunas breves indicaciones sobre adónde quedaba la casa Kinomoto, nadie dijo nada; o al menos hasta que el vehículo se puso nuevamente en marcha, cuando el tipo de pelo negro clavó sus ojos oscuros en el retrovisor, buscando la mirada de Sakura con insistencia.

—Así que… usted es la maestra del pequeño Li¿verdad? —preguntó remolonamente, con una sonrisa que también parecía perezosa extendiéndose por los labios finos. Ella asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza—. Yo soy Takashi Yamazaki, el tío del niño.

—No es mi tío —informó Shen en voz baja; tan baja que Sakura tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia él para poder oírlo—, pero le hace ilusión que lo llame así.

—Sakura Kinomoto —se presentó ella en un tono nuevamente normal, dirigiéndose a Yamazaki, luego de oír la aclaración.

—Ya veo. —Yamazaki sonrió más y se volteó ligeramente, para verla a la cara—. Pues debe ser usted una persona bastante especial, Sakura, si Shen la quiere tanto como para prestarle algo de atención, siendo que es su maestra.

Shaoran frunció ligeramente el ceño y dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en una mueca burlona, probablemente intentando no hacer ningún comentario sobre eso. No era muy alentadora la idea de recordar, en un ambiente tan reducido, el hecho de que aquella mujer prácticamente intentaba comprar a su hijo para ganarle a él.

—Bueno, es una suerte —dijo simplemente Sakura, sintiéndose algo avergonzada al notar la expresión en el rostro de Shaoran Li. Intentando ocultar el sonrojo que comenzaba a bañar sus mejillas, se subió el cuello del abrigo.

Shen la miró por un momento, pensando algunas cosas. Al ver que ella se había encogido bajo su abrigo violeta, le preguntó:

—¿Tiene frío, señorita?

Las miradas de los dos hombres se posaron rápidamente en su rostro a través del espejito retrovisor, y ella se sintió más cohibida aún.

—No, yo…

—Con el dinosaurio que tienes como coche y ni te molestas en subir la calefacción —se indignó Yamazaki, al tiempo que le daba a alguna perilla del panel de control—. ¿No ves que la pobre se está helando?

_Como si él lo hubiera notado_, pensó Shaoran, lanzando un bufido. Sin embargo, descargó su humor con ella en vez de con su amigo.

—Olvidaba que la señorita Kinomoto no debe tener esos problemas con su cochecito de colección —suspiró, todavía con aquella sonrisa mordaz en la boca—. Si tan sólo supiera manejarlo tan bien como a los botoncitos de la calefacción…

Yamazaki alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Shen miró a su padre entre asombrado y divertido. Sakura se mordió la lengua, pugnando por guardar silencio. Obviamente él se había referido a su encuentro en el estacionamiento del colegio, cuando ella iba tan distraída.

—Tiene razón, señor Li —concedió con voz controlada y engañosamente cálida—. Quizá debería comprarme un vehículo como éste, para inferirme algo de autoestima y sentirme elevada por encima de los demás, en un intento por alimentar mi ego, ya extralimitadamente ensanchado.

La cosa se ponía interesante, así que Shen y Yamazaki permanecieron más silenciosos que los ocupantes de un cementerio un domingo por la tarde. El niño nunca había visto ni a su padre ni a su maestra portarse así, ni mirarse de aquella manera tan rara, mientras que el hombre moreno no conocía aquella faceta tan agresiva de su amigo en lo que se refería a su trato con las mujeres, a las cuales normalmente se dirigía con cortesía y amabilidad…

—Claro —dijo él—, al fin y al cabo, todo es un reflejo de nuestros traumas interiores. ¿Y qué cree usted, señorita Kinomoto, que debería hacer alguien con la fijación de comprar el voto de un menor¿Quizá… —fingió pensar la respuesta detenidamente— volverse maestra de una escuelita de pueblo…?

—No sabría decirle —masculló ella—, pero estoy segura de que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría distinguir las buenas intenciones…

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo sé muy bien distinguir las buenas intenciones, _Sakura_, se lo aseguro. Otra cosa es que no las encuentre en donde usted quiere pretender que las haya. No todo el mundo siempre pretende cosas buenas¿sabe?

Sakura cerró disimuladamente sus puños sobre las rodillas, sintiendo un estremecimiento de furia recorrerle todo el cuerpo al oírlo decir su nombre de aquella manera tan… fachosa. No le había sonado nada bien, desde luego, en boca de aquel hombre.

Miró por la ventana y reconoció la casa de los vecinos.

—Ya llegamos —dijo entre dientes—. Puede dejarme aquí.

Shaoran buscó el par de ojos verdes y relampagueantes en el reflejo de su espejo retrovisor. Advirtió el color de sus mejillas y la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, y tuvo que decirse que aquello era un alivio para él, que ya enterraba los dedos en el volante.

—Creí que su casa estaba más lejos —murmuró Yamazaki.

—No —aseguró ella—, está aquí. Puede aparcar _ya mismo_, señor Li. Muchas gracias por traerme.

Él obedeció al instante, y las ruedas de la _Land Rover_ mordieron a propósito el cordón de la acera, haciendo que Sakura por poco perdiera el equilibrio y acabara con el rostro enterrado en el asiento delantero ante la sacudida.

—Nos vemos mañana, Shen —le dijo al niño antes de bajar—. Y no olvides ver el video cuanto antes.

Luego de que el niño la despidiera con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, salió disparada de dentro del vehículo y anduvo a pasos largos y rápidos hasta la puerta de su casa, que abrió y cerró con una fuerza que probablemente hasta ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—¡Fiu! —silbó Takashi Yamazaki, una vez la chica estuvo fuera de su vista—. Qué bombón. ¿Y dices que es la maestra de Shen? Muchacho, no sabes qué suerte tienes…

Shaoran gruñó y dio un volantazo para bajar las ruedas de la acera. Aquella mujer lo ponía más nervioso que nadie. ¿En qué maldito momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Sakura Kinomoto parecía una persona muy cándida? Lo que era, era una víbora bien camuflada; un lobo con piel de oveja-maestra-perfecta.

—Papá —dijo Shen, algunos minutos después.

Shaoran lo miró por el espejito, en el que parecía haber quedado impregnada la mirada furiosa de Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa?

—A ti te gusta la señorita Kinomoto¿verdad que sí?

Yamazaki dejó escapar una risita y Shaoran se quedó medio paralizado en su sitio. Sin embargo, después comenzó a enfadarse.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

Vio que el niño se encogía de hombros.

—Es que en las series que yo veo, en la tele —explicó con tono neutral—, los protagonistas, cuando se pelean tanto, siempre acaban juntos. Todo el tiempo es lo mismo, y yo pensé…

—¡Cierra el pico, Shen! —espetó, furibundo y avergonzado—. Esas series acabarán pudriéndote el cerebro con sus memeces. No pienses que todo lo que ves ahí es verdad. ¡Que a mí me gusta tu maestra, qué tontería…!

Shen se encogió de hombros otra vez, miró por la ventana y luego asintió con la cabeza, para darle la razón a su padre…

Pero no se creyó _nada_.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola a todos! Subo el capítulo sin retrasos esta vez, para compensar un poco los problemillas de las semanas anteriores. Sin embargo, los "problemillas" no se acaban del todo, porque estoy –supuestamente- castigada sin poder usar el pc por unos días, así que, como se imaginarán, no puedo contestar a los reviews u.u No porque no tenga tiempo en el ciber (supongo que me daría tiempo con esta historia), pero si los contesto acá, me parece injusto no contestarlos en la otra, así que… nada. De todos modos, saben que me habría gustado hacerlo, pero bueno, quedará para el fin de semana que viene (suspiro).

Pasando al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Quise meter a Yamazaki en la historia porque no siempre lo hago, y es un personaje que me parece demasiado simpático. Supongo que ya se imaginarán quién es la tal Diana de la que hablaron, no? No es demasiado difícil adivinar, por el comentario que hizo Shaoran de ella :P. Y qué pasa con Ai? La niña es bastante pesada, pero se nota que es buena persona… aunque Shen no la soporte. Lo bueno es que quiere ser amiga suya, y, de hecho y como dijo él mismo, es la primera que tiene (aunque no la quiera cerca, repito xD). Ya ven que Sakura quiere ser su amiga también, por dos motivos: primeramente, porque quiere ayudarlo… y segundo, porque quiere darle una patada en el culo a Shaoran y ganar la pequeña competición que tienen. Aunque… ya ven lo que Shen piensa de cómo se llevan, jajaja. Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, pese a que su padre niegue los hechos, y seguro que ustedes tampoco le creyeron a Shaoran. A ver qué pasa, y a ver lo que hace la criatura. Les prometo que valdrá la pena, y probablemente lo amen más todavía xD.

Besos, y nos leemos la semana que viene. Especiales saludos a Ángel Zafiro, que le hace ilusión :P


	5. La madre perfecta, según Shen Li

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, exceptuando a… a algunos, que no tengo ganas de ponerlos a todos, y ni siquiera sé si se me ocurrirán más sobre la marcha. De todos modos, sé que ustedes saben cómo va la cosa y que son tan, tan pero tan buenos conmigo que jamás me demandarían… (más les vale).

* * *

**

**Capítulo V**

**«****La madre perfecta, según Shen Li****»**

—¡Ya llegamos! —anunció la voz grave de su hermano, que acababa de abrir la puerta. Sakura pudo oír sus pasos acercándose a la cocina, en donde estaban ella y sus padres, pero también pudo oír perfectamente los pasos de alguien más…

—Debe de haber venido con su novia —comentó alegremente Nadeshiko, levantándose de su asiento. Fujitaka hizo lo mismo, aparentemente también ansioso.

Sakura se quedó quieta en su sitio, junto a la mesada, con una patata a medio pelar en su mano y el cuchillo en la otra, esperando, y la chica que vio aparecer tras el umbral, a un lado de Touya, hizo que se sintiera un poco incómoda… y algo envidiosa.

Era guapísima. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, los ojos del mismo color. No llevaba demasiado maquillaje… ni parecía necesitarlo tampoco. En cuanto a su altura, superaba a la de Sakura sin esfuerzo, e incluso casi alcanzaba a su hermano —cosa difícil—. Además, vestía con estilo; aquella chaqueta vaquera, a juego con el par de pantalones, era una perfecta muestra de su buen gusto, al igual que los zapatos acabados en punta. Parecía una modelo recién salida de la pasarela, sinceramente.

Sakura pensó, con amargura, que ni en broma ella podría parecerse a tal pedazo de mujer en su vida… ni en cualquier otra, seguramente. Carecía completamente de aquella belleza espontánea y natural, a su parecer, y se sentía muy niña, torpe y poca cosa en comparación con la despampanante mujer.

—Hola —los saludó a todos alegremente, y Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¡Hasta su voz era sensual!

—Ésta es Nakuru Akizuki —la presentó Touya, que estaba tan serio como siempre, aunque algo sonrojado—; mi novia. Nakuru, ellos son mis padres, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, y ése de allá es el monstruo… —La aludida le dirigió una mirada asesina—. Aunque también puedes llamarla Sakura.

—Nosotras ya nos conocemos, señora Kinomoto.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Y llámame Nadeshiko, por favor, que no me gustan tantos formalismos.

—Siéntate, Nakuru —dijo Fujitaka, apartando una silla de la mesa e indicándole que tomara asiento en ella con un ademán. Sus ojos marrones sonreían a través de las gafas—. ¿Gustas un café, un té…?

Nakuru sonrió, encantada, y se apresuró a sentarse. Touya hizo lo mismo, en la silla que había a su lado, y Sakura notó con extrañeza que él no parecía mirarla demasiado. Quizá se había vuelto más tímido con los años, porque con Kaho, pese a no ser demasiado cariñoso en presencia de los demás, al menos se le notaba algo más… enamorado. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que las cosas eran algo diferentes.

Aunque probablemente sólo fuera su impresión y su disgusto, al querer emparejar tercamente a su hermano con Yukito.

—Un café estará bien —contestó.

¿Ella no notaba la actitud reticente de su hermano? Entonces sí que debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

—Y… ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Su voz sonó extraña en la cocina, luego de haber permanecida muda por tanto tiempo. Todo el mundo se giró a verla, curioso, y ella sintió que se sonrojaba un poquito. No obstante, mantuvo firmemente su posición y se las arregló para sonreír.

—Trabajo en la misma cafetería en la que Touya estuvo hasta la semana pasada —informó la mujer—, así que teníamos que hablarnos por cosas de la profesión. No tardamos demasiado en empezar a salir.

A decir verdad, Touya tenía un nuevo empleo cada semana, normalmente. Ahora ya parecía entender por qué había durado dos meses —que era demasiado— en aquella cafería del centro… Lo hizo porque le gustaba Nakuru Akizuki y quería pasar tiempo con ella…

¿Su hermano de verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica?

—Monstruo —la llamó—, vas a hacer un desastre con eso.

Sakura miró la jarra con agua en sus manos a punto de derramar su contenido, de tan inclinada que estaba, y rápidamente la enderezó y la dejó en la mesada.

—Antes de que lo olvide, mamá —dijo Touya, luego de un rato—. No vendré a casa esta Navidad, después de todo. La pasaré con Nakuru.

—¿De verdad? —se alegró la señora, mientras Sakura sentía que se petrificaba. El hecho de que aquella fuera la primera Navidad que Touya no pasaba en casa por estar con una chica no pareció ser una noticia que las dos se tomaran igual, definitivamente, porque en tanto que la una no cabía en sí de felicidad, la otra sentía que el mundo de pronto giraba demasiado rápido y sucedían cosas muy extrañas.

—Planeamos ir a una cabaña en las montañas —informó la chica de ojos del color de las avellanas—. Estaremos durante bastantes días allí, aprovechando que nos dieron vacaciones en el trabajo.

—Me parece perfecto —sonrió el señor Kinomoto—. Igualmente, mi mujer y yo probablemente tampoco estemos. Tengo pensado llevarla a cenar a algún sitio esa noche, y quizá también pasemos las pequeñas vacaciones que me conceden en la universidad viajando a algún sitio.

Sakura estaba aturdida. Además de la rarísima actitud de su hermano, ahora también resultaba que de pronto tendría que pasar el veinticinco de diciembre —y algunos días más— completamente sola, en casa, celebrando consigo misma… ¿Podía ser algo más feo que eso?

—¿Y tú, cariño? —Su madre se había volteado a mirarla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Irás a pasar la Navidad con Tomoyo, al igual que el año pasado?

Mentir era mejor que admitir que tendría que quedarse con su soledad como única compañía, pues Tomoyo pasaría las Fiestas con Eriol y ella no tenía intención de molestarla, así que dijo:

—Sí. Iré a pasar la Navidad a casa de Tomoyo, mamá.

—¿Quién es Tomoyo? —se interesó Nakuru.

—Es una amiga de Sakura.

—Oh. ¿Y de qué os conocéis?

Nakuru Akizuki era una mujer tan bonita y simpática que su entrometimiento no parecía ofensivo, pese a que era probablemente curiosa en exceso. Sakura, todavía dándole vueltas al asunto de la Navidad en su cabeza, le contestó medio ausente:

—Somos compañeras de trabajo desde hace años. —Y antes de que la mujer volviera a preguntar, Sakura se le adelantó—: Ambas somos maestras de primaria. Ella está especializada en el área de música, y yo enseño lo que me toque según el curso.

—¡Maestra de primaria! —se maravilló Nakuru—. ¡Me encantan los niños…!

Sakura dirigió una mirada disimulada a su hermano, intentando escrutar su gesto. Había fruncido el ceño de forma casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente como para que ella, que llevaba siendo su hermana desde que nació, se diera cuenta de ello y de lo que significaba: a Touya no le gustaban los niños, o la idea de tener hijos con Nakuru no había parecido demasiado agradable, si no. Es decir, ella no había visto que se le iluminara el rostro ni nada por el estilo, como pasaba con los enamorados…

¡Todavía tenía la esperanza de que lo de Nakuru no fuera nada, a decir verdad!

—A mí también me gustan los niños.

—Pero no quiere casarse —vino el suspiro trágico de Nadeshiko—. No quiere saber absolutamente nada del amor ni del matrimonio, esta hija mía…

—Los monstruos sólo quieren niños para comérselos.

—¡Mamá, por favor! —protestó Sakura, sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro—. A Nakuru no le importan esas cosas.

—Sólo lo decía por si ella lograba convencerte. Dile lo bonito que es estar enamorada, Nakuru, díselo.

Sakura adoraba a su madre, pero en ocasiones como ésas era cuando tenía unas ganas locas de ahorcarla para que se callara. Nadeshiko era una de esas personas con un buen concepto del amor, y ella lo respetaba, pero lo que no le gustaba era que quisiera aplicar sus ideas románticas de cuentos de hadas a la vida de su hija, que no era tan soñadora como a su madre le gustaría. Sakura estaba perfectamente bien así, con su trabajo y su vida, como para querer que alguien interfiriera en el ritmo que llevaba y arruinara las cosas con sus exigencias, o lo que fuera. Además de que los hombres se volvían unos tiranos en el matrimonio —quizá salvando a su padre como única excepción—, y ella no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar algo como eso…

Si se metía en un lío como el matrimonio, no querría que fuera una interrupción en lo que ella venía haciendo, ni que su marido controlara sus actividades. Preferiría seguir trabajando con niños, que era lo que le gustaba, y quizá le agradaría la idea de que su marido tuviera alguna necesidad de ella que fuera más allá de lo físico. Aunque sabía perfectamente que aquello era pura fantasía, que estaba latente sólo en cuanto bajaba la guardia, pero que conseguía controlar siempre que no se metiera en ese tipo de asuntos.

—Desde luego —dijo Nakuru—, es una maravilla. Pero su hija no parece demasiado entusiasmada con la idea, Nadeshiko. Quizá sería mejor dejarla elegir a ella¿no?

—¿Lo ves, mamá?

Nadeshiko alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Lo que tú digas, querida.

—¿Qué tal si voy a buscar algo para cenar? —propuso entonces Fujitaka, levantándose de su asiento—. Puedo ir a comprar una pizza aquí cerca, si queréis. Quédate a cenar con nosotros, Nakuru, por favor.

—Me encantaría.

—Yo lo siento —se excusó Sakura—, pero tengo que acabar algo para mañana en el trabajo, así que será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra o después me quedaré dormida sobre mi escritorio. Un gusto conocerte, Nakuru.

—Igualmente. Lamento que no puedas quedarte a cenar…

—Probablemente os veáis mañana por la mañana —intervino Touya—, en el desayuno. Le ofrecí a Nakuru pasar la noche en el cuarto de huéspedes, para que no tenga que ir andando a casa tan tarde.

Sakura se quedó de piedra otra vez, aunque ahora notaba estar también enojada. El cuarto del que hablaban era en el que siempre se había alojado Yukito, y nadie más que él, cuando venía a casa… ¿Era que no les importaba eso o qué¡Touya prácticamente lo estaba reemplazando por esa mujer extraña y a nadie salvo a ella le desagradaba la idea, aparentemente!

—Pues hasta mañana —dijo atropelladamente, y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a su cuarto, encendió la luz y se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba, mirando el techo amarillo pastel.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa? Últimamente se sentía mucho más tensa de lo normal, y probablemente cualquier otro día hubiera soportado mejor la noticia de Nakuru, sumada a la de la Navidad… ¿Por qué ahora no¿Qué la tenía tan alterada?

Cerró los ojos, pensando que lo mejor sería hacer las cosas que necesitaba llevar mañana para su clase, pero no consiguió levantarse, por mucho que la idea insistiera dentro de su cabeza. De repente, había recordado a Shen Li y a su padre, y se dijo que probablemente ése era el tema que la dejaba con los nervios de punta. Recordaba perfectamente la pelea del otro día en el coche de Shaoran Li, y la forma en la que había tenido que huir a su casa como si fuera una rata. Sabía que sería muy complicado conseguir lo que se había propuesto, y no por Shen, que era un encanto de niño, sino por los obstáculos que le pondría su padre cuando ella quisiera acercarse a él para ayudarlo… Pero lo haría, sí, definitivamente lo haría. Aunque tuviera que pasarse las vacaciones en casa y no en cualquier albergue en la montaña bebiendo chocolate caliente, porque tendría que encontrar la forma de conquistar el corazón del pequeño para que se mostrara más abierto con ella.

Quizá lo primero sería un buen regalo de Navidad, se dijo, un buen libro, por ejemplo, porque había notado lo mucho que le gustaba leer…

De repente, encajó dos piezas en su mente que hasta el momento no habían tenido ninguna relación, y entonces sonrió. Se le acababa de ocurrir una muy buena idea.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shen miró a la mujer pelirroja pasearse por el pasillo de su casa como si creyera que alguien pudiera considerar su movimiento de caderas como algo natural e inconsciente por su parte. Su padre, antes de llevarla al comedor, le estaba haciendo de guía turístico por la casa, aunque criticaba más de lo que halagaba, y los comentarios positivos de la bella Sayuri Saiga quedaban rápidamente acallados por los reprobatorios que hacía Shaoran… Lo cual divertía enormemente a Shen, desde luego, pues notaba lo mucho que aquella mujer estaba intentando agradarles a los dos, y su padre, ingenuamente, derribaba todos sus intentos.

—Y, bueno, pese a la mala iluminación, supongo que el color arena de las paredes sí fue un acierto —dijo Shaoran Li como primer piropo a su casa en lo que iba de noche.

—Desde luego, desde luego —afirmó Sayuri, sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba—. ¿No ha pensado en remodelar su casa, señor Li? Para hacerla completamente a su gusto, quiero decir, porque no parece satisfecho con nada, salvo con el color de las paredes del pasillo…

—A estas alturas de mi vida, me conformo con criticar lo que me dan, pero no intento cambiarlo como si todavía creyera que eso va a mejorar mi idea sobre algo. Intentar cambiar las cosas a tu alrededor no siempre resulta.

Shaoran pensó inconscientemente en su anterior matrimonio al decir aquello último, y tuvo que menear la cabeza para espantar aquellas ideas. Definitivamente, intentar cambiar algo o a alguien no tiene por qué ser solución para nada. A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están y aprender a adaptarse para sobrevivir…

—Papá —lo llamó Shen—, tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo vamos a cenar¿No acabó de ver la casa ya la señorita Saiga?

Shaoran suspiró, pero ella habló antes que él.

—Te dije que me llamases Sayuri —le dijo con una sonrisita pegajosa, inclinándose un poco sobre él. Shen la miró inocentemente a los ojos, pero su padre reconoció la sonrisa burlona casi invisible en sus labios.

—De acuerdo, _señorita Saiga_.

—Qué niño tan simpático…

Obviamente, a la señorita Saiga el niño no le parecía nada simpático, pero se estaba esforzando por mantener la compostura, y, de momento, lo llevaba bastante bien. Sin importar que Shen Li la provocara a propósito con eso de no llamarla por su nombre, o interrumpiera constantemente las charlas entre ella y su jefe, o hiciera comentarios que no debía sobre su vestido o sus zapatos, que al parecer no le gustaban… ¡Condenado crío, era un demonio, y encima listo!

—Gracias, señorita.

—De todos modos —interrumpió Shaoran—, será mejor que vayamos a la mesa. Ya deben ser más de las nueve, y no queremos cenar a la hora del desayuno¿verdad? Además, tú mañana tienes colegio, y los adultos tenemos que ir a trabajar.

—Pero me puedo quedar hasta que la señorita Saiga se marche¿verdad que sí, papá?

Shaoran lo miró de refilón mientras avanzaban. Ese niño no se andaba con tonterías. Algunas veces quisiera tener un hijo algo más idiota.

—Ya veremos, Shen, ya veremos.

Acompañó a su secretaria hasta una de las sillas alrededor de la gran mesa en el mismo tono caoba con ribetes dorados de los demás muebles y la apartó para que ella pudiera sentarse. La mujer le agradeció el gesto de caballerosidad con una luminosa sonrisa y una leve inclinación hacia delante, lo suficientemente angulosa como para que pudiera hacerse más profundo el escote. Pfff…

—¡Papá, tengo hambre, qué tanto miras!

Ambos adultos volvieron rápidamente la vista hacia Shen, que ya estaba sentado y acomodado, con los cubiertos en las manos, mirándolos con impaciencia. La mujer dibujó una falsa sonrisa de diversión, pero la de Shaoran fue auténtica.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú a buscar la comida, si tanta hambre tienes?

Shen frunció el ceño.

—Porque soy demasiado bajo para llegar bien a la mesada. Y puedo tirar todo, además. Que vaya la señorita Saiga, que tiene pinta de querer ser ama de casa… de _esta_ casa¿no?

Shen vio que la aludida se sonrojaba, y parecía esforzarse de forma sobrehumana por no lanzarle alguna cosa y matarlo. Ambos eran muy conscientes de lo que ella estaba buscando, y también de que el otro lo sabía, pero la diferencia era que Shen no necesitaba aparentar para agradar a su padre —además de que tampoco le funcionaría, por otro lado— y ella sí.

—Mejor iremos los dos a buscar la comida —sentenció Shaoran, y su hijo lo siguió a la cocina sin rechistar. Luego de asegurarse de que la mujer no los había seguido, el hombre se apoyó contra la mesada, se cruzó de brazos y miró la carita de no haber matado una mosca en su vida de Shen—. ¿Y bien?

—Y bien¿qué?

—Shen Li, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

—Ella no me agrada, papá.

—_Ninguna_ te agrada.

—De las mujeres que tú frecuentas, no —especificó el niño—. Son todas iguales. Parece como si se te quisieran lanzar al cuello en cualquier momento, y que, en cuanto lo hagan, lo primero que harán será enviarme a Suiza de viaje y dejarme allí por años. O quizá al Polo Norte, así no hay posibilidades de que vuelva.

A Shaoran se le aflojaron los hombros tensos y arqueó un poco las cejas en señal de remordimiento. Probablemente Shen tuviera razón, empezando por el propio ejemplo de su madre. Seguramente a su hijo ni siquiera ella le habría gustado, de haberla conocido, se dijo, y es que era igual a todas estas mujeres… Y, pensándolo así, lo que hacía no tenía demasiado sentido. No serviría de nada encontrar a alguien que fuera igual a su ex esposa, si sabía que acabarían igual… y probablemente con la mitad menos de sus pertenencias.

—Lo sé, Shen, pero eso no justifica que seas descortés. No deja de ser una mujer, así que tenle respeto¿de acuerdo?

El niño se enfurruñó.

—¿Y por qué voy a tenerle respeto a alguien que quiere mandarme al Polo Norte, papá¡Esa mujer no me gusta nada! Quiero que se vaya. No puedes casarte con ella¿de acuerdo?

Shaoran soltó una risita.

—No tenía pensado casarme con ella. De hecho —reconoció, pasándose una mano por el pelo—, de seguir así, supongo que no voy a casarme con nadie. Nadie te convence.

—A ti tampoco —aseguró el niño.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Claro que tengo razón… Deberías dejarme a mí que buscara a alguien para que cuide de ti¿sabes? Tú, buscando, no eres muy bueno.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —farfulló Shaoran.

—Deja que busque yo a alguien, entonces.

El hombre alzó una ceja, asombrado y divertido, y se dijo que no tenía nada que perder.

—Bien, te dejaré intentarlo, pero sólo será un intento. Ya verás que no es tan simple como te parece, pequeño granuja entrometido. Eso sí, en cuanto fracases, me dejarás tranquilo, así como si decido permanecer soltero durante el resto de mi vida¿entendido?

—Entendido —aceptó Shen, más que satisfecho—. Te enseñaré que el problema lo tienes tú, y encontraré a alguien en esta misma semana, ya lo verás. Y te lo diré en cuanto… lo considere necesario.

Los hombres de la casa se miraron durante algunos segundos, con expresiones casi idénticas en sus rostros. Sin embargo, pronto Shaoran rompió el contacto visual, recordando la presencia de Sayuri en la casa, y comenzó a sacar la comida del horno, mientras Shen llevaba bebidas.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, Sayuri —le dijo en cuanto llegaron al comedor otra vez, ahora cargados con un montón de comida—. Tuve que quitar algunos trozos de carne quemada y demás… Aun así, creo que es comestible.

La mujer había respondido con una sonrisita al comentario, y la cena se prolongó durante alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos, con postre incluido. Shen no había vuelto a hacer ningún comentario ofensivo y permanecía muy silencioso en su parte de la mesa, concentrado en su búsqueda mental y su tramado de planes para el día siguiente, pero la conversación con Sayuri se había vuelto inevitablemente incómoda y fría sin que hubiera vuelta atrás; no era lo suficientemente íntima, debido a la presencia de Shen, pero tampoco era distendida, siendo que ambos eran adultos y conocían perfectamente otro tipo de lenguajes.

—Tú vete a la cama, Shen —le dijo a su hijo en cuanto éste acabó el helado y Sayuri dijo que lo mejor sería irse ya—. Yo llevaré a Sayuri a casa y luego vengo.

—Buenas noches, papá. Buenas noches, señorita Saiga.

La mujer se había despedido de Shen con un beso en la mejilla, cuyos restos de lápiz labial no tardó en apartar con una mano en cuanto ella no lo vio. Shaoran, después de asegurarse de que su hijo subiera las escaleras y fuera a lavarse los dientes al baño, salió de la casa y condujo a la mujer hasta la _Land Rover_, que no estaba en el garaje.

El viaje rumbo al apartamento de Sayuri Saiga fue silencioso, salvo en los momentos en que ella le recordaba por qué calles tenía de desviarse. Probablemente Shen le había arruinado la noche, se dijo, molesto, pero tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de querer prolongarla.

Eran las once y media cuando estuvieron en el portal del edificio, y entonces la mujer le dijo:

—¿No quiere entrar a tomar algo?

Pero ambos sabían perfectamente que no se trataba de tomar nada, en realidad. Shaoran lo pensó por un momento, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Si Shen se iba a poner en la tarea de buscarle a alguien, no iba a poder andar tonteando con mujeres mientras tanto, así que mejor sería aprovechar su última elección antes de pasar una etapa de quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin comerse nada.

—Pero, después de esto —advirtió—, no habrá pasado nada. ¿Está claro? No me gusta mezclar el mundo laboral con otras cosas…

Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza, aunque decepcionada ante el límite establecido. No obstante, igualmente lo guió hasta el ascensor, donde la pequeñez del espacio y la seguridad de lo que vendría luego hicieron mella pronto…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Había tenido un desayuno rápido en casa, escapando de Nakuru Akizuki en cuanto acabó su tazón de cereales, y ya andaba dando vueltas frente a la puerta del colegio quince minutos antes de lo normal. El señor de la limpieza aún no había llegado entonces, así que le había tocado esperar bastante ahí afuera, congelándose bajo el frío de la mañana invernal. Durante ese tiempo había planeado ir al hospital esa tarde a ver a Yukito y a su abuelo, y quizá, si le comentaba lo de la novia de Touya, él se tomaría el tema en serio y por fin pasaría algo… Aunque lo más probable era que no.

—Entonces¿no te gustan los espaguetis con salsa? —Sakura reconoció la voz de Ai en el pasillo y se puso en guardia. Si venía parloteando con tanto interés, era porque seguramente Shen Li había tenido la mala suerte de encontrársela en su camino a clases—. A mí me encantan, pero como tampoco te gusta el puré de patatas y eres muy raro, no sé si…

—¡Ya déjame tranquilo!

Sakura vio entrar a sus dos alumnos y se preparó. Ai venía tan alegre y elocuente como de costumbre, mientras que Shen —también como de costumbre— soportaba su monólogo con cara de malestar y arrastrando los pies.

—¡Oh, señorita, hola! —la saludó la niña en cuanto se percató de su presencia—. ¿Ha visto qué frío hace hoy? Mi mamá siempre me prepara chocolate caliente cuando hace tanto frío. Es el que compran en el supermercado ese que está junto a la cafetería con los dibujos de estrellas en la vidriera¿sabe la que le digo?

Sakura no tenía ni idea, pero no tenía tiempo para una de las largas explicaciones de Ai Kawamura, así que dijo:

—Claro, algunas veces voy ahí con Tomoyo a tomar algo. —La niña puso cara de alegría y la maestra se dio por satisfecha, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el pequeño Li, que en esos momentos estaba concentrado en el cielo nublado tras la ventana—. Shen —lo llamó.

Él volteó a verla en cuanto identificó su voz entre la maleza de recuerdos en la que estaba interno.

—¿Sí?

—Ven afuera conmigo un momento; tengo que hablarte de algo.

Extrañado, se levantó de la silla y siguió a Sakura por el pasillo, casi hasta la dirección. Por un momento creyó que irían a ver al director y éste le daría un sermón por su conducta o algo así, pero la señorita Kinomoto se giró bastantes pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina y le sonrió de una manera tan amigable que él desechó la idea anterior instantáneamente.

—Te he traído aquí porque quería hablar sin que Ai rondara por los alrededores —le explicó—. No quiero que se ponga celosa, ni nada por el estilo. He notado que no le gusta que las chicas se te arrimen —bromeó. A Shen la broma no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero sí lo abochornó.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? —preguntó secamente, intentando cambiar de tema. Sakura se dio cuenta y amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer en Navidad, Shen, o te gustaría venir a pasar la Nochebuena a mi casa? Sé preparar unas galletas de chocolate que están para chuparse los dedos. Te gusta el chocolate¿no? —Se quedó callada, y luego rió—. Lo siento, ya parezco Ai…

El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asombrado ante aquella pregunta. ¿Había escuchado mal o la señorita Kinomoto acababa de invitarlo a su casa?

—¿Me está diciendo… ir a pasar la Navidad a su casa?

—Eso he dicho. Bien¿qué me contestas?

—Yo… pero ¿por qué? —dudó.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros del niño y le regaló aquella sonrisa de siempre, mientras le decía:

—Somos amigos¿no?

Shen se sonrojó ante la cercanía de su maestra, sintiendo que nunca acabaría de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas, pero luego lo asaltó la imagen de de la señorita Kinomoto con una bandeja de galletas de chocolate en las manos, manoplas para no quemarse e incluso, quizá siendo exagerado, un delantal de cocina.

Ese tipo de imágenes era el que siempre se identificaba con la de una madre típica y tópica¿no?

Sakura sintió que estaba siendo cuidadosamente analizada bajo la mirada intensa de aquellos ojos de ámbar fulgurante, pero no se movió. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba pensando ese niño, iba a toda velocidad. Casi podía ver las ideas volando por sus pupilas, mientras la escudriñaba y sacaba quién sabe qué conclusiones.

Mientras tanto, Shen se imaginó que la señorita Kinomoto había preparado esas galletas para él especialmente, y eso cambiaba la situación a la siguiente: la señorita Kinomoto en una hipotética realidad en la que ella era _su_ madre, y no sólo la madre típica y tópica de cualquiera… Aquella idea le gustó, para su propia sorpresa. Aunque luego, cuando se puso a analizar algo más detalladamente el asunto, ya no se sorprendió tanto de que la idea le gustara. ¡Era la madre perfecta!

Es decir, la señorita Kinomoto era guapa, amable, inteligente, cálida, se preocupaba por él sin que hubiera ningún otro fin, y además no parecía el tipo de mujer dispuesta a irse de una casa y abandonar a su familia, como había hecho su madre, según Shaoran le había contado, para arrojarse a los brazos de otro hombre…

Sonrió.

La verdad era que la señorita Kinomoto tampoco parecía dispuesta a arrojarse a los brazos de su padre, teniendo en cuenta las miradas que se echaban cuando se encontraban accidentalmente… De hecho, se miraban como si quisieran arrancarse los ojos.

Pero eso ya se encargaría de solucionarlo él, se dijo, ya encontraría una forma de que aprendieran a llevarse mejor —o al menos no querer matarse mutuamente, y eso sería un gran avance en la relación—, y al final las cosas quizá se dieran solas… Y si no se daban, actuaría, igual daba.

Y sabía que su padre lo mataría si llegaba a enterarse de que acababa de hacer su elección, y que esa elección era Sakura Kinomoto, pero Shen no tenía pensado decirle nada hasta mucho después de que su plan ya hubiera funcionado, o sabía que su padre haría lo posible por evitar cualquier acercamiento…

Y seguiría estando tan solo como siempre… cosa que a Shen no le gustaba nada.

Shen quería mucho a Shaoran, y si él era tan insensato algunas veces, entonces le tocaría a él, como hijo, tomar cartas en el asunto e intentar que fuera más feliz que estando como ahora, por mucho que para el niño fuera una situación bastante favorable, siendo que su padre era tan permisivo y lo entendía mejor que nadie, y que incluso no necesitara madre alguna. Tenía que valer la pena arriesgarse por devolverle los favores a su padre y su paciencia, aunque estuviera en peligro su libertad, en cierto modo, si elegía mal a la candidata y Shaoran resultaba encapricharse con ella lo suficiente como para no poder dar marcha atrás después.

Suspiró.

Confiaba en Sakura, y en su padre. No podía preocuparse, además de que no pensaba desandar el camino hecho, porque el objetivo ya estaba fijado y era realmente el más apropiado de todos.

—Shen —lo llamó ella, al ver que el niño se había vuelto a distraer con sus cosas—¿qué me dices, vienes o no?

—Tendré que preguntarle a mi padre —mintió. No pensaba decirle absolutamente nada a Shaoran sobre eso, porque no lo dejaría ir. Actuaría en el momento, y la encerrona sería la mejor estrategia… Sakura se extrañó ante la mueca casi macabra del niño, pero pronto desapareció y fue suplantada por una carita angelical—. Pero supongo que no habrá ningún problema, mientras no invite a Kawamura también.

Sakura se tranquilizó, sintiendo que su plan funcionaba. Si Shen iba a su casa, se familiarizaría más con ella y eso sería un gran paso. De seguir así, con padre en medio o sin él, podría congeniar con aquel niño y ganarse su confianza, al fin, para poder ayudarlo.

—¿Y que me mate por acercarme a ti? —rió—. No lo creo.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: El capítulo estuvo algo corto, comparado con los anteriores, pero les prometo que el que viene va a compensarlo. Pero bueno, pasando de nuevo a esta entrega en particular… qué les pareció? Ya ven que Sakura anda muy terca en cuanto a lo de los sentimientos, así que necesitará una ayudita para dar el brazo a torcer… ¡Y qué mejor ayudita que el pequeño Shen! Tal y como alguna lectora (que de momento son todas lector_a_s) supuso, el crío está decidido a que ella sea su madre (si es que ya lo dijo en el primer capítulo: quien eligiera para su padre –porque la elegiría él xD-, tendría que ser _perfecta_). Ya ven que le preocupa bastante que su padre esté solo, y que no es tan egoísta y manipulador como puede parecerlo. Además, vaya forma de espantar mujeres poco adecuadas. Adoro a este niño tanto como Ai, que es su admiradora _number one_ :P. Sólo nos resta cruzar los dedos para que consiga algo… y para que Shaoran no le arruine los planes.

En cuanto a los reviews, tendré que subirlos en la semana, y los voy a poner en el profile. Siento los problemas, pero es que no me queda más opción, porque no tengo NADA de tiempo uu.

Un besote a todos!


	6. Navidad en familia o algo así

**Ya se lo saben.

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI**

**«****Navidad en familia… o algo así****»**

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con aquello. Cuando llamaron al timbre, lo primero que había pensado era que se trataba de alguno de esos grupitos de niños cantores que se paseaban por las calles en esa época del año, entonando villancicos, o sino algún pariente lejano que, de pronto, recordaba su existencia y venía a traerle algún regalo. Incluso había pensado en la vecina, que otra vez venía a quejarse porque él había estado trabajando con sus maquetas hasta tarde la noche anterior, y el martillo era una herramienta muy ruidosa…

Sin embargo, no se encontró con nada de eso. En vez de cualquiera de sus más razonables posibilidades, lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue un par de ojos verdes. Después también vio el pelo castaño y largo, cayendo por los hombros, el abrigo rojo, las manos enguantadas y el pantalón vaquero, que estaba parcialmente tapado por unas botas que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla de las piernas femeninas. Al volver a alzar la mirada, reconoció el rostro en general. Y se sintió enfermo.

Sakura notó aquella sensación de vértigo y temblor en las piernas bajo la mirada inquisidora de Shaoran Li, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos durante tres segundos, pensando qué hacer, y luego extendió una de sus manos en dirección al hombre.

—Feliz Navidad, señor Li. —Él alzó una ceja y no le dio la mano. Su boca seguía cerrada y recta, y sus ojos ambarinos se enterraban en los suyos con una frialdad y amenaza latentes. Sakura sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, pero lo olvidó rápidamente en cuanto Shaoran hizo amague de cerrarle la puerta en las narices—. ¡Se lo suplico, espere!

Shaoran volvió a quedarse quieto y detuvo la puerta, que ya comenzaba a cerrar. Una sonrisa arrogante empezó a extenderse perezosamente por sus labios, y volvió a asomarse un poco hacia el exterior.

—Nunca creí que vería a la señorita Kinomoto tener que rogarme algo. —Ella arrugó el entrecejo, lo que hizo a Shaoran estar todavía de mejor humor—. Si me lo pide así, y por ser usted, creo que tendré que comportarme como un caballero y no dejarla ahí fuera, plantada. ¿Por qué no entra? Hay calefacción.

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza y murmuró un «gracias» entre dientes, intentando obviar el hecho de que Shaoran Li estaba disfrutando aquel momento como nunca, sabiendo que ella se sentía bastante humillada. La calidez de la calefacción la envolvió en cuanto estuvo en el recibidor y la puerta fue cerrada a sus espaldas.

—¿Se va a quedar ahí? —le preguntó Shaoran—. Mejor será si vamos a hablar, o a lo que sea que ha venido a hacer, al salón. Puedo preparar un…

—No será necesario —interrumpió Sakura—. No vengo a hablar con usted, señor Li, sino a llevarme a Shen.

Shaoran la miró con sorpresa, y luego Sakura pudo ver aquel rayo dorado iluminar sus ojos como si dentro de éstos hubiera una tormenta. No obstante, no entendió demasiado aquello. ¿Por qué se enfadaba?

—¿Cómo que a llevarse a Shen?

—Claro —murmuró, desconcertada—. Le pregunté a Shen si quería venir a mi casa en Nochebuena, y él me dijo que no habría ningún…

—¡Señorita Kinomoto! —La voz del niño hizo que los dos adultos dejaran de mirarse, y ambos se giraron hacia el recién llegado—. Creí que vendría un poco más tarde. Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Shen —le respondió—. ¿Estás listo, no te olvidas nada?

—Tengo todo preparado —aseguró con orgullo.

Shaoran estaba entre furioso y desconcertado, así que decidió intervenir.

—Un momento, los dos. ¿Adónde cree que se lleva a mi hijo y con qué permiso?

Sakura sintió que se encogía más y más, pero se obligó a no retroceder.

—Le he dicho que a mi casa, señor Li. Lo traeré mañana. Creí que Shen ya le habría hablado a usted del tema.

Shaoran giró rápidamente el rostro, buscando a su hijo, y se encontró con su expresión de inocencia. Dios, lo quería más que a su vida, pero en ese momento lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era estrangularlo.

No contento con sus pensamientos y casi prefiriendo desviar su ira hacia otra parte, volvió a mirar a Sakura todavía más furiosamente que antes.

—Usted no se va a llevar a mi hijo a ninguna parte, porque pienso pasar la Navidad con él, como todos los años —masculló—. Ninguna maestra entrometida va a hacer que yo…

—Papá —intervino suavemente Shen—, no seas así. La señorita Kinomoto de seguro se ha esforzado mucho por preparar una cena especial, y limpiado la casa, y adornado la chimenea… —Vio que su padre iba a decir algo, pero no lo dejó—. Además, no querrás que la pobre señorita tenga que cenar sola¿verdad? No hay nadie en su casa, porque sus padres y su hermano salieron…

—¡Shen! —se abochornó Sakura.

Ella no había tenido ningún problema con contarle nada al niño sobre que estarían solos en casa porque su familia tenía otros planes, pero se sentía terriblemente incómoda ahora que Shaoran Li también lo sabía, y seguramente era un buen motivo para reírse de ella. Ya podía imaginar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a ese hombre y lo patética que debía parecerle en esos momentos. Agradecía la ayuda de Shen para enfrentar al ogro Li, pero no cuando le daba a conocer un detalle como ése.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil y callado algunos segundos, simplemente pensando. Había notado el sonrojo de la maestra frente a él en el momento en que su hijo había dado a conocer que ella tendría que pasar sola la Navidad, pero no se entretuvo demasiado con eso, ni con las burlas que podría hacer a su costa sabiendo ese detalle de su vida. Más que los deseos de reírse del hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto tuviera que festejar sola unas fechas tan familiares, se puso sorprendentemente en su lugar y esperó a que las ideas de una mente ajena poblaran la suya.

Probablemente y a juzgar por su aspecto o por eso de que vivía con sus padres y su hermano, Sakura sería una mujer hogareña y acostumbrada a las celebraciones en familia; los cumpleaños llenos de primos y tíos, las Navidades junto al fuego de una chimenea mientras se contaban anécdotas sobre abuelos y cosas así, los banquetes después de las bodas en el jardín trasero de la casa… ¿Cómo se sentiría ella teniendo que estar sola en una época del año como ésa? No se fiaba ni un pelo de esa mujer, pero negarle la compañía de alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera su hijo, le parecía cruel… Aunque tampoco tenía pensado dejarlo solo con ella, siendo que podría sobornarlo con un montón de regalos o cosas peores.

—Por favor, papá, deja que vaya…

Sakura no se atrevía a decir nada, y ni siquiera a pelear. La expresión de Shaoran Li había dejado de ser agresiva, y sus ojos tenían una calidez extraña. Sin embargo, como nunca lo había visto así, no sabía si aquello era todavía más peligroso que su furia, de modo que se limitó a esperar.

—No irás solo con ella —dijo Shaoran al fin, y Shen estuvo a punto de protestar algo, pero no le dio tiempo—. Tendré que acompañaros.

—¡Genial!

Sakura se quedó petrificada. ¿Había entendido mal o ese hombre también iría a su casa? Estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar, pero de pronto recordó que no le convenía o saldría perdiendo. Si se negaba, no le dejaría llevar a Shen a ninguna parte. Suspiró, derrotada, quedándose con la única alternativa que tenía.

—Vamos —dijo—. Iremos en mi coche.

Abrió ella misma la puerta, desesperada por llegar a su casa lo antes posible, y esperando sentirse un poco menos vulnerable si estaba en su ambiente. Sin embargo, mientras andaba los pasos que la separaban de su _Mini Cooper_, oyó la molesta voz de Shaoran detrás suyo.

—Yo no voy a caber en su juguetito motorizado.

Sakura giró la cabeza y lo observó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, de la cabeza a los pies, una de ida y otra de vuelta. Efectivamente, Shaoran era bastante más alto que ella, tal y como lo había visto el primer día, pero no lo suficiente como para no caber en el coche. No era que sobrepasara los dos metros, ni nada por el estilo, así que supuso que sólo lo decía por fastidiar. Volvió a mirar al frente, dispuesta a soportar sus comentarios criticones de la forma más indiferente que pudiera, y abrió la puerta del coche con la llave automática.

—Le aseguro que sí, señor Li. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Shen se acomodó en el asiento trasero rápidamente, y Sakura se mordió la lengua. Casi habría preferido que el niño insistiera con la natural petición de sentarse en el lugar del copiloto, pero ni siquiera lo había sugerido… De modo que tendría que ir su padre en el asiento delantero, y… y que Dios la ayudase.

En el momento en que ella ocupó su lugar dentro del coche, lo primero que notó fue que Shaoran echaba hacia atrás el asiento para poder estirar las piernas y acomodarse mejor en aquel espacio reducido. Lo ignoró y puso el motor en marcha, ansiosa.

—Qué coche tan pequeño —le oyó decir.

Bien, obviamente él no iba a darle el lujo de ignorarlo. Lo miró de reojo mientras salía a la calle con cuidado de que las ruedas no patinaran sobre la fina capa de hielo, y vio que analizaba todo con aire desdeñoso.

—Bueno —respondió ella, cáustica—, no veo por qué habría de necesitar un mastodonte para moverme por las callecitas de Tomoeda, señor Li.

Aquel comentario pareció bastar, porque se quedó callado durante todo el camino. Shen le conversaba algunas veces sobre cosas que ella le preguntaba, intentando distraerse, pero no lo conseguía. Aunque Shaoran no hablara, su presencia la ponía nerviosa. Era como si todo el maldito coche estuviera siendo ocupado por él, por pequeñísimas partículas invisibles que pertenecían al aura de Shaoran Li y se mezclaran con las pertenecientes a Sakura Kinomoto, que estaba sintiendo una horrible invasión de su espacio vital.

Se bajó del automóvil antes que nadie apenas llegaron a su casa, con la excusa de ayudar a salir a Shen, y tanto el niño como el padre la miraron con una ceja alzada cuando lo intentó. Shen dijo que podía solo, y Shaoran se quedó callado… pero ella notaba su mirada enterrada en su nuca.

—Entremos rápido a casa, que está helando —propuso nerviosamente, comenzando a andar hacia el porche.

Shaoran la detuvo:

—Se le ha olvidado cerrar el coche.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Cierto.

En cuanto hubo arreglado aquel pequeño desperfecto en su vida, caminó de nuevo hacia la casa, dispuesta a enfrentarse a otro peor. Padre e hijo la esperaban junto a la puerta, los dos mirándola insistentemente, y Sakura se hizo un lío con los guantes, el llavero y las decenas de llavecitas de todos los colores porque le temblaban las manos. Aquella situación le parecía tan horrible que casi suelta un gran suspiro de alivio cuando consiguió abrir la puerta y sus dos acompañantes estuvieron dentro de la casa y con los ojos distraídos mirando otras cosas que no eran ella.

—El salón está por aquí —anunció en cuanto se hubo sentido más tranquila, y los condujo hasta la mencionada habitación, de paredes amarillas y un sillón verde bastante grande alrededor de una mesita.

—Muy bonito —dijo Shaoran, estudiando el lugar. No se había equivocado al imaginar aquel toque tan cálido y hogareño que de seguro tendría la casa de Sakura Kinomoto. Quien se ocupara de decorarla, no tenía mal gusto.

—Mi madre siempre está reformando esta habitación —aclaró Sakura—. Creo que es una de sus partes favoritas de la casa, aunque no sé por qué.

Notando que el hombre estaba entretenido mirando las paredes y los cuadros que pendían de ella, buscó a Shen. El niño se había dirigido rápidamente al mueble lleno de libros que pertenecían a su padre, principalmente, y los miraba todos como si estuvieran hechos de oro y diamantes. Sakura se acercó a él, pero Shen no pareció siquiera notarlo.

—Tú lees mucho¿a que sí? —le preguntó.

Shen dio un respingo y la miró sorprendido. La señorita había dicho aquello con una seguridad palpable, y le sonreía tranquilamente desde arriba. Salvo su padre, pensó Shen, normalmente la gente no adivinaba demasiado sobre él, quizá porque no lo entendían o porque simplemente no les interesaba. Sin embargo, Sakura…

—Me gusta mucho leer —confesó—. Papá siempre me está trayendo libros. El otro día —dijo, y Sakura notó que se le iluminaba el rostro— me compró uno muy viejo sobre mitos griegos.

La mujer se enderezó un poco, pues se había inclinado para hablar con Shen, y miró de reojo a Shaoran. Él seguía muy entretenido analizando las pinturas, y ahora estaba frente a una que su padre había comprado hacía años en un mercado clandestino de no recordaba qué sitio. Al oír lo que Shen dijo, se preguntó si de verdad aquel sujeto era tan ogro como ella lo veía, o se interesaba tan poco por la felicidad de su hijo como a ella le parecía… Si Shaoran Li no conociera a su hijo o no se interesara por él¿por qué le compraría libros, entonces? De hecho, ni siquiera sabría que era algo que le encantaba… Quizá las cosas eran ligeramente diferentes a como ella las veía…

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser. ¡No podía pensar bien de un tipo como ése!

—No creo que la carne esté lista todavía —le dijo a Shen, para pensar en otra cosa—, así que lo mejor será que traiga algo para tomar y las galletas que te dije. ¿Quieres té o…?

—Leche con chocolate estará bien —se adelantó el niño. Vio que Sakura iba a hacerle la misma a Shaoran, así que también contestó por él—. Para mi padre también, señorita. De alguien heredé lo del chocolate.

—Muy bien. Vengo enseguida, vosotros sentaos en…

—¿Puedo ir? —le dijo antes de que ella pudiera dar siquiera un paso hacia la cocina—. Papá siempre me saca de la cocina cuando está preparando la cena, porque dice que incordio. ¿Puedo ayudarla a usted?

Sakura frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba lo que ella decía, y el pequeñísimo instante de buenos pensamientos acerca de Shaoran Li acababa de esfumarse completamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

—Claro que sí —le sonrió—. Señor Li, nosotros nos vamos a preparar algunas cosas, usted puede quedarse aquí, ver la tele o lo que quiera —le dijo, mirándolo. Shaoran dejó los cuadros en paz y le regaló una mirada indiferente—. Siéntase como en su casa.

—Id en paz —la despidió, como si le valiera un pepino lo que hicieran ella y Shen. Y así era, probablemente.

No agarró a Shen de la mano porque supuso que a él le incomodaría aquel contacto, pero sí apoyó su mano en la espalda del niño para dirigirlo suavemente hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron, él se puso a estudiarlo todo rápidamente y dijo:

—Es más pequeña que la cocina de mi casa, pero más bonita.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sakura, revolviendo en las alacenas para encontrar las tres tazas que buscaba.

—De verdad. Y es menos… —hizo una mueca— fría.

—Pues mejor. ¿Me ayudas? —El niño asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Ves esa bandeja con galletas que hay sobre la mesada? Vacíala y pon las galletas aquí —le indicó, enseñándole un recipiente de cristal.

Observó a Shen cargar el recipiente con mucho cuidado los primeros segundos, pero después se dedicó a preparar lo que le tocaba. Puso algunas cucharadas de chocolate en las tazas y lo fue revolviendo mientras vertía la leche para que después no se hicieran grumos. Cuando acabó, colocó las cosas dentro del microondas y luego dejó que su vista se perdiera en las tazas giratorias y sus oídos en el sonido monótono del aparato al calentar…

Hasta que oyó un «crash» que no le sonó nada bien.

Al girarse, se encontró con que Shen ya no sostenía la bandeja de cristal en las manos, sino que ésta estaba en el suelo, hecha añicos, y algunas galletas desparramadas a su alrededor. Bueno, se dijo, ése había sido el debut y la despedida de aquella bonita bandeja que comprara la semana pasada para estrenar en Nochebuena.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—Yo… lo siento —murmuró el niño—. No lo hice a propósito, señorita.

Sakura levantó la vista de los trozos de bandeja desparramados por el suelo y se encontró con la expresión compungida de Shen, que parecía haberse quedado pegado en su sitio. No se acercó a él para no cortarse los pies, pero le habría gustado abrazarlo para que se calmara. ¡Seguro que su padre le haría cosas horribles si le hubiera roto la bandeja a él!

—No pasa nada —le dijo, sonriendo—, no te preocupes. Serviremos las galletas en alguna otra cosa… Debí haber imaginado que esa bandeja era muy pesada.

Shen aflojó los hombros, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Creyó que la señorita Kinomoto iba a enfadarse con él, o a gritarle, al menos, pero no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Ciertamente no se portaba con él como muchas de las maestras que había tenido, y eso era un alivio. Lo trataba con la misma paciencia de su padre, y eso era sorprendente… y estaba bien. No se había equivocado con su elección, pensó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Shaoran al entrar. Apenas se había asomado por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina cuando se encontró con Shen contra la mesada y Sakura Kinomoto en el extremo opuesto, el más cercano a él, y ambos separados por un montón de vidrios puntiagudos en el piso—. Vaya…, creo imaginarlo.

Shen se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Sakura, al notarlo, le dirigió una mirada furibunda al hombre. Ella había conseguido que Shen no se torturara, para que viniera su padre y lo echara a perder todo.

—Ha sido culpa mía —dijo—; no me di cuenta de que esa bandeja era demasiado pesada para que Shen la llevara, y se le cayó.

—Iré a buscar algo para limpiar —susurró el aludido.

—No —lo detuvo Sakura—, tú quédate ahí o puedes cortarte. Iré yo.

Salió de la cocina luego de asegurarse de que Shen se quedaría quieto en su sitio, esperando, y notó que era seguida de cerca. Podía oír los pasos detrás de los suyos, y eran demasiado pesados como para ser los de un niño, de modo que supuso que era Shaoran. Giró la cabeza para asegurarse y confirmó instantáneamente sus temores.

—Deje que lo limpie yo —le pidió él—. Después de todo, ha sido Shen quien tiró la bandeja. A veces es un poco patoso, y es peligroso ponerlo a cocinar, pese a sus buenas intenciones —explicó con una ligera sonrisa de vergüenza que dejó a Sakura pasmada.

—Yo… —Se aclaró la voz nerviosamente—. No se preocupe, tendría que haberlo vigilado. Vuelva al salón, señor Li.

Sakura entró rápidamente al pequeño trastero y encendió la luz tirando del cordel dorado al lado de la bombilla. Agarró una escoba y la pala de la basura, pero cuando iba a salir se encontró con que Shaoran también había entrado al pequeño habitáculo y lo examinaba al igual que había hecho con el salón.

—¿Qué… hace? —murmuró, con la boca seca.

Sakura pensó que era una suerte que él no hubiera volteado el rostro para hablarle, porque estaba tan cerca que habría podido sentir incluso su respiración.

—Estaba viendo esta puerta —le dijo—. Tiene mal las bisagras¿no lo ve?

Sakura se preguntó si él tendría complejo de marido manitas, pero se distrajo al instante cuando vio que hacía amague de cerrar la puerta.

—¡No, espere, esta puerta no…! —Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque ya la había cerrado—. Esta puerta no puede abrirse desde dentro —concluyó, dejando caer los hombros y soltando un leve suspiro de resignación.

Shaoran sintió que se sonrojaba y tiró de la manija para intentar abrir, pero, efectivamente, la puerta no parecía tener intenciones de ceder ni un poquito.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No es nada…

—Llamaré a Shen para que la abra. ¡Shen! —gritó, y golpeó tres veces la madera con sus puños—. ¡Shen, me oyes!

En la cocina, Shen escuchó a su padre llamarlo. Para no caminar por encima de los cachos de cristal roto se trepó a la mesada y anduvo sobre ella hasta que sus pies pudieran tocar el suelo sin riesgo de cortes. Luego avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo, siguiendo la voz de su padre, y se detuvo justo frente a una puerta cerrada.

—¡Shen, abre, nos hemos quedado encerrados!

El niño alzó las cejas y luego comenzó a sonreír. ¿Su padre había usado el plural? Sólo había tres personas en aquella casa, en esos momentos, así que eso sólo únicamente podía significar una cosa: se había quedado encerrado con la señorita Kinomoto.

Y él no pensaba darse prisa con eso de liberarlos.

Volvió a la cocina, y, de nuevo subiendo a la mesada, llegó al mismo punto en donde estaba antes. No quería que Shaoran se diera cuenta de que había podido llegar sin dificultad hasta su encierro, así que tendría que sonar lejano, al menos. Tenía un reloj justo en la pared frente a él, así que podría controlar el tiempo sin ningún problema.

—¡Iré en cuanto pueda, papá! —le gritó… y se acomodó para esperar al menos cinco minutos.

Shaoran suspiró con resignación al oír la respuesta de su hijo. En cuanto volvieran a casa, ese niño iba a pagarle todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar… ¡porque obviamente todo aquello era aposta!

—Bueno —oyó que decía ella con voz temblorosa—, parece que tendremos que esperar un poco aquí… Rayos, debería haber limpiado esto.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y vio que ella estaba a punto de reír al ver que la repisa con herramientas que tenía detrás estaba algo sucia. Después de eso reparó en el hecho de que tenía a Sakura más cerca de lo que la había tenido nunca antes, y se puso algo nervioso. A esa distancia resultaba más endemoniadamente bonita y dulce que de lejos, desde luego, y aquel detalle no le gustaba en su situación, porque lo único que quería sentir por ella era desprecio.

Aunque en ese momento no la estuviera despreciando ni un poquito.

Probablemente fueran los pocos centímetros que los separaban los que le hacían pensar en otras cosas, porque con el rostro sonriente y aparentemente ingenuo de aquella mujer tan cerca no podía pensar en ella como en la entrometida que era, ni en alguien que intentaba convencer a su hijo de que él era un monstruo y ella la versión femenina de Jesucristo. No podía apreciar ni una pizca de malas intenciones desde su posición, e incluso veía suave sinceridad y no falsedad en su mirada verde o en sus labios rosados y curvados hacia arriba.

En esos momentos de locura, incluso comenzó a pensar si la había juzgado mal, o si al menos se había portado demasiado bruscamente con ella, sin merecerlo. Él era consciente de que muchas veces su mal genio le ganaba y luego se arrepentía de ello… De hecho, Diana siempre se había ocupado de recordárselo y de echarle la culpa a eso de muchos de sus problemas. Quizá, si se llevaba mejor con Sakura, las cosas serían más fáciles para los dos. Quizá ni siquiera deberían tener motivos para odiarse, cuando los dos tenían como objetivo la felicidad de Shen…

Aturdido, frunció el ceño y siguió mirándola. No sabía demasiado bien qué pensar.

Por su parte, Sakura se sentía acorralada y nerviosa. Se había distraído con lo de la limpieza que no había hecho esa mañana, cuando no se preocupó por el trastero, pensando en que no quedaría atrapada con su invitado, pero pronto volvió a reparar en la presencia de Shaoran Li en el momento en que éste se volvió. Notaba que él la estaba mirando insistentemente, como solía hacer, y casi prefería empezar alguna batalla que soportar su escrutinio inquietante.

¿Por qué no decía nada¿Por qué simplemente estaba allí, de pie, frente a ella, irradiando su calor y su aroma, imponiéndose con su altura y su presencia, que la hacían sentir tan pequeña y desvalida?

No le extrañaba sentirse así con un hombre como ése a tan poca distancia. Con sólo moverse un poquito, podría tocarlo. Si sólo separara sus brazos de su cuerpo, estaría sintiendo aquel otro cuerpo que no era de ella, sintiendo la fuerza de los músculos bajo la tela de su pulóver gris de cuello alto. Podría sentir su calor en la yema de sus dedos, y entendería por qué Shaoran Li le resultaba tan soberbio… e intimidante y peligroso.

—Estoy seguro de que, como mínimo, ya habrán pasado tres minutos —lo oyó decir. Tenía una sonrisita ladeada que era tan agradable a la vista como aquella de vergüenza que había dibujado luego de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Tanto le está costando saltar los vidrios o trepar la mesada? Ese niño me las va a pagar. Estoy seguro de que está tardando apropósito.

Sakura se encogió y lo miró horrorizada, frunciendo el ceño. Shaoran alzó una ceja, sin acabar de entender su actitud, cuando antes había estado tan tranquila.

—No le irá a pegar¿verdad? —se espantó en un murmullo.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro de resignación y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sakura notó en ellos una chispa de diversión.

—Ya veo que usted me considera a mí un auténtico monstruo sin sentimientos —se mofó—. ¿En serio cree que yo sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo?

—Quizá —dijo ella, alzando el mentón y mirándolo con valentía. La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió.

—Aún cuando ambos somos conscientes de que Shen ni siquiera me había avisado de que usted lo había invitado a venir porque sabía que yo me negaría, y en vez de eso me extorsionó con lo de que había preparado su casa, la comida y que tendría que pasar la Navidad sola si él no venía. Si no le hice absolutamente nada entonces, e incluso le consentí la jugarreta¿usted de verdad piensa que yo podría hacerle algo a mi hijo, señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo, porque ya se había imaginado que no aún antes de que terminara de hablar. A pesar de su altura, de su fuerza y de su mal carácter, Shaoran Li, efectivamente, no parecía haberle pegado a su hijo jamás… ¡Aunque eso no le quitara que siguiera siendo un monstruo, por muchas otras razones!

—Yo… igualmente no me fío de usted —se resistió, notando la mirada burlona de él—. Sigo pensando que es un ogro y un desalmado, aunque no le pegue a su hijo. Quizá, cuando llegue con él a casa, lo castigue con alguna cosa macabra y horrible que se le ocurra… ¡Pero, oh, no, por supuesto que no le pegará! Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que…

Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por una risita de Shaoran. Él desvió el rostro hacia un lado, como si ya estuviera aburrido de la charla, e hizo un ademán como para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Piense lo que quiera, señorita Kinomoto. Está usted en su derecho.

Nadie volvió a hablar después de eso, el uno divertido con la paranoia mental de aquella mujer, la otra molesta y avergonzada de haber dicho en voz alta algunos de sus temores para obtener como respuesta mofas e indiferencia.

Luego de que pasaron siete minutos y medio, Shen decidió que ya habría sido tiempo suficiente como para un beso al menos, así que volvió a hacer una vez más su camino por encima de la mesada y abrió la puerta del trastero cuando llegó frente a ésta. Se encontró con la mirada divertida de su padre y el sonrojo furtivo en las mejillas de su maestra, y aquello le dio que pensar.

—¿Pasó algo interesante mientras no estuve? —preguntó ansiosamente. Shaoran le revolvió el pelo con su mano y salió de la habitación para poder dejar a Sakura libre de lo que parecía suponerle una auténtica tortura.

—Nada de lo que puedes estarte imaginando, pequeño granuja —le contestó. Por su tono, Shen sabía que su padre, aunque había adivinado sus intenciones, no estaba enfadado… O al menos estaba lo suficientemente divertido como para que lo otro pasara a un plano poco importante—. Supongo que en todo ese tiempo habrás podido limpiar el suelo¿no?

—¿Y con qué escoba querías que lo limpiara, papá?

—Te merecerías limpiarlo con la lengua. —Se giró hacia Sakura para quitarle la pala y la escoba de las manos, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, se alejó de ella—. Acompaña a tu señorita al salón, mientras yo me ocupo del desastre que hiciste.

Fue Shaoran quien acabó limpiando la cocina, en tanto que Shen y Sakura se acomodaban en el salón y miraban las fotos en uno de los álbumes que había sobre el mueble de los libros. Shaoran se les unió poco después, y durante alrededor de media hora estuvieron comentando las imágenes de los viajes de Fujitaka mientras bebían la leche con chocolate y comían las galletas que no habían ido a parar al suelo.

Luego, a eso de las diez de la noche, Sakura los había conducido a la cocina de nuevo para cenar. Estuvieron muy entretenidos acabándose la carne asada, la ensalada, los macarrones, el arroz y la Coca-cola, pero nadie tocó el puré de patatas. El postre, que consistía en helado de vainilla y chocolate, vino algún tiempo después, y solamente quedó la mitad amarillenta al final. Aquella cena fue una gran sorpresa para todos los presentes, cada uno por sus cosas. Shaoran se sorprendió de que Shen no hiciera absolutamente ningún comentario de los que hacía cuando llevaba mujeres a casa y se llevara tan bien con Sakura, Shen de que su padre no se peleara con su maestra, y Sakura de lo mismo que el niño.

Eran ya las once y media cuando se sentaron de nuevo en el gran sofá del salón, frente a la chimenea encendida, y Shen se colocó al lado de Sakura bajo la promesa de ésta de que le leería algunos fragmentos de los libros que su padre había escrito en sus viajes y que trataban sobre los lugares que había visitado.

—_Aquí hace mucho calor todo el día_ —leía Sakura, esforzándose por entender la caligrafía ajustada y rápida de Fujitaka—,_ pero vale la pena pasar tantas horas al sol si después nuestros esfuerzos dan frutos. Hoy mismo encontramos algunos trozos de vasijas en la excavación al final de la tarde, y me recorrió un escalofrío al alzar la mirada y encontrarme con la pirámide de Keops a lo lejos, sobresaliendo entre sus dos compañeras…_

—Kefrén y Micerinos —murmuró el niño, cuyos párpados comenzaban a pesarle demasiado. Sakura sonrió, y, notando su cansancio, lo acomodó mejor, recostándolo de espaldas contra ella y pasando los brazos con el libro a su alrededor de modo que él pudiera ver las fotos adjuntas. Contenta de que Shen no rechazara su contacto ni se quedara congelado en aquella ocasión, continuó con su lectura durante varios minutos más, sintiendo que podría pasarse así todo el tiempo del mundo.

Shaoran lo veía todo desde su posición, medio metro más alejado. Estaba impresionado con la docilidad que su hijo había mostrado, y su poca reticencia al afecto que la señorita Kinomoto le profesaba en muestras físicas, con aquel abrazo y su forma de leerle. Aquella escena le resultaba extrañamente conmovedora y su visión le ocasionaba una presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta difíciles de describir. Recordaba ser el único que había hecho algo así con Shen, aunque sin abrazos de por medio, y le resultaba increíble que la señorita Kinomoto se portara como ni siquiera lo había hecho la madre del niño. Definitivamente era sorprendente por un montón de cosas… Shen no tenía confianza con nadie que no fuera su padre, y Shaoran nunca había visto a nadie encajar tan bien en aquel papel que ahora Sakura estaba cumpliendo, aunque de forma meramente platónica y absurda. Esa forma de preocuparse, de atender a su hijo, de tratarlo… Se estaba comportando como si fuera su madre. Ni siquiera como una maestra dedicada o cariñosa, no; como una madre y sólo una madre podría hacerlo.

Aquella idea lo dejó aún más sorprendido en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no le había resultado demasiado desagradable, o al menos no tanto como debería. Era como si no fuera consciente de que estuviera hablando de Sakura Kinomoto, la entrometida y molesta Sakura Kinomoto, y de repente aquella mujer se hubiera convertido en otra persona; alguien que quizá él había estado esperando durante muchos años y que jamás había podido encontrar en Diana…

Dios, definitivamente quedarse encerrado con ella lo había trastornado. O quizá era ella la que lo trastornaba, de un modo u otro, primero con peleas y ahora…

—Se ha quedado dormido. —Su voz suave lo sacó de su mundo y volvió a mirar las cosas a su alrededor ya no como alguien ausente, sino reparando realmente en los detalles. Sakura seguía abrazando a Shen, y el niño estaba con los ojos cerrados y más dormido y relajado que nunca—. Tiene que estar agotado.

—Tiene que estarlo —asintió él—, o no se habría perdido lo que le contaba por nada del mundo.

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente ante el tono amistoso de Li, que no parecía demasiado interesado en pelear con ella desde el incidente del trastero, pues se había mostrado cordial y alegre durante toda la velada, para su sorpresa. ¿Qué se le pasaría por la cabeza a ese hombre¿Habría dejado de odiarla, por alguna razón desconocida, o era que estaba tramando algo?

—Lástima que no haya aguantado despierto hasta las doce, así podría haberle dado su regalo —se lamentó Sakura.

—Se lo daré yo por los dos —solucionó Shaoran—. O puede venir a casa y dárselo mañana.

Ella lo miró completamente sorprendida, y él sonrió de lado. ¿Tanto le costaba creerse que sabía ser amable si quería?

—¿De verdad me está invitando a su casa, señor Li, o de pronto estoy alucinando?

—Shen tiene una madre, así que no debo de ser tan malo con las mujeres como piensa… Al menos sé portarme bien durante algún tiempo¿sabe? Siempre y cuando no se metan en donde no las llaman —agregó, dirigiéndole una mirada elocuente, pero desde luego no agresiva. Parecía estar de un extraño e increíble buen humor aquella noche.

—Iré mañana, entonces —aseguró Sakura, y tomando más confianza, prosiguió—: llevaré el libro que compré para Shen y el trozo de carbón que especialmente elegí para usted. Se lo merece por ser tan malo conmigo, desde luego.

Shaoran se echó a reír y ella sonrió, satisfecha.

—Desde luego —concedió.

Sakura se sentía extrañamente cómoda y confiada en el salón de su casa, frente a la chimenea, con Shen en sus brazos y Shaoran de buen humor, así que añadió:

—Debería reír más a menudo, señor Li. Muchas cosas le serían más fáciles si lo hiciera, en vez de mostrarse tan arisco con la gente… Y lo mismo va por Shen. No sé si será algo hereditario o lo hace por imitación, pero lo cierto es que sólo dificulta las cosas. ¿Por qué se muestra siempre tan desconfiado?

La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para quitarle el libro de las manos y colocarlo en la mesita próxima. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, a Sakura le pareció que ya no estaba tan lejos como antes… aunque probablemente fueran cosas suyas.

—Usted es una de esas personas —dijo él con voz suave y con un tono que parecía de admiración— que creen que el mundo gira movido por buenas intenciones y que todo puede arreglarse con una sonrisa. —Hizo una pausa y su mirada huyó de los ojos de Sakura para quedar fija en sus pies, o en la alfombra; ella no sabía bien en dónde exactamente—. Yo, sin embargo, no soy ningún ingenuo, y la verdad es que casi compadezco su falta de instinto de supervivencia, querida Sakura.

Ella no se molestó porque la tachara de ingenua, probablemente por lo pacífico y acogedor del momento. Además, aquel «querida Sakura» no le había sonado para nada mal, cuando lo había dicho de esa manera tan… desconocida para ella, en boca de Shaoran Li.

—Puede que tenga razón —aceptó—, pero supongo que me he criado pensando eso y no sé si voy a poder cambiar de repente.

—¿De modo que de la única persona de la que desconfía con tantas ganas es de mí?

Sakura se rió.

—Salvo hoy, usted siempre parece estar dándome motivos para ello. No miento si le digo que me parece sorprendente que podamos estar hablando tan tranquilamente sobre cualquier cosa.

Viendo nuevamente aquel panorama ante sus ojos, él ya no se sorprendía tanto de no conseguir estar enfadado. Pese a que recordaba perfectamente quién era ella y lo molesta que le resultaba su intromisión en sus asuntos, no podía pelear con Sakura Kinomoto mientras ésta sostuviera a su hijo de aquella forma entre sus brazos y se mostrara tan amable y cariñosa… incluso con él.

—Entonces, sugiero que aprovechemos la ocasión —murmuró, aunque no demasiado seguro de la forma en que pretendía «aprovechar la ocasión» exactamente.

—Dígame, pues¿a qué se dedica?

Shaoran bajó ligeramente los hombros y se sintió desilusionado ante el rumbo de la conversación, aunque después se regañó en su fuero interno. Después de todo¿qué esperaba? No podía estar tan trastornado con tan sólo unas horas en aquella casa y siete minutos encerrado con la señorita Kinomoto en el trastero¿verdad?

—Soy arquitecto —le contestó, mientras intentaba distraer su mente con alguna otra cosa—, pero podría trabajar de cualquier otra cosa —añadió con una sonrisa que a Sakura no le pareció arrogante, pese al contexto. Estaba hablando con lo que parecía únicamente sinceridad—. Podría ser científico, profesor de matemáticas, de filosofía, escribir libros o ser arqueólogo.

—¿Se considera usted un genio? —dudó ella, enarcando las cejas. Shaoran giró la muñeca derecha en un ademán que parecía querer decir «por favor¿cuántas pastillas se toma al día para quedar así?».

—No, desde luego. Lo que me considero es un autodidacta empedernido y alguien a quien le gusta saber muchísimas cosas sobre temas variados.

Viéndolo a tan pocos metros, con aquel par de ojos ambarinos que brillaban con una luz de inteligencia serena que ni el bailoteo de las llamas reflejadas en ellos podía opacar, a Sakura no le costaba demasiado creerse lo que le decía… Casi cualquier cosa que le dijera, en realidad. Una presión agradable en el pecho y la sensación de que le gustaba lo que tenía enfrente la alertó de que debía ser cuidadosa o seguiría cayendo en el hechizo envolvente de aquella intimidad insólita con un hombre poderoso y atractivo como una deidad helénica que despertaba en su interior los más bajos instintos; la ira en primer lugar, y otra cosa aún menos usual en ella después…

¿Qué tenía Shaoran Li aquella noche que lo hacía tan tentador?

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta y confundida, pugnando por desechar aquellas ideas extrañas de su mente. En vez de analizar lo que sentía, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar sus palabras en vez del tono sedoso de su voz. Y, al hacerlo, casi pudo imaginar a la bombilla encendiéndose en el globito de pensamiento. _¡Eureka!_

—¿Y no cree que Shen pueda estar intentando seguir su ejemplo? —descubrió, asombrada y entusiasmadísima con la idea de quizá haber descubierto el gran enigma en torno al que giraban muchas de sus cavilaciones últimamente. Shaoran la miró con una ceja alzada, pero con cara de estar prestándole auténtica atención en vez de burlarse de ella y sus teorías—. Piénselo —insistió, contenta porque él estuviera haciéndole caso—, él lo admira muchísimo y no sería extraño que quisiera imitarlo a usted con eso de ser autodidacta… Quizá por eso nunca hace caso y quiere manejarse solo, y quizá, si usted le…

Pero Sakura supo que su tiempo de reflexión había acabado en cuanto notó que el hombre sonreía y comenzaba a acercarse a ella como un lince a su presa, hipnotizándola con la mirada intensa y dorada y los movimientos lentos, precisos y silenciosos. Notó que el pulso se le aceleraba cada vez más, y el corazón parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho cuando Shaoran la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios femeninos, que rápidamente fueron cubiertos por un remolino electrizante de sensaciones imposibles.

Shaoran se quedó completamente inmóvil durante segundos que le parecieron eternos, con el dedo apoyado sobre aquel suave colchón de carne trémula que era la boca de Sakura, mientras se sentía casi incapaz de desviar la mirada de sus ojos, verdes y brillantes como dos esmeraldas reflejando la luz de la chimenea. Sin embargo, consiguió hacerlo poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con los labios rosados la sensación de vértigo y hambre fue todavía peor que antes. En ningún momento hasta entonces se había arrepentido de su cercanía, sabiendo que sólo iba a hacerla callar de un modo «amistoso». Pero ahora que se daba cuenta de la forma en que se descarrilaban sus pensamientos y se desbocaba su corazón, latiendo como un loco, supo que no había sido buena idea… De modo que pensó en algo rápidamente para salir del brete.

—Le aconsejo, mi querida señorita Sakura —le dijo muy bajito, sin abandonar aquel tono aterciopelado que a ella la estaba poniendo algo más que loca—, que mantenga su cabeza ocupada en cosas más interesantes… Y ya verá que seré lo mejor para los dos, se lo aseguro.

Sakura tan sólo reaccionó cuando sintió que Shen estaba siendo suavemente apartado de sus brazos, y al volver a la realidad se encontró con que era Shaoran quien estaba alzando al niño dormido y lo sostenía contra su pecho al ponerse de pie. Ya no la miraba, afortunadamente para su salud mental, y aquello sirvió para conseguir pararse también, aunque las piernas seguían temblándole.

—Yo… ¿Se va? —le preguntó en cuanto supo que había recuperado la voz.

—Ya es muy tarde. —El hombre volvió a mirarla, todavía sonriendo, pero Sakura notó que un fuego dorado se había apagado en aquellos ojos… lo cual la tranquilizó enormemente—. Será mejor que llame a un taxi para que venga a buscarnos.

—¡No, no! Yo puedo…

Él la detuvo con un ademán y comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo. Sacó su abrigo del perchero y se lo colocó a Shen por encima, cuidando que el niño no pasara frío cuando salieran.

—¿Me permite usar su teléfono?

—Pero puedo llevarlos yo —se resistió Sakura—, sería lo justo.

—Ha sido una velada encantadora, de verdad, y ya le hemos causado suficientes molestias por ahora. No, no diga nada —se apresuró a añadir, al ver que Sakura abría la boca para protestar—. Sólo permítame llamar por teléfono a algún taxi y luego no la molestaremos más.

Rendida y sin saber qué podría hacer para convencer a Shaoran, le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza el teléfono, dándole a entender que contaba con su aprobación para utilizarlo, y pronto él estuvo marcando algunos números y hablando con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Sakura tuvo que intervenir una o dos veces para que él pudiera dar la dirección de la casa, y luego de eso tuvieron alrededor de tres minutos de conversación meramente cordial entre ellos, hasta que llegó el taxi.

—Recuerde que mañana tiene que venir a dejar los regalos —le dijo Shaoran cuando ya había abierto la puerta y visto el taxi que lo esperaba en la calle, junto a la acera—. Aún no nos hemos aprovechado lo suficiente de su generosidad.

Sorprendida, Sakura pensó que ojalá nunca acabaran de aprovecharse de su generosidad, si volvía a estar tan a gusto —aunque de forma ilógica y extraña— como lo estuvo aquella noche, con Shen durmiendo entre sus brazos y Shaoran Li cada vez a menos distancia, inquietándola, atrayéndola y estimulándola sin siquiera tener que tocarla…

Rayos.

—Iré —aseguró—. Tengo muchas ganas de ver la cara que pone Shen cuando le dé su regalo.

El hecho de que ella dejara implícito que quería ver a Shen y no a él fue un bálsamo para ambos, de modo que la despedida fue menos complicada de lo que habían esperado. Shaoran simplemente alzó una mano y ella lo imitó, aunque con la mano opuesta. Luego de eso, él se dio la vuelta y entró en el taxi con su hijo a cuestas, que parecía demasiado dormido como para reaccionar incluso cuando la puerta del coche se cerró.

Sakura se quedó en la puerta de su casa, casi sin notar el viento helado del invierno a su alrededor, moviendo sus cabellos y congelando cada músculo de su cuerpo silenciosamente, hasta que el taxi desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro de la situación… y en lo mucho que la había disfrutado, también.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Holaaaaa! Esta vez _sí_ vengo a tiempo, después de tantos intentos fallidos… Y ya era hora. Qué les pareció el capítulo? Les dije que valdría la pena, porque la cosa finalmente se pone más interesante, y creo que las chispas que empiezan a saltar entre padre y maestra son de otro tipo. Al parecer, la jugarreta de Shen sirvió de mucho, aunque no se haya concretado nada. Por otro lado, tendrá razón Sakura con lo que dice sobre el ejemplo? Puede ser, aunque no parece que a Shaoran le importe demasiado (más bien parecía muy entretenido fijándose en otros detallitos :P)…

**Luna-Box**: Bueno, este capítulo no quedó tan corto como el anterior, así que espero que compense :D. Gracias por los ánimos y el review.

**Merian Li**: Hola! Me alegro de que el fic te guste… A mí Shaoran también me parece lindo! (babas), y, por supuesto, su hijo tiene el mismo futuro, aunque ahora sea sólo la "criaturita adorable" xD. No te esperabas a Sakura en plan madre perfecta? Pues es bueno haberte sorprendido; a mí me pareció que encajaba en el papel desde el primer momento… y, de hecho, por eso escribí la historia xD. A ver qué resulta. Espero que nos leamos.

**Danny1989**: Jajaja, estoy de acuerdo con eso de que Shen es más maduro que su padre en muchas cosas, pero ya verás que no todo le va a resultar tan fácil ni tan obvio cuando empiece a implicarse sentimentalmente con ciertas personas, o cuando se dé cuenta de que causa ciertos problemas… y es que puede ser muy maduro, pero sigue siendo un niño. E hijo de Shaoran, además xD. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo n.n

**HarLet.BriNa**: Sí, yo también quiero un hijo como Shen y un padre (padre del hijo, claro) como Shaoran… aunque no creo que fuera nada fácil lidiar con esos dos, por muy monos que sean. Hay que tener mucho carácter como para aguantarlos xD. No tardé tanto como otras veces, y espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Ja ne!

**Ropna**: Como decía a Harlet, efectivamente, Shen es una monada… pero hay que tener bastante aguante. Y no sé de qué se queja Shaoran, si su hijo es todavía más metido que Sakura, pero bueno, ya se sabe que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver xD. Sobre Sayuri creo que no tengo nada que decir, porque a mí también me cae mal, y además de que el pequeño Li ya se encargó de despacharla a gusto y por todas las lectoras. Y en cuanto a Ai… jajaja, es un poco pesada, pero creo que les va a parecer bastante tierna en cuanto la vayan conociendo mejor. A ver qué pasa con los dos cabezotas de siempre en el capítulo que viene. Saludos!

**Lady Fiorella**: Shen es un experto en "batear" tipas, parece, porque su padre sigue soltero xD, pero no sabe cómo sacarse de encima a su compañera… Pobrecillo, si es que las cosas no son tan fáciles cuando le tocan a uno, eh? Eso de verlo todo desde afuera sirve hasta cierto punto. Y yo también concuerdo con Sakura en lo de que Touya y Nakuru no encajan… de hecho, siempre se me hace raro cuando lo veo en los fics. Nos leemos pronto, espero, y gracias por el review.

**Mahidelin**: A una de tus primas? Espero que no lo digas porque se parezca en lo niña, o creo que Shen podría cortarte la cabeza :P C-u!

**Potters-light**: Shen eligiendo a la secretaria? JA! Creo que le cae peor que a nosotras, y eso ya es decir mucho… Si él mismo lo dijo, que sólo aceptaría para su papá una madre perfecta… y quién más "perfecta" que Sakura Kinomoto, cierto? Sobre todo si es incapaz de enfadarse con él y se vuelven tan divertidas sus riñas con Shaoran xD. Aunque claro, es mejor que los implicados no se enteren, de momento, o se arruinaría todo… o no? Porque las cosas tienen pinta de haber cambiado "ligeramente"… Qué será, qué será? Habrá que esperar más para saberlo (muejejeje). Besos!

**Diana Prenze**: Las elecciones de Shen tienen más sentido que las de Shaoran, desde luego, y ya ves que hay buenos motivos para confiar en él… como, por ejemplo, su capacidad para manejar a los dos presuntos adultos como le da la gana xD. Deseémosle suerte (aunque no la necesite). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que nos sigamos leyendo.

**YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li**: Estoy... estoy con algo de dolor de espalda, pero bien xD. Y sí, Shen es algo así como un Cupido sin pañales y sin flechas (ni sombrerito ridículo de colegio :P), pero igual de eficaz. Además de adorable, claro, y con la misma opinión que el resto de las lectoras (y la autora): no hay mejor madre para él, ni mejor esposa para Shaoran, que Doña Perfecta Kinomoto… que parece alejarse peligrosamente de la perfección (OMG, cuidado! xD) con cada paso que da hacia… hacia donde sea. Y supongo que ya viste cómo se las arregló Shen para salir del aprieto con eso de la invitación, además de lo bien que le salió, claro. Si es que el niño es de lo que no hay. Votemos por él, que no nos va a defraudar. Un saludo y gracias por el review!

**Black Star Dragon Girl**: Bueno, si se te hizo tierna la visión de Shen imaginándose a su madre perfecta, me imagino que habrá sido todavía mejor el ver que Sakura se porta exactamente como tal, con tanto apapacho, abrazo y lectura antes de dormir (kawaii!). Y ya ves que, aunque era inevitable que Shaoran se diera cuenta de que iría a casa de Sakura, el niño manejó la situación tan bien como siempre (será manipulador xD). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Danii T**: Las historias de grandes empresas no me gustan, así que no creo que haya mucho problema con eso xD (no puedo decir lo mismo en cuanto a lo de las preparatorias y los amores de adolescencia). Shen es adorable, todo un amor, y bastante maduro… pero no tiene idea de cómo hacer callar a su compañera, jeje. Y la verdad es que le daríamos una mano, pero es bastante divertido ver cómo se desespera. Un saludo, y gracias por el review.

**Zetty**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, y sí, las ideas de ese niño son tan retorcidas que están muy bien. Hace falta un hijo así para que Shaoran se ponga las pilas, cierto? xD No tendrá la presión psicológica de Tomoyo, como en CCS, pero creo que con la ayuda de Shen va más que sobrado, aunque le saque canas verdes. Gracias por los ánimos y el review. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Rizel**: La verdad es que Shen hace bastante bien su trabajo de espanta culebras, y se lo agradecemos mucho todas… Creo que a la "señorita Saiga" ya no le van a quedar ganas de integrarse en la familia Li, por muy bueno que esté el jefazo, luego de la bienvenida que le dio el niño… Bien por él, y bien por que se ocupe de que las cosas no pasen de un revolcón barato (aunque yo le dejaría golpear a la tipa por eso). Es bueno que te guste la historia, y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews. Un saludo!

**o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o-JuTai-**: Me alegro de que te guste, y acá está la actualización. Espero que el capítulo también sea de tu agrado n.n

**Vanessa Li Potter**: La verdad es que puede que sí tengas razón en cuanto a eso de que Shen está un poco enamorado de Sakura… no lo había planteado así, pero supongo que puede considerarse como que es su amor platónico, además de que la prefiere como su mamá antes que cualquier otra cosa, porque esto de las relaciones humanas le quedan muy lejos todavía (¡ay, mi niño, como alguien lo pervierta, es que me lo cargo!). Te deseo suerte con lo de la tarea… y como no respondí a tu comentario sobre el Shaoran de tu fic (por esa costumbre de no responder los reviews en el último capítulo de una historia), lo hago acá: me alegro de haberte pervertido! xD Jajaja, bueno, un saludo y espero que nos leamos pronto… ¡y a ver cuándo nos encontramos de nuevo en el msn, que no volvió a pasar!

**Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore**: Me alegro de que la historia te guste y de que la estés leyendo... por supuesto, Shen es un pequeño demonio, pero se lo perdonamos por adorable. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos!


	7. Un ogro preocupado ya no es tan ogro

**Capítulo VII**

**«****Un ogro preocupado ya no es tan ogro****»**

El salón estaba atestado de gente, pero él no conocía a nadie. Notaba el aire enrarecido con tanto perfume a flores… el perfume de las flores que había por todas partes, atadas a los lazos de seda blancos y dorados en las paredes, los asientos largos de madera, bajo las lámparas y en un púlpito al final de la alfombra roja.

Nervioso y asustado, se movió como pudo entre la multitud riente y vestida de gala para lo que parecía una ocasión especial, intentando encontrar algo conocido a lo que aferrarse en ese mundo extraño. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y su cuerpo estaba terriblemente débil y agotado. Ni siquiera sus ojos podían enfocar bien las imágenes, y aquella ligereza que sentía en sus miembros probablemente era la que le hacía pensar que todo a su alrededor giraba y giraba sin parar…

—Shen, por fin te encuentro. ¿En dónde te habías metido?

El niño reconoció al instante la voz profunda de su padre, y se giró a verlo con una alegría desesperada… que se esfumó en cuanto notó a la mujer a su lado.

Sayuri Saiga estaba al lado de su padre vistiendo un vestido blanco como las perlas, aparentemente de seda o alguna tela similar. Al nivel de la cadera dejaba de ser una pechera ajustada para convertirse en una falda de amplísimo vuelo que arrastraba por el piso e incluso tenía una longuísima cola que partía en el final de la espalda… ¡No podía ser!

—Shen tiene que ser el peor hijo sobre la faz de la Tierra, Shaoran —la oyó decir, y él asentía con la cabeza mientras lo miraba severamente—, mira que desaparecer incluso en la boda de su padre…

¿La boda de su padre… con esa mujer?

—Tienes razón —dijo Shaoran—. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Por eso me casé contigo, querida.

Shen miró incrédulo y aterrorizado a la pareja frente a sí, y notó que las demás personas en el amplio salón comenzaban a murmurar cosas sobre él.

—Lo que este niño necesita —prosiguió Sayuri con una sonrisa que a Shen le pareció macabra— es disciplina. Me alegro muchísimo de haber hecho ya la reserva para aquel internado en Suiza del que te hablé, así no tendremos que esperar prácticamente nada para enviarlo y que se ocupen de transformarlo en _algo_ _decente_.

—Sí, sí, es una suerte —asintió su padre, completamente convencido—. De hecho, ya han venido a buscarlo.

Shen se giró horrorizado hacia una puerta enorme por la que entraban un montón de hombres uniformados. A paso firme y sonoro llegaron hasta donde él estaba, y comenzaron a rodearlo. Vio a la señorita Saiga, con su traje blanco de novia, abrazarse a su padre y éste responderle pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ambos sonreían con satisfacción mientras alzaban una de sus manos para despedirse.

—Hasta nunca, Shen, que tengas buen viaje…

—¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Se incorporó bruscamente en la oscuridad de la noche, empapado en sudor y jadeando todavía. No pudo identificar absolutamente nada a su alrededor, salvo aquella negrura insondable, y además sintió el mareo apoderarse de él rápidamente. El mareo, el frío y la debilidad que consiguieron dejarlo nuevamente tumbado en cuestión de segundos, contra las sábanas húmedas de la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, igual que en aquel salón de pesadilla, y podía ver la lámpara en el techo dar vueltas lentas pero persistentes. La gravedad parecía haber desaparecido y todo su cuerpo estaba liviano…

De seguro ya estaría en Suiza, en el internado, porque aquella habitación no parecía la de un avión.

¿Por qué, por qué…?

Oyó que una puerta se abría, pero le pareció que era alguna puerta muy pequeña y lejana a donde él estaba; incluso en una dimensión diferente y de cuyo movimiento únicamente podía percibir un eco distante resonando en las paredes oscuras. Unos pasos de pies descalzos siguieron a eso, y se acercaron cada vez más a su realidad aparte.

—¿Shen? —susurró una voz desconocida. Él gruñó o sollozó, no lo supo muy bien, sintiendo las lágrimas empezar a resbalar por sus mejillas—. Shen¿qué tienes?

—No, por favor… —consiguió decir, aunque su propia voz le sonó tan extraña como la que le hablaba—. Quiero volver… a casa…

Shaoran frunció el ceño al ver que Shen no se quedaba quieto, sudaba y lloriqueaba sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y empapadas por las lágrimas, y el pelo castaño y húmedo se le pegaba a la frente. Parecía como si le costara respirar, además, porque el pecho subía y bajaba bajo las mantas con bastante más rapidez y urgencia de lo normal.

—_Estás_ en casa —le dijo suavemente—. Sólo estabas soñando, Shen…

Pero el niño no entendía la mitad de las palabras que aquella persona junto a él le estaba diciendo. Todos los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados, y la presión en el pecho era bastante dolorosa. Además, estaba asustado. ¿Dónde estaba su padre y por qué lo había abandonado así¿Y por qué se había casado con aquella mujer y no con la señorita Kinomoto? Él quería que ella, y no otra, fuera su madre.

—Me portaré… bien —siguió sollozando—. Por favor… dejen que vuelva a ca…sa… Haré los… deberes y… prestaré… atención en las… clases… ¡No quiero… Suiza…!

Shaoran se dijo a sí mismo que obviamente, tal y como había pensado cuando lo había oído gritar desde su habitación, Shen había tenido una pesadilla. Le acarició el pelo revuelto con una mano, intentando hacerlo reaccionar… aunque ni siquiera él estuviera demasiado despierto a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—Shen, estás en casa —repitió—, no tengas miedo. ¿Me oyes?

El niño notó aquella mano pesada sobre su cabeza como si se tratara de una piedra, pero algo en su cerebro consiguió al fin identificar la voz, y descubrir a su padre fue algo que lo llenó de alivio… aunque no hizo desaparecer el dolor, ni el mareo, ni nada de las otras cosas que sentía.

—¿Papá…?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

¿Y qué hacía su padre en Suiza? Nuevamente había dejado de escuchar. Quiso pedirle que se quedara con él, pero sólo consiguió lloriquear la primera palabra de la que sería una larga frase, de haber podido decirla.

—Papá…

Al parecer Shen no había acabado de reconocerlo, después de todo, y parecía seguir hablando en sueños. Algo había de extraño en todo eso, y dudaba de que se tratara únicamente de una pesadilla. Preocupado, deslizó la mano desde la cabeza del niño hasta su frente y se dio cuenta de que ésta ardía bajo el efecto de una fiebre muy alta.

Aquello no era nada bueno. Shen no solía enfermar muy a menudo, pero cuando le ocurría, no era ninguna broma. En cuestión de minutos podía alcanzar los cuarenta grados de temperatura si se lo dejaba, y resultaba bastante peligroso.

Asustado ante las ideas poco alentadoras que llegaron a su mente, se puso de pie, dispuesto a buscar un recipiente, llenarlo de agua fría y mojar en ella un paño que ayudara a bajar la fiebre del pequeño.

Se había pasado más tiempo arreglándose de lo necesario, e incluso ahora, sentada en su coche mientras esperaba el cambio de luz del semáforo, comprobaba su aspecto constantemente en el espejo retrovisor. Casi no tenía maquillaje, pero había cuidado muy bien los detalles mínimos que en conjunto configurarían una buena imagen.

Pero ¿a quién quería impresionar en realidad, se preguntó, al padre o al hijo?

Sinceramente, prefería no pensar en eso… Y mucho menos ahora que por fin se detenía frente a la casa Li. Había averiguado la dirección gracias a la ficha que ella, siendo maestra titular del curso, tenía acerca de los datos de todos los alumnos.

—Bueno —se dijo a sí misma, luego de suspirar—, aquí estás. Tú puedes, Sakura, él no te va a comer. —Recordó las miradas de ayer e hizo una mueca—. Creo…

La noche anterior había sido de lo más extraña y agradable, pero eso no tenía por qué significar que tuviera que tener miedo de nada de lo que podría ocurrir esa tarde¿verdad? Es decir… ¡porque no iba a ocurrir _nada_ esa tarde! El problema era que ella confundía las cosas, seguramente ante la actitud amistosa que Shaoran Li le había mostrado por primera vez. Quizá, si él hubiera sido agradable desde un principio, no habría notado ninguna diferencia —pues no tendría con qué compararlo— y la Nochebuena pasada no habría sido más que una velada encantadora en la que había familiarizado con el niño al que quería ayudar… Sin importar o no lo que hubiera hecho el padre de la criatura.

Pero no era momento de ponerse a pensar en tonterías, así que agarró la bolsa que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto y bajó a la calle. Cerró el coche y caminó a paso firme hasta el porche de la casa para hacer más rápido el proceso. Luego de otro suspiro, extendió el brazo que tenía libre y tocó el timbre.

Como no hubo respuesta, volvió a llamar… Dos veces. Parpadeó desconcertada. ¿No habría nadie? Pero si él le había dicho claramente que la esperaba aquella tarde, para recibir el regalo de Shen…

Luego del cuarto timbrazo, cuando estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, oyó unos pasos en el interior de la casa y se quedó quieta. Al parecer sí que la habían escuchado, se dijo, y probablemente lo único que había conseguido con su insistencia fue resultar pesada… Pero qué más daba, ella no era adivina.

Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con Shaoran.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo, y agitó un poco la bolsa con el regalo para que él la notara—. He venido, como le prometí.

Sakura estaba de buen humor, pero éste fue decayendo poco a poco al notar la expresión del hombre frente a ella. No notó aquella calidez en sus ojos, ni tampoco ningún rastro de alegría en sus labios rectos. Su gesto era extraño, pero sobre todo cansado.

Shaoran ni siquiera recordaba haber invitado a la maestra de Shen la noche anterior, hasta el momento en que la tuvo delante de sus narices. Estaba despierto desde las cuatro y media de la mañana y lo suficientemente preocupado porque la fiebre no subiera más como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su hijo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Sakura, inclinándose un poco hacia él—. ¿Llego en un mal momento, o entendí mal lo que usted me dijo? Creí que habíamos quedado en que vendría hoy a…

—No ha entendido mal nada —la interrumpió Shaoran, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada—. Yo le dije ayer que viniera. Pase, por favor.

Ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba al interior de la casa, que estaba mucho más cálida que el exterior. Él le quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero que había a la izquierda.

—¿Y dónde está Shen? Me gustaría darle su regalo.

Sakura vio que Shaoran hacía una mueca.

—Está en cama, con fiebre muy alta —lo oyó murmurar—. Lleva así desde esta madrugada.

—¿Y no sabe qué le pasa? —se preocupó Sakura. Él negó suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Llamó a un médico?

—No todavía. Supongo que será un resfriado normal, sólo que, tratándose de Shen, se vuelve más fuerte. Cuando se enferma, se enferma de verdad.

Con sólo mirar sus ojos nublados, Sakura sintió el malestar de aquel hombre en carne propia. No demasiado segura de qué hacer, estrujó la bolsa contra su pecho y dijo en un susurro:

—¿Puedo verlo?

Shaoran suspiró y asintió con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Sakura lo siguió en silencio por el pasillo y subió las escaleras tras él. La habitación de Shen resultó estar en el piso de arriba, y al abrirse la puerta el panorama que encontró hizo que a la mujer se le encogiera el corazón en el pecho. La cara de Shen era la viva expresión del dolor y la fiebre.

—¿Cómo estás, Shen? —le preguntó cuando llegó junto a él. Sin embargo, el niño no dio señal de haber escuchado nada. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, como si el aire le faltara.

—No se moleste —le dijo Shaoran—, normalmente no nota nada de las cosas a su alrededor cuando está así. Sólo despierta de vez en cuando… y durante poco tiempo.

Ella le acarició la frente y apartó cuidadosamente algunos mechones de cabello chocolate de su rostro. Notaba la piel de él arder contra sus manos, y aquella sensación le resultó horrible. Shen parecía mil veces más indefenso estando así, inconsciente y delirante.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar algo más de agua fría —le sugirió a Shaoran—, o la fiebre va a subir si se descuida.

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido al oír a la maestra de Shen decirle esas cosas, siendo que el padre era él y a ella no le correspondía intervenir y no podría entender a su hijo mejor de lo que él lo hacía, pero prefirió no discutir. Estaba demasiado preocupado para eso, para explicarle que se había pasado toda la noche con los paños fríos y apenas conseguía alguna mejoría… Para decirle que no. Así que le dijo **«**de acuerdo**»** y se marchó.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando a Shen sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía impotente frente a una situación como esa, y además el dolor que el niño parecía sufrir la hacía sufrir a ella también por no poder librarlo de él. De todos los niños¿por qué había tenido que enfermarse Shen? Era egoísta pensar una cosa como ésa, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitarlo. No le gustaba nada ver que aquella pequeña personita, tan importante para ella, ni siquiera podía permanecer consciente durante una hora seguida… Aturdida, encerró una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

—Te pondrás bien —susurró—. Ya verás que sí, pequeño.

Algo en su voz llegó hasta la realidad de Shen, que abrió lentamente los ojos. De nuevo se encontró en aquella habitación que giraba y giraba y no conseguía reconocer, pese a que fuera la suya propia. Su asombro fue grande al encontrarse con la señorita Kinomoto frente a él, sosteniendo una de sus manos. Ella también parecía sorprendida.

—¿Señorita…?

—Shen¿cómo estás?

—¿Qué hace… usted en Suiza?

Sakura no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero supuso que tendría que ver con algún sueño. Con su mano libre le acarició las mejillas coloradas.

—Estamos en Japón, Shen, no en Suiza —le aseguró—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sakura oyó los pasos de Shaoran de nuevo en la habitación y se giró para verlo. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que el niño estaba despierto, y él se acercó rápidamente para asegurarse.

—Papá… no quiero estar aquí… llévame a casa…

El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza, resignado. Sakura no entendió nada.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —le preguntó.

—Lleva hablando de Suiza y de que quiere volver a casa desde las cuatro de la mañana —informó Shaoran—. No tengo ni idea de las cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza, sinceramente, pero no parecen ser muy agradables.

El niño se revolvió en su sitio y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué te casaste… con esa bruja… papá?

De no ser por la situación, Shaoran se habría reído de eso.

—¿Con qué bruja?

—Ella tiene… la culpa… Te convenció para traerme… aquí. —Tosió tres veces—. M-me portaré bien si… ella se va… No quiero… que sea mi madre…

Shaoran arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, y Sakura lo miró con reproche.

—No me ponga esa cara que yo no sé de quién demonios está hablando —se defendió—. No me he vuelto a casar con nadie, desde luego.

—No lo miro así por eso, sino porque al parecer al niño sí le importa aquello que usted se preocupó tanto por tachar de insignificante cuando yo se lo dije. Ya ve que hasta sueña con ello…

Él sólo gruñó, pero Sakura supo que estaba pensando en el tema, así que se dio por satisfecha. Aprovechando que Shen estaba despierto y suponiendo que quizá así conseguiría tranquilizarlo y distraerlo de aquellas ideas que lo torturaban, rebuscó en la bolsa que había cargado hasta dar con un paquete rectangular. Como supuso que el niño no podría abrirlo, ella misma quitó el papel que cubría el regalo navideño, dejando al descubierto el libro.

—¿Uno de los libros de su padre? —se sorprendió Shaoran—. ¿No me diga que de verdad va a regalarle a Shen algo como eso?

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, a lo que él sólo pudo abrir todavía más los ojos.

—Le pedí permiso a mi padre hace unos días, y me dijo que no tenía ningún problema, siempre y cuando quien lo recibiera cuidara de él… Le conté que era para Shen y lo mucho que le gustaba la arqueología y la idea le pareció estupenda. —El niño abrió los ojos con dificultad, seguramente para ver su regalo, pero pronto tuvo que volver a cerrarlos. Sakura se apartó un poco para que Shaoran le colocara el paño mojado en la frente y le dijo—: No te esfuerces, ya lo verás todo lo que quieras cuando te sientas mejor. Por ahora, deja que te lea un poco¿de acuerdo?

Shen gimoteó, pero aquello pareció un asentimiento. Una vez que Shaoran se hubo enderezado de nuevo, Sakura volvió a acomodarse y abrió el libro sobre su regazo para comenzar con su lectura.

—Entonces —dudó Shaoran—¿piensa quedarse?

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Bueno, siempre que no sea una molestia, me gustaría quedarme un rato con Shen… Aunque —añadió, cerrando el libro—, en realidad creo que estoy siendo demasiado confianzuda. Será mejor que…

Iba a levantarse, pero vio que él negaba con la cabeza.

—No me refería eso, es sólo que no me lo esperaba… Puede quedarse, si quiere. —Se encogió de hombros—. Usted le gusta mucho a Shen, así que no creo que haya ningún problema.

—¿Y a usted? —preguntó Sakura. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella pregunta no había sido buena idea, teniendo en cuenta el contexto, y lo arregló rápidamente—: Quiero decir¿no le supongo ningún problema?

Él, que se había quedado con la impresión de que la pregunta había sido otra, negó con la cabeza lentamente, pensando en la segunda.

—Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera.

Sakura se dio por satisfecha y volvió a abrir el libro, contenta de ser bienvenida en aquella casa… de momento, al menos, y mientras a aquel hombre le durase el buen humor. Por un momento permaneció mirándolo, sin decir nada, y notando que él tampoco parecía querer hablar. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente aquel rostro de facciones casi agresivas, duras y prominentes, con fuerza. Sin embargo, las pupilas ambarinas no tenían fuego ese día, sino que estaban sombrías, con la luz agonizando en los más recónditos rincones… ¡Parecía agotado!

—Señor Li —lo llamó segundos después—, puede ir a descansar si quiere. Me figuro que se ha pasado la madrugada cuidando de Shen y ahora debe de estar muy cansado. Yo puedo ocuparme de él mientras duerme algunas horas.

Shaoran la miró con sorpresa, y no fue hasta entonces, cuando pensó en ello, que notó estar realmente exhausto. Los párpados le pesaban y cada dos por tres tenía que dejar la vista perdida porque no podía concentrarse demasiado.

—¿Está segura? —le preguntó. Ella sonrió.

—Claro.

—Se lo agradezco mucho —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo y desviando la mirada antes de dibujar aquella sonrisita tímida de la noche anterior, luego de haber sido el culpable de que quedaran encerrados. A Sakura algo le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, pero se mantuvo serena—. Usted siéntase como en su casa; puede moverse con libertad por donde le dé la gana o ir a buscar algo de comer, no sé… Creo que en la alacena hay…

Ella lo refrenó con un gesto de su mano.

—No se preocupe más y váyase a dormir.

Shaoran salió de la habitación luego de darle las gracias una vez más y se dirigió a su propio cuarto. No encendió la luz y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, muerto de sueño. Él era plenamente consciente de que se estaba comportando de forma anómala y de que probablemente nunca habría confiado a su hijo a ningún extraño, como lo era la señorita Kinomoto, pero algo le decía que podía quedarse tranquilo. Quizá la dulzura de sus ojos, o de su sonrisa, o aquella manera de hablarle a Shen y vigilar sus sueños, y preocuparse por el niño, como si realmente significara algo más que un objetivo que cumplir para hacerle tragar sus palabras a él, luego de su primer encontronazo.

Pero todo eso parecía quedar muy lejano ahora. De hecho, le costaba imaginarse a Sakura enfadada como lo había estado, luego de verla comportarse de la forma en la que lo hacía ahora… Se sentía terriblemente confuso. ¿Qué pasaba con ella…, y qué le pasaba _a_ _él_ con ella?

Bostezó y se rindió, sabiendo que el sueño nunca ayudaba a pensar. Quizá, cuando despertara, tendría las ideas mucho más claras y podría por fin entender algo. Con aquella perspectiva, cerró los ojos y pronto su mente dejó de trabajar con el concepto de Sakura Kinomoto que se estaba formando en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba cuidando a Shen en esos momentos. Había comprobado que el niño seguía despierto cuando le pidió, con voz temblorosa, que le leyera algo del libro que había traído para él. Y ella, luego de haber humedecido nuevamente el paño en el agua fría y ponerlo sobre la frente infantil, no lo hizo esperar más y comenzó con su relato sobre el viaje de su padre a las lejanas tierras del Este de Europa, con los espesos bosques, los aullidos de los lobos en la noche y los castillos de piedra que se alzaban, majestuosos, entre las montañas y acantilados, las leyendas y los dialectos…

Luego de una hora, Sakura estaba sorprendida de que el niño permaneciera despierto, cuando Shaoran le había asegurado que no había conseguido pasar de algunos minutos de concentración. Shen aún no conseguía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos durante demasiado tiempo, pero ella sabía que la estaba escuchando atentamente porque de vez en cuando, y como podía, hacía algún comentario sobre lo que ella narraba, aunque sólo fueran exclamaciones de asombro.

Por su parte, Shen Li estaba bastante cómodo, dentro de lo posible. La fiebre había comenzado a bajarle poco antes de que Sakura llegara, porque comenzaba a sentir calor bajo todas aquellas mantas que Shaoran le había puesto, y se sentía cada vez un poquito mejor, aunque el proceso fuera lento. Todavía notaba molestias al respirar y estaba terriblemente desorientado, mareado y débil, pero al menos podía permanecer despierto y establecer relaciones con el mundo a su alrededor. La voz de Sakura no era un eco en la oscuridad, como lo había sido la voz de su padre durante toda la mañana, sino que podía oírla ya lo suficientemente clara como para poder entender cada una de las palabras y que éstas evocaran un tropel de imágenes dentro de su mente, permitiéndole ver hombres montados en corceles negros de cuyas bocas ya salían espumarajos de agotamiento, viejas brujas rumanas juntando raíces en medio de bosques sombríos de árboles que se retorcían hasta el cielo, tierras abandonadas, rituales a la luna y leyendas de espectros de señores feudales, hombres-lobos y vampiros.

—¿Su padre… no visitó el castillo de… Vlad el Empalador? —le preguntó a Sakura.

—¿Vlad El Empalador?

Shen abrió los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

—_Drácula_.

—¡Oh! No sabía que se llamara así.

—Su nombre era Vlad… —informó el niño—, pero lo… llamaban _Draculea_, que… significa Hijo del Diablo… o del Dragón.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida de que Shen supiera algo como eso, pero lo atribuyó al hambre que tenía ese niño por las leyendas y mitos. Ahora que lo conocía más, no le extrañaba nada que le hubiera dibujado un Pegaso en vez de una casa…

De hecho, hasta se sentía culpable por haberle mandado dibujar una casa.

Comenzó a pasar rápidamente los ojos, en busca de alguna mención de Transilvania o Rumania, al menos. A ella todas esas cosas todavía conseguían ponerle la piel de gallina, pese a que ya tuviera veinticuatro años, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a tolerar con tal de darle el gusto a Shen. Dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa al encontrarse con la fotografía de un castillo ruinoso que estaba identificado como el _Bran Castle_, según las letras apretadas al pie de página.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Drácula? —le preguntó a Shen, enseñándole la foto. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces sí que dice algunas cosas… —Tragó pesado—. ¿Seguro que vas a poder dormir después de que te lea esto?

De tener fuerzas, él se habría reído.

—Usted será… la que no pueda dormir después de leer… eso. Cualquiera diría… que le da… miedo.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sonrojó ligeramente. Antes de hablar, alzó con orgullo la barbilla y miró el divertido pero cansado rostro de Shen desde arriba.

—Ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para tener miedo a estos cuentos.

Sin embargo, aquello no le pareció tan cierto como intentó convencerse cuando, algún tiempo después, comenzaba a oscurecer tras la ventana y ella estaba justamente leyendo la parte más macabra de la historia e incluso cosas relacionadas con vampiros. Intentaba no pensar en aquel hombre admirándose de sus campos repletos de gente empalada y demás detalles horripilantes.

—_Según se dice por aquí, Vlad fue, además…_ —Sakura interrumpió su lectura al escuchar el suspiro de Shen, y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Él tenía la mejilla izquierda apoyada contra la almohada y respiraba agitadamente. No parecía lúcido ya—. ¿Estás despierto?

No hubo respuesta, de modo que supuso que así era. Dejó el pesado libro sobre la cama con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que alertara a Shen y se lo quedó mirando. Su estómago comenzaba a protestar por la falta de comida desde el mediodía, pero no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para ir a la cocina a comer nada, así que se aguantó.

No obstante, lo que ya no le resultaba tan fácil de aguantar era la pesadez en sus párpados. No había dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior, luego de que Shaoran y Shen se fueran de su casa, y no se había levantado tarde a la mañana siguiente… Era normal tener sueño, se dijo.

Se fue dejando caer lentamente de espaldas, y en poco tiempo estuvo recostada, boca arriba, sobre la cama. Lo único que veía era el techo de la habitación, aunque ya comenzaba a resultar borroso debido a la oscuridad de una noche que avanzaba cada vez más rápido…

Cerró los ojos, suspiró, y se durmió sin querer.

No soñó nada, y tampoco tenía idea del tiempo que pasó desde que había dejado caer los párpados, aunque a ella le había parecido cosa de segundos. En un principio creyó que había reaccionado sola, pero pronto notó las sacudidas en su hombro.

—¡Despierte! —le exigieron—. ¡Sakura, despierte de una vez!

Ella abrió los ojos al reconocer aquella voz, y se encontró con lo que esperaba… en parte. En parte, porque sabía que era Shaoran, pero lo que no había esperado encontrar era aquella expresión en su rostro, nuevamente enfadado. Pero ¿por qué?

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, todavía medio dormida.

Y aquello pareció enfurecer todavía más a Shaoran, que se alejó de ella como si quemara su contacto y se mantuvo a tres pasos de distancia. Llevó las manos a su rostro y Sakura lo miró con desconcierto mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

—¡Y lo pregunta! —estalló—. ¡Por qué demonios no me despertó!

—¿Por qué habría de despertarlo, si…?

Él se quitó las manos de la cara y la miró con los ojos dorados y furibundos.

—A Shen le ha subido mucho la fiebre —explicó con voz helada— mientras usted dormía. ¿Por qué no me llamó, si tenía sueño?

Sakura se sintió terriblemente torpe, culpable y preocupada, así que murmuró:

—Lo siento, yo…

Pero Shaoran no quería escucharla. Se había despertado por casualidad, gracias a que el teléfono móvil que tenía en el bolsillo había empezado a vibrar, y al ver que ya era de noche había ido a asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y a relevar a la señorita Kinomoto, que seguramente debía estar aburrida y harta de haber tenido que hacerse cargo de Shen durante alrededor de tres horas. Sin embargo, se encontró con que ella se había quedado dormida, y aunque aquello no le había molestado en un principio, sí lo enfureció cuando vio que su hijo estaba volando de fiebre otra vez… Rápidamente había empezado a humedecerle la frente con el paño mojado en agua fría, rogando porque la temperatura descendiera, y después se había quedado con la mente en blanco, dominado por el miedo y por la culpa. ¿Por qué no se habría quedado? Si no hubiera sido tan imbécil y tan confiado con quien sabía no debía serlo, la situación sería otra.

—¡Puede meterse sus disculpas donde le quepan —le espetó—, porque eso no va a hacer que Shen esté mejor¡Debería haberme llamado si estaba cansada y quería dormir o irse a su casa, pero no dejar a mi hijo sin ningún cuidado! —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y Sakura notó que tenía la mandíbula y los hombros muy tensos—. Rayos, no debería haber ido a su casa ayer por la noche; seguramente Shen está así por haber tomado frío. ¡Todo es culpa suya¡No debí haber dejado que se entrometiera en nada, porque acabó siendo peor, tal y como lo pensaba!

—Señor Li…

—¡Maldita sea, Shen es lo único que tengo y que me importa y soy lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarla a usted hacerse cargo de él! —siguió diciendo, como si en realidad hablara consigo mismo—. No quiero que esté aquí, lo empeora todo, y yo lo sabía, pero quise hacerme el desentendido desde ayer porque creí que podía estar equivocado… Pero ahora… Váyase, váyase. —Bajó la mirada y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. Después murmuró—: No quiero pensar en que le pase algo…

Sakura se había quedado estática en un primer momento, sin poder entender demasiado. Sabía que lo suyo había sido una gran irresponsabilidad por su parte, pero no creyó que Shaoran se pusiera a echarle la culpa de que su hijo estuviera enfermo. No obstante, no tardó en darse cuenta de que el problema de aquel hombre era que estaba terriblemente preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Shen; tanto que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ni lo que sería una actitud razonable.

Y supo que lo único que él necesitaba era tranquilizarse para poder volver a pensar como ser racional que era.

Sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó a Shaoran hasta quedar enfrente suyo y colocó sus manos sobre los endurecidos hombros masculinos. En ese momento, él alzó rápidamente la vista y Sakura se topó con el par de ojos dorados. Le sonrió apaciguadoramente y luego le dijo:

—No pasará nada, señor Li. —Shaoran se sorprendió de que ella le hablara de aquella forma, como si estuviera tratando de calmar a alguno de sus alumnos—. Shen estará bien —prosiguió—, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Lo que tiene es un resfriado bastante fuerte, pero iremos al hospital y le darán algo para que le baje la fiebre y se recupere. Ya verá que mañana mismo le pedirá ir… —iba a decir que al parque, pero se lo pensó mejor— a la biblioteca.

Shaoran no supo qué fue exactamente, pero algo hubo en aquellas palabras y en aquella voz que consiguió calmar sus ánimos. Notó que un peso enorme abandonaba su espalda cuando ella empezó a asegurarle que todo saldría bien y que no era nada que no tuviera solución. Probablemente se tratara de que necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos que lo hiciera ver las cosas con claridad, y que a la vez le brindara un poco de apoyo… porque cargar él solo con la responsabilidad que suponía un hijo era cosa complicada. Probablemente necesitara a alguien en esos momentos, sí, y probablemente Sakura era ese alguien.

Al menos en ese preciso instante.

Ella se sorprendió cuando Shaoran, después de mirarla bastante tiempo en silencio, la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que se sintiera pequeña… y bastante cómoda, porque sus cuerpos encajaban. Las mejillas de ambos se rozaron cuando él ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de Sakura, y ella tembló al sentir la respiración cálida contra su piel.

Aquella intimidad era sorprendentemente maravillosa.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo—. Y perdóneme¿de acuerdo?

Sakura se sentía más extraña que nunca, e incluso podría jurar que su cuerpo era veinte veces más liviano que segundos antes de que Shaoran la abrazara. Las nuevas sensaciones que hacían que la cabeza le diera vueltas eran tan desconcertantes que ni siquiera pudo corresponder el abrazo, y en vez de eso optó por comportarse naturalmente… pero manteniendo las distancias.

Suavemente se separó de él y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—No tiene importancia; está tan preocupado que no sabe lo que hace. —No se atrevió a mencionar que justamente cosas como ésa no le pasarían si estuviera con una mujer—. Ahora lo mejor será que llevemos a Shen a ver al médico.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama, donde Shen sudaba y se quejaba en sueños. Pronto lo alzó y salió con él en brazos, seguido de cerca por Sakura, que tenía completamente asumida la idea de pasar otra noche de insomnio, bien en el hospital haciéndole compañía al hijo y al padre a la vez, o bien en su casa pensando en lo que había pasado y en por qué sentía todas esas cosas cuando Shaoran estaba cerca.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola! Mmm, interesante¿cierto? La verdad es que me siento un poco culpable por haber enfermado al pobre niño y hacerle tener esa pesadilla horrible (xD), pero creo que valió la pena… y que Shen me daría la razón si hubiera estado consciente para ver lo del abrazo :P Sé que el acercamiento no fue una gran maravilla, un beso apasionado o una excursión a alguna cama desocupada, pero no pretendan tampoco que las cosas cambien de la noche a la mañana… al menos con estos dos. Sin embargo, tengamos fe con el hecho de que Sakura admita que el mundo le da vueltas en algunas ocasiones, y que Shaoran le está tomando cierta confianza, además de que (¡milagro!) ella esté empezando a entender cómo piensa, y se haya armado de paciencia antes de empezar a pelear por enésima vez. Algo es algo, después de todo :P

Los reviews están en el profile, pinchen en mi nick y ya van directos para allá n.n


	8. Lo mejor de los resfriados

**Capítulo VIII**

**«****Lo mejor de los resfriados es que son contagiosos****»**

—¿No te parece divino este vestido, Sakura?

La aludida se giró hacia la voz y se encontró con que Tomoyo estaba estudiando concienzudamente un vestido de noche color púrpura hecho en seda. Había un montón de ropa elegante de todo tipo en aquella tienda tan sofisticada a la que su amiga iba a comprar, y a Sakura se le iluminaban constantemente los ojos ante prendas tan preciosas, finas… y caras. Aunque supiera que ninguna le sentaría bien a ella sin siquiera tener la necesidad de probarse nada.

—Es muy bonito —asintió—, pero mira cuánto cuesta… Dios santo, Tomoyo¿de verdad gastas tanto dinero en ropa?

—Me gusta vestirme bien —le contestó la otra encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura siguió pensando que, de todas formas y por muy bonitas que fueran las cosas que vendían en aquella tienda del centro, los precios seguían siendo un abuso—. Llevaré éste —decidió, refiriéndose al vestido púrpura.

—Seguro que a Eriol le encantará.

Sakura notó que el rostro de su amiga se iluminaba ante el comentario y se dijo a sí misma que había sido una buena idea mencionar aquello. Siempre le había parecido un poco extraña la forma en que, con únicamente la mención de aquel nombre, Tomoyo de repente pareciera iluminada con un foco y se le plantara una gran sonrisa tonta en la cara. Seguramente el amor tendría que ver con esas cosas, pensó, y su teoría explicaría por qué a ella no le pasaba lo mismo aunque hablara de lo mucho que le gustaba el _arroz tres delicias_.

—¿Tú no te compras nada? —le preguntó Tomoyo algunos segundos después, probablemente poco deseosa de salir de la tienda—. Hace mucho que no sales conmigo a comprarte nada, y creo que necesitas algo de ropa nueva, querida. Y aquí tienes —abarcó todo el lugar con un gesto de su mano— un montón de cosas.

—Cualquiera diría que trabajas para los dueños —rió Sakura.

—Es por tu propio bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ausente, mientras pensaba en que quizá Tomoyo tuviera razón y le hiciera falta renovar un poco su armario. Normalmente se movía por ahí vistiendo ropa sencilla y cómoda; camisetas, sudaderas, pulóveres de lana o chaquetas, vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas o, a lo sumo, botas con poco taco. Pero, de repente, la idea de cambiar un poco e imitar —o al menos intentarlo— el estilo sofisticado y suave de Tomoyo le pareció agradable. Quizá resultara más agradable a la vista de los demás, como le resultaba Tomoyo a ella, y quizá sorprendiera…

Y quizá sorprendiera y agradara a Shaoran Li si él la veía vestida así.

Meneó la cabeza y su amiga la miró con desconcierto. ¿Por qué había pensado en eso? A ella debía traerle sin cuidado lo que él opinara de ella… No era como si necesitara su aprobación para cualquier cosa, ni nada por el estilo. Aunque le resultara algo sumamente interesante imaginar que podría conseguirla, algún día, si seguían llevándose cada vez un poquito mejor.

¿De verdad Shaoran podría aceptarla en su vida, o en la de su hijo, en un futuro? Siquiera considerar aquello hizo que algo se removiera en su interior de pura emoción… aunque no estuviera demasiado segura de por qué. Probablemente sería por Shen, se dijo, y no tardó en quedarse convencida _casi_ del todo.

—Sakura¿sigues en la Tierra?

Ella parpadeó y regresó al mundo luego del paseo por la estratosfera. Se encontró con que Tomoyo la observaba, entre desconcertada y divertida, a pocos pasos.

—Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída… Pero he pensado en lo que me dijiste, y supongo que no estaría mal comprar algunas cosas. —Su mirada verde se paseó rápidamente por las estanterías repletas de ropa y las perchas—. Aunque me arranquen un ojo de la cara por cada botón en un vestido.

—Estos vestidos no tienen botones; están pasados de moda —corrigió la otra, de buen humor—. Al igual que esos pantalones gastados tuyos.

Sakura sonrió.

—Bueno, pues entonces ayúdame a elegir algunas cosas. Yo carezco de tu buen gusto, de modo que serás una muy buena compañía en un momento como éste.

Tomoyo estuvo más que contenta con la idea, y pronto se pusieron a recorrer la tienda, analizando cada una de las prendas que había por ahí. Sakura a menudo reía con los comentarios críticos de su amiga, que casi parecía una profesional, y tuvo que detenerla cuando ya habían elegido cinco vestidos diferentes. Consiguió que dejara un poco de lado los vestidos, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Tomoyo quedó de pie frente a la zona de lencería y empezó a hacer bromas sobre lo que debería usar Sakura para cuando consiguiera deshacerse de todas sus inhibiciones. Y ella también se había reído, pese a que los chistes fueran a su costa, pero se puso un poco más reticente en cuanto la maestra de música colocó frente a su nariz un camisón lila precioso… y muy sugestivo.

—¿Te gusta éste, Sakurita?

Ella tragó pesado y sonrió nerviosamente. La prenda en cuestión le llegaría, a lo sumo, a cubrir el trasero, y estaba hecho de una tela tan ligera que transparentaría absolutamente todo. Unas tiritas que más bien parecían hilos pasarían por los hombros, y seguramente estaban hechas así para que fuera más sencillo hacerlas caer, o incluso romperlas con un solo dedo.

—Bueno, sí, es bonito… —Tomoyo lo agitó un poco y Sakura vio que sonreía socarronamente tras la tela traslúcida. Y lo peor era que su amiga empezaba a dibujar esa sonrisa perversa que la alentaba a salir corriendo lo antes posible—. Pero no tapa nada… y está prácticamente hecho de aire. Si hasta puedo verte a través de él…

Con aires divertidos y la actitud superada de quien lo tiene todo controlado, Tomoyo extendió su brazo libre hacia la derecha y pronto sostenía, junto al camisón, un conjunto de sujetador y braguitas de encaje de un lila algo más oscuro que el de la otra prenda.

—Para eso están estas dos cosas tan útiles —dijo Tomoyo—, a menos que no quieras usarlas, claro… Después de todo, si te vas a lucir usando esto enfrente de alguien, no creo que sean demasiado útiles para lo que tengo en mente.

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba, y luego rió.

—No voy a lucir _eso_ —dijo señalando el camisón— enfrente de _nadie_.

—Oh, sosa…

—Di lo que quieras, pero no voy a pagar por algo que no tengo pensado usar.

Pese a que creyó que Tomoyo se daría por vencida y dejaría las cosas en su sitio, vio que ésta las acomodaba en su brazo como si fuera un perchero y comenzaba a avanzar hacia la caja. Desconcertada, la siguió.

—Te lo pagaré yo, y si no quieres usarlo, lo guardarás en el cajón o solo recurrirás a él en verano, cuando se averíe el aire acondicionado¿de acuerdo? Lo importante es que tendré la conciencia limpia y sabré que intenté rescatar tu alma de los pijamas de algodón con dibujos de ositos y conejos.

—¡Yo no uso pijamas de esos! —se abochornó Sakura, sobre todo al ver que la cajera, una chica baja y morena, la miraba riendo disimuladamente al oír el comentario de Tomoyo—. Lo que sucede es que no entiendo para qué necesitaría comprar ropa que ni siquiera cumple su función, porque usar algo así es el equivalente a estar desnuda.

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, o al menos cuando dejes que algún hombre se te acerque lo suficiente.

Sakura obvió el comentario y se hizo cargo de firmar el pago de los vestidos, pero le dejó a Tomoyo encargarse de la lencería. Pronto estuvieron fuera de la tienda, una completamente satisfecha y la otra con cierto remordimiento luego de haber visto las cifras en la factura.

—Espero que valga la pena —murmuró Sakura, enfurruñada.

—Seguro que la vale, pero sólo si tú también colaboras. ¿No te apetece preguntarle a nadie si el conjuntito te queda bien…?

—No, Tomoyo.

—Porque yo podría darte una muy extensa —prosiguió la mujer de largos cabellos negros, aparentemente sin darle importancia a los reclamos que venían de la azorada maestra a su lado— e interesante lista de voluntarios para ello.

Sakura apuró el paso e intentó ocultar su rostro entre su flequillo castaño y la bufanda roja. ¡Entre Tomoyo y su madre, iban a sacarle canas verdes¿Cómo era que ninguna de las dos entendía que no estaba interesada en encontrar voluntario alguno para nada y que era perfectamente feliz tal y como vivía?

Aunque la idea de tener un niño —un niño que, de ser posible, se pareciera al encantador e inteligentísimo hijo de Shaoran Li— le pareciera atractiva.

Estornudó y después oyó los pasos rápidos de Tomoyo alcanzándola.

—No insistas, por favor. Sabes que no tengo pensado recapacitar en ninguna de las posibilidades que me ofreces.

—En realidad, iba a ofrecerte un pañuelo —respondió la otra encogiéndose de hombros y enseñándole un pañuelo con bordados—. Llevas toda la mañana estornudando. No te encontrarás mal¿verdad? Porque si es así, lo mejor será que te metas en cama y…

Sakura aceptó el pañuelo, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy perfectamente —aseguró.

Tomoyo la miró con desconfianza, pero prefirió no preguntar más y dejar a Sakura a su aire.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Esa mañana, al despertar en su habitación, Shen se sintió desconcertado completamente, aunque por suerte ya no le dolía nada. Lo único que no alcanzaba a entender era qué hacía en su casa, siendo que había sido enviado a Rusia… ¿Lo habían traído de vuelta? Lo pensó un momento, y se dijo que de seguro la señorita Kinomoto habría convencido a su padre para que lo volviera a llevar a Japón, y, de paso, le había dado una patada en el culo a Sayuri Saiga.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo hablar con su padre y preguntarle por lo que había pasado, no consiguió sino avergonzarse al ver que Shaoran se echaba a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Sólo en tus sueños podrían pasar cosas como ésa —recordó horas más tarde, mientras garabateaba cosas en una hojita de papel y su hijo leía su nuevo libro—. Qué pesado eres, ya te dije que no voy a casarme con Sayuri.

—Bueno —se defendió Shen—, de todos modos, si hubiera sido cierto, la señorita Kinomoto la habría sacado a patadas, estoy seguro.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Y por qué iba a querer tu maestra hacer una cosa como ésa, si puede saberse?

Shen cerró el libro que Sakura le había regalado y miró a su padre con algo de enfado. Él, por el contrario, estaba de lo más divertido… y sorprendido también. No recordaba haber visto a su hijo defendiendo a nadie que no fuera él, en alguna ocasión. Shen no parecía apreciar a nadie más, y ahora…

—Porque ella es buena y no le gustaría esa mujer como mi madre, seguro.

—No, ni a mí —sonrió Shaoran, y se encogió de hombros—. Pero procuraré casarme con alguna otra persona en tus sueños, así tu maestra no tendrá que perseguirme después con una sierra eléctrica por haberte conseguido una madre tan poco digna de ti.

El niño hizo como que obviaba el comentario, pero de pronto recordó algo sobre su plan y se dijo que era hora de seguir actuando, además de que tenía la excusa perfecta luego de lo sucedido el día anterior.

—¿No piensas agradecerle a la señorita Kinomoto por lo que hizo, papá? —preguntó inocentemente.

Shaoran lo miró de reojo.

—Se lo agradecí ayer; le dije **«**muchas gracias**»**. ¿No es suficiente eso?

Shen puso los ojos en blanco, como pidiendo paciencia, y su padre amplió la sonrisa al ver que el niño parecía desesperado. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza últimamente a ese crío?

—No seas tonto, papá —suspiró—. No tienes que ser tan frío con ella o no percibirá tu interés.

—¿Otra vez con las series que ves en la tele? Se te va a pudrir el cerebro.

—Ve a verla —insistió el niño, ignorando a Shaoran— y llévale un regalo.

—Puedo llevarle el salero que compré y vino fallado…

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, papá!

Shaoran se rió y se levantó de la silla, mientras consideraba la idea. Avanzó hasta Shen y se puso de cuclillas sobre la alfombra para quedar a su altura, más o menos, siendo que éste estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Está bien, si tanto te interesa, puedo ir a verla y llevarle un regalo. ¿Qué me aconsejas tú, que sabes tanto sobre mujeres?

Shaoran notó que los ojos del niño se iluminaban, aunque su rostro no diera fe de la alegría que de seguro sentía. Aparentemente, Sakura Kinomoto era muy importante para Shen y lo único que él podía hacer era darle el gusto a su hijo, al menos mientras no se pasara de aprovechado, y ciertamente la idea de ir a visitar a la maestra no le parecía tanto sacrificio.

Además, luego de la forma en que lo había acompañado la tarde anterior, en su casa y en el hospital, después, un simple **«**gracias**»** se quedaba corto y lo mejor sería, efectivamente, llevarle algún obsequio para hacerle entender lo mucho que había significado su compañía para él en un momento como ese…

Aunque fuera una completa entrometida.

—Puedes llevarle flores —propuso Shen—, o bombones, o un broche para el pelo… o un anillo de compromiso…

El niño vio que las cejas de Shaoran amenazaban con unirse y tomó aquel gesto como la advertencia muda que era. Mejor no pasarse de listo o acabaría espantando a su padre, se dijo.

—Shen…

—Las flores estarán bien.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura se miró al espejo de su habitación completamente sonrojada. Había llegado a su casa hacía tan solo unos minutos, y no había podido resistir la curiosidad por ver cómo le sentaría el conjunto de ropa interior que Tomoyo comprara para ella.

—Estoy irreconocible —murmuró.

Con el pelo castaño y suelto cayendo por los hombros desnudos, el camisón lila transparente acariciándole los muslos y la visible ropa interior a juego distinguiéndose perfectamente tras la tela, no parecía la Sakura de siempre, con sus camisetas y sus vaqueros, sino una de algunos años más, los suficientes como para ser una mujer completa, y hasta experiencia aparente en cosas de las que sólo había oído hablar. Se veía más adulta, más sofisticada y más deseable, sobre todo…

Pero no tenía importancia, al fin y al cabo, porque nadie más que ella vería su atuendo y podría apreciar el cambio.

Sakura tuvo que pensar que aquello no le parecía triste de ninguna manera y que se alegraba de seguir sola y poder disfrutar de su libertad cuanto le apeteciera, y de su vida y de sus progresos… aunque después no tuviera con quién compartirlos.

Sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, se llevó la mano a la frente en vez de al camisón para quitárselo, y se dijo que lo mejor sería bajar a la cocina a buscar una aspirina o alguna cosa similar, porque comenzaba a sentirse bastante peor que por la mañana. Desde hacía aproximadamente cinco minutos el suelo había comenzado a parecerle más frío y las paredes de la habitación más movedizas a causa de su mareo, y probablemente necesitara algo más que buena voluntad para poder volver a su estado normal.

Con esa idea, bajó del segundo piso y rebuscó en la alacena alguna caja con aspirinas. Al encontrarla, se tomó una con un vaso de agua y permaneció apoyada contra la mesada un rato, esperando para ver si tenían algún efecto inmediato… que obviamente no tenían, de modo que se estaba comportando como una tonta.

E iba a volver a su habitación para cambiarse y dormir un poco, pero el sofá de la sala le pareció miles de años luz más cercano, ahorrándole demasiados escalones de subida, de modo que se acostó y cerró los ojos, agotada. Ni siquiera cuando la oscuridad invadió sus sentidos sintió que el mundo dejara de girar, y la sensación de vértigo fue tan fuerte que se agarró a la funda del mueble como si temiera que éste fuera a desintegrarse de un segundo a otro y dejarla varada en medio de la nada inconmensurable del universo giratorio que cada vez iba más aprisa…

No podía dormirse debido a aquellas sensaciones, y menos ahora que notaba la piel arderle de frío. Le habría gustado mucho cubrirse con alguna manta, pues aquel vestido tan fino no ayudaba nada a entrar en calor, pero sentía los miembros demasiado pesados como para poder moverlos; desde los párpados hasta los dedos de los pies, pasando por todo lo intermedio y lo que no era intermedio también.

Se acurrucó cuanto pudo, y, hecha un ovillo, permaneció lo que creyó más de media hora así, tiritando e inmóvil, aunque su cabeza pareciera volar muy lejos y arrastrar su espíritu con ella.

De su letargo la sacó el sonido del timbre de la puerta, pero no consiguió reaccionar completamente. Quiso levantarse, pero el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, y, además, sentía que el frío la congelaría si se movía demasiado. Cuando el timbre sonó una segunda vez, Sakura sintió que la cabeza le latía a martillazos, y, desesperada por acabar con aquel sonido infernal, intentó otra vez incorporarse… Aunque lo único que logró fue, al poner una mano en la mesita junto al sofá, tirar al suelo el teléfono y causar un sonido aún más molesto.

Pero al menos el timbre había dejado de sonar, se dijo, y volvió a acurrucarse.

Shaoran esperaba en la puerta de la casa de Sakura a que alguien le abriera, pero no parecía haber nadie. Probablemente ella hubiera salido y lo más sensato sería mandarle el regalo por Shen cuando las clases comenzaran otra vez…

Iba a alejarse cuando oyó un estrépito dentro del hogar y aquello lo sobresaltó. ¿Estaría pasando algo extraño? Sabía que Sakura estaba sola en casa porque Shen lo había comentado en Nochebuena, y de repente lo asaltó la idea de que quizá alguien hubiera entrado a robar o alguna cosa peor.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo a oscuras. Todo estaba en un escalofriante silencio que conseguía ponerle la carne de gallina, como si pudiera imaginar que el atacante estaría escondido tras cada esquina, esperando un descuido para abalanzarse sobre él.

En el momento en que escuchó un gemido lastimero, prácticamente corrió hasta el salón, tirando al suelo la rosa blanca y el sobre que traía en la mano derecha y olvidándose de ser discreto. ¡Por favor, que no le estuviera pasando nada a…!

Se quedó de piedra cuando atravesó el umbral que comunicaba el pasillo con el salón. No atinó a moverse, ni a respirar siquiera, y sus ojos ámbares quedaron fijos en la figura sobre el sofá, grabando a fuego en la retina aquella imagen.

Sakura estaba recostada en el sofá, medio desparramada y retorciéndose mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y la boca. No parecía herida, ni nada, pero aquello no consiguió tranquilizarlo, teniendo en cuenta cómo iba vestida… o cómo _no_ iba vestida, casi sería mejor decir. Porque esa diminuta cosita transparente en color lila, más ligera que el ala de una libélula, no tapaba nada…

Se le secó la boca mientras se acercaba a ella, y sus movimientos eran más torpes y rígidos que los de un soldado de plomo. ¿Por qué estaba vestida así?

—Señorita Kinomoto —la llamó suavemente, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, moviendo uno de sus hombros. Notó corriente eléctrica en la yema de los dedos cuando tocó la piel desnuda y sintió que la sangre le latía con más fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos. De repente se sentía como si de nuevo tuviera quince años y fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer en ropa interior… Qué tontería.

¡Pero qué verdad!

Sakura sentía que el calor le abrasaba la piel de la cara y, a su vez, sentía un frío terrible calarle los huesos. Su mente volaba muy lejos y los dedos helados en su hombro fueron los únicos capaces de hacerla volver un poco a la realidad… ¿Quién estaba con ella?

—Tengo frío… —murmuró como pudo, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que los dientes le castañeaban—. Frí…o…

Shaoran se inclinó un poco sobre ella para tocarle la frente y comprobó sus sospechas al notar que ésta ardía bajo sus dedos.

—Lo que tiene es mucha fiebre —le aseguró, mientras la acomodaba como podía en sus brazos para llevarla a la primera cama que encontrara y llenarla de cobertores hasta el cuello, así no pasaría frío… y él no tendría que ver aquel camisón—. ¿Dónde está su habitación?

Shaoran se tensó al sentir que ella se encogía todavía más y se pegaba contra él. Debía estar helándose de verdad, y no parecía consciente como para indicarle nada, de modo que tendría que encontrar él solo el camino.

Sakura sintió que era levantada y casi pudo jurar que flotaba en algún lugar muy distante del suelo en ese entonces. No supo quién la estaba cargando, pero era un hombre y tenía unos brazos fuertes, al igual que el pecho, que irradiaba calor contra su cuerpo tembloroso. Probablemente, pensó, se trataría de Touya, que siempre cuidaba de ella cuando se enfermaba.

—Touya… —murmuró.

Desconcertado, Shaoran la miró. ¿Quién sería ese Touya del que hablaba? No recordaba que ella o Shen lo hubieran mencionado antes… Quizá fuera su novio, se dijo mientras subía con ella las escaleras… y la idea no le gustó nada. ¿Quién era el que la estaba cuidando, él o el tal Touya, eh?

La primera habitación a la que llegó tenía una cama matrimonial y fotografías de niños sobre un mueble, así que supuso que sería la de los dueños de la casa y siguió avanzando hasta la otra, que era demasiado masculina como para pertenecer a la mujer que cargaba. La tercera, de paredes de suave rosa y una cama ni muy ancha ni muy pequeña en su centro, cortinas blancas transparentes y diplomas por todas partes, sí parecía encajar con Sakura, de modo que la recostó sobre la cama cuidadosamente y la cubrió tan pronto como pudo con la manta que tenía a mano. Sin embargo, como vio que seguía tiritando, se dirigió al armario y abrió sus puertas con la idea de encontrar alguna otra ropa de abrigo.

Con lo que no contó fue con que rebuscar entre la ropa de alguien es un gesto mucho más íntimo de lo que parecería a simple vista, y sintió el vértigo en la boca del estómago al tener que revolver entre tanta ropa para encontrar algo. Estaba incómodo; terriblemente incómodo… pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Una intensa sensación de alivio lo recorrió al dar con una colcha gruesa que estaba medio sepultada bajo una pila de pantalones vaqueros. Rápidamente la sacó de allí y cubrió a Sakura con ella, rogando porque ahora sí fuera suficiente.

Se le acercó para apoyar su frente contra la de ella y contrastar la diferencia de temperaturas. Notó la piel ardiendo bajo la suya y gruñó, disgustado y preocupado, pero tardó un poco más de lo necesario en apartarse… porque verla tan de cerca era todo un placer, y uno que no podía darse si ella estaba despierta.

Salió de la habitación y rebuscó en las alacenas de la cocina hasta encontrar un recipiente que le sirviera. Lo llenó de agua y tiró un trapo en él.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sakura apenas entró en el cuarto y comenzó a humedecerle el rostro con el paño frío poco a poco, tal y como lo había hecho con Shen cuando éste estuvo enfermo.

—¿Me oyes, Sakura? —le preguntó suavemente. Ella no parecía escuchar nada y de vez en cuando se quejaba y se retorcía en su sitio—. Esperaremos a ver si te baja la fiebre, y si no lo hace te llevaré al hospital para que te vean… aunque antes tendremos que ponerte algo más de ropa —agregó, recordando el camisón fino.

La oyó gemir débilmente y acercó sus dedos al cabello castaño que le cubría una de las mejillas para apartarlo. Lo cierto era que no necesitaba imaginarse a Sakura usando aquella prenda ínfima para que el resultado fuera el mismo; ella le resultaba preciosa incluso en vaqueros y con un suéter de lana que no marcaba las formas que ahora sabía que tenía, gracias a lo poco que la cubría el camisón. Incluso podría parecerle una belleza si estuviera vestida con un saco de patatas. Dulce, cándida e inalcanzable…

Varios minutos después, Sakura sentía el calor ir abriéndose paso en su cuerpo poco a poco y la fiebre empezar a bajar. Probablemente fuera gracias a la aspirina que se había tomado y al paño frío que Touya le había puesto en la frente.

—Touya… —consiguió murmurar cuando la lengua ya no le pesaba tanto—. Touya¿eres tú…?

Shaoran frunció el ceño al volver a oír ese nombre, notando la punzada de celos en el pecho otra vez. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en creer que era otra persona? No había nadie más que él cuidándola, y tampoco quería que lo hubiera ni que ella lo creyera.

—No —le dijo, acercándose—. No es Touya.

Efectivamente, Sakura no reconoció la voz de su hermano, pero tampoco supo quién era.

—No… Touya —repitió.

—Es Shaoran.

Sakura sintió que el corazón comenzaba a saltarle en el pecho al oírlo y reconocer la voz. Shaoran Li la había cargado hasta su habitación, acostado y ahora la estaba cuidando. La estaba tocando. La estaba embriagando con su respiración cálida y cercana que rozaba su rostro.

—¿Shaoran…?

Él ahogó un gemido de satisfacción. Su nombre sonaba mucho mejor si era ella quien lo decía, definitivamente. Mejor de lo que cualquiera podría hacerlo sonar.

—Sí, sólo Shaoran —le aseguró, acercándose todavía más.

Percibiendo su cercanía, todo el cuerpo le tembló. Él irradiaba calor y fuerza sobre ella, y de repente Sakura quería sentir todo su poderío fundiéndose en su interior.

—Shaoran…

Él, incapaz de resistirse más, acortó distancias hasta rozar sus labios y notó que Sakura se estremecía. Todavía podía ver su sonrojo, pero cerró los ojos rindiéndose al hechizo y buscando disfrutar únicamente de aquel contacto delicioso. La boca de ella era suave y cálida, tierna e incitante, y un escalofrío brutal le recorrió la columna al comprender que quería más.

Sakura pensaba que en cualquier momento el corazón podría salírsele del pecho, pero por alguna razón permanecía allí, galopante, mientras sentía los labios de Shaoran moverse lentamente sobre los suyos, invitándola a corresponder aquel beso. Era una caricia tan demoledora como sentir el peso de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Y extrañamente lo único que se le ocurría pensar, en aquella amalgama de sentimientos descontrolados, era que quería todo de él en ese mismo momento.

Al sentir que Sakura comenzaba a responderle, Shaoran se entusiasmó tanto que todo su autocontrol se derrumbó, e hizo que Sakura abriera la boca para recibirlo mejor. Ella no se resistió, sino que más bien le pidió que no se detuviera, o así lo entendió él cuando notó las manos cálidas posarse en su espalda y acariciarla muy inexpertamente.

Aunque aquel gesto bastó para hacer que se rompiera el hechizo, porque hizo que Shaoran se diera cuenta de que era a Sakura Kinomoto, la maestra de Shen, a quien estaba besando y seduciendo. La cálida e inocente Sakura. La perfecta, tierna e inalcanzable. La que no parecía saber siquiera cómo se sentía un beso apasionado o la forma en la que se acariciaba una espalda, porque sus movimientos eran inseguros.

La que no era para él.

—Ya basta, pequeña —susurró, y Sakura se extrañó de que le hablara de aquella manera. Parecía como si estuviera consolándola de la misma forma que podría consolar a su hijo, intentando no asustarla—. Ya basta, es suficiente…

Ella intentó retenerlo para que no se fuera, pero sus músculos no tenían nada de fuerza a causa de la fiebre y a Shaoran no le costó separarse. Aunque no abrió los ojos, supo que se había quedado sentado en el borde de la cama y la miraba. Podía sentir los ojos de él encima suyo.

—Shaoran…

Él colocó su mano sobre la frente de ella y notó que le había bajado la temperatura. Era irónico que quien tuviera la temperatura más alta que antes fuera él, se dijo, enfadado consigo mismo.

—Shhh, tú sólo descansa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Sakura consiguió levantar su mano y apresar la mano de él suavemente. La quitó de su frente y la llevó hasta la curva de su cuello.

—No te… vayas.

Shaoran sonrió un poco y apretó la mano femenina, sintiendo la diferencia de tamaño entre los dedos de ella y los suyos. No se había equivocado al pensar que era demasiado delicada y pequeña como para atreverse a acercarse demasiado y corromperla.

—No me iré; esperaré a que estés mejor.

Sakura suspiró, ya más tranquila, y se dejó vencer por el sueño con el que había estado luchando. O quizá, se dijo, estaba soñando en ese momento también… porque lo que había pasado le resultaba totalmente increíble. Probablemente se trataba de una alucinación provocada por la fiebre y Shaoran no había estado más cerca de ella de lo que lo estaba ahora…

Y probablemente lo mejor sería poner a descansar su cerebro, porque comenzaba a funcionar de forma extraña si consideraba la idea de ser besada por aquel hombre como algo terriblemente apetecible y placentero.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan: **¡Hey¿Qué tal? Yo medio muerta de sueño, pero bien. Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que querían acción, así que ahí tienen un poquito. Aunque, claro, ese beso es más importante por lo que supone que por lo que de verdad fue. Tendremos que agradecer a Shen que se esté ocupando de este par, porque está funcionando… pese a que Shaoran no haya aceptado la sugerencia del anillo de compromiso xD. Adivinan cómo van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora? Ya me comentarán sus ideas. 

Los comentarios a los reviews los subiré al profile probablemente mañana. Dejo antes el capítulo, pero no tengo tiempo para contestarlos. En todo caso, si no pudiera, los colgaré durante la semana, así que no se hagan problemas.

¡Nos leemos!


	9. El amor de Shen

**Capítulo IX**

**«****El amor de Shen****»**

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol inundar su habitación e impedirle dormir por más tiempo, aunque en cualquier mañana normal aquello no fuera demasiado importante. ¿Por qué hoy no había necesitado los dos despertadores para reaccionar?, se preguntó instantáneamente su mente aún adormilada. El temor súbito a haberse quedado dormida y haber apagado los despertadores la golpeó con fuerza, pero se desvaneció completamente al dar una vuelta en la cama y ver que las manecillas de ambos relojes marcaban las seis menos cuarto de la mañana. Ni siquiera era hora de que sonaran las alarmas, que estaban programadas para las seis en punto…

Recordando, llegó a la conclusión de que aquel fenómeno paranormal no era otra cosa que producto de haberse pasado toda la tarde anterior durmiendo. Se había contagiado de Shen, y, aunque ahora se sentía perfectamente, ayer no había podido decir lo mismo.

Notó que el rostro le ardía en cuanto también recordó su sueño, y procedió a taparse la cara con el cobertor, como queriendo ocultarse de las miradas de gente que allí no había. Sentía vergüenza de haber fantaseado con algo así, pero la mente es algo que, desgraciadamente para algunos, el ser humano no controla. Y mucho menos ella, que definitivamente no quería soñar con Shaoran Li… pero que tampoco había podido evitarlo.

Porque, claro, era obvio que aquello había sido un sueño. ¿Desde cuándo, sino, él podría portarse de tal forma con ella? No podría ser, no le cabría en la cabeza la idea de que Shaoran quisiera besarla, y mucho menos que de verdad lo hiciera. Para Sakura, no había lugar a dudas: todo había sido una simple jugarreta de su cerebro y de la fiebre, que se habían aprovechado de la situación y de eso de que él la estuviera cuidando —porque por casualidad pasaba por allí—, de modo que no tenía sentido pensar demasiado en el tema, total y no era cierto…

Dio otra vuelta en su cama, todavía con el corazón acelerado.

Shaoran no había hecho eso. No la había besado ayer por pura voluntad, y no lo haría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Shaoran no la soportaba, y eso había quedado muy claro desde el primer momento; desde su primer encuentro. Él la consideraba una entrometida y por eso siempre había intentado alejar a Shen de su lado, salvo cuando el niño les hizo una trampa a los dos y no le quedó otro remedio que ceder a sus deseos, probablemente por pura lástima. Y, aun con las cosas siendo ligeramente diferentes a como lo habían sido en un principio, y aún cuando no intercambiaban miradas asesinas entre ellos, estaba más que claro que la situación no se había transformado, al menos en lo tocante a su trasfondo. Si Shaoran estaba con ella o le hablaba, era por Shen. Y no había forma de cambiar eso… ¡y a ella tampoco le interesaba hacerlo!, se gritó… mentalmente.

Y, entonces, por eso y por otras cosas, seguía convencida de que todo había sido un sueño.

¿O acaso no le convenía que lo fuera?

Se llevó una mano a los labios, y Sakura juraría que todavía podía sentir calor allí. Algo completamente imposible, porque no había sido real, y porque también sería imposible seguir sintiendo el calor de un beso dado —si es que de verdad se lo hubieran dado— casi doce horas atrás. Y si algo tan insignificante era capaz de volverla loca, tal y como lo estaba haciendo, cuando ni siquiera había ocurrido en el mundo real, no quería imaginar de qué forma quedaría su mundo en el caso de que Shaoran y ella se hubieran besado fuera del mundo onírico.

No, Dios, no. No le convenía que hubiera pasado en serio.

Porque le había gustado… y no era bueno.

¡No lo era!

Se levantó de un salto, dispuesta a dejar de pensar en cosas que no tenían sentido, y se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró. Quizá preparando el desayuno su mente se despejaba, o al menos lo haría viendo la tele, o leyendo un libro, o preparando el programa que tendría que seguir al comenzar de nuevo con las clases.

Suspiró con impaciencia al ser consciente de que no podría sacarse un recuerdo —o lo que fuera— de la cabeza con un método tan sencillo, porque si ni siquiera conseguía dejar de pensar en aquel sujeto durante demasiado tiempo, sin haber soñado nada¿cómo iba a hacerlo ahora? No sabía de qué se trataba exactamente, pero Shaoran Li parecía tener algo que lo hacía diferente a los demás hombres que había conocido antes y por los cuales no sentía ni una mínima atracción. Todo lo contrario que con éste otro. Pero ¿por qué le pasaba algo así? Ella no andaba buscando nada en nadie, sobre todo si era del sexo opuesto, y, sin embargo, en él veía abiertas un sinfín de ventanas hacia mundos desconocidos e incitantes, todo un conjunto de _algos_, actitudes e imágenes que despertaban su curiosidad… y otras cosas. Cosas que no había sentido antes. Cosas que la asustaban.

Pero cosas que la despertaban, a su vez, y que parecían pedirle un poco más. Unos cuantos centímetros de riesgo ante el abismo quizá eran algo divertido.

Estar un poco más cerca de Shaoran Li quizá lo era también.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperada, mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba últimamente¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en hacer algo así? Y ni hablar de tomarse días de descanso, se dijo, porque tan sólo empeorarían las cosas… A más tiempo libre, más posibilidades de pensar en estupideces.

Entonces¿qué?

Antes de dar con la respuesta —o de delirar un poco más, en su defecto—, se encontró con algo que no se esperaba ver: su hermano, de pie, en la cocina, preparándose algo para comer. El mismo hermano alto y de anchos hombros, pelo negro y ojos castaños, el de los apodos y de la vida entera levantándose con el pie izquierdo… El que se suponía que estaba con su novia en alguna parte del mundo bastante alejada de la casa Kinomoto.

—¿Touya? —lo llamó, desconcertada. Él se dio la vuelta casi de un brinco al oírla—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

De repente, la asaltó la idea de que Touya verdaderamente fuera quien se había ocupado de ella el día anterior, cuando estaba enferma, e incluso que Shaoran la cuidara hubiera sido una ilusión. Y aquel pensamiento le dejó un muy mal sabor de boca.

—Acabo de llegar hace un rato —le explicó escuetamente Touya, volviendo a hacer caso a la tortilla en la sartén. Sakura sintió un alivio tremendo al ver desbaratada su teoría, aunque no entendió demasiado bien por qué habría de alegrarse tanto.

—Pero… —insistió— ¿no estabas de vacaciones con Nakuru?

—Sí, _estaba_ de vacaciones con Nakuru. Y ya no lo estoy, como puedes ver.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de su hermano en el momento en que éste soltó un bufido y siguió revolviendo la tortilla con el cuerpo completamente rígido. Se dijo a sí misma que aquélla sería su última pregunta del día, si no quería que Touya la sacara a la calle de una patada, o alguna cosa peor.

—Tuvimos una pelea. Eso es todo.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaron de entusiasmo y no pudo reprimirse.

—¡Entonces, ya no sois novios! —exclamó con alegría.

Su hermano la miró y alzó una ceja, con lo que ella entendió que era mejor quedarse callada… aunque por dentro estuviera brincando de emoción. Si Touya había dejado a esa mujer en tan poco tiempo, era porque no podía significar mucho para él, y su querido Yukito tenía nuevamente vía libre. ¡Esperaba poder verlos juntos finalmente!

Sorprendiendo a Touya, avanzó hasta donde él estaba y lo abrazó cariñosamente, enterrando el rostro en el pecho masculino. Notó que su hermano se había puesto tan rígido como una estatua, y no le extrañaba. Siempre era así de arisco.

—No vaya meter la pata, Touya —le dijo suavemente—. Piensa en lo que de verdad quieres conseguir y no te conformes con cualquier otra cosa. Quizá hay alguien esperando a que te decidas.

Nadie dijo nada por algunos momentos, pero luego Sakura oyó la risita de su hermano.

—¿Fumaste algo raro en mi ausencia, monstruo?

Resignada, se separó de Touya y se dijo que no cambiaría nunca y jamás se podría tomar ninguno de sus comentarios en serio… Pero qué más daba. Al menos intentaba hacer algo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —le preguntó, ya más calmada y confiando en lo que el futuro parecía depararle a su hermano, si no se portaba como un imbécil y su intuición femenina no fallaba. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza desinteresadamente, lo cual ella tomó como que contaba con su permiso, y comenzó a sacar cosas de la alacena…

Y, en cuanto empezó a prepararse el desayuno, su mente volvió a volar a donde no debía, trayendo inevitablemente consigo el recuerdo de unos ojos que brillaban con luz dorada cuando los tenía cerca.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El regreso a la vida escolar le había resultado terrible, pero no tanto como otras veces. Dando vueltas por el patio del colegio Tomoeda —y huyendo de Ai Kawamura, a la vez—, Shen se consoló con la idea de que aquí tenía algo que hacer, al menos, y que además se había topado con la maestra más extraña del mundo; una que decía ser su amiga, y, además, lo trataba bien y se preocupaba por él. Aunque lo más extraño de todo era que él se lo creía, pensó, y que incluso tenía la intención de convertir a aquella mujer con aspecto de quinceañera en su madre… por más que fuera una faena. Y no era que Sakura Kinomoto se mostrase reticente o algo por el estilo, a llevarse bien con todo el mundo, incluyendo a su padre, sino que era él quien últimamente se pasaba las horas rehuyéndole a su presencia y evitando el tema de su maestra cuanto podía.

Obviamente, Shen sabía que había ocurrido algo la vez que su padre fue a ver a su señorita a su casa, pero el problema era no saber qué exactamente. Y había intentado sonsacarle información a Shaoran en más de una ocasión, pero, también obviamente, no había conseguido más que un «no te metas en los asuntos de gente mayor» o algún «deberías hacer los deberes que te dejaron para las vacaciones». Y, bueno, era definitivamente algo frustrante, pero no le resultaba extraño, tratándose de su padre, porque Shaoran Li podía ser tan charlatán como una piedra en cuanto entraban en tela de juicio sus sentimientos o su vida íntima. Sobre todo si la cuestionaba su hijo.

Pero algo tenía que hacer para conseguir la información que necesitaba, se dijo con determinación innata. No tenía pensado quedarse de brazos cruzados, simplemente esperando a que algo pasara, y colaboraría de alguna forma en cuanto consiguiera aportar su granito de arena, porque no tenía pensado dejar escapar a la madre perfecta, la única madre perfecta que podría tener, probablemente.

Al llegar frente al muro que dividía el colegio de primaria Tomoeda con el instituto Seijô, Shen no pudo evitar la tentación de trepar al árbol que había a un lado para entretenerse algunos minutos más viendo cómo jugaban al fútbol los chicos de la secundaria. No le costó demasiado llegar hasta las ramas más altas, teniendo en cuenta que se subía a los árboles del parque a menudo en Tokio, porque podía escapar del bullicio que había al ras del suelo, y se sentó en una de las más gruesas y ocultas entre el espeso follaje, donde nadie lo vería, tal y como le convenía. Se apoyó en el tronco y por un momento cerró los ojos, oyendo las hojas rozarse con el viento y los gritos de niños y jóvenes. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, paseó su mirada por el patio de la secundaria. Vio a un grupo jugando un partido, algunas personas sentadas en las gradas, manadas de chicas paseando y de chicos persiguiéndolas, otros estaban tirados en la hierba, otros peleándose, otros repasando para algún examen…

Y, cuando bajó la vista casi verticalmente, la vio a _ella_.

Debía tener la misma edad que los otros, pero no estaba con ellos. Estaba sola, sentada a la sombra del árbol en el que Shen estaba sentado, leyendo un libro. Tenía el pelo tan negro y liso que parecía una cascada de carbón lustroso que se deslizaba por sus hombros y se movía suavemente con la brisa. Su piel era blanca, casi de cera, y sus rasgos tan finos y delicados… Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

¡Y estaba leyendo un libro!

Es decir; no estaba estudiando. No estaba… haciendo nada que fuera una obligación. Simplemente estaba allí, sentada, leyendo _por gusto_. Alejada de todos. Disfrutando de una lectura a la sombra de un árbol. Sola. Sola, sola, sola y hermosa. Tan sola como él. Tan serena. ¿También se sentiría incomprendida?

Shen, por primera vez en su vida, pudo notar que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con sólo mirar a una chica, y también notó el súbito calor en las mejillas y las palmas de sus manos sudando agua fría. Aquello era algo completamente nuevo para él, pero, pensó, no podía ser tan extraño: ella era tan hermosa que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera. Tan hermosa, que su encanto de ninfa nocturna lo obligó a asomarse un poco más y a contemplarla, embelesado, durante minutos. Aunque él no estuviera siendo consciente del paso del tiempo, desde luego, tan sumido en la admiración de aquella lejana beldad. Hipnotizado, su mente lo hizo viajar a recuerdos inexistentes, pero que se forjaban en su cabeza como si fueran ciertos; la imagen de aquella chica sonriéndole, dándole la mano, hablando con él o incluso aceptando ser su musa por el resto de sus días. Porque Shen se sentía, de repente, capaz de escribirle millones de poemas, dibujarla en todos los colores de la paleta, cantarle todas las canciones, bajarle todas las estrellas y simplemente mirarla por la eternidad.

Y seguramente, en su ensoñación, no se dio cuenta de que estaba mal apoyado en una rama tan frágil. Ésta se quebró con un sonido inconfundible y el niño por poco y cae al suelo desde tanta altura, de no ser porque consiguió sostenerse de una rama que había algo más abajo. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que por poco se mataba, pero no consiguió acabar de alegrarse cuando la misteriosa chica alzó la cabeza para verlo, y Shen se encontró con un rostro de facciones angelicales y claros ojos azules como el cielo despejado de un día estival observándolo atentamente. En ese momento, su boca se secó y podría haber jurado que el corazón se le había subido hasta la garganta, todavía latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado. Ella seguía mirándolo sin tapujos, siempre seria.

—¡Narumi! —se oyó a lo lejos, y tanto la chica como Shen buscaron al dueño de esa voz—. ¡Narumi, te estaba buscando por todas partes!

Una muchachita de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros se había acercado hasta donde estaba la musa del hijo de Shaoran, así que éste supuso que Narumi debía de ser su nombre. Un nombre precioso, pensó, tanto como ella. Un nombre delicado, dulce y etéreo. Un nombre como…

—¡Shen Li, baja de ese árbol ahora mismo!

El niño parpadeó, sorprendido, y se giró al oír la voz de su maestra desde varios metros más abajo. Sakura tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche en sus ojos verdes. Seguramente no le había gustado nada la idea de que él estuviera trepado allá arriba, siendo que una caída le costaría… lo suyo. Y Sakura siempre se preocupaba mucho por lo que pudiera pasarle a cualquiera; Shen lo sabía. ¡Si hasta se preocupaba por él!

Únicamente por complacerla, decidió obedecerle. Echó una última mirada al patio del instituto, pero ya no vio a Narumi, ni a su amiga, así que suspiró con resignación y se contentó con tener grabada a fuego la imagen de aquella chica en su mente, como el recuerdo más dulce de su vida, mientras comenzaba a descender del árbol.

Por su parte, Sakura se obligó a mantener una expresión mínimamente severa, aunque no le gustara nada. Se había pasado todo el recreo buscando a Shen hasta debajo de las rocas, para hablar con él un rato sobre las actividades extraescolares en las que le gustaría que reparase, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrárselo a varios metros del suelo, sentado en lo alto de un árbol y mirando con suma atención algo al otro lado del patio… Tanta, que por poco se cae, aunque había conseguido agarrarse a algo antes de que ella pudiera pegar un solo grito de horror.

—Lo siento, señorita —le dijo en cuanto quedó frente a ella. Tenía de nuevo aquella expresión tan seria que había heredado de su padre y que a Sakura tanto la conmovía, por alguna razón que se empeñaba en no ver. Sin embargo, la mujer también notó que las mejillas del niño estaban extrañamente sonrojadas y los ojos ámbares tenían luz en su interior—. No pretendía asustarla.

—No pasa nada —negó, algo aturdida—, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo: es peligroso. —Shen asintió con la cabeza, dócil pero molesto—. ¿Qué hacías allá arriba, pequeño? Estuviste a punto de caerte.

Sakura notó que las mejillas de Shen se encendían todavía más y que el niño apartaba rápidamente la mirada y apretaba los puños. ¿Por qué tenía tanta vergüenza, de repente? La maestra ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin entender aquel extraño comportamiento en el siempre valiente y orgulloso Li.

—Yo… na-nada…

¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, no podía creer que estuviera tartamudeando! A esas alturas, Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. No entendía qué tanto había pasado para que Shen estuviera tan nervioso, ni tan tímido, cuando normalmente era lo más parecido a un pequeño Cid Campeador. ¿En dónde se había metido todo el coraje de ese niño? Fuera cual fuera el motivo de su timidez, tenía que tratarse de algo importante, pensó.

—¿Estás bien, Shen? Tienes la cara muy roja. —Asustada, frunció el ceño y se inclinó un poco para verlo más de cerca—. No estarás enfermo otra vez¿no?

Shen negó con rápidos movimientos de su cabeza, haciendo que los mechones de pelo castaño volaran de un lado a otro.

—N-no, no tengo fie-fiebre…

Sakura seguía sin entender qué le pasaba, entonces, pero un pensamiento gracioso llegó a su cabeza. ¿Habría visto Shen a alguna niña, y por eso había quedado así? Sinceramente, aquella le pareció una idea de lo más alocada y absurda. Después de todo, era de Shen Li de quien estaba hablando, y dudaba que se hubiera puesto así por algo como eso… Sobre todo si era constantemente perseguido por Ai y ni se inmutaba; y Ai no era una niña fea, ni mucho menos; era sólo que él, obviamente, no estaba aún en la edad de fijarse en esas cosas. Y aunque le parecía de lo más improbable que el niño estuviera portándose así de extraño por algo como eso, no pudo evitar bromear un poco a su costa.

—Eh —le dijo con tono juguetón—, no estarás así por una chica¿verdad? Shen Li¿te nos estás enamorando?

Y aquello fue lo más parecido a haber acercado un millón de estufas al rostro del pequeño, porque su cara se puso lo más roja posible, igual que una manzana. Sakura vio que apretaba los puños y los labios le temblaban.

—¡Yo… claro… que no! —casi gritó—. ¡Es… eso… n-no es cierto¡Yo n-no estaba viendo a ninguna Narumi!

Asombrada, Sakura pensaba decirle que no se tomara una broma tan en serio, pero Shen ni siquiera le dio tiempo, porque salió corriendo a una velocidad casi inhumana, dejando una polvareda a su paso… y a una maestra con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas y sin entender qué demonios le ocurría al loco de su alumno.

—¿Será posible que haya acertado? —se preguntó en un susurro, mientras volvía a incorporarse y sonreía un poco—. Juraría haber escuchado algo sobre una tal Narumi. —Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a ir en busca de Tomoyo—. Este niño…

**o-o-o-o-o**

En cuanto Shaoran había llegado para recoger a Shen, se encontró con que todavía quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que tocara el timbre de salida, así que no tuvo otra opción que quedarse dando vueltas alrededor del colegio, esperando. Había sido entonces cuando una belleza de cabello negro y ojos amatistas saliera a su encuentro, casi chocando con él, y desde entonces estaban conversando. La mujer resultó ser profesora de música y una muy agradable conversadora, además de demostrar poseer un ingenio espontáneo y deslumbrante que encandilaría a cualquiera y lo pondría a sus pies.

O bueno, casi a cualquiera.

Quizá Shaoran sólo conseguía sentirse a gusto con ella porque estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas, además de oírla hablar y reír sus gracias. Y se dijo que era probable que, de no tener un pie en otra realidad, cayera como un tonto ante el encanto de Tomoyo Daidouji, porque era una de esas personas que no se olvidan fácilmente. Sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, no notaba más entusiasmo a su lado que el acostumbrado con cualquier buena e inteligente compañía.

—¿Ha dicho que va a casarse? —le preguntó, volviendo al mundo real en cuanto ella mencionó la palabra «boda». La mujer asintió alegremente con la cabeza y los ojos se le iluminaron.

—La boda será dentro de dos meses —dijo, radiante de felicidad.

Shaoran se contagió de su sonrisa, pero supuso que no le había salido tan bonita como a ella. Y es que, pese a que se alegraba por la mujer, no podía evitar que llegaran a su mente algunos recuerdos no tan agradables. O al menos no lo suficiente felices como para que su rostro se volviera una máscara de luz. Si los recuerdos estaban relacionados con Diana, le resultaba prácticamente imposible no convertirse en una especie de estatua de piedra, incómoda y descontenta con su poca sensatez de años atrás y la forma en que aquella mujer se había aprovechado de eso.

—Supongo que está muy entusiasmada.

—No se imagina cuanto —rió Tomoyo—. Si he de serle sincera, nunca pensé que mi novio fuera a pedirme matrimonio… —Bajó el tono de voz y susurró graciosamente—. Siempre fue un calavera.

—El cazador cazado¿eh?

—Oh, sí, y apostaría lo que quiera a que no vuelve a sus viejos hábitos… Aunque mi amiga me dice que le tengo demasiada confianza, yo sé que Eriol no me haría algo así. No es tan malo como ella cree.

Shaoran sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Su amiga se lleva mal con su novio?

—¡Uf, no lo soporta! —afirmó Tomoyo, haciendo un ademán—. A Sakura, Eriol siempre le pareció un caradura y nunca le gustó que yo saliera con él. Pero supongo que es porque ella es así de… tradicional. La gente demasiado abierta hace que se ponga nerviosa.

—¿Sakura…? —El hombre tragó pesado—. ¿Sakura Kinomoto?

Tomoyo asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

—¡Esa misma! Tengo entendido que usted la conoce.

—Sí, bueno… algo así.

Shaoran maldijo en su fuero interno al notar que las manos empezaban a sudarle. ¿Que si la conocía? No mucho, la verdad, obviando el hecho de las batallitas que habían tenido, la cena de Navidad, haberla visto con un ínfimo camisón lila, haberla besado y haber cuidado de ella porque estaba enferma.

¡Ojalá no la conociera tan _poco_!

Carraspeó para que descendiera su nivel de incomodidad, sin notar que la mirada violeta de Tomoyo Daidouji estaba clavada en su semblante y ninguno de sus gestos le pasaba por alto. Por supuesto, ella sabía que Shaoran y Sakura se conocían bastante más de lo que ambos quisieran admitir, a juzgar por las caras que ponían ante la mención del nombre del otro. Y Tomoyo también sospechaba que, además de conocerse, pasaban algunas cosas mucho más interesantes…

¿Sería que su amiga al fin estaba dando el brazo a torcer?

—¡Tomoyo!

Shaoran sintió que el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleraba todavía más al escuchar aquella voz y los pasos apurados que se dirigían hacia ellos. No había error posible; reconocería el timbre suave de Sakura en donde fuera… Y eso no era ninguna buena señal, se dijo. Ni que apareciera, ni que él supiera que era ella incluso sin necesidad de alzar la mirada para verla.

¿No había pasado por algo así antes? Sí, y lo recordaba tan bien que no tenía ganas de repetirlo.

El problema era cómo evitarlo.

Por su parte, Sakura frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola, sino que conversaba con alguien… Y que ese alguien era la persona a quien menos le apetecía ver en esos momentos, justamente. Porque la presencia de Shaoran Li le resultaba tan devastadora y electrizante como el recuerdo de su sueño. Tan sólo con tenerlo a pocos metros y apenas sentir su aroma arrastrado suavemente por el aire, no le costaba imaginar cosas que no le convenían, de modo que tenía que convencerse de que esos hombros anchos no habían sido concebidos para que ella posara sus manos, ni el pelo castaño para enredar sus dedos en él, o la boca fuertemente cerrada en un gesto de incomodidad hecha para besarla a ella.

—Yo… no sabía que tenías compañía —murmuró.

—El señor Li estaba esperando a que su hijo terminara con las clases y me quedé conversando con él mientras tanto, porque, como te estaba esperando a ti, tampoco tenía ninguna prisa —explicó Tomoyo—. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le aferraba a la garganta, impidiéndole respirar, y a Shaoran le pasó más de lo mismo.

—¿De… de mí? —casi jadeó—. V-vaya.

¿Qué podría estar diciendo ese hombre sobre ella? No lo sabía, pero la simple idea de que su nombre brotara de la boca que en sueños había acariciado la suya conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina y hacerla sudar frío.

—Sí —afirmó Tomoyo—, le estaba diciendo lo mal que te llevas con Eriol. El señor Li ni siquiera sabía que éramos amigas.

—Qué c-curioso. Bueno, yo…

—Será mejor que me vaya —interrumpió Shaoran, como si hubiera recuperado la voz de repente—. Shen debe de estar esperándome, si las clases ya acabaron. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Daidouji.

—Igualmente.

Ámbar y esmeralda chocaron tan brevemente que casi no fue nada. _Casi_.

—Sa… —Shaoran se sonrojó. Había estado a punto de llamarla por su nombre, cuando era algo que sólo había hecho una vez… y en condiciones que ni siquiera quería recordar—. Señorita Kinomoto, hasta luego.

—Ha… hasta luego…

Él les dio rápidamente la espalda y Sakura no pudo volver a respirar con normalidad hasta varios segundos después, cuando su potente silueta desapareció para entrar en el estacionamiento del colegio. Tomoyo la miró con interés, y cuando la mujer de ojos verdes lo notó, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—Qué interesante¿verdad? —rió Daidouji—. Después dices que no pasa nada…

—Cállate, Tomoyo.

Cuando Shaoran llegó hasta donde estaba aparcada la _Land Rover_, vio que Shen no lo esperaba solo: a su lado, hablando sin parar, había una niña de aparentemente la misma edad de su hijo. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi de la misma tonalidad que Shen, y vio que sus ojos eran azules en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Oh, usted es el papá de Shen! —se asombró la niña, señalándolo—. ¡Lo sé porque se parecen mucho! Usted también es muy guapo, señor papá de Shen.

Shaoran alzó una ceja antes de esbozar una sonrisa y notó que su hijo tenía la cara roja y ganas de salir corriendo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó a la niña. Shen lo miró con el ceño fruncido como una advertencia que a él no le costó nada interpretar.

—Ai Kawamura, señor —dijo ella alegremente—. Soy la amiga de Shen.

—¡Tú _no_ eres mi amiga, pesada, ya te lo he dicho!

Shaoran tuvo que obligarse a no reír al ver que Ai se encogía de hombros y que su hijo parecía luchar por no matarla.

—Él no lo acepta todavía —aseguró. Shen se llevó una mano al rostro y bufó.

—Papá¿podemos irnos ya a casa?

—Claro. —Miró a Ai, que parecía bastante decepcionada, y se jugó la cabeza al preguntar—¿Quieres venir tú también?

Los ojos del color del cielo de Ai se abrieron de par en par, al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios rosados.

—¡Sí! —chilló al tiempo que daba saltitos—. ¡Me encantaría!

—¡Papá! —se quejó Shen—. ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!

Shaoran le indicó que guardara silencio con una mirada elocuente y el niño cerró la boca, muerto de rabia. ¿Cómo podía su padre ser tan cruel? A Shen no le cabía duda de que su padre había notado su incomodidad, y entonces sólo le restaba pensar que se regodeaba en ella.

—Iré a avisarle a mamá —dijo la chiquilla, y salió corriendo. Shaoran se quedó con los ojos fijos en la pequeña y graciosa figura de Ai hasta que oyó el murmullo meditabundo de Shen.

—¿Por qué la invitaste a casa?

Shaoran pensó bien su respuesta antes de decir nada. Si le confesaba a Shen que lo que lo había impulsado a invitar a esa niña había sido el hecho de que al fin lo veía interactuar con una persona de su edad y que ésta parecía quererlo, sabía que su hijo se lo tomaría como lo peor del mundo y haría lo posible por arruinarlo todo y volver a su aislamiento de siempre. Aunque sólo fuera por llevarle la contraria, claro está. Así pues, desechó la idea de serle sincero de forma instantánea y, acercándose un poco, le dijo bajito:

—Tómalo como una venganza por haberme dejado encerrado con tu maestra en el trastero de su casa, pequeño Shen.

El niño tan sólo suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto en cuanto vio que no tenía nada que hacer y que su padre no aceptaría ninguna réplica, porque se estaba vengando cruelmente de lo que él negaba que fuera un favor. Enfadado, miró a Shaoran a través del cristal por la ventana y se preguntó quién demonios entendía a los adultos. A su padre le gustaba su maestra, pero entonces ¿por qué se empeñaba en negarlo y en hacer como que le había molestado quedarse encerrado con ella¡Como si él no hubiera notado la cara de felicidad que tuvo el resto de la noche! Su padre debía pensar que era imbécil…

Shaoran esperó de pie junto a su vehículo algunos minutos antes de que Ai Kawamura regresara de pedir permiso a su madre, y en cuanto lo hizo, subió alegremente al asiento trasero de la _Land Rover_ y comenzó a conversar con Shen, que no le respondía con otra cosa que no fueran suspiros, bufidos o movimientos leves de su cabeza, como si de verdad no la soportara.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de encender el motor, detuvo en seco todos sus movimientos. Vio que Sakura Kinomoto avanzaba con su amiga por el estacionamiento, conversando y sin reparar en su presencia, y sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba sin poder evitarlo. Porque cuando ella no estaba tensa —y siempre que él andaba a su alrededor, lo estaba—, era mil veces más hermosa. La sonrisa relajada de sus labios iluminaba todo el rostro de facciones perfectas, y cada uno de los gestos que hacía resultaba hechizante, invitando a no apartar la mirada de ella.

Tragando con dificultad, se dijo que los hombres que había escuchado hablar en la cafetería del colegio la primera vez que fue tenían mucha razón: aquella mujer era una escultura de carne y hueso, además de resultar encantadora con aquel carácter tan dulce y rebelde a la vez. No recordaba que muchas mujeres le hubieran plantado cara como ella lo hacía, y mentiría si no reconociera que, según él, eso era un punto a favor de la beldad Kinomoto. Dudaba que hubiera muchas mujeres como ésa. Y dudaba poder encontrarse alguna vez con otra. Alguna menos entrometida, quizá, pero que cumpliera con sus otras cualidades.

Vio a Sakura entrar en el pequeño cochecito del que tanto se había burlado, y a Tomoyo tomar asiento a su izquierda. Pronto salieron de allí y el estacionamiento quedó prácticamente desierto, salvo por su propio vehículo y algún otro más.

—Papá —oyó que lo llamaba Shen, y volvió a la realidad para encontrarse con la mirada astuta de su hijo y su ceja alzada—. ¿Vamos a casa o también piensas a seguirla?

Shaoran sintió que se sonrojaba y arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, aunque sí sin obviar la silenciosa risita de Shen a su lado e intentando ignorar las preguntas de Ai, que no había entendido de qué hablaban. Pronto estuvieron camino a casa, y Shaoran no tardó en descubrir que a la pequeña le encantaba hablar…

Suspirando, agradeció —en parte— tener la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso tampoco le convenía.

_Sácate a esa bruja de la cabeza_, _antes de que sea demasiado tarde y estés de nuevo metido en cosas que ya viviste… Y que no tiene sentido repetir.

* * *

_

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola! Confieso que estoy a punto de entrar en pánico, porque ya vamos por el capítulo 9 y yo aún estoy con el 14, trabada. Qué dolores de cabeza me da a veces esta historia, en serio. Espero poder acabarla antes de alcanzarme a mí misma con las publicaciones y así no tener que hacerlos esperar. Malditos exámenes y malditas musas, que a veces no aparecen.

Pero, pasando a esta entrega… espero que les haya gustado. Ya ven que Sakura está convencida de que lo que pasó con Shaoran fue un delirio, y que él no parece dispuesto a aclararle nada, si ella no le pregunta xD. Lo que sí, ahora hay una tensión diferente en el ambiente, y eso no lo podrían negar, pese a cualquier teoría de los sueños que pueda tener alguno de los dos. Por otra parte, parece que Shen fue flechado por Cupido a la tierna edad de nueve años. Supongo que esos coloretes y esa huida desesperada les recordó a alguien, jeje… ya saben lo que dicen, "de tal palo, tal astilla", así que no se extrañen. El capítulo siguiente va a estar más extenso, y sé que algunos querrán matarme luego de leerlo, pero qué le voy a hacer. Confíen en que no siempre soy tan mala xD.

Kisses.


	10. Heridas varias

**Capítulo X**

**«****Heridas varias****»**

Shaoran miró a su hijo perderse en la espesura de sus pensamientos por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de semana, y frunció el ceño en una mezcla de extrañeza y preocupación.

Shen estaba sentado en la silla, con el desayuno casi intacto frente a él y los ojos ámbares fijos en alguna realidad ajena a la suya. Cualquier cosa que fuera en la que pensaba últimamente, lo distraía por completo y prácticamente a todas horas. Shaoran lo encontraba a menudo mirando el techo o el suelo, quieto como una estatua, y ya ni siquiera lo veía ponerse a leer… lo cual era tan extraño como que nevase en verano.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó, intentando arrastrar de vuelta la mente infantil al mundo.

El niño parpadeó varias veces al oír la voz de su padre, y despegó los ojos del vaso con jugo de naranja para enfrentar al intrigado rostro frente a él. No sabía lo que acababa de decirle, porque no estaba escuchando, pero supuso que había sido una pregunta, a juzgar porque Shaoran parecía esperar alguna respuesta.

—¿Eh?

—Que si no tienes hambre, Shen…

El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de eso. Últimamente, no prestaba atención prácticamente a nada de lo que lo rodeaba —todavía menos que lo acostumbrado—, y no pensaba en demasiadas cosas. Sólo una se paseaba por su cabeza eternamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como si fuera realmente posible que consiguiera olvidarla y su cerebro no quisiera permitirle tal cosa…

Suspirando calladamente, inmortalizó en su mente, una vez más, el rostro de finos y hermosos rasgos, el sedoso pelo negro y los ojos celestes de aquella chica, Narumi. Tenía grabado a fuego cada pequeño detalle, y probablemente jamás se le borraría de la cabeza. Había sido un encantamiento, un deslumbramiento tan intenso, que podía jurar que no lo olvidaría nunca. Aunque trepara todos los días al árbol para verla y no la encontrara, no tenía tanta importancia. Al menos no en cuanto a lo de tenerla presente se refería. La recordaba siempre, de todas formas.

Con algo de fastidio y sintiéndose bastante inútil, Shaoran se removió un poco en la silla y apartó la vista de un —nuevamente— lejano Shen, que acababa de apoyar el codo en la mesa y el rostro en su mano, para luego suspirar soñadoramente tres veces seguidas…

Siempre lo había sabido, pero quizá esto era un necesario recordatorio: Shen era una caja de sorpresas. No solía esperarse nada de lo que él hacía, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a asombrarse por pequeñas cosas que incluso eso se había vuelto un hábito. Sin embargo, esta sorpresa parecía ser la más surrealista de todas, después de lo de Sakura y lo bien que se llevaba con ella.

Quitando ese pensamiento de por medio, Shen se movía —más o menos— dentro de sorpresas que entraban dentro del mismo ámbito. Pero ahora parecía haber dado un giro radical, y se portaba de forma más extraña que nunca. Nunca, jamás en toda su vida había visto que su hijo despreciara una hora de lectura, al menos, al día. O de dibujo. O de cualquier cosa por el estilo. No hacía lo que se le decía, pero tampoco estaba ocioso. Más que eso, andaba metido en sus cosas, pero siempre con algo que hacer, y sus sesiones de «reflexión» no solían extenderse semanas enteras, ni ocupar absolutamente todas sus otras actividades, por muy interesante que pudiera resultarle pensar sobre algo, como aquella vez luego de ver un documental sobre la «teoría de cuerdas».

No, Shen se parecía demasiado a él en eso como para quedarse tan pasmado. Y Shaoran únicamente recordaba haberse distraído de alguna forma similar cuando tenía algún problema realmente grave, y justamente eso era lo que le inquietaba. ¿En qué lío podía estar metido su hijo?

No estaba al tanto de que tuviera problemas con su maestra —de ser así, pensó, ya se habría enterado incluso por ella… además de que quien tenía problemas con Sakura Kinomoto, sinceramente, era él—. No creía que el colegio le representara ninguna dificultad, y, en tal caso, estaba completamente seguro de que a Shen le daría exactamente igual. Y tampoco parecía exactamente triste, aunque sí algo… melancólico. Melancólico, de una forma un tanto extraña. Como anhelante. Con la mente volando en cualquier parte y aquel brillo extraño en los ojos…

Y los sonrojos furtivos…

Y los suspiritos soñadores de quinceañero enamorado…

Shaoran parpadeó, dándose cuenta de algo. Aunque le pareció lo más imposible del Mundo, desde luego. Pero cuadrar, cuadraba.

—Shen —llamó suavemente, casi dispuesto a huir en caso de que su hijo quisiera matarlo por la pregunta que tenía pensado hacerle. Cuando el niño volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él, se armó de valor y preguntó con la misma cautela—¿Estás así por… una chica?

Las mejillas de Shen Li se volvieron lo más parecido a dos manzanas maduras en cuestión de microsegundos, y el corazón le latió desbocado en el pecho de puro nerviosismo, al tiempo que las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarle agua fría.

¡Atrapado!

—Y-yo… ¿q-qué dem-monios estás diciendo, papá?

Shaoran alzó una ceja y lo miró todavía más sospechosamente que antes, logrando que Shen tuviera unas ganas terribles, por primera vez en su vida, de esconderse debajo de la mesa.

—Entonces¿me equivoco?

—Yo… esto… b-bueno… ¡No vayas a p-pensar q-que…!

Shaoran suspiró.

—No, no me equivoco.

Shen bajó la cabeza y creyó que podía incendiársele el rostro en cualquier momento. Le habría gustado negarlo todo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Su padre no era ningún estúpido, además de ser su padre, claro, y no se dejaría convencer de lo contrario a lo que veía tan claramente… Pero, diablos, ojalá pudiera ser menos obvio y tener más práctica en el tema de no sonrojarse a la mínima.

—No —concedió en un sordo murmullo.

—Bueno, debo admitir que me parece sorprendente —le oyó decir a su padre, volviendo a mirarlo, con los ojos medio ocultos tras el pelo castaño. Shaoran se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poquito—. Pero supongo que eso del primer amor le pasa a todo el mundo…

Incluso a su hijo. Pese a que aparentara ser la cosa más extraña vista jamás, Shen también tendría que vivirlo algún día. Tal y como lo había vivido él también, aunque bastante más tarde… y resultando la mayor metedura de pata de su existencia, sin considerar el nacimiento de su hijo como una de las consecuencias negativas, obviamente, porque lo más probable era que aquello fuera lo único que se salvaba.

—Y… ¿quién es? —preguntó Shaoran, aun sabiendo que se movía por terrenos escabrosos—. ¿La niña que vino a casa el otro día? —Intentó recordar su nombre—. ¿Ai?

Shen puso cara de haber visto un fantasma, y después estalló:

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó—. ¡Esa niña es una estúpida y no la soporto!

Shaoran se hundió un poco en su asiento, asombrado, divertido y un poco amedrentado también.

—Ah… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo preguntaba…

—Pues podrías preguntar cosas más inteligentes, papá —refunfuñó el niño, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Pues no sería tan extraño. Es tu amiga¿no? Además, es una chica muy bonita.

—¿Y tú que sabes de chicas bonitas?

Shaoran lanzó una pequeña carcajada similar a un gruñido, y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Me sorprende que tú, siendo tan listo, creas que naciste de un repollo o que te trajo la cigüeña. _Tengo_ que saber algo de eso¿no te parece?

—¡Bah!

—Bueno, pero ¿vas a decirme quién es o no?

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Para ti, ninguna, supongo. Pero a mí me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Shen miró a su padre con algo de duda. Shaoran siempre había sido la única persona con la que había podido hablar de lo que pensaba, porque consideraba que era el único con la capacidad de entenderlo. No obstante, ninguno de los dos era demasiado dado a hablar de sus cosas, así que las «charlas de hombre a hombre» tampoco eran habituales en la vida que compartían… Salvo cuando era algo importante de verdad, ineludible… o que preocupara a Shaoran lo suficiente como para que le permitiera dejarlo pasar.

Como, aparentemente, era el caso.

Y entonces, pese a lo vergonzoso del asunto, parecía que le tocaba resignarse a él en esta ocasión. Así pues, suspiró y se acomodó un poco mejor antes de desviar la mirada con incomodidad y advertir:

—Ella es mayor que yo.

Shen sintió que los nervios le crispaban los puños y hacían que no se atreviera a mirar a su padre, que no sólo se estaba enterando de que se había enamorado, sino de que la chica en cuestión le llevaba unos cuantos años… ¿Qué tan raro pensaría que se estaba volviendo con el tiempo?

Por su parte, Shaoran tragó pesado. Muchas cosas apuntaban a una idea que no le estaba gustando _nada_…

¿En cuánta gente confiaba su hijo, y de cuántas «chicas mayores» podría enamorarse?

¡Por Dios, que no fuera lo que estaba pensando!

—¿_Cuánto_ de mayor? —preguntó con voz estrangulada, sin respirar.

Shen notó que su padre se había puesto tan pálido como un muerto, y una bombilla se encendió dentro de su cabecita al entender el porqué de aquella alarma. La expresión de Shaoran no podía significar otra cosa que terror al creer que…

En vez de echarse a reír, prefirió jugar un poco con sus nervios, a modo de devolución por el mal momento que le estaba haciendo pasar con tanta confesión embarazosa sobre su recientemente descubierta vida de amores.

—Unos cuántos años, papá… —Suspiró, ahora adrede—. ¡Pero tiene unos ojos claros tan bonitos…!

Shaoran frunció el ceño, y él tuvo que contener las carcajadas otra vez.

—Shen Li —le dijo seriamente, como a punto de ahorcarlo allí mismo si no le aclaraba las cosas—¿de_ quién _estás hablando?

Entendiendo que ya había conseguido estresar a su padre lo suficiente, se encogió de hombros.

—De nadie que tenga los ojos verdes y sea mi maestra, papá. ¿O qué te creías?

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio de forma completamente inconsciente, para luego pasarse una mano por el pelo y cerrar los ojos. Si Shen le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de Sakura, ahí iba a haber un grave problema. Aunque no supiera exactamente por cuál de todos los pequeños detalles que podrían ser pequeños problemas…

No obstante, al reparar en que su gesto había sido demasiado significativo y que su hijo estaba completamente enterado de su temor, empezó a sonrojarse. Y a querer desaparecer en ese mismo segundo.

Para distraerse —y no dispuesto a seguir con el cuestionario, por miedo a salir perdiendo—, miró su reloj de pulsera y apuntó:

—Se te va a hacer tarde si no te das prisa. Acaba el desayuno y te llevo al colegio.

El niño obedeció sin rechistar, contento luego de la revancha, y empezó a devorar su desayuno con renovado apetito. Al menos, se dijo, podía mantener la mente ocupada por algunos segundos, alejando el recuerdo de Narumi en el breve lapso, y concentrarse en el hecho de que a su padre se le estaba viendo cada vez más el plumero con respecto al tema de Sakura.

¿Cuándo iba a aceptar que ella le gustaba? Porque ambos lo sabían perfectamente, tanto Shaoran como él, pero que el primero cediera y no se obligara a sí mismo a tragarse lo que sentía era otra historia… Y, de no haber otro remedio, tendría que volver a tomar cartas en el asunto, como en Nochebuena.

Suspirando, se preguntó quién de los dos era, en realidad, el niño necio y enamoradizo.

—Ya acabé —anunció después de un rato, y Shaoran dio un pequeño salto en la silla al oírlo hablar, siendo que antes todo había estado tan silencioso. Se puso de pie y Shen lo imitó, para seguirlo posteriormente a la puerta y salir. Una ráfaga de viento helado hizo que ambos se cubrieran hasta el cuello con sendos abrigos—. ¡Qué frío hace!

—Mejor vamos rápido.

Dentro de la _Land Rover_, cuando la calefacción estuvo encendida y el motor funcionando, había una temperatura perfecta. Shen se sintió tan a gusto que se enterró dentro de su abrigo gris reglamentario y se dejó caer un poco en el asiento, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el aire tibio y en que los temblores iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Se había quedado dormido antes de llegar, y Shaoran tuvo que despertarlo para que bajara del vehículo y se marchara antes de que sonara la campana. Shen se despidió con pocos ánimos, lamentando con toda el alma el tener que enfrentarse al frío invernal de Japón otra vez, y luego se adentró rápidamente dentro del edificio, en donde hacía más calor, o al menos no corría el riesgo de morir de hipotermia.

Cuando llegó a su aula, se encontró con que Ai Kawamura ya estaba allí… aunque no demasiado despierta que se diga. De hecho, tenía la cabeza encima de los brazos, que descansaban sobre la mesa, y dormía plácidamente. No había nadie más que ella por allí, así que supuso que había llegado más temprano de lo que pensaba.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, temiendo despertarla y que se pusiera a parlotear sin control, como siempre. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa sin hacer ruido y se sentó muy despacio, sin perder de vista el relajado rostro de su compañera. Si no fuera tan pesada y tan tonta, se dijo a sí mismo, incluso podría considerar el hecho de que fuera muy guapa. Aunque, claro, nunca tanto como lo era Narumi, la chica de sus sueños…

Nuevamente, los segundos comenzaron a desfilar sin que él fuera consciente del transcurso del tiempo, perdido en el recuerdo de aquel rostro y pensando mil maneras de conseguir verla… porque de alguna forma tendría que conseguirlo. Quería saber cómo era su voz, por lo menos, así que tendría que hacer que le hablase. De alguna forma, tenía que acercarse a Narumi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Una suave brisa, cargada del perfume de los jazmines, entraba por la ventana abierta, moviendo las cortinas de seda blanca y llenando de aire fresco el ambiente cargado de la habitación aún en penumbras. Sakura podía ver el cielo estrellado y oscuro allá en lo alto, en medio de la noche estival, mientras suspiraba largamente. A diferencia de algunos minutos atrás, ya no tenía calor, sino que la piel comenzaba a resentirse por la caricia fresca del viento, causándole leves escalofríos.

Sin embargo, pronto se vio abrigada por los fuertes brazos de la persona que la retenía, que pegaba su pecho a su espalda desnuda y respiraba suavemente contra su nuca, llenándole el estómago de mariposas.

Encantada y satisfecha, correspondió el gesto posesivo de su amante colocando una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo masculino, que pasaba justo sobre su pecho, apenas cubierto por la fina sábana blanca. Los ojos verdes de la mujer se maravillaron con la imagen de la piel en tonos dorados contrastando con la blancura de la suya, y recorrieron el camino que los músculos y venas dibujaban en aquella superficie, hasta llegar a las manos grandes y fuertes que tanto placer le habían proporcionado.

Y es que Shaoran Li, con su aspecto imponente y su mirada de fuego, había resultado ser justo como ella había creído en sus más íntimos pensamientos, cuando éstos conseguían escapar a la coraza de perfecta represión y tranquilidad aparente.

—Te dije que te gustaría —oyó que le susurraba. El aliento cálido movió, con cada palabra, el alma dentro del cuerpo de la maestra—. Yo no soy Yamato, Sakura.

Ella se giró lentamente, hasta quedar de frente a él. El rostro de Shaoran era una personificación del placer concedido y la serenidad tras ello. La miraba tan tranquilamente que en sus ojos ámbares tan sólo ardía una pequeña llama rezagada, que parecía esperar avivarse otra vez, en cuanto ella lo dispusiera. Tan obediente a sus deseos y complaciente como durante todo el tiempo que se habían pasado haciendo el amor.

Y él tenía razón, por supuesto, en eso de que no era Yamato. Ni siquiera se le parecía en nada. Con su primer y único novio, a los dieciséis, no había sido así… y Sakura tenía la certeza de que no podría serlo con nadie más. Porque sólo un hombre como Shaoran tenía el poder de volverla loca y hacerla titubear, al mismo tiempo que matarla de deseo cada vez que creía que él también anhelaba algo más de ella, y también de llenarla de ternura en el momento en que se descuidara.

Lentamente, pasó una de sus manos por los altos pómulos y se acercó un poquito más. Sin intención de volver a alejarse de él. Recordando cada una de las cosas que habían hecho, aunque sin saber de qué forma había empezado todo. Sus recuerdos únicamente llegaban al momento en que habían caído suavemente sobre la cama, en donde la ropa había comenzado a estorbar demasiado y la piel y las manos habían buscado rápidamente suplir aquella carencia de abrigo, para, finalmente, proporcionarles a ambos un placer embriagador y tan devastador como un terremoto.

—No sólo me gustó —le respondió Sakura suavemente mientras sus dedos finos recorrían los labios de él, como intentando guardar el calor de sus besos—. Ha sido maravilloso. Lo más maravilloso que…

—Sabes… que te amo¿verdad?

Ella cerró suavemente los ojos, por primera vez sin importarle que Shaoran la hubiera interrumpido. Porque aquellas palabras valían demasiado la pena como para dejarlas pasar. Se acomodó todavía mejor entre sus brazos, y ocultó su rostro contra el hombro masculino.

—Sí que lo sé. Y yo también te amo…

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez, como la cosa más correcta y natural del universo. Y era algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba enamorada de ese hombre desde que lo había conocido, por más que se esforzara por sacarle defectos y pelear con él. Siempre la había atraído, siempre, de una forma o de otra. Y ahora todo estaba tan claro…

Suspirando, se rindió a Morfeo. Lo último que sintió antes de ser arrastrada por el mundo onírico que la reclamaba fueron las suaves caricias en la espalda, el tacto de las manos de Shaoran a través de las sábanas, mimándola hasta que se durmiera. La mejor nana de todas.

Cuando despertó, sintió la luz del sol quemándole los ojos, y se revolvió, molesta, en la cama. Aparentemente, había dormido más de lo normal, porque parecía ser algo más que madrugada. Y no le extrañó nada, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido una noche de lo más agotadora con…

Todavía oculta bajo las sábanas, se preguntó cómo era que había podido girar con tanta libertad en una cama de una sola plaza y ocupada por dos personas. Estiró el brazo, desconcertada, y tanteó la superficie de la cama con su mano… sin encontrar nada más que colchón frío y vacío.

¿En dónde se había metido Shaoran?

Se incorporó casi de un salto, y lo buscó por toda la habitación con la mirada. Desalentada, descubrió que no estaba en ninguna esquina, simplemente mirándola, así como tampoco había estado en la cama segundos antes. No había ropa tirada en el suelo, y la ventana estaba cerrada. Y no era verano, sino pleno invierno… Lo que la llevó a la más obvia conclusión.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, avergonzada de haber vuelto a soñar algo como eso. Porque, luego de soñar con un beso de Shaoran, su mente se había puesto a trabajar demasiado constantemente en ese tema y en otros similares, llevándola a las fantasías más estúpidas e imposibles que pudiera crear en medio de su delirio.

¿Cómo podía soñar esas cosas, y soñarlas con él, además? Shaoran no era para ella más que el padre de Shen, y quizá un sujeto algo intimidante e insoportable a quien tenía que enfrentar diplomáticamente sólo porque era la forma más fácil de hacerlo, y no porque le agradara en lo más mínimo… ni porque esperase de él algo tan imposible como noches de apasionamiento y sexo, ni palabras de amor. Porque ella no necesitaba caer tan bajo, y ni siquiera sabía lo que era sentir amor —amor del de pareja—, como para necesitarlo de alguien… ¡y muchos menos de _ese_ alguien!

Un alguien que la estaba trastornando completamente, sin que ella le hubiera dado permiso alguno…

—¡Monstruo, se te hace tarde!

La voz molesta de su hermano la arrancó de sus pensamientos, y la desconcertó también. ¿Cómo que tarde…? Ella no solía quedarse dormida. De hecho, no se lo permitía, aun si tenía que programar tres despertadores para no correr ningún riesgo.

No obstante, al mirar el reloj en su mesita de noche, comprobó que Touya tenía toda la razón del mundo, porque había dormido dos horas adicionales.

Ahogando un grito de frustración, espanto y rabia, saltó de la cama para comenzar a vestirse rápida como un rayo. Todavía le quedaba tiempo para llegar antes de que las clases comenzaran, si se daba prisa. Así pues, se puso los pantalones vaqueros, la camiseta, el suéter y la chaqueta, corrió al baño a asearse y bajó las escaleras en cuanto acabó. No se paró a desayunar y saludó a su hermano sin detenerse, abrió la puerta, se subió a su coche y arrancó el motor mientras comprobaba su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegó al colegio, también subió las escaleras atropelladamente, aunque no demasiado atolondrada, valiéndose de su destreza. Y, aunque el aula no estaba vacía al poner los pies en ella, alrededor de la mitad de los alumnos ya la estaban esperando… Bueno, salvando a Ai, que estaba dormida con la cabeza sobre su pupitre, y Shen, que miraba la pared como si no existiera un mundo a su alrededor y más allá de eso.

—Buenos días —saludó, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sus alumnos le respondieron de igual forma, aunque más sonoramente, para después arremolinarse a su alrededor y comenzar a preguntarle si se encontraba mal, porque era la primera vez que llegaba tarde. Por supuesto, Sakura aseguró que se encontraba perfectamente y que sólo se había quedado dormida… Aunque en su fuero interno, suspiró de la misma forma que Shen en ese momento, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello.

_¿Qué me estás haciendo, Shaoran Li?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shen miró una vez más hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que ni Ai Kawamura ni su maestra lo estaban siguiendo. Al ver que no rondaban por la zona ninguna de las dos, comenzó a trepar rápidamente el gran árbol junto al muro, llegando por fin a la rama desde donde, días atrás, había visto a su musa.

Sin embargo, tal y como siempre, se encontró con que ella no estaba allí. Narumi no leía bajo la sombra del árbol, fugitiva de unas amigas con las que, seguramente, ni siquiera querría relacionarse, porque Narumi tenía que ser exactamente como él, incomprendida e incómoda por y ante los demás…

Suspiró con resignación y se sentó en la rama, cruzándose de brazos y esperando, por si ella quería aparecer. Pero algo llamó su atención, desde el patio perteneciente al colegio, y bajó la mirada con intriga.

—¡Eh! —lo habían llamado—. ¡Tú, el de allá arriba!

Disimulando su asombro con una cara seria y un ceño fruncido, descubrió al niño que siempre estaba jugando al fútbol durante el recreo, el mismo a quien había ido a pedirle participar aquella vez, la primera y única, el mismo que lo había rechazado, argumentando que ya no había sitio para más jugadores. Parecía ser algo así como el líder del grupo, pues los otros cuatro niños se mantenían, como mínimo, tres pasos más atrás, desde el alto con gafas hasta el gordo con cara de asesino en potencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, algo huraño de más. No pretendía ser grosero, pero siempre le salía aquel tono cuando intentaba defenderse. Aunque mejor eso que pasarse de amable con quienes no conocía, se recordó.

—¿Vienes con nosotros a jugar un partido? —propuso el que llevaba la voz cantante—. Hoy nos falta un jugador.

Shen arqueó una ceja, desconfiado. No obstante, recordó que Sakura probablemente le echaría una buena bronca si llegaba a enterarse de que había rechazado la oportunidad de congeniar con niños de su edad. Con un suspiro de por medio, accedió y bajó del árbol silenciosamente. Y que constase en acta que sólo lo hacía para que ella no tuviera motivos para enfadarse con él y no querer ser su madre un día de estos.

—Síguenos.

Rezagado, siguió al grupo a través del patio, esquivando algunos empujones por parte de una tropita que jugaba a alguna cosa, persiguiéndose los unos a los otros.

Cuando llegaron al campo de fútbol, tampoco se detuvieron, y aunque esto desconcertó al hijo de Shaoran, continuó andando obedientemente tras los demás, notando que se dirigían a las gradas… O a una esquina bastante oscura y oculta de las mismas…

Ya con demasiadas sospechas encima, se quedó quieto en su sitio, esperando. Al notar eso, los demás se giraron casi al mismo tiempo y lo miraron amenazadoramente.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí? —le preguntó el gordo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Vamos a buscar una pelota nueva —le dijo el líder. Sus ojos negros relampagueaban—. Makoto pinchó la otra sin querer.

El chico miró a uno de los demás, que era el más bajito de todos y aparentemente el tal Makoto. Éste asintió con la cabeza, como dando crédito a las palabras de sus amigos… Pero Shen era demasiado sensato como para creerse nada.

—Esperaré aquí fuera —anunció tranquilamente—. Puede ir a buscarla él.

Todo el grupo guardó silencio e intercambió miradas… Aquello no iba bien.

—Te crees mucho¿no? Entonces quizá Fuji debería enseñarte algo —murmuró el chico de los ojos negros—. Venga, Fuji, encárgate.

Shen no alcanzó a ponerse en guardia antes de tener al niño más robusto encima, seguramente Fuji, sujetándolo por los codos. Se retorció cuanto pudo, intentando zafarse, pero el otro tenía demasiada fuerza.

—¿Qué hacemos con él, Daisuke? —le preguntó su acólito.

—Llevémoslo a las gradas… Ahí nadie nos verá.

—¡Suéltame, ballenato! —se quejó Shen, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada poco amistosa y una presión bastante fuerte en donde era sujetado. Los otros tres integrantes del grupo también se acercaron para ayudar a arrastrarlo hasta el hueco oscuro junto a las gradas, a donde habían querido llevarlo antes. Lo único que había allí era una especie de trastero, repleto de redes y pelotas de todo tipo, aunque lo suficientemente grande como para albergar en su interior a cinco niños con intención de zurrar a otro—. ¡Te digo que me dejes!

—Ya podéis soltarlo.

Ante las palabras de Daisuke, los demás le quitaron instantáneamente las manos de encima y se mantuvieron a sus espaldas, cubriendo la salida y la luz del sol, de paso. Shen cayó de rodillas al suelo al verse desprovisto de la sujeción y de tanto tironear para librarse. El niño frente a él era un poco más alto, aún sin la necesidad de estar de pie mientras él estaba agachado, y probablemente un año mayor.

—No quiero pelear.

Daisuke dibujó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Haberlo pensado antes. ¿O te crees que vas a poder hacerte el gallito con nosotros y después salir igual de sano que antes? —Se sonó los dedos con claras intenciones mientras se le acercaba un poco más—. Ya verás cómo se te quita lo valiente.

Shen no atajó el golpe de puño que voló directo a su mejilla derecha. Se tambaleó un poco en su sitio, acallando un gemido, y después siguió en la misma posición. No quería mancharse las manos con ese gallina, si podía evitarlo. No iba a caer tan bajo como él.

—¿No te defiendes? —lo provocó el otro.

—Inadaptado.

—De seguro está esperando a que lo dejemos ir para contárselo todo a la señorita Sakura —apuntó burlonamente Makoto—. Irás a llorarle a ella¿no?

—Claro —asintió Daisuke—. Después de todo, tú eres su niña favorita. —Los demás rieron—. Pues a ver cómo te queda la cara después de esto…

—¡No quiero pelear! —repitió Shen, más molesto que antes.

Daisuke se rió.

—¡Pues no pelees!

Un puñetazo y una patada en el estómago hicieron que Shen tuviera que apoyar las manos en el suelo para aguantar su peso con la fuerza de sus brazos, ahora que le faltaba el aire. Se obligó a quedarse quieto y no corresponder a los golpes, por mucho que dolieran.

—Mírala, ya está sangrando —dijo uno—. Es una niñita.

Shen se llevó una mano a los labios, y se manchó los dedos de rojo. Se lamió la sangre de la boca en un gesto automático.

—No sabes las ganas que tenemos de romperte la cara, enano. Llegas de Tokio y ni te molestas en dirigirle la palabra a nadie, salvo cuando tu maestra te obliga¿cierto? —se mofó Daisuke—. Te crees demasiado para nosotros y por eso te pasas los recreos solo por ahí, pavoneándote de ser un niñito de papá.

—No siempre está solo —interrumpió Fuji el Gordo, haciendo que los demás lo mirasen—. Ai Kawamura lo sigue a todas partes.

Las cejas oscuras de Daisuke se juntaron un poco más, como recordando algo. Se hincó para quedar casi a la misma altura que Shen.

—Es cierto —murmuró rencorosamente—. A ella le gustas.

—¡Ai es la chica de Daisuke —clamó alguien—, entérate!

Shen abrió los ojos con asombro. ¿Ese abusón iba detrás de Ai Kawamura?

—Quiero que te alejes de ella, mequetrefe —le espetó—. Si llego a verla cerca de ti, voy a golpearte hasta que quedes desfigurado. ¡Ella es mía!

Los puños de Shen se cerraron sobre la tierra. Ai podía ser una pesada y una tonta, y él podía no soportarla, pero no dejaba de ser una niña muy dulce y amable. Además de la única persona de su edad que quería ser su amiga, loca o no. Y él no podía pagarle eso dejándola a merced de ese niño tirano… y peligroso, sobre todo.

¿Qué pasaría si él se encontraba a Ai alguna vez, sola, y decidía hacer cualquier cosa extraña con ella? Porque, si a él ya lo estaban acorralando entre cinco sin ningún remordimiento, con toda intención de golpearlo hasta que aprendiera a no meterse en lo que consideraban su territorio, preferiría no pensar en lo que podrían hacerle a una chica. Y menos a una chica como ella, que no se merecía ninguna de las cosas repugnantes que al Señor de las Moscas de seguro se le pasaban por la cabeza.

—No te atrevas a tocarla —amenazó lentamente.

Daisuke lo miró con sorpresa en los ojos negros y profundos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No voy a dejar que lastimes a esa tonta de Ai.

La furia nadó en las venas de Shen al ver que el niño volvía a sonreír perversamente, casi pudiendo leer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Podía dejar que lo golpearan o que lo llamaran un montón de estupideces, pero no podía permitirles siquiera considerar que él no iba a actuar si llegaban a acercarse a esa niña.

—Impídelo —lo retó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shen prácticamente saltó como un resorte y se impulsó hacia delante, dispuesto a romperle la cara a su rival. Sin embargo, antes de que sus puños fuertemente cerrados pudieran alcanzar aquel rostro de bufón, sintió que era sujetado por las muñecas, y no por dos manos, sino por muchas. Las manos de todos los súbditos del imbécil, que le impedían moverse y destrozarlo para que no pudiera ponerle un solo dedo encima a su insensata amiga.

—¡Eres un puto gallina! —le gritó—. ¡Diles que me suelten y pelea conmigo!

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Daisuke, renacuajo?

—Déjalo, Makoto —lo refrenó su jefe. Sonreía tranquila y burlonamente al ver que Shen se retorcía, intentando librarse de tantos agarres—. Ése no es un lenguaje apropiado para una niñita fina de ciudad como tú, Li… Pero te dejaré comprobar que no soy ningún «puto gallina», como dices. —Hizo un ademán—. Soltadlo, chicos. Si quiere pelea, va a…

Sin embargo, Daisuke no pudo acabar la frase ni tampoco prepararse para el asalto, porque al segundo siguiente se encontró con que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Shen se acarició un poco los nudillos enrojecidos luego de tamaño golpe, viendo desde arriba al rival caído. En cuanto dos de los cuatro pares de manos que lo sujetaban habían dejado de hacer presión, simplemente había saltado sobre su presa y propiciado un puñetazo del que, estaba seguro, le costaría bastante recobrarse. Y lo cierto es que no le gustaba nada pelear, pero menos le gustaba la idea de que Ai estuviera desprotegida ante un tipo como ése.

—Te lo voy a advertir una vez más —dijo suavemente, sin alterarse—. No te acerques a _mi_ amiga.

Sin necesidad de ver cómo Daisuke se llevaba una mano al rostro para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en su sitio, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se encontró de frente con los cuatro siervos que ahora lo miraban con duda y pavor mal disimulado, luego de haber derribado a su líder. Irritado, Shen dejó escapar un leve gruñido que sirvió de advertencia para que el grupo se apartara y le permitiera salir de allí. Ninguno de ellos se molestó en ofrecer resistencia ni vengar la caída de Daisuke.

—Cobardes —masculló antes de irse.

Se había desacostumbrado a la luz del sol estando allí dentro, así que los ojos se le cerraron automáticamente en cuanto estuvo fuera. Una punzada de dolor en el estómago le produjo nauseas al caminar, pero se obligó a aguantar sin decir ni mu, buscando, en cambio, algún sitio tranquilo en donde meterse y limpiar un poco las heridas antes de que Sakura se encontrara con él e hiciera algún escándalo.

Agradeciendo el que su padre lo enviara a karate durante algunos veranos seguidos, convino consigo mismo que el mejor escondite sería el baño de chicos, y se dirigió, medio cojeando, hacia allí. El recreo ya casi había terminado, de modo que no quedaba demasiada gente en el patio… Justo lo ideal.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño al sentir el dolor agudo causándole arcadas otra vez, y todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Esa sabandija de Daisuke le había dado bien fuerte en el estómago, se dijo. Lo suficiente como para hacer que le doliera caminar e incluso ahora le faltara el aire. Cerró con fuerza los párpados y apretó la madera con los dedos, intentando hacer que el dolor pasara, o al menos no desplomarse a causa del mareo.

Cobarde, cobarde de mierda…

—¡Shen!

Los pasos apurados hicieron mella dentro de su mente, y maldijo una y mil veces aquella vocecita tan familiar. Ai no podría haber elegido mejor momento para aparecerse, desde luego. Y obviamente que aquel «mejor» era completamente sarcástico.

La niña se acercó rápidamente a él y lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie, pasándole los brazos en torno a la cintura y haciendo, sin querer, que Shen jadeara de dolor con sólo tocar esa zona. Hizo que se colocara de espaldas a la pared y estudió el rostro lastimado con toda la preocupación del mundo plasmada en los bonitos ojos celestes.

—¿Qué te pasó¿Estás bien¿Necesitas que te traiga…?

—Cállate un poco, Ai —la refrenó. Lo último que necesitaba era oír una de sus interminables sartas de preguntas que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para contestar—. Estoy perfectamente. Lárgate.

Ai frunció levemente el ceño, tragándose sus palabras. Podía ver el dolor en la cara de Shen, por mucho que él se esforzara por ocultarlo, y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Indecisa, acercó lentamente una de sus manos y le tocó el rostro.

—¡Ah, estúpida, no me toques que duele!

Ella apartó la mano rápidamente, y luego se sonrojó.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Mejor lárgate.

—Pero yo…

Shen entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, tan sólo para toparse con el rostro compungido de su compañera a poca distancia. No quería llamarla estúpida ni tratarla tan mal, cuando sabía que estaba lastimándola, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que se fuera. Él estaba demasiado adolorido y débil por la paliza recibida como para poder defenderla en caso de que los gallinas volvieran, dispuestos a tomar venganza y a hacerle comer todas sus amenazas entre los cinco.

—No te metas —le espetó—. Quiero que te alejes de mí, Ai. ¡Vete ya! Vete con tus amigas a jugar, o algo.

—Pero estás lastimado y yo soy tu amiga —retrucó ella.

Shen tuvo que armarse de paciencia para no comenzar a empujarla y encerrarla en un salón, para luego marcharse y esconderse en el lugar más lejano que se le ocurriera.

—Mira, niña, ya te dije que no me pasa nada y que tampoco quiero que seas mi amiga, así que ¡vete de una vez! No te aguanto¿sabes?

Ai no dijo nada por algunos segundos, y Shen se dijo que eso no era buena señal. Esa niña _nunca_ se quedaba callada…

Se mordió la lengua cuando vio que los ojos celestes comenzaban a humedecerse, y entonces tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por hacerla llorar. ¿Por qué, demonios, tenía que ser tan complicado tratar con las chicas¿Por qué no podía ella simplemente entender que intentaba protegerla de un grupo de matones de primaria y se iba a hacer algo diferente a preocuparse por él¡Esa niña era estúpida con ganas…!

Pero… mierda. No se merecía que la hiciera llorar.

Desviando la mirada y armándose de valor, tragó con fuerza para disculparse por haberla tratado así.

—Ai, escucha, yo… —comenzó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Iré a avisarle a la señorita.

Cuando Shen, horrorizado, volvió a enfocar la vista en donde supuestamente estaría Ai, se dio cuenta de que ella ya había salido corriendo.

¡A llamar a Sakura Kinomoto!

—¡Ai, espera, no…!

Pero la niña siguió corriendo, sin siquiera girarse, haciendo oídos sordos a sus súplicas. Enfadado con todo el mundo, Shen se metió en el baño sin separar el cuerpo de la pared, que era lo único que le evitaba la caída. Luego de alejarse varios metros de la puerta y quedar justo frente a un espejo, dejó que su espalda resbalara suavemente contra los azulejos, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Las cosas no dejaban de girar a su alrededor, y el dolor en el rostro y el estómago eran tan molestos que tenía unas horribles ganas de vomitar… Pero mejor era aguantarse y esperar a que se le pasara en algunos minutos.

Al menos, pensó, sonriendo como podía debido al corte en el labio, le había dado un buen puñetazo a ese imbécil por haber querido acercarse a quien no debía. Esperaba que se pensara dos veces eso de reclamar niñas inocentes para sí delante de él, que parecía tener complejo de superhéroe.

Suspiró.

Estúpida Ai. ¿Quién la mandaba a ser tan mona cuando estaba callada o se la veía de lejos?

Sakura oyó la puerta del aula abrirse de sopetón y despegó la vista del escritorio, que se había convertido en un paisaje completamente irresistible en cuanto no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en sus sueños por enésima vez, como siempre sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Se sorprendió al ver que era Ai quien estaba al otro lado del umbral, con una expresión angustiosa y las mejillas algo húmedas.

—Ai¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó suavemente, levantándose de su asiento.

—A mí no me pasa nada. —La niña se secó las lágrimas del rostro con la manga del uniforme y añadió, con la voz entrecortada—. E-es Shen. Está muy lastimado… No sé qué le hicieron, pero está sangrando y…

Sakura sintió que la garganta se le cerraba de puro miedo ante la idea de que le hubiera pasado algo a ese niño. Se acercó a su alumna y apoyó las manos en los pequeños y temblorosos hombros.

—¿Dónde está Shen, pequeña?

—C-cuando lo dejé, estaba en el b-baño de los chicos…

—De acuerdo —le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por mantener la compostura y no alterar a la niña más todavía—. No pasa nada, iré a verlo. Tú ve con Tomoyo y dile lo que pasó¿sí? Volveré enseguida.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y Sakura se fue de allí tan rápidamente como pudo, casi corriendo hasta los baños que había en el piso de abajo.

¿En qué lío se había metido Shen? Algún día, iba a matarla de un infarto. Y si a ella ya le hacía eso, no quería ni imaginarse cómo tenía que pasarlo Shaoran si se había encargado de criarlo. Ahora entendía muchas de las actitudes de ese hombre con respecto a su hijo. No le extrañaba que lo hubiera defendido así cuando pensó que ella estaba tachándolo de niño raro o alguna cosa similar. Seguramente, Shaoran tenía que estar constantemente metiéndose en situaciones complicadas y peleándose con la gente porque Shen era una personita bastante… difícil. Una personita diferente que no paraba de crear problemas justamente por eso mismo.

Sin demasiado tiempo para pensar en nada, entró en el baño de los chicos y caminó hasta encontrarse con el único ocupante, sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared. Shen tenía varios moretones en el rostro, el labio inferior le sangraba, y una de sus manos descansaba sobre su abdomen, como si temiera que, al quitarla, lo atacara algún dolor insufrible.

—Dios mío, Shen —jadeó, acuclillándose frente a él. El niño abrió los ojos y la miró con expresión culpable—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada…

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Por favor, ya estoy bastante preocupada por ti como para que me salgas con tonterías. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Los ojos ámbares del niño se alejaron del rostro de su maestra. Si no había ido a buscarla, había sido para que no pasara justamente eso. No quería preocuparla a ella, ni había querido preocupar a Ai. Pero era obvio que las mujeres tenían algún sexto y fastidioso sentido para con esas cosas, y era imposible escapar a sus interrogatorios y a sus inútiles inquietudes por tonterías.

—Me golpearon unos niños —anunció seca y vagamente, no dispuesto a ahondar en el tema—. Pero estoy bien. Además… —intentó sonreír un poco— al menos uno de ellos no salió tan bien librado. Menudo golpe.

—¿Les pegaste? —se sorprendió Sakura.

—Sólo a uno… Y él empezó.

La chica asintió, completamente convencida de que Shen no había sido el causante de todo aquello. Él no le había mentido al decirle que no se llevaba bien con la mayoría de la gente de su edad… y ahora veía cuáles eran algunos de los peores resultados de esos encontronazos. Los niños podían ser demasiado crueles algunas veces con lo que no conocían, y ésta parecía ser una fehaciente prueba.

Pensando en la larga charla que iba a tener con el director y con los culpables de esa situación, preguntó:

—¿Quiénes fueron?

Shen frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

—No lo diré.

—Shen… necesito que lo digas. Quiero que…

—No —se resistió, meneando tercamente la cabeza—. No soy ningún cobarde, y no voy a hablar. Sé defenderme yo solo. No soy como esos imbéciles.

Al ver el orgullo y el enfado en el rostro infantil, Sakura suspiró. A decir verdad, no debería haber esperado otra cosa de Shen Li. Siendo como era, preferiría mil veces ser apaleado y poder devolver un solo golpe, que tener que pedir ayuda a alguien. Era terco, muy terco, pero sobre todo era valiente y tenía una moral bastante lógica y decente. Y ella ningún motivo para ponerse en su contra.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, acomodándole algunos mechones de pelo castaño que querían metérsele en los ojos—. Si es lo que quieres, esto quedará entre nosotros. No le diré nada al director, o podrían castigarte a ti. Sólo espero que no se repita. Prométeme que la próxima vez evitarás meterte en un lío como éste¿entendido? No sé qué haría si algo malo llegara a pasarte…

Shen notó con asombro que ella estaba siendo bastante sincera. Efectivamente, Sakura Kinomoto era una de las pocas personas que de verdad se interesaban por él y por lo que pudiera pasarle. Que lo quería y lo aceptaba como era, aunque estuviera constantemente creando problemas a los mismos adultos que tanto se ocupaban de ayudarlo: la señorita y su propio padre.

—Haré lo que pueda —prometió débilmente, aunque no supiera muy bien de qué forma podría evitar una cosa así, si se presentaba de nuevo algún problema con esos niños… o con otros de los tantos que debían tener ganas de golpearlo un poco—. Pero, si lo hago… no llorará¿entendido?

Sakura se sorprendió en un principio, al oír aquella condición. No obstante, pronto entendió a lo que el niño se refería, al pasar una mano por su rostro y notar que tenía las mejillas tan mojadas como la misma Ai cuando había ido a verla. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, pero no le pareció extraño. Al fin y al cabo, se había llevado un buen susto, además de que no soportaba ver a Shen con ese aspecto, y la idea de que pudiera meterse en otro problema similar la llenaba de pánico a que acabara peor que ahora.

Lo único que quería era proteger a ese niño, por Dios. No podía creer lo vulnerable que se volvía, incluso siendo tan fuerte, y lo mucho que a ella le dolía el corazón si alguien llegaba a hacerle daño. Adoraba al crío más problemático que había conocido en su vida, y estaba más que decidida a cuidar de él desde un principio, llevada por un instinto que, hasta el momento, no conocía demasiado bien… Y que probablemente no era demasiado correcto sentir, en su caso, hacia ése niño en particular. Porque ella podía quererlo muchísimo, pero quererlo tanto como si fuera su madre no era algo que le conviniera en su situación.

Aunque, claro, tampoco era que pudiera evitar sentir algo como eso… siendo quien fuera, con los obstáculos que hubiera, o con padre reticente o sin él… y aunque ése último punto fuera la otra mitad del problema.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, se dijo que alguna forma habría de reconciliar ambas mitades y unirlas en algún arreglo perfecto. Y ella sería la encargada de lograrlo, por muy difícil que resultase, porque ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para acobardarse por nada.

—Ven conmigo, cariño —le dijo, ayudándolo a incorporarse—. Vamos a curar esas heridas y después te llevo a tu casa.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Había tenido un día bastante complicado en la oficina: un jefe de mal humor, una pequeña pelea con su secretaria por el tema de no querer mezclar el mundo laboral con otras cosas, y un dolor de cabeza terrible luego de que se hubiera borrado gran parte de su trabajo en ordenador gracias a un virus que había salido de quién sabe dónde.

Así que, apenas llegó a casa, Shaoran dejó el maletín en el recibidor y caminó al salón lentamente, deseando poder dormitar algunos minutos antes de tener que ir a buscar a Shen al colegio.

No obstante, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que su hijo ya estaba allí, de pie frente al sofá, esperándolo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué no estás en el colegio?

—La señorita Kinomoto me trajo más temprano.

Shaoran estaba todavía más confundido que antes, pero todo pareció bastante más claro en cuanto notó la mancha morada en la mejilla derecha del niño, el corte en el labio y los nudillos enrojecidos. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a su hijo para estudiar las heridas más de cerca.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Shen notó aquel tono de reproche en la voz de su padre, y no pudo culparlo. Sabía que estaba hablándole así porque él siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas, y Shaoran probablemente ya no sabía qué hacer con un peso tan problemático sobre su espalda.

—Me peleé con unos niños —murmuró.

La mirada que le dirigió su padre bastó para que la voz le muriera en la garganta, en caso de tener alguna cosa más que decir en su defensa. Parecía verdaderamente furioso y decepcionado.

Para entonces, Shaoran sostenía una auténtica batalla consigo mismo. No sabía si abrazar al niño ante la alegría de que no le hubiera pasado algo demasiado malo, o ahorcarlo por preocuparlo así, con tanto ahínco. Y, como estaba tan desencajado por los nervios, optó por una opción más cercana a la segunda.

—Maldita sea, Shen —masculló—¿no puedes estar dos segundos sin crear problemas? —Se separó bruscamente de él y se pasó una mano por el pelo, con la mandíbula tan tensa como los hombros—. Cuando nos mudamos a Tomoeda, creí que había quedado bien claro que íbamos a empezar de nuevo, tanto tú, como yo. Créeme que no es nada fácil para mí criar a un hijo solo, y menos si éste está constantemente metiéndose en líos. Ya no sé cómo hacerte entender que tienes que poner de tu parte también para que esto funcione, o nuestra vida siempre va a ser un completo desastre.

Shen bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Era de esperarse una reacción como ésa. Lo único que le pasaba a Shaoran era que estaba preocupado, y el niño lo sabía de memoria. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil mantenerse impertérrito ante tales palabras.

—Claro que lo entiendo, papá, pero es que… yo no empecé con…

Shaoran lo hizo callar con una mirada hostil que hizo entender a Shen que finalmente estaba acabando con su paciencia.

—¿Con qué? —espetó—. ¿Vas a decirme que no empezaste tú con la pelea, o que nunca estás creando problemas?

—Lo siento…

El hombre suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, como intentando aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Nuevamente se veía en un cruce de caminos imposibles de conectar, y sin un cerebro adicional que pudiera ayudarle con el problema de encontrar alguna solución. Siempre solo para enfrentarse a lo mismo. La situación lo superaba una vez más, y en esta ocasión no podía volver a darse el lujo de desaparecer el pasado marchándose otra vez, aunque supiera que aquello era recién el comienzo de lo que acabaría resultando un espiral de complicaciones…

—No sé que voy a hacer contigo, Shen —susurró—. No entiendes nada por las buenas, y se me están acabando las ideas. No puedo crear una vida nueva cada vez que los problemas se acumulen, pero tú no te adaptas. No puedo empezar de nuevo si tú no pones de tu parte y me ayudas a sobrellevar todo esto… Y últimamente no haces más que complicar las cosas.

Shaoran se sentía un fracaso. No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, algo le decía que no iba a poder sacar adelante a un chico como Shen. Por mucho que le pesara la idea, tenía que entender que era bastante diferente al resto de los niños de su edad, y que no iba a facilitarle la tarea de criarlo, por mucho que se lo suplicara. Y no porque su hijo fuera malo o lo hiciera para incordiar, sino porque, probablemente, no podía ser de otra manera. Y la culpa era suya por no poder entenderlo y ayudarlo. No de Diana, por no estar, ni de Sakura, por entrometerse, ni de Shen, por ser como era y acarrear todas esas consecuencias complicadas de siempre. Él era el único responsable del fracaso que resultaba la vida de ambos, y no podía eludir aquello. Pero, rayos, a veces sentía que no podía él solo con eso…

Repentinamente, el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio cortado por un sonido que le resultó muy extraño en un principio, y que, al reconocer como sollozos, lo dejó completamente impactado. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con que, efectivamente, Shen tenía la cabeza gacha, como si mirase el suelo, y los labios lastimados le temblaban al intentar retener el llanto, que escapaba por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y en quejidos ahogados por su boca.

Era la primera vez que veía a Shen llorar, desde que había dejado de ser un bebé y quejarse por todo.

—L-lo siento —lo oyó hipar—. Lo siento, papá, d-de verdad. N-nunca quiero preocuparte, p-pero siempre ac-cabo a-arruinando las c-cosas. Siento ser u-un desastre. T-tengo que ser el p-peor hijo del m-mundo… pero… y-yo…

Aquello fue un duro golpe para Shaoran, que se quedó sin habla durante varios segundos. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que sus palabras eran las causantes de aquello, se sintió peor que nunca, además de desear quedarse mudo de una vez por todas. Estaba haciendo sentir culpable a Shen de algo que no le correspondía a él, con nueve años, remediar.

Sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer, y guiándose por lo que el instinto le dictaba, se acercó a su hijo y se colocó a su altura para poder levantarle el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando tocó las mejillas, se empapó las manos.

—No es culpa tuya —le aseguró en un ronco murmullo—. Siento haberte dicho esas cosas, Shen, olvídalas. Mi cerebro está demasiado atrofiado como para poder pensar con claridad, y la tomé contigo, pero créeme que esto es únicamente mi responsabilidad. Es mi culpa, por dejar que la situación me supere, y no la tuya. Tienes nueve años, y el adulto soy yo. —Los ojos del niño seguían acuosos, así que optó por una vía alternativa—. Además, estoy seguro de que yo fui peor hijo para mis padres de lo que lo eres tú… por muchas maestras locas que traigas detrás.

Shen no sonrió, pero dejó de llorar, que, para el caso, era lo mismo. Shaoran le secó un poco el rostro con los dedos, al no tener ningún pañuelo, y esperó un poco a que se calmara completamente antes de agregar:

—Perdóname por lo que te dije, en serio.

—E-eres un tonto, papá.

El aludido sonrió ante el comentario y dejó que el niño recostara la cabeza sobre su hombro y le pasara los brazos alrededor del cuello en el primer abrazo que recibía de él en lo que iba de año, más o menos. Más tranquilo, le acarició la espalda como si quisiera arrullarlo.

—¿Por qué te pegaron esos niños?

—¿Vas a escucharme esta vez? —quiso asegurarse Shen.

—Sí. La otra no cuenta.

—Me pegaron porque les caigo mal —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y yo tuve que devolvérsela a uno de ellos cuando dijo algo sobre Ai…

—Así que saltaste como leche hervida.

—Algo así —refunfuñó—. Pero ¿qué esperabas? Ai es una chica, después de todo, y me correspondía… defenderla.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Supongo que está bien. Aunque, de todas formas, eres alarmante.

Shen sonrió un poco, con el rostro oculto en el hombro de su padre. El pobre siempre se preocupaba tanto por él que luego acababa diciendo cosas de las que se arrepentía, y que, pese a que hicieran bastante más daño que un puñetazo o una patada bien dada y los afectara a ambos, también servía para apaciguar sus ánimos y dejar las cosas claras cada tanto. Y lo que ahora le quedaba muy claro al niño era el hecho de que a su padre le costaba bastante manejarlo todo estando solo.

—Hoy… la señorita Kinomoto me dijo lo mismo, más o menos —comentó—. ¿Es cierto que siempre estoy preocupando a todo el mundo?

—Sí —admitió Shaoran—. O al menos a esa parte del mundo que te conoce y se preocupa por ti.

Sintiendo que había dado justo en el clavo, Shen se aventuró un poco más, por el bien de los dos. Sabía que andaba por terrenos muy escabrosos, pero era preciso arriesgarse si quería conseguir algo, y su padre acababa de darle pie.

—Y ella se preocupa de verdad por mí —continuó—. Sakura siempre me está cuidando y me aprecia de verdad… Lo mismo que tú, papá.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y ahogó un suspiro de resignación. Shen no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo, aunque él pudiera creer que sí. Lo cierto era que no necesitaba que nadie le recordara algo como eso, porque lo veía siempre que no se obligara a estar ciego. Sakura nunca había mentido al decir que quería lo mejor para su hijo, y ése era un problema incluso mayor que si ella pasara olímpicamente de ambos… porque le hacía anhelar cosas que no debía.

—Ya lo sé, Shen —murmuró con pesadumbre, mientras lo alzaba en brazos—. Ya lo sé.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola, chicas (y rezagados)¿qué tal? Uf, ya estamos con el capítulo 10… Qué rápido avanza la semana. Lo bueno es que estoy progresando, y ya estoy mucho más cerca de acabar la historia. Supongo que querrán asesinarme por haber hecho que el niño amado por todas lo haya pasado tan mal, pero qué se le va a hacer. Me parecía que la estaba sacando demasiado barata, sin que nadie le hiciera nada, porque los críos (lamentablemente) suelen ser así de crueles. Y… por otra parte, ya ven qué cosas anda soñando Sakura. En cuanto a Shaoran, el pobre tampoco da para más. Está mental y físicamente agotado, por lo que parece, de modo que… crucen los dedos para que "alguien" le dé una ayuda.

Y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review, más que nunca, porque de verdad que estoy pasando por un momento bastante difícil, y me alegran mucho. Es bueno poder reírme en medio de tanta mierda, y sobre todo saber que alguien aprecia tu… trabajo. O lo que sea que hagas. En serio, son muy importantes todos sus comentarios. Gracias de nuevo.

Espero que nos leamos pronto.


	11. Afianzando confusiones

**Capítulo XI**

**«A****fianzando confusiones****»**

«Tengo que hablar con usted, Sakura. Le agradecería que se pasara por aquí en cuanto tenga algún rato libre; es importante. La estaré esperando.»

El mensaje se cortaba exactamente ahí, en donde ella se quedaba con las manos temblando, el pulso acelerado, el corazón en la garganta y el recuerdo de los sueños latiendo dolorosamente en cada uno de sus miembros, provocándole un calor y una vergüenza inconmensurables.

No se había vuelto a encontrar con Shaoran Li desde hacía bastantes días, y eso le parecía toda una bendición. No sabría de qué forma mirarlo a la cara después de soñar las cosas que soñaba con él, así que no se quejaba de su suerte… hasta ese preciso instante en que decidió saber qué encerraba la lucecita roja y parpadeante del contestador automático.

—_Te dije que te gustaría… Yo no soy Yamato, Sakura._

—_No sólo me gustó. Ha sido maravilloso. Lo más maravilloso que…_

—_Sabes… que te amo¿verdad?_

—_Sí que lo sé. Y yo también te amo…_

Sakura se tapó los oídos, como si aquello le impidiera escuchar las voces dentro de su cabeza. ¡No podía seguir pensando en esas estupideces, o acabaría volviéndose más loca de lo que ya estaba! Aquello no era más que una simple ilusión de su mente aburrida y trastornada, y no era normal recordar con tanta persistencia algo que ni siquiera había ocurrido. Los sueños eran algo muy diferente a la realidad, y unos sueños tan absurdos como ésos eran justamente la prueba de ello.

Pero, entonces… ¿por qué no podía quitárselos de la cabeza? La torturaban día y noche, cuando no eran más que puro cuento.

Pese a que nunca se hubiera acostado con Shaoran, algo dentro de ella estaba constantemente tomándose eso como una verdad, al igual que había pasado con el beso. Y no era normal, no. No era normal que le entrara pánico con sólo imaginar un encuentro cara a cara con él, sabiendo que las ideas comenzarían a atacarla cruelmente y empezaría a imaginarse un montón de patochadas sin sentido.

_Deliciosas_ patochadas sin sentido.

—¡Ya basta, Sakura Kinomoto! —se ordenó, gritando, en medio de la sala—. ¡Prometiste que nada de nada interferiría entre tú y Shen, _ni siquiera su padre!_ ¡Tienes que ir allí, hablar con el tipo sobre su hijo, y después volverte a casa… y ya está!

Oh, sí, dicho de aquella forma, sonaba de lo más sencillo. Pero ¿por qué en la práctica nunca lo era tanto?

Meneó la cabeza con furia. Daba lo mismo. _Tenía_ que hacerlo, y punto. Esa misma tarde, apenas acabara con las clases, iría al hogar de los Li y se enfrentaría a Shaoran y a sí misma para alcanzar la supervivencia y de nuevo el camino de la perfección… del que parecía estar alejándose constantemente. Pero lo recuperaría, se dijo, y ya más tranquila se fue hasta la cocina, en donde esperaba desayunar algo ligero antes de marchar a cumplir con su trabajo.

Sin embargo, se alertó al oír que su madre hablaba en un tono bastante más alto de lo normal. Desconcertada, permaneció en el umbral de la puerta, simplemente observando y oyendo.

—Siempre estás trabajando —recriminaba Nadeshiko a su esposo, muy seria—. Desde hace varios meses que no pasas una semana entera en casa, con tanto papeleo y tanto viaje. Deberías tomarte un descanso y pasar más tiempo con tu familia.

—Hago lo que puedo —respondió él, hosco como Sakura nunca lo había visto—. Mi trabajo siempre requirió mucho de mí, y es algo que no puedo cambiar. Lo aceptaste cuando nos conocimos, y no veo por qué ahora…

—¡Porque ahora somos mayores, Fujitaka! Ahora tú eres mayor que antes, y no creo que sea bueno para ti viajar tanto.

Sakura había notado que su madre estaba excesivamente preocupada, pero su padre, como no la estaba mirando, parecía no querer atender a ese hecho.

—Por favor, no discutamos sobre esto —le pidió.

Nadeshiko frunció el ceño y dejó el pasador en la mesada con un gesto brusco.

—¡Tú nunca estás dispuesto a discutir sobre nada, y yo ya estoy harta de eso!

A la joven maestra se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que su madre salía de la cocina tan rápida como un rayo, y enfadada como nunca. Su padre, mientras tanto, se había quedado completamente inmóvil, aún con el pequeño teléfono en una mano y un bolso de viaje en la otra.

—Papá… —lo llamó suavemente, logrando que éste la mirara con sorpresa—. ¿Va todo bien?

Fujitaka carraspeó, incómodo, y se esforzó por sonreír.

—Un asunto sin importancia, cariño. Tu madre está algo enfadada, eso es todo.

Sakura prefirió mantenerse al margen. Después de todo, tampoco tenía idea de cómo interferir en una cosa así, tan… de pareja, siendo que prácticamente carecía de experiencia en esos terrenos. Además de que nunca, en toda su vida, había visto pelear a sus padres. Siempre se mostraban tan atentos y cariñosos el uno con la otra que a ella le parecía imposible que hubiera cualquier malentendido entre ellos, o que discutieran por algo, o que se enfadaran.

—¿Te vas de viaje? —preguntó, intentando desviar un poco la conversación.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y alzó un poco el bolso.

—Me llamaron para hacer un vuelo de urgencia a El Cairo dentro de unas cuantas horas. Acaban de hacer un hallazgo bastante importante, y quieren que vaya a ayudarlos con las identificaciones, lectura de jeroglíficos antiguos y demás.

—Debes estar muy feliz —le sonrió, sabedora de lo que a su padre le entusiasmaba su trabajo, y más los nuevos descubrimientos.

—Yo sí que lo estoy, hija…

_Pero tu madre no_, completó Sakura la frase, mentalmente. Al ver el rostro apesadumbrado de Fujitaka, prefirió no escarbar más en la herida, de modo que conversó un rato con él sobre otras cosas, como algunas de las cosas que hacían sus alumnos o el clima tan crudo del invierno, mientras tomaba su desayuno. Su padre contestó con una sonrisa y frases bastante largas a cada una de las preguntas y comentarios, pero aún así, no consiguió engañar a su hija por demasiado tiempo. Ambos seguían preocupados por lo ocurrido, y ninguno conseguía disimularlo demasiado bien.

—Será mejor que me vaya ya —dijo ella, viendo que la cosa no avanzaba y que estaban perjudicándose más de lo que se ayudaban—. Se me hará tarde si no me doy algo de prisa.

—Que te vaya bien, cariño.

—Nos vemos, papá.

Al salir de la casa, Sakura tuvo que encogerse dentro de su abrigo, intentando evitar que el frío se colara bajo las capas de ropa y la dejara hecha una estalactita allí mismo. Miró el cielo y vio que estaba completamente encapotado… lo cual hizo que tuviera una visión todavía más pesimista del día que le esperaba.

Un largo día, preguntándose qué había sido aquello de sus padres, si lo solucionarían, y si ella misma podría sobreponerse a su pequeño problema con Shaoran Li sin morir o ser seducida en el intento.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Justo cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases tocó, Shen desvió disimuladamente la mirada hacia un lado, para encontrarse con el rostro serio de su compañera. Al igual que durante toda la mañana y por extraño que pareciera, la siempre charlatana Ai Kawamura no había dicho una sola palabra, y tampoco había sonreído ni una sola vez.

Y Shen sabía que eso era culpa suya, por lo que le había dicho el día anterior, pero lo que no sabía era cómo actuar con algo así. No sabía si pedirle perdón, porque, en realidad, casi prefería vigilar de lejos que los matones no se le acercaran, así no se metería en problemas peores por ser amiga suya. Sin embargo, se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla pegada y hablando sin parar, que ahora que los oídos no le zumbaban pidiendo clemencia, incluso la echaba un poco de menos. Y tampoco sabía si la paz momentánea que lo envolvía todo, luego de la paliza y las retribuciones, duraría para siempre… porque ahora ellos podían apartarse de su camino con cierto temor cuando pasaba, o simplemente no molestarlo, pero eso no significaba que las cosas no fueran a cambiar, o que no quisieran tenderle alguna trampa peor, implicando a Ai en ella, ahora que sabían que tenía pensado defenderla.

La observó guardar sus cosas aún sin decidirse, y también salir del aula —sin despedirse de él— antes de que pudiera llegar a alguna conclusión. Él también se puso de pie, luego de un suspiro quejumbroso, y comenzó a guardar los útiles dentro de la mochila con la mirada perdida. No quería lastimarla, pero tampoco sabía lo que más le convenía a esa niña tonta y qué le traería menos problemas a ambos; si volver a estar como antes o mantener las distancias.

—Shen¿no vas a casa? —La voz de Sakura lo hizo reaccionar, y se encontró con que su maestra estaba mirándolo atentamente, algo dudosa—. Tu padre debe de estar esperándote ya.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy papá no podía venir a buscarme, así que voy caminando —informó.

—Ya veo… ¿Tiene que trabajar?

—Sí. Va a llegar un poco más tarde a casa.

Sakura se dijo a sí misma que, si Shaoran no iba a estar hasta dentro de algún tiempo, lo mejor sería pasarse por su casa luego de las siete, cuando ya tendría que haber llegado del trabajo, por mucho que tuviera.

—¿Quieres que te lleve yo? —le ofreció a Shen—. Podemos ir en mi coche, así no te cansas tanto. —Sakura se le acercó un poco más y lo miró con los ojos verdes cargados de preocupación mientras le acariciaba la mejilla amoratada—. Esas heridas todavía tienen que dolerte, y no sé si será bueno que hagas esfuerzos.

Shen se sintió un poco cohibido por tanta cercanía, pero fue más fuerte el efecto que tuvo tal muestra de ternura para con él. Sakura Kinomoto estaba realmente preocupada porque nada malo le pasara, y eso era algo que el niño, exceptuando el caso de su padre, no veía en demasiadas personas… Y mucho menos con tanta intensidad y sinceridad arrejuntadas.

Sintiéndose conmovido y agradecido de alguna manera, dejándose llevar por un instinto que le era prácticamente desconocido, se elevó un poco más sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar con mayor facilidad la altura del rostro de su maestra y le dio un beso en la mejilla que apenas duró unas milésimas de segundo, pero que consiguió que él se sintiera tan satisfecho y feliz como extraño, y que Sakura abriera los ojos de par en par y tuviera que retener una exclamación de asombro ante tal maravilla de la Naturaleza, sin poder creerse del todo que Shen Li, su alumno, hubiera hecho algo tan inusual en él como mostrarse cariñoso… y mucho menos con alguien relativamente extraño, o que al menos era alguien diferente de su padre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reunir el aire suficiente como para preguntarle nada o quitarse la mano de la mejilla para disimular un poco su estupefacción, Shen le dio la espalda y le dijo atropelladamente:

—Gracias, pero mejor voy andando. E-estaré bien, lo prometo.

Luego de eso, salió del aula con prisas y sin voltearse, sintiendo que estaba algo sonrojado e incómodo. Cosa bastante normal, teniendo en cuenta que nunca se había portado así con nadie, ni siquiera con Shaoran, con quien no había pasado de algún abrazo ocasional si la situación lo requería —como el día anterior, por ejemplo— y que se sentía muy raro el notarse cambiado. No sabía si muy cambiado, tampoco, pero lo suficiente como para hacer algo como eso sin pensarlo siquiera… y un cambio así ya resultaba bastante importante, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Acomodó un poco mejor el bloc de dibujo que llevaba bajo el brazo, por ser demasiado grande como para caber dentro de la mochila, al igual que todo lo demás, y avanzó por el pasillo sin saber exactamente de qué manera prefería comportarse, o si aquello había sido algo positivo o negativo, o si lo dejaba demasiado desprotegido como para arriesgarse. Aunque, siempre que se portara así sólo con Sakura, se dijo, probablemente no corriera ningún riesgo, porque sabía que ella no le haría daño nunca.

Al salir, miró el cielo. Frunció el ceño al advertir que estaba completamente gris, como si fuera a descargarse un chaparrón sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento, y siguió con la vista clavada allá arriba mientras caminaba, vigilando a las nubes para que la lluvia no lo tomara desprevenido cuando quisiera caerle encima…

Aunque no consideró el hecho de seguir moviéndose en la misma dimensión que el resto de los seres humanos, de modo que chocar con alguien en el preciso momento en que se asomaba tras el gran portón del colegio lo tomó más desprevenido que cualquier gota de agua, haciendo incluso que tanto su bloc de dibujos, como él mismo, fueran a parar al suelo. Le dolió un poco el trasero con el golpe, pero se recuperó pronto, y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Se encontró con que todos sus dibujos estaban desparramados por la acera, y frunció el ceño, dispuesto a quejarse o a pedir disculpas a la persona con la que había chocado.

Pero se quedó completamente mudo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que tenía delante… Y luego los latidos de su corazón fueron millones de veces más rápido que antes, arremetiendo furiosamente contra las paredes de su pecho al encontrarse con aquel rostro de facciones delicadas y perfectas, blancas, en contraste con el pelo de seda negra, y unos ojos del color de las turquesas.

De cerca, ella era todavía más hermosa.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó Narumi, dándole a conocer su voz suave y serena. Permanecía seria mientras lo estudiaba a la misma distancia que antes, como queriendo comprobar que no se había hecho ningún rasguño importante.

Pero Shen sólo podía escuchar la sangre retumbando en los oídos e intentar hacer que el aire circulase dentro de sus pulmones, hinchándolos y deshinchándolos apropósito, esforzándose por pensar en ello.

—N-no… —consiguió murmurar.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, quizá más tranquila, y luego reparó en la cantidad de papeles desperdigados a su alrededor. Shen sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba todavía más al ver que ella se inclinaba lentamente sobre sus dibujos, sus preciadas creaciones casi secretas. Aquellos dibujos que ni siquiera a Shaoran solía dejarle ver, porque consideraba tan suyos.

—¿Los hiciste tú? —oyó que le preguntaba ella, que ahora analizaba un papel con un Grifo hecho con tonos dorados y ocres. Shen tan sólo pudo decirle que sí bajando rápidamente su mentón—. Son preciosos.

Narumi estaba bastante sorprendida luego de ver aquella mezcla de bocetos y otros dibujos mucho más trabajados, todas creaciones de un niño que no podía tener más de diez años de edad, que se comportaba de forma más bien extraña, y que debía de tener algún problema respiratorio, porque tomar aire parecía resultarle una tarea bastante dificultosa.

Por su parte, Shen no podía usar sus neuronas tan libremente como siempre, y llegó a pensar que se le habían muerto absolutamente todas en el mismo momento en que la chica de sus sueños empezó a hablar con él, tan cerca por primera vez. Jamás habría pensado que el día le traería una sorpresa tan alucinante y agradable, y se sentía morir de felicidad —a la vez que de nervios—. Y su cerebro parecía responder de forma netamente automática, porque el resultado de la confesión que la chica había hecho sobre que sus dibujos le parecían preciosos había sido instantánea.

—P-puedes quedártelos todos, s-si q-q-quieres.

—¿Yo?

—S-sí.

Si Shaoran lo viera ahora, pensó, no podría creérselo. Ni él, ni cualquiera que tuviera una mínima idea de lo que cada uno de esos dibujos significaba para Shen. Regalar uno solo de ellos le resultaría casi tan doloroso como arrancarse un brazo, una pierna o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo… Y, sin embargo, a ella se los estaba dando _todos_, únicamente porque le habían parecido bonitos.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —se asombró Narumi, no sabiendo si mirar al simpático niño o a los papeles que sostenía en sus manos, hace unos segundos pensando que se los devolvería para que volviera a guardarlos—. ¿Me darías todo esto a mí, sin conocerme de nada?

—Todos —repitió valientemente, frunciendo el ceño y obligándose a no tartamudear y a ponerse más nervioso, pese a que siguiera estando rojo como un tomate—. Puedes quedarte con todos los dibujos que quieras.

Narumi se puso de pie, y le tendió la mano a Shen para que él hiciera lo mismo. El niño sintió una ola de descargas eléctricas trepar por su brazo y extenderse por todo el cuerpo cuando los dedos suaves de la chica se cerraron en torno a los suyos, dando un tirón para que se pusiera de pie. No podía creer que de verdad la estuviera tocando, cuando le parecía lo más cercano al ideal inalcanzable de amor becqueriano y de tantos otros poetas que se pasaron la vida llorando la belleza de lo imposible.

—No sé si puedo aceptar algo así —retrucó ella, sintiéndose algo incómoda y volviendo a mirar los dibujos—. Tienen que haberte costado mucho trabajo.

Shen negó con la cabeza bruscamente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—¡No, no, quiero que te quedes con ellos, por favor!

—Pero… ¿por qué?

La pregunta se repitió varias veces en la mente de Shen, y tuvo que apretar los puños para intentar controlar el pálpito furioso de la sangre en sus venas. No tenía ni idea de cómo decir una cosa así, pero sentía que no podía callárselo, o le estallaría el pecho de puras ansias. Respiró hondamente antes de decir con fuerza:

—¡Porque tú me gustas muchísimo!

La chica se quedó helada en su sitio, mirando el sonrojado rostro de Shen, que acababa de declarársele de una forma tan extraña. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla; tenía los ojos cerrados con muchas ganas, como si temiera que alguna catástrofe a nivel mundial ocurriera de no hacerlo, y los labios le temblaban, al igual que los puños, vigorosamente comprimidos.

Tan seria como antes, aunque algo conmovida y nerviosa, colocó la pila de papeles contra el pecho de Shen, y éste abrió los ojos al sentir la suave presión.

—Eres un niño —le dijo Narumi, como si en aquellas tres palabras se encerrara todo el argumento que le impedía aceptar una confesión por su parte y fuera algo tan obvio que cualquiera podría haberlo visto y abandonado antes de hacer el ridículo ante el amor de su vida.

El amor _imposible_ de su vida, además.

Recibió sus dibujos con las manos temblorosas al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlos, y tuvo que tragarse el corazón destrozado, que se le había subido hasta la garganta, impidiéndole hablar y casi hasta respirar también. Y Narumi, como la fría _senhor_ de una composición de amor cortés, se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin decir nada más, y sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Dejándolo allí, solo. Con sus sentimientos. Con la certeza de que había sido un imbécil y de que ella lo odiaría durante toda su vida por haberle confesado su estúpido amor, tan ciego como para no ver que jamás podría ser correspondido…

Su primera declaración, se dijo mentalmente. Y había sido debut y despedida. Para siempre.

Su hada, su musa y la diosa inalcanzable acababan de irse, justo representando el papel que las retrataba. El papel de una única e intocable entidad que jamás de los jamases podría caer lo suficientemente bajo como para mirar a un niño como él…

Sus dedos dejaron de hacer presión sobre los dibujos, y la pila de papeles se deslizó rápidamente hacia el suelo. Sólo que ahora a nadie le interesó levantarlos y preguntar nada sobre ellos, así como tampoco a ningún otro imbécil se le ocurrió ofrecerlos como muestra de completa entrega. La mochila también fue bajando por su espalda, con las gruesas tiras resbalando por el único brazo que las sostenía.

Cuando cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, nadie se inmutó.

Ni tampoco cuando los gotones de agua comenzaron a salpicar el cemento, los papeles y al niño que se mantenía rígido y de pie, con la vista clavada en sus zapatos y esforzándose por respirar únicamente lo suficiente, temeroso de que se le escapara algún sollozo al abrir la boca, o el aire fuera el aliciente necesario para que las lágrimas empezaran a surgir de sus ojos apagados.

Sin embargo, sí reaccionó un poco al notar que algunas cosas extrañas lo rodeaban por el pecho y la espalda, como queriendo abrigarlo, y otra cosa extraña, menos larga que las dos anteriores, se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Shen… te vas a enfermar.

Sospechó que aquello que no había conseguido identificar eran los brazos y la cabeza de Ai al oír su murmullo, y se quedó bastante extrañado durante los primeros segundos… antes de volver a recordar lo que había pasado y sumirse nuevamente en su letargo.

—Ella… ella se fue —susurró.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, sin separar su rostro de la espalda de su amigo.

—Lo vi todo —le confesó—. Lo siento mucho, Shen.

—Pero yo… yo la quiero.

Ai tironeó un poco de él, pugnando por alejarlo de la lluvia, que caía desde el cielo a raudales, aunque el niño pareciera no notarlo. Si se daba prisa, quizá consiguiera meterlo bajo la galería del patio y alcanzar a rescatar todos los preciosos dibujos que había dejado caer cuando esa chica lo rechazó.

—Shen, te vas a enfermar, vamos… —Él seguía como clavado al suelo—. Shen, por favor…

Al ver que el niño no le hacía ningún caso, Ai se mordió el labio inferior y tembló mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, sintiendo el agua fría calarle hasta los huesos, pero dispuesta a aguantarlo si Shen no quería moverse de su sitio. Él era su amigo, y ella no permitiría que le pasara algo malo o se enfermara, si podía evitarlo, y aunque quien pudiera enfermarse después fuera ella. Y aunque le hubiera dicho que no la soportaba o que quería que lo dejara tranquilo cuando intentó ayudarlo, no iba a dejarlo solo porque se preocupaba por él y porque lo quería mucho.

Aunque a Shen no le pasara lo mismo y la viera como una cría insoportable antes que como a una amiga de verdad, por mucho que intentara ganarse su confianza de mil formas diferentes…

El hijo de Shaoran sintió que el frío se iba un poco al verse rodeado con más fuerza por los pequeños brazos de Ai, y ser cubierto con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, también notó que parte de la calidez que sentía en la zona próxima al cuello no se debía sólo al calor que la niña irradiaba, sino a que sus lágrimas, al mojarle la piel, eran tibias.

Se volvió lentamente, lleno de remordimientos silenciosos al ver que volvía a hacerla llorar. Y no era que estuviera demasiado capacitado para pensar en ese momento, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue volver un poco a la vida y separarla de él, para intercambiar papeles y cubrirla de la lluvia con el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

—Vamos a las galerías, así no te mojas —le dijo.

—Tus dibujos…

Ahora fue él quien tironeó de ella, obligándola a caminar por encima de los papeles completamente empapados que bañaban el suelo y hacían que el agua de la lluvia se mezclara con los colores de los crayones de cera, lápices y rotuladores.

—No importan, Ai.

**o-o-o-o-o**

A Sakura Kinomoto le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras esperaba que la llamada con el timbre tuviera su más obvia consecuencia. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, que rebotaba una y otra vez contra las ardientes paredes de su pecho, inundando sus oídos de un sonido similar a un tambor de guerra resonando con furia, en violentas embestidas. Tenía que obligarse a controlar su respiración, por miedo a dejar de tomar aire, o por empezar a hiperventilar… cualquiera de las dos opciones siendo consideradas por la joven maestra como un gran paso hacia su derrota definitiva, a quedar bajo el dominante yugo de aquel hombre.

Y ella todavía quería ganar.

Así pues, y con aquella convicción más afianzada en su mente, consiguió mantenerse —aparentemente— muy serena y sonriente para cuando Shaoran apareció tras el umbral. Él pareció algo desconcertado al encontrarse con la mujer, a juzgar por la forma en que arqueó una de sus perfectas y oscuras cejas castañas.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura —le dijo, sin embargo. La aludida sintió que los nervios se le crispaban al notar que la había llamado por su nombre, al igual que algunas otras veces, luego de que hubieran hecho (más o menos) las paces. Aunque de forma no del todo oficial—. No creí que viniera hoy mismo… pero no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

Shaoran recorrió con la vista la figura frente a él antes de poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Como era —ahora lo sabía— habitual en ella, Sakura vestía un par de pantalones vaqueros bastante simples, un jersey de cuello alto y un abrigo, desabotonado en la parte delantera, por cierto. No eran prendas para nada provocativas, como aquel camisón lila del otro día… pero a Shaoran no se le escapaba la certeza de que no necesitaba verla usar nada de eso para que le pareciera sensual, hermosa y, sobre todo, muy femenina.

Tanto que lo ponía nervioso.

—Me había parecido que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente —replicó Sakura, con una sonrisa y una voz que a él le parecieron peligrosamente dulces…

Como tenía que serlo la sensación de probar sus labios rosados y enredar los dedos en los sedosos cabellos castaños que bajaban sinuosamente sobre la redondez de sus pechos. Como tenía que serlo cada centímetro de la piel algo pálida, la sensación de fundirse con ella, que parecía tan inocente como el pimpollo de una rosa blanca.

Sudando frío, tuvo que desviar su mirada rápidamente hacia los ojos verdes para no pasarse la lengua por los labios inconscientemente, al habérsele secado la boca por completo. Maldito cuerpo desesperado… ¿Hacía cuánto que no estaba con una mujer?

¿Y por qué, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, tenía que presentársele _esa_ mujer constantemente? Era como poner un banquete delante de un muerto de hambre, sin dejarlo tocar nada… Aunque Shaoran se sentía todavía más en desventaja, si cabe, porque él ni siquiera podía contentarse mirando demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que este «banquete» en particular era un ser no inanimado y podría estrangularlo si notaba que la miraba de forma… codiciosa.

Rayos. Quizá no había sido buena idea llamarla…

—Señor Li —intervino la maestra, sin atreverse a tutearlo—¿se encuentra bien?

Sakura se había puesto algo más nerviosa que antes al notar que el hombre se había quedado mudo y muy serio de repente, y que incluso su ceño estaba fruncido, como si se enfadara por alguna cosa. Y todo aquello, acompañado con la palidez y la fuerte mandíbula apretada, la había preocupado un poco…

Un poco… mucho.

Shaoran parpadeó antes de suspirar y hacerse nerviosamente a un lado para permitirle la entrada a la casa Li. Imploró a los dioses que le permitieran concentrarse y aguantar su triste condición, aún teniendo aquel monumento a la dulzura, la belleza y la feminidad justo delante de sus narices. Y, de no ser porque había hecho ese trato con Shen y respetarlo, soportando la espera de la candidata que, seguramente, su pequeño hijo ya había elegido —pues había pedido un plazo de una semana— pero de la cual no le había hablado, como ya le aclarara…

_En cuanto lo considere necesario_, le había dicho Shen. Y a Shaoran aquella frase nunca le había parecido tan terrible como ahora.

Dios, si casi prefería que se estuvieran peleando. Al menos, cuando la testarudez de Sakura lo sacaba de quicio, no pensaba en otras cosas.

—En realidad —casi suspiró—, sí que necesito hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante, tal y como le dije en el mensaje.

La mujer asintió mientras lo seguía, para luego añadir con inocente curiosidad:

—Por eso mismo he venido… ¿De qué se trata?

—Preferiría hablar de esto con tranquilidad, Sakura, si no le supone una molestia —replicó él—. Será mejor que nos acomodemos en el salón, para charlar… largo y tendido. Lamentablemente, no es algo que me parezca adecuado para una conversación ligera, o se lo habría comentado ya por teléfono.

—Tiene razón —apoyó Sakura, sonrojándose un poco ante la falta de lógica que sentía tener y el sobrado sentido común de Shaoran—. Y por supuesto que no me supone ninguna molestia, señor Li.

Sin decir nada más y con el rostro extrañamente contrito, Shaoran la guió hasta el salón… Y Sakura tuvo que contener el aliento ante el panorama, deseando profundamente que a él se le hubiera ocurrido algún otro sitio para conversar.

Tan sólo había visto esa habitación una vez, y de pasada, cuando viniera a visitar a Shen luego de Navidad, porque se adivinaba un poco desde el pasillo. Sin embargo, la visión del pequeño trozo de estancia había bastado para que su mente traidora la torturara con un sueño transcurrido en aquel preciso lugar, justo sobre el mismo sofá tapizado de alguna tela muy suave al tacto, similar al terciopelo… Un sueño.

Uno no demasiado casto.

—Usted póngase cómoda —le indicó el padre de su alumno, señalándole el amplio sofá—. Yo voy a ver si hay algo interesante en la cocina… ¿Quiere… té¿Café?

—E-es igual.

Él únicamente asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse, dejándola sola y con tantos nervios que bien podría ponerse una almohada en el rostro y gritar contra ella hasta calmarse y poder pensar con claridad.

Cuando Sakura se sentó, el corazón le trepó hasta la garganta de inmediato. Más o menos así había empezado todo en su sueño; con aquel imponente hombre delante, indicándole que se relajara…

Aunque, claro, el Shaoran real no hacía siquiera amague de volver de la cocina para comenzar a quitarse la ropa lentamente, y la Sakura real no estaba viendo la camisa blanca deslizarse sobre los anchos y fuertes hombros. Él no estaba acercándose a ella, colocando los brazos a ambos lados de su rostro para apoyar las manos en el respaldo del sofá, ni rozando sus labios con una insistencia y una sensualidad abrumadoras, así como ella tampoco estaba cediendo a la necesidad desesperada de besarle los hombros y el cuello, de sentir el calor emanar de la piel desnuda y dorada. No habían empezado a hacer nada, y Shaoran no le estaba murmurando aquellas palabras que la enloquecían lo mismo que la ponían desconcertada y furiosa consigo misma, por permitirse fantasear con ello… ¡siendo que ni siquiera fuera algo que anhelara con tantas ganas!

Siendo que ella definitivamente _no_ necesitaba el amor de ese hombre. Para nada. Y mucho menos le correspondía el sentimiento… que Shaoran no tenía por ella. Y que no tendría nunca, nunca, ni jamás de los jamases.

¡Afortunadamente!

Suspiró con cansancio justo dos segundos antes de que él volviera a aparecer, ahora trayendo consigo una bandeja bien cargada que dejó sobre la mesita de mármol antes de sentarse a su lado, aunque con —aproximadamente— dos personas de distancia en medio. Todavía con el corazón en un puño, Sakura lo miró atentamente mientras acomodaba las piezas de porcelana blanca en la bandeja, servía el té y hacía un montón de cosas que ella ni se molestó en identificar, demasiado concentrada en estudiar la expresión de su rostro.

Shaoran tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y parecía preocupado, aunque ella no supiera leer demasiado bien sus gestos. No obstante, aquella mueca, que podría conferir un aspecto desagradable a algún otro hombre, a él parecía quedarle de maravilla… al menos en cuanto a lo que entendía Sakura. Sus facciones no perdían el atractivo que tenían, aunque se hicieran más duras y prominentes. Además, con el pelo castaño algo desordenado, parecía un niño haciendo pucheros. La imagen más tierna que…

Frustrada, Sakura se mordió el interior de su mejilla izquierda. ¡Estaba bien idiota últimamente, con tanto sueño y tanto comentario mental sin sentido! Algo en su subconsciente no quería darle tregua, al parecer... Y la fastidiaba especialmente tener que esperar a que su parte poco racional se aburriera de entrometerse en su perfecta y organizada vida, plantándole imágenes de Shaoran Li que ni siquiera quería ver.

Volvió a enderezarse —por temor a haberse encogido entre tanto pensamiento— y se mantuvo regia para cuando el padre de Shen volvió a prestarle atención, ofreciéndole una humeante taza de té con su característica caballerosidad… de cuando no estaba enfadado.

—Gracias —murmuró Sakura, recibiéndola.

Shaoran le dio un sorbo a su propia infusión, para luego recostar lentamente la espalda contra el sofá.

—No —dijo—. Gracias a usted por venir, Sakura.

Agradecida, la maestra de primaria se aferró con fuerza a la posibilidad de tener alguna otra cosa en que pensar, que no fuera el verdadero color de los ojos masculinos con esa iluminación en concreto, y charlar sobre algún tema importante, en vez de eso. Porque ella no había venido a jugar, ni a pensar estupideces, que para lo último ya tenía el resto del día, sin necesidad de que Shaoran estuviera fuera de su cabeza, además de dentro.

—Dígame —pidió, volviendo su tono a uno casi profesional—¿qué es eso tan importante sobre lo que quería que hablásemos?

Shaoran suspiró con resignación, diciéndose que ya lo había decidido y que era hora de tener que tragarse su propio orgullo. Sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, contestó:

—Es que yo… la necesito.

Sakura se quedó tan quieta como una estatua, y no se atragantó con el té porque ni siquiera lo había llegado a tocar antes de que él dijera eso. No podía ser que Shaoran Li le estuviera confesando eso que creía¿cierto? Es decir, era algo completamente estúpido e irracional…

Pero… entonces¿por qué la miraba de aquella forma?

—Yo… —murmuró, sin saber qué hacer. Todos sus pensamientos coherentes habían desaparecido por completo… ¡Y cómo no, si estaba oyendo una declaración de la última persona que quería que se le declarase, porque…!—. Yo…

—Necesito que me dé algún consejo, Sakura —prosiguió Shaoran, ajeno a sus elucubraciones mentales, y ella se desconcertó todavía más que antes—. La traté muy mal cuando nos conocimos, la taché de entrometida y de cosas que realmente no le gustaría saber —añadió, sonrojándose un poco y frunciendo más el ceño—. Pero… pero realmente lo siento mucho. Estuve muy equivocado en lo que a usted se refiere, y créame si le digo que ya no pienso igual que antes. —Apartó su mirada de los ojos verdes, sintiéndose estúpido y tímido, antes de añadir—: Usted tenía mucha razón. Shen es un niño bastante especial, se mire por donde se mire… y yo no acabo de entender muchas cosas sobre él.

Sakura aflojó los hombros y volvió a respirar, aunque los latidos de su corazón no desaceleraron demasiado. Además de que se llamó estúpida en cuanto idioma sabía, al pensar que Shaoran estaba hablando de cualquier otra cosa… ¡Por supuesto que la habría llamado por algo respectivo a Shen, el hijo de él y el alumno de ella! Después de todo¿qué otro motivo podría tener ese hombre para necesitarla?

Si no fuera por Shen…

—Ah… —dijo simplemente. No podía hablar, de momento. La sorpresa todavía le duraba, por mucho que supiera que se había tratado únicamente de una falsa alarma.

Shaoran se extrañó, en un principio, de que ella no celebrara su victoria y le restregara en la cara que tenía toda la razón del mundo… Pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Sakura Kinomoto, y que aquello no era posible, al menos en su faceta más normal, de cuando no había duelos de miradas, sino cosas mucho más agradables. Porque aquella mujer era, en su totalidad, algo agradable. Una mujer excesivamente dulce, excesivamente preocupada, excesivamente dedicada, excesivamente sincera y excesivamente… buena persona.

Nada que ver con lo que él la había considerado durante el primer encontronazo… que, definitivamente, había sido culpa suya. Por no haber querido ceder ante la lógica de los argumentos de Sakura, que tenía la razón en varios de los puntos, y por querer defender a Shen de las acusaciones que normalmente le atribuían.

—Siento mucho haberme portado así con usted —repitió—. Lo único que pretendía era defender a mi hijo. No todo el mundo tiene siempre buenas intenciones, ya le dije lo que pienso sobre…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y volvió a relajarse. Ella ya sabía eso.

—Entiendo, señor Li —interrumpió suavemente—. Lo viví en carne propia… ayer. Cuando supe lo que le había pasado, a mí también me entraron unas ganas terribles de proteger a Shen de los demás. Es demasiado orgulloso, demasiado arriesgado y demasiado valiente para que no se le vengan un montón de cosas encima —suspiró.

—Tiene un carácter bastante fuerte —corroboró Shaoran—, y eso lo hace bastante complicado de tratar… —Sakura y él siguieron sosteniéndose las miradas—. Me cuesta mucho lidiar con él, y la mayoría de las veces no entiendo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Sin embargo… sin embargo, usted parece entenderlo mucho mejor que yo. Tiene un don, un no sé qué con los niños, Sakura, y eso incluye a mi hijo. Me sorprendí mucho al principio, cuando vi que se portaba con usted como no se porta casi con nadie, y en tan poco tiempo… Aunque lo entendí después, cuando entendí que me había equivocado en todo y que Shen tenía motivos de sobra para apreciarla tanto. Lo quiere y se preocupa sinceramente por él… ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura sonrió, algo apocada.

—_Adoro_ a ese niño —aclaró.

Shaoran también sonrió.

—Él también a usted, se lo aseguro.

—Es bueno saberlo…

—Sí; confía mucho en usted, y eso es bueno. Por eso mismo quería pedirle que… me ayudara…

Sakura parpadeó, confusa. ¿Había oído mal, o Shaoran Li estaba pidiéndole su ayuda? Quizá habría entrado, sin darse cuenta, en el mundo del revés… o quizá todavía estaba dormida… o…

—¿Ayudarlo? —dudó.

—Sakura, entiende mejor a Shen que yo mismo. Muchas veces no sé qué hacer con él, y quizá usted sí tenga una buena respuesta que darme cuando esté ya con la soga al cuello… Después de todo, tuvo la razón desde un principio. Bueno, salvo en una cosa. —Shaoran se removió un poco en su sitio, algo incómodo—. Siempre y cuando no sea una molestia para usted, por supuesto —añadió.

Ella quiso reírse ante lo absurdo de aquella última frase, pero la alegría y el asombro se lo impidieron. ¿Cómo podía él siquiera pensar que le molestaría ayudarlo a cuidar de Shen¿Cómo era que no se daba cuenta de que el sólo hecho de considerar eso como una posibilidad era una tontería tan grande como una casa, siendo que siempre había estado intentando conseguir que Shaoran cediera un poco y le permitiera hacer algo por Shen… por los dos…?

—Yo… claro que no es ninguna molestia —aseguró, radiante—. Dios mío, creí que nunca iba a conseguirlo…

Shaoran soltó una risita suave, que advirtió a Sakura de haber dicho su último pensamiento en voz alta. Sintió que las mejillas le quemaban un poco, y tan sólo atinó a inclinar levemente la cabeza, avergonzada.

—¿Creyó que nunca iba a ganarme, Sakura? —preguntó él, de buen humor y falsa pedantería—. Tengo que ser un hueso duro de roer.

—No, es que es un cabeza dura —apuntó ella, sin deje alguno de rencor en sus palabras, y en un tono tan poco beligerante que a él le hizo mucha gracia—. Pero me alegro de que esto esté pasando… y de que… bueno, de que hagamos las paces _oficialmente_.

—Cierto. —Shaoran hablaba muy solemnemente—. De momento, sólo había sido un acuerdo de paz momentáneo, supongo. Pero éste es el final de la guerra… Y la ganó usted, lo acepto.

Satisfecha, ella volvió a alzar la mirada, ya sin timidez, y sacó pecho antes de dejar la taza de té en la mesita y cruzarse de brazos.

—Nunca habría podido ser de otra manera, que lo sepa.

Shaoran lo sabía ahora, así que aquello no tuvo más resultado en él que una profunda admiración hacia aquella mujer… y las ganas de dejar también su taza a un lado y abrazarla y besarla hasta dejarla casi sin respiración. Aunque, obviamente, tuvo que abstenerse de esto último, porque no era cuestión de arruinarlo todo otra vez, ahora que estaban tan bien.

Sakura siguió sonriendo, sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a decir nada, durante varios segundos. No cabía en sí de felicidad ahora que Shaoran Li había aceptado su ayuda; ahora que él le estaba permitiendo compartir un poco de su vida, confiando en ella, como si de verdad… como si…

_Lo hace por Shen, no lo olvides. Ama a su hijo, y lo único que necesita de ti es que lo ayudes con el pequeño, porque él solo no puede con esa carga… tal y como pensabas. Sakura Kinomoto… ¡no te atrevas a crearte esperanzas de cosas estúpidas!_

Ante el peso de su conciencia, a la mujer se le borró la sonrisa del rostro muy lentamente. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de crearse esperanzas sobre… sobre alguna cosa, pero dolía, de todas formas, el saber que sólo significaba para Shaoran Li el puente hacia su hijo.

La guía perfecta para reconducir un poco sus vidas… y nada más.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que ella se había puesto triste y melancólica de repente, y aquello le extrañó lo mismo que le preocupó. Es decir, en buena parte. La luz verde que centelleaba en los ojos de Sakura se había desvanecido igual que la llama de una vela tras un soplo de viento, y era reemplazada por una sombra de amargura que a él no le gustó nada.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

La aludida se sobresaltó al oír su voz suave, y, con cierto miedo, se dio cuenta de que él había notado su cambio de humor… por la forma en que la estaba mirando, casi acusadoramente. Con la mente trabajando a toda prisa, se juró que no le confesaría que le había dolido un poco eso de no significar nada más para él, así que esquivó el tema con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Bueno, no… E-es que… estoy preocupada porque… por mis padres —se justificó. Y la alivió un poco saber que tampoco estaba mintiendo, pues el asunto de la riña de sus padres era otra de sus preocupaciones del día, aunque no se comparase con todo lo que giraba alrededor de la familia Li.

El rictus de Shaoran se aflojó paulatinamente ante aquella respuesta, de nuevo conmovido por el papel que la familia de Sakura tenía que jugar en su vida. Luego del episodio en Navidad y de lo que Shen había dicho sobre que no le gustaría pasar sola las Fiestas, a él no le había cabido ninguna duda de que la mujer estaba muy apegada a la gente con quienes convivía.

—Vaya… ¿qué pasa con ellos?

Sakura se sonrojó.

—N-no es nada, en serio… No hace falta que pregunte, señ…

—Nada de eso —interrumpió Shaoran—. Si usted me va a ayudar a mí, sería justo que yo también pudiera hacer algo¿no?

—Pero…

—Por favor, Sakura. Puede confiar en mí; no le iré con el cotilleo a mi hijo, si es lo que piensa, ni venderé sus intimidades a la televisión. Palabra de boy scout.

Sakura alzó una ceja en un gesto de muda incredulidad, mientras que Shaoran luchaba por no ampliar su sonrisa.

—¿Usted fue boy scout, señor Li?

—No —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero puede confiar en mí de todas formas, sin que intente venderle cajas y cajas de galletas rancias. ¿No le parece una oferta bastante tentadora?

Ante los intentos de relajarla, Sakura se dio por vencida. No podía luchar con un Shaoran de buen humor y que la trataba tan cortésmente, por mucho que pudiera enfrentarse a él cuando estaba prácticamente lanzándole cuchillos por los ojos. Probablemente porque, tal y como él mismo había dicho, resultaba una oferta más que «tentadora».

Carraspeó, intentando disimular un poco su incomodidad y evitando expresamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y se decidió a hablar:

—Mis padres tuvieron una pequeña riña hoy —explicó—. En todos los años que llevan juntos, nunca los he visto pelear por nada, pero hoy mi madre estaba muy preocupada porque mi padre no hace caso a sus advertencias y pretende viajar, pese a su edad.

—¿Nunca los ha visto pelear antes? —se sorprendió Shaoran.

—No.

—Ésos _tienen_ que ser unos padres muy especiales, entonces.

—Sí. Por eso es que no entiendo muy bien qué pasó —continuó ella—. Se quieren muchísimo, pero es que… después de esto, estoy algo asustada. Es decir¿y si quieren separarse, o algo así…? Porque… —Sakura se detuvo, extrañada—. ¿De qué se ríe?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Shaoran, reteniendo otra serie de carcajadas seudo silenciosas—, no se ofenda… ¡pero es que usted me parece demasiado infantil algunas veces!

—¿Por qué dice eso? —se extrañó Sakura.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, aparentemente divertido, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ay, Sakura, Sakura¿qué se puede hacer con usted? No puedo creer que realmente considere que una pequeña pelea entre una pareja que lleva años de matrimonio pueda hacer que la relación se venga abajo. No sea niña… —Él estuvo a punto de reír nuevamente, mientras que la maestra de Shen se sentía algo avergonzada y, efectivamente, infantil—. Además, mírenos a nosotros, sin ir más lejos. Somos algo así como enemigos acérrimos desde que nos conocimos, y aguantamos más de una pelea bastante fuerte… ¡E incluso ahora firmamos un tratado de paz permanente!

La hija de Fujitaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada ante eso.

—Sí, bueno… nosotros… somos un caso especial —farfulló.

El silencio se extendió sobre la pareja durante algunos segundos, permitiendo que cada uno se sumiera en lo más profundo de sus mentes.

—¿Cómo de especial?

—Sólo especial.

Al oír la seca y esquiva respuesta de Sakura, la luz que había surgido en los ojos ámbares de Shaoran se apagó de inmediato.

—Ya veo —murmuró, y se obligó a no permitir que aquello lo afectara—. De todas formas, a lo que voy es a que no tiene que preocuparte tanto. Hace falta mucho más que una simple discusión para hacer que una pareja se separe… y se lo digo por experiencia.

—¿Lo dice por lo de su mujer?

Él afirmó con un movimiento casi invisible de su cabeza.

Sakura entendió, y supo que aquél era su turno de preguntar. Simplemente el momento adecuado, a diferencia de la vez anterior que lo intentó, porque ahora la atmósfera de intimidad era perfecta, y porque también tenía algo con lo que antes no contaba: su confianza.

Y quizá otras cosas que ella no sabía.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ella exactamente, Shaoran? —preguntó, con tanta suavidad y cautela como le fue posible, intentando no herirlo si le recordaba alguna cosa dolorosa… como probablemente era ésa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

El aludido fijó sus ojos en el suelo, en la moqueta. Sólo había hablado de este tema con Yamazaki, porque era su amigo en esa época ya, y la única persona a la que le contaba sus secretos. Y definitivamente nunca había considerado la idea de contarle nada a Sakura Kinomoto —de hecho, le había parecido algo completamente inadmisible—, pero ahora… ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Demasiado, probablemente, como para poder hacer la vista gorda una vez más.

—Conocí a Diana Hatori en la universidad, cuando yo tenía diecinueve años —empezó, y la maestra tuvo que contener un gemido de asombro al ver que él estaba dispuesto a contarle algo—. Ella tenía veintisiete, y había venido a suplir al profesor de Álgebra habitual, que tenía que operarse de no recuerdo qué…

—¿Ella le llevaba ocho años?

—Sí. —Shaoran sonrió—. Para mí no tuvo ninguna importancia, claro. Fue un flechazo. Fue… mi primer amor, además.

Sakura se mordió la lengua. Difícil competir contra algo como eso…

Aunque¿en qué diablos estaba pensando¡Ella no iba a «competir» con el recuerdo de nadie, porque el «premio» no le interesaba… en _ese_ sentido!

—Ah —volvió a decir.

—Seis meses antes de que tuviera que volver a ceder su puesto al profesor —continuó Shaoran—, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Me costó convencerla, pero al final aceptó… Supongo que más por mi insistencia que por cualquier otra cosa, porque Diana nunca estuvo enamorada de mí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nos casamos algún tiempo después, y no tardamos en descubrir que no encajábamos en nada… A mí ella me había deslumbrado desde el primer momento. Era tan hermosa…

Shaoran cerró los ojos, y Sakura sintió que se le estaba enterrando una pequeña aguja en el pecho.

—Usted sí la amaba, pese a que a ella no le pasara lo mismo.

—Exacto. Fue por eso por lo que hice cuanto pude para retenerla a mi lado, por mucho que me hablara sobre el divorcio. Recuerdo que tuve que trabajar muy duro en esa época, con los estudios y otros empleos complementarios, deseando que eso ayudara a que ella no se marchara. —Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sakura notó el malestar en las pupilas ambarinas del hombre, y aquello la llenó de rabia hacia la desconocida de sus recuerdos—. Supongo que hay que estar muy enamorado de alguien para no notar, pese a todas las señales evidentes, que esa persona no encaja contigo¿no cree?

—No sabría decirle —murmuró ella débilmente—, nunca lo estuve.

Shaoran la miró con algo de asombro, preguntándose cómo podía ser posible eso, o a qué se debía… Pero luego volvió a la misma cara seria e inexpresiva de segundos atrás; la única que lo mantenía alejado de sentirse vulnerable ante la sombra del pasado. Sakura, supuestamente, era perfecta. Quizá, la perfección no le permitía una metida de pata tan grande como lo era enamorarse. Ella nunca se equivocaba, y mucho menos tanto como él.

Y ahí estaba otra de sus grandes diferencias…

Para no ponerse a pensar en eso, prosiguió:

—Así estuve alrededor de dos años, y lo logré… hasta que ella quedó embarazada por accidente, cuando yo tenía veintidós años y ella treinta y uno.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿El embarazo de Shen fue accidental?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, recordando la cara de horror de su mujer —todavía de preciosa cabellera rizada y castaña oscura— al enterarse de la noticia, que también a él le había caído como un balde de agua fría, por otra parte… Pero cada uno lo había visto de forma diferente, y ése había sido el problema. Shaoran había considerado a la vida que aún no había nacido como una responsabilidad, le gustara o no, y Diana, en cambio, había pensado en deshacerse de ella tan pronto como fuera posible, porque no estaba dispuesta a criar a un niño y arruinarse la vida, tal y como pensaba que sucedería.

—Diana nunca quiso tener hijos, y yo tampoco, porque los niños nunca me gustaron. Sin embargo, pasó… y fue el final de todo. —Su expresión era tan fría y dura como un cubito de hielo para ese entonces—. Ella incluso intentó abortar sin que yo me enterase, pero…

A Sakura se le escapó un gemido de indignación.

—¡Pensaba matar a un bebé! —jadeó—. ¡A… a Shen!

—Mucha gente lo hace —murmuró Shaoran, sin ganas de entretenerse con alguna discusión moral, y queriendo acabar de una vez con su historia—. El caso es que yo no estaba de acuerdo, y tuvimos muchísimas peleas por eso. Al final, la convencí para hacer un trato conmigo: tendría al bebé por cesárea, consentiría el divorcio, y ella podría irse a donde le diera la gana, sin hijo y con la mitad de mis cosas.

Sakura sintió que la sangre le hervía de pura rabia. ¡Esa mujer era una bruja¿Cómo había podido hacer algo como eso? Porque, obviamente, lo había hecho… o de otro modo Shen no viviría solo con su padre.

—Por eso… ¿Por eso Shen nunca conoció a su mamá? —titubeó la mujer, sabiendo que se movía por terrenos muy delicados.

—Sí —confirmó Shaoran—. Cumplimos el acuerdo, como ve. Aunque, claro, él no sabe, ni sabrá, que Diana se fue por eso.

Sakura parpadeó, sin entender.

—¿Eh?

Recordando lo acaecido el día anterior y su metida de pata con Shen, Shaoran se dijo que había hecho lo correcto al no decirle algo así al niño, porque se culparía de todo, seguramente. Era un alivio tener la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto, y de poder mantener su mentira en provecho de su hijo.

—No le diría nunca algo que pueda hacerlo sentir como el responsable de algo que es cosa de adultos —explicó—. Por eso no le dije que el detonante de la partida de su madre biológica había sido su nacimiento… Shen cree que Diana me dejó por otro hombre.

Sakura abrió los ojos verdes de par en par, confusa. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se iría con otro hombre?, pensó, en un _lapsus_… que luego hizo que quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra algún objeto contundente, como la pared.

Pero él… ¿de verdad él había dicho eso a Shen para no hacerlo sentir culpable, en el caso de que el niño estuviera muy confundido¿Aunque —probablemente— más de tres cuartas partes de su orgullo masculino se fueran por la borda con un comentario como ése?

¿De verdad que había renunciado a su matrimonio con aquella mujer, de la que, pese a todo lo que Sakura pudiera protestar o aludir a su pésimo gusto, estaba tan enamorado, porque Shen tuviera la oportunidad de vivir¿De verdad que no le había importado tanto criarlo él solo, con veintidós o veintitrés años…?

Comparándose con Shaoran, Sakura se sentía terriblemente débil y egoísta. Ella ni siquiera era capaz de amar a alguien —más allá del amor fraternal, está claro—, así que ¿cómo se suponía que podría enfrentarse, si tuviera que hacerlo, a lo demás? A dejar ir a esa persona, a quedarse sola con un niño… ¡Vaya si comprendía que él defendiera a Shen con uñas y dientes de maestras entrometidas y preguntonas!

—Pero, volviendo al tema principal —interrumpió Shaoran sus pensamientos—, ya ve que no creo que sus padres vayan a separarse por algo tan tonto como una pelea sin importancia. No si llevan tanto tiempo juntos y si se quieren tanto como de seguro se quieren… los dos —agregó, pensando en su matrimonio.

Y es que con uno solo que amara, las cosas no podían salir bien nunca.

Sakura asintió como una tonta, y notó que las manos le temblaban. No sabía qué demonios estaba sintiendo, pero le parecían un montón de sensaciones a la vez, concentrándose en su interior y arremolinándose, confundiéndola.

Las campanadas del reloj del salón hicieron que Sakura se sobresaltara un poco, recordando la hora.

—Tiene razón… —Inquieta y deseando irse y poder pensar otra vez, miró su reloj de pulsera—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, señor Li… Es algo tarde.

Shaoran pareció notarlo también, y se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

—Siento haberla retrasado —se disculpó—. ¿La llevo a casa?

Ni loca se subiría a cualquier espacio reducido con él en esos momentos, se recordó, así que negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras se ponía de pie también.

—No hace falta, pero gracias, de todos modos.

—Como quiera…

Ambos atravesaron el pasillo en silencio, cada quien pensando en sus cosas, y la puerta se presentó ante ellos antes de lo que pensaban. Shaoran la abrió y se apartó para dejarla marcharse a su casa mientras Sakura descolgaba su abrigo del perchero que había a un costado y se lo ponía.

—Muchas gracias por todo —le dijo él, en cuanto ella ya estaba al otro lado del umbral, apenas iluminada por la luz que irradiaba el interior de la casa—. De verdad que aprecio mucho lo que está haciendo por Shen y por mí.

—No es nada, señor Li, ya le he dicho que me encantará ayudar. De hecho, vengo queriendo hacerlo desde que conozco a su hijo, pero cierto ogro presuntuoso no me lo permitía… ¿qué cree que habrá pasado con él?

Shaoran sonrió, mientras que Sakura se sentía aliviada luego de ver que la expresión fría y torturada del rostro masculino había desaparecido un poco, pese a la charla.

—No sé… Y, por cierto, he estado pensando que, ya que vamos a vernos muy seguido y que hemos hecho las paces, podemos tutearnos. Si te parece, nada de «señor Li». A partir de ahora, tú serás Sakura y yo seré Shaoran¿de acuerdo?

Quizá no fuera lo más conveniente, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias… Pero ¡qué diablos!, le apetecía a ella también.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Sin embargo, no se giró para irse. Y es que Shaoran estaba sonriendo y su rostro era bastante más sereno que hacía algunos minutos, mientras le estaba contando aquello de su ex esposa… pero a Sakura no le pasó por alto la sombra en sus ojos y el deje de amargura que tenía su mirada. Algo seguía torturándolo, y probablemente se tratara del recuerdo de aquella mujer a quien ella ya detestaba, desde luego, por haberle causado tanto dolor y haber dejado a Shen sin la menor dilación. A Shen, y a Shaoran, que aún no parecía recuperarse… porque se lo veía tan triste…

Enferma de ganas de reconfortarlo siquiera un poquito, se acercó los dos pasos grandes que los separaban y tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie hasta alcanzar su altura y llegar a sus labios, al tiempo que sus manos descansaban sobre el pecho masculino para servirle de apoyo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sin moverse y sin despegar su boca de la de él, tampoco. Únicamente disfrutando de su atrevimiento… Porque era justo como en su sueño, con todas esos pájaros revoloteando dentro de su cabeza y la sensación de vértigo apoderándose de su estómago mientras todo daba vueltas y el mundo semejaba desaparecer tras un velo muy oscuro.

Apenas alrededor de tres o cuatros segundos fue lo que duró el estático beso de Sakura, y Shaoran continuaba pasmado y completamente inmóvil cuando ella se separó y se giró, impidiéndole ver su hermoso rostro.

—¿Qué…?

—Siento mucho lo de Diana, Shaoran —la oyó decir—, de verdad. Nos… nos vemos, supongo.

Shaoran habría querido despedirse también, pero estaba completamente petrificado, de modo que se contentó con verla entrar en su coche, encender el motor e irse a casa sin volverse a mirarlo ni una sola vez.

No se creía que ella lo hubiera besado, simplemente… Aunque lo más probable era que no se tratara de un beso de los importantes, sino de uno de esos besos que se dan dos personas que, por algún motivo u otro, son muy allegadas… o alguna de las dos necesita amistad o consuelo.

En ese caso, él. O al menos en cuanto a lo que Sakura pensaba, teniendo en cuenta aquel último comentario sobre Diana y sobre que lo lamentaba…

¿Ella sentía pena por él?

Sí, y lo había besado para reconfortarlo. Para darle a entender que estaba ahí… y… y nada más.

La idea lo desalentó a tal punto que sus músculos ya estaban nuevamente capacitados para el movimiento. Aunque, sinceramente, lo único que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento era dejarse caer al suelo y suspirar con desaliento hasta morir, o hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo menos, y pasar un poco de frío a la intemperie. Y es que Sakura sintiendo lástima por él era lo último que quería…

Una tos conocida hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, a la vez que se sobresaltaba. Al girar rápidamente la cabeza, se encontró con lo que tanto temía: Shen, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada y con todo el espíritu desconfiado del Mundo en sus ojos ámbares, mientras parecía esforzarse por mantenerse serio.

—Muy interesante eso de las despedidas entre la gente adulta¿no? —preguntó el niño, haciéndose el desinteresado—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ya no te llevas tan mal con mi maestra?

Shaoran se sonrojó furiosamente, y sólo deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder convertirse en un avestruz y esconder su cabeza bajo la tierra. ¡El condenado crío los había visto besándose!

—¿Qué, ya estás mejor? —inquirió, intentando desviar la atención infantil hacia alguna otra cosa—. ¿Dormiste lo suficiente?

Shen pensó que era una suerte que su padre se hubiera creído ese cuento de que estaba muy cansado… o que, si no, no le hubiera preguntado nada sobre el verdadero motivo de su aspecto demacrado al llegar a casa más tarde de lo normal, empapado y con cara de muerto viviente.

—No te preocupes, papá, estoy bien… Comeré algo y me voy a la cama.

El adulto asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose qué le habría pasado en realidad al niño, pero sabiendo que era mejor no meterse… Además, tenía la impresión de que una «charla de hombre a hombre» y la serie de preguntas que podrían ocurrírsele no serían de provecho luego de que Shen hubiera visto lo que vio… porque acabaría teniendo que ser él quien confesara ante su propio hijo.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Uf, creo que éste fue definitivamente un capítulo de confesiones¿cierto? En primer lugar, el pobre de Shen acaba de ser apaleado nuevamente, aunque de forma no física (ay, mi niño, yo te adoro, pero hay que sufrir un poco en esta vida para poder comprender mejor las cosas buenas que puedan venir después). Por otro lado tenemos a Sakura y Shaoran, que andan en lo suyo… Finalmente se sabe lo que pasó con Diana, y supongo que más de una la odiará, pero créanme que ése no es mi propósito (aunque odiaron a Meiling en C.A, de modo que nadie puedo hacer para convencer de lo contrario a quien se empeñe xD). Y supongo que se habrán percatado del detalle de que a Shen y a Shaoran parecen gustarles las "chicas mayores", jaja xD. ¿Sakura se está volviendo cada vez menos perfecta o sólo a mí me lo parece? A la pobre los sueños la dejan loca (no me extraña). Aunque tiene su parte buena, porque su forma de ver a Shaoran cambió demasiado, tanto que sufre de lapsus mentales muy seguido. Y, bueno, qué decir del beso. ¿A alguien le pareció _únicamente_ un beso de consuelo? Yo creo que hay algo más…

23 páginas de Word, no se quejarán. Es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento (y ya lo había advertido). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que me comenten todas esas cosas extrañas que hay en medio y de las cuales no hablé.

Saludos.

PD: Estoy escuchando la versión de Alfredo Casero de "Shima uta"... Dios, me emociono xD.


	12. Suplantaciones infructuosas

**Capítulo XII**

**«Suplantaciones infructuosas»**

Un suspiro de asombro escapó de las bocas de los espectadores al contemplar la maraña de números y letras en la pizarra. Shen se desenvolvió con su acostumbrada seriedad, sin que le afectaran ni un poquito las caras de completo desconcierto de sus compañeros. Y, por su parte, Sakura tan sólo atinaba a sonreír nerviosamente… ¿En algún momento de verdad había pensado que Shen podría hacer los deberes justo como ella le mandara?

Los pasos dados estaban meticulosamente calculados por la mente infantil, al igual que el definitivamente correcto resultado del final, pero…

—Señorita —llamó una voz—¿para qué son esas letras?

Sakura suspiró.

—Está perfecto, Shen —le dijo amablemente, recibiendo únicamente una mirada como respuesta—. Pero ¿por qué un sistema de ecuaciones? No vas a estudiar eso hasta dentro de unos cuantos años, y no hacía falta que fueras tan rebuscado a la hora de resolver el problema… —Su voz era tan claramente dulce y paciente que al pequeño Li no le molestó ni un poquito que ella estuviera intentando hacerlo cambiar de parecer—. Tus compañeros no entienden lo que hiciste, y probablemente tú tampoco deberías estar en condiciones de entenderlo —añadió—. ¿De dónde sacaste…?

—Mi padre me enseñó a hacerlo.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de frustración, diciéndose que tenía que haberlo imaginado. Shaoran sería el primero en querer saciar el apetito de sabiduría que su hijo tenía constantemente… aunque no le conviniera a ninguna maestra dedicada que fuera así, claro, o ya no le quedarían cosas que explicar.

—Y está muy bien —continuó, armándose de paciencia—, pero deberías usar métodos más sencillos, de momento, o tus compañeros no podrán entenderte. ¿Por qué no intentas resolverlo de la misma manera que ellos? —Shen no se movió, y Sakura entendió que no iba a borrar el complejo enunciado para reemplazarlo por las multiplicaciones y divisiones propias de cualquier alumno de cuarto de primaria, aunque esperara mil años—. De acuerdo, ve a sentarte. Ya lo arreglo yo.

Shen volvió a su asiento satisfecho y orgulloso, y lo primero que se encontró fue aquel par de ojos celestes tan abiertos que únicamente parecían querer dar fe del color del cielo en verano. Ai lo miraba con sorpresa en su gesto, y con auténtica admiración.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —la oyó jadear—. ¡Eres un genio, Shen!

El niño se preguntó cómo podría considerarlo un genio si ni siquiera sabría calificar sus procedimientos como correctos o incorrectos, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que su compañera confiaba ciegamente en todo cuanto hiciera.

—Practico muchos ejercicios como ése —murmuró, un poco sonrojado—. Sólo eso.

Ai abrió la boca un poco más, y él se preparó para la lluvia de preguntas que seguro ella se encargaría de soltarle. Conociéndola, casi podía imaginar cada palabra de la primera frase… y hasta ahí llegaba, porque, a diferencia de su compañera, él no contaba con aquella capacidad casi sobrenatural de asociar conceptos que, a simple vista, podían tener tanto que ver como las imágenes del Che Guevara y los osos polares.

Sin embargo, y para su total sorpresa, la niña volvió a cerrar la boca y miró hacia delante.

Shen se quedó pasmado.

¡¿Quién le había cambiado de amiga?!

—Ai —la llamó—. ¿No vas a decir… _nada?_

Ella se sonrojó cuando Shen se le acercó para preguntar aquello, pero él no parecía consciente de la poca distancia que los separaba y lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo. O, si se daba cuenta, no era que le importara mucho, teniendo en cuenta que ignoró completamente el color rosáceo de las mejillas femeninas.

—No —murmuró.

Los ojos ámbares del pequeño Li se abrieron de par en par. Eso no podía estar pasando de verdad, no sin que implicara un gran cataclismo a nivel universal, la llegada de extraterrestres al Pentágono o la muerte de algún prodigio de la Música. O que estuviera a punto de desmayarse por una fiebre muy alta, quizá, y eso explicaría el colorete en el rostro.

—¿Estás enferma? —inquirió.

La vio negar con la cabeza, sonreír tranquilamente y se sorprendió todavía más que antes cuando únicamente dijo:

—No, pero gracias por preocuparte.

En un primer momento, Shen se sintió demasiado desconcertado como para poder entender lo que estaba diciéndole. Porque, vamos a ver¿desde cuándo ella hablaba de cualquier cosa sin emplear al menos medio minuto de parloteo incesante? Sin embargo, luego reparó en el contenido del enunciado… y arqueó una de las cejas oscuras incrédulamente.

¡Él no estaba preocupado por la torpe! Sólo quería saber si le pasaba algo malo y si podía ayudarla, porque aquello no era normal…

Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar aquel perfil de rasgos dulces y delicados, propios de una niña. Ai tenía la tez muy blanca, pero se notaba más ahora que el sol proveniente de la ventana le daba de lleno. De hecho, lo único oscuro —negro como el carbón, además— en medio de tanta palidez eran sus pestañas espesas… y quizá el pelo castaño oscuro que le resbalaba por los frágiles hombros, también.

Viéndola así, y aunque no lo había notado antes, con su rostro sereno —¡y su silencio!—, le recordaba un poco a la hermosa Narumi.

Aquello no le gustó nada.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al pensar en ella y en su patética declaración de amor, aunque ya hubieran pasado varios días desde el episodio. No la había vuelto a ver, la verdad, y ni siquiera subía al árbol del patio para intentarlo. Él no era de los imbéciles que escarbaban en la herida hasta sacar sangre, no; era mucho más sensato que eso. No le parecería muy razonable tener que ir a buscar de nuevo a alguien que lo había rechazado, que no le había dado ninguna esperanza, y no lo haría. Se borraría a su primer amor de la cabeza, y ya estaba. No podía ser tan difícil… Aunque, de acuerdo, aún no lo hubiera conseguido…

Recordando aquella trágica tarde, no pudo evitar echar una mirada disimulada a su compañera. Ai se había acercado a él luego de que Narumi se fuera, y no se había ido de su lado hasta que consiguió —llorando— convencerlo para dejar de empaparse bajo la lluvia. Al final, él fue quien tuvo que acompañarla a su casa para evitar que se enfermara por culpa de su tozudez, y admitía que al preocuparse por su salud se había distraído bastante del otro tema… Al menos hasta que tuvo que quedarse solo de nuevo, y entonces todas las imágenes acudieron de nuevo a su mente.

_Las mujeres son crueles_, se dijo por enésima vez. Entendía por qué su padre se había divorciado, desde luego. Después de todo, su madre se había ido con otro tipo sin importarle nada… ¿cómo iba a confiar en el amor, sabiendo eso? Ahora estaba seguro: nunca se volvería a enamorar, ni se casaría, ni nada. Y, como mucho, querría a la mujer que fuera su madre, la señorita Sakura, porque era la única que parecía buena persona entre tanta amalgama de víboras… y, bueno, quizá Ai también se salvaba, aunque sólo fuera por mema.

Parpadeó, al darse cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola, y volvió la vista hacia la pizarra.

Niña estúpida. La quitaría de su lista de dos personas queribles si seguía distrayéndolo tanto.

El timbre sobresaltó a Sakura al sonar, pues se había entretenido demasiado viendo la extraña actitud de la parejita que tenía a pocos metros.

Pensando en el tema y viendo a sus alumnos abandonar el aula, la joven maestra guardó sus cosas. Tan sólo abandonó la clase también cuando vio que ya no quedaba nadie, y se internó en los pasillos solitarios con la mente ocupada. Ciertamente, Ai se había quedado callada por algún milagro, y Shen parecía haberse llevado tal sorpresa que no dejaba de mirarla. Y, claro, si ella no conociera al niño tan bien, le habría parecido que su compañera incluso le gustaba un poquito… ¡Pero era bastante imposible!

Unas voces la sacaron de su ensimismamiento repentinamente, y Sakura se sorprendió un poco al descubrir a su amiga Tomoyo charlando con un desconocido —al menos para ella— alegremente. Se preguntó quién sería aquel hombre tan guapo, quien, con sólo mirarlo, había hecho que le viniera a la cabeza la palabra «Adonis»… y es que no era para menos. Con los rizos dorados que le salpicaban el rostro caprichosamente, la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, el cuerpo fuerte y los rasgos tan perfectos, a ningún ser humano en sus cabales podría parecerle alguna otra cosa diferente a una estatua griega viviente.

Tímidamente se acercó a la pareja, sin despegar los ojos del desconocido.

—Por eso he pensado que lo mejor era visitar a la madre de Koichi para avisarle que su hijo es todo un prodigio con el piano, y… ¿Sakura?

La aludida sonrió nerviosamente y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco al ver que la atención de Tomoyo y del hombre estaba ahora completamente centrada en su persona, en forma de dos pares de ojos, unos violetas y otros azules, mirándola.

—Hola, Tomoyo. Eh… ¿interrumpo algo?

La maestra de música sonrió.

—Querida, qué bueno que me encuentras. Tenía pensado presentarte a Ritsu Horai, compañero de trabajo de Eriol… Ritsu, ésta es Sakura Kinomoto.

La aludida creyó que había bastado aquel asentimiento con la cabeza como presentación, de modo que el hombre la tomó por sorpresa cuando le alzó la mano suavemente y depositó un beso en ella. Tenía una sonrisa radiante cuando volvió a alzar el rostro para mirarla.

—Encantado, señorita.

Sakura se sonrojó de incomodidad.

—Eh… igualmente.

—Ritsu irá a la boda —le informó Tomoyo, con tanta tranquilidad como siempre, aunque Sakura podía notar cierto brillo burlón en los ojos de su amiga—. Hoy he estado repartiendo algunas invitaciones, y venía a cerciorarse de que estaba invitado…

—Creí que había sido un error —admitió alegremente el sujeto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Después de todo, no soy tan amigo de Eriol ni de su prometida.

Tomoyo se rió.

—La verdad es que invitamos a bastante gente del trabajo, o del ambiente…

—¡Señorita Daidouji, Señorita Daidouji!

Los tres implicados en la charla atendieron rápidamente al sonido de la vocecita en el pasillo, y descubrieron que se trataba de una niña que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban. La pequeña intentó recobrar el aliento en cuanto llegó junto a los adultos, y se llevó una mano al pecho, como queriendo aliviar la fatiga. Sakura reconoció a la alumna de Tomoyo cuando ésta dio a conocer su rostro, casi angelical y salpicado por bucles dorados.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hikaru? —preguntó amablemente la maestra de música. La niña dio un último suspiro antes de contestar.

—El director la estaba buscando para que le dé algunos detalles sobre el horario de las clases de música y los ensayos en el salón de actos.

—Pero si ya se lo comenté a primera hora —dudó la mujer, y su alumna se encogió de hombros. Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa resignada—. De acuerdo, iré enseguida. Gracias por avisarme, pequeña. Vete a casa ya, o se te hará tarde.

Hikaru se despidió del hombre y las maestras con una rápida reverencia, y luego volvió a marcharse, nuevamente corriendo.

—¿Tienes que irte ya? —consultó el rubio.

—Me temo que sí. —Tomoyo acomodó un poco mejor la tira del bolso que pasaba por encima de su hombro, sin una pizca de molestia—. Creo que el señor Yoshida tiene algunos problemas de memoria, pero qué se le va a hacer. Tendré que entregarle una copia de mi horario. Nos vemos mañana, Sakura. Y espero verte a ti durante la boda, Ritsu.

El aludido alzó las manos y enseñó las palmas como para demostrarse limpio de todo comportamiento que a la mujer pudiera molestarle.

Conforme, la maestra de música se dio la vuelta y emprendió el mismo camino que antes había hecho su alumna, aunque ésta se ocupara de hacerlo andando a paso firme. El sonido de los delicados zapatos de tacón retumbó entre las paredes, dejando a Sakura como hipnotizada durante algunos segundos, mientras su mirada se perdía en la figura de su colega de trabajo. ¿Cómo hacía para caminar así, simplemente tan… femenina?

¿Y por qué ella tenía, repentinamente, tanto interés por convertirse en una mujer más sofisticada¿A quién se suponía que quería impresionar con eso?

Prefirió no contestarse.

—¿Usted también tiene que marcharse ahora?

No fue hasta que Ritsu Horai le dirigió la palabra que Sakura no volvió a la realidad, parpadeo de por medio. El hombre la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, expectante y aparentemente simpático. Tan agradable a la vista.

—Sí —murmuró ella, algo contrariada ante la belleza casi cegadora del sujeto—. Mejor será que vaya a casa cuanto antes, para preparar algunas cosas del trabajo de mañana.

Él chasqueó la lengua, aparentemente decepcionado, y la chica arqueó una ceja.

—Es una lástima —dijo—. Pensaba invitarla a tomar un café por aquí cerca.

—¿A mí? —se sorprendió Sakura.

La sonrisa de Horai se amplió.

—Como también irá a la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo, me pareció una buena idea que nos conociéramos un poco mejor. Después de todo, ellos van a estar demasiado entretenidos durante la ceremonia como para hacer mucho caso a dos de sus invitados, y no me gustaría quedarme simplemente mirando a los demás hablar. —Se encogió lozanamente de hombros—. Es bueno tener con quién conversar, y, lamentablemente, no conozco a nadie de los que asisten, hasta donde sé. Usted parece muy agradable como compañía.

Nuevamente, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que se estaba sonrojando ante la presencia y las palabras de ese Adonis salido de quién sabe dónde, completamente nerviosa. Por un lado, no estaba acostumbrada a un trato tan directo con los hombres, o a que le propusieran salidas… y, por otro, el sujeto era condenadamente guapo.

—¿Me está invitando… a salir con usted?

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bueno, eso pretendía. Podemos ir a tomar algo al centro, en cuanto tenga tiempo. Si no le es posible hoy, entonces que sea otro día. ¿Qué le parece ir a cenar mañana por la noche?

Obviamente, Ritsu Horai no parecía una persona que se anduviera con demasiados rodeos, porque la cosa iba bastante rápido. Y la verdad es que el hecho amedrentó bastante a Sakura, pero una bombilla se encendió en su mente al plantearse la posibilidad de prolongar aquella sensación de incomodidad, con tal de mantener la mente ocupada con otras cosas.

¿Y si con eso conseguía olvidarse un poco del tema que la volvía loca? Quizá, entretenida en una cena con un hombre de belleza deslumbrante, con una conversación amena y cortesía digna de un caballero, podría dejar de pensar en Shaoran, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Quizá incluso los sueños desaparecían, y, qué diablos, prefería soñar con algún otro tipo menos complicado que él, así al menos no sentía que el suelo se moviera constantemente bajo sus pies. Porque todo estaba encantadoramente quieto; tenso, pero quieto.

Era algo _seguro_.

Aliviada ante la idea, sonrió un poquito a su interlocutor y sus ojos se fijaron en las pupilas celestes al hablar con un tono de lo más sereno.

—Me parece… perfecto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tener que armar un barquito dentro de una botella se había vuelto una tarea repentinamente complicada para Shaoran, pese a la cantidad de veces en las que hubiera repetido la experiencia, a lo largo de sus años. Probablemente, su incapacidad se debiera, más que nada, a la forma en que le temblaba el pulso cada vez que recordaba ciertos detalles, o en el hecho de que permitía a su vista perderse en la lejanía de la habitación, detenía todos sus movimientos y se internaba en la espesura de sus cavilaciones.

Miró una vez más aquel amontonamiento deforme de piezas diminutas al otro lado del cristal y no consiguió ahogar el suspiro de resignación. De seguir así, no conseguiría acabar en días lo que no solía llevarle más que algunas horas.

Sabiendo que era inútil seguir intentando hacer algo, cualquier cosa que requiriera usar el cerebro aunque fuera en una ínfima cantidad, apartó lo poco que había conseguido hacer de delante de su vista y colocó los codos sobre el escritorio, para después enterrar el rostro en las palmas de sus manos. No iba a abrir por enésima vez el cajón a su derecha, como repitió durante los últimos dos días, y mirar aquel precioso trozo de papel blanco con ribetes dorados y letras que hablaban acerca de un próximo compromiso. No, no otra vez. Ni siquiera necesitaba tener que leer la tarjeta, porque se sabía el texto de memoria.

Aquella mujer tan amable que había conocido algunas semanas atrás, que respondía al nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji, tuvo la gentileza de extenderle la invitación de su boda con el famoso abogado Eriol Hiiragizawa en cuanto se encontró con él en la puerta de entrada del colegio Tomoeda, una de esas tardes en las que le tocaba esperar a Shen un poquito más. Le había dicho que sería todo un honor para ellos tener a alguien tan respetable entre sus invitados, y que a su futuro esposo le encantaría la idea de que asistiera, por eso de que era del «ambiente» en el que también se movía. Le había dicho que quizá podrían hacer buenas migas, y que, en conclusión, esperaba que se apareciera por allí.

Por supuesto, Shaoran había aceptado gustoso aquella invitación, contento de tener mucho más tiempo libre del que podría tener nunca en Tokio, y la sonrisa de Tomoyo había sido un pequeño regalo. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella se hubo marchado y quedó solo con sus pensamientos, reparó en otro detalle que había pasado completamente por alto en un principio: Tomoyo Daidouji dijo ser amiga íntima de Sakura Kinomoto, y, por tanto, era obvio que ésta última también asistiría a la ceremonia.

A Shaoran le temblaban las rodillas y las manos de sólo pensar que iba a encontrársela, y aquel incremento de las arremetidas de su corazón era lo suficientemente alarmante como para replantearse el inventarse alguna excusa, salir del paso y no tener que sufrir la dulce tortura que le supondría compartir horas enteras a pocos metros de distancia, pocas moléculas de oxígeno, con la maestra de su hijo. Pero, al instante siguiente, también recordaba que había hecho un tratado de paz con Sakura, que habían quedado en amigos, y que no tenía por qué huir de ella… aparentemente sin ningún motivo.

Aparentemente.

Porque Shaoran sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, cuál era el motivo de su cobardía y de considerar un martirio pasar tiempo con Sakura, a la vez que podría resultarle una bendición. Él ya había vivido un sentimiento así. No le resultaba extraño, ni desconocido, y era consciente de que sólo por culpa de un sentimiento —exactamente _ése_— sería capaz de adorar a alguien y prácticamente sentirse capaz de besar el suelo por el que caminara, y, al mismo tiempo, odiar a la misma persona por la fuerza de lo que despertaba en su interior dormido y resignado, por ponerlo de nuevo en aquel apuro… y por pretender, como si no hubiera aprendido la lección años atrás, cosas que no estaban a su alcance.

No obstante, aún se aferraba a la posibilidad de poder seguir ignorándolo, de poder enterrarlo para que no viera la luz y de intentar engañarse a sí mismo para no confesar una verdad que le traería demasiadas complicaciones. Demasiados deseos.

En su mente estaba fresco el recuerdo del beso que Sakura le había dado, y no le quedaba ninguna duda del motivo de éste: ella le tenía lástima. Si Sakura no se hubiera disculpado por lo de Diana antes de acercársele, él podría haber albergado ciertas esperanzas de que lo hacía por gusto, pero aquello le dejaba bien claro que no. Había sido un beso de consuelo, un beso casi… solidario. Un beso comprensivo. Un beso de cariño, quizá, y de sufrimiento compartido. Pero nada más.

Y el problema radicaba justamente en ese último punto; porque él, a diferencia de ella, sí quería más. Todo lo que Sakura pudiera darle a alguien, probablemente. Pero le resultaba tan imposible, tan absurdo, que ese ejemplar de mujer encantadora pudiera sentir por él algo más que simpatía o misericordia, que no se atrevía a soñar. No se atrevía a dar un paso en falso. Sabía que no tendría ningún sentido.

Shaoran ya había hecho eso una vez, con Diana, siendo consciente de que ella no sentía por él más que algo de cariño, algo de deseo, algo de simpatía. No importaba cuánto pudiera amarla, no era suficiente. No se puede obligar a alguien a que te ame. No había funcionado; no funcionaría nunca. E intentar de nuevo una experiencia similar, rogar por el corazón de alguien que nunca estaría a su alcance, era demasiado doloroso como para querer repetirlo, cuando no se engañaría de nuevo pensando que podría conseguir algo si insistía un poco más. Por muy perseverante, por muy valiente que uno fuera. Sobre el corazón nadie mandaba… y eso no era ya ningún secreto para él.

¿Cómo iba a serlo? Lo sufría por segunda vez, aun haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo, intentando ser hostil, intentando ser desconfiado, intentando que ella no se acercara lo suficiente como para quemarlo con la calidez que irradiaban sus ojos verdes. Lo había intentado, Dios lo sabía, pero no había funcionado. Nada lo había hecho, y estaba de nuevo en lo mismo de años atrás.

Desesperado, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y rebuscó, sin mirar, hasta dar con una cajita rectangular de cartón que tenía ahí desde que Yamazaki se la había olvidado, en su última visita. Sacó uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendió con el mechero que también estaba medio sepultado entre papeles, bolígrafos y carpetas. Fue todo un alivio para su sistema nervioso poder aspirar el humo, sentir que aquello le aflojaba un poco los músculos tensos y le permitía suspirar más largamente que nunca.

Shen detuvo su camino a la cocina en medio del pasillo, arrugando la nariz al sentir un olor familiar y bastante molesto. Supuso que venía del estudio de su padre, porque estaba a pocos metros de allí, así que avanzó hasta la puerta y se asomó. Quedó bastante perplejo al ver que Shaoran estaba fumando, cuando no lo había visto hacerlo en años —de hecho, era tan pequeño que casi no lo recordaba más que por algunas fotos o por la sensación de aquel aroma a tabaco en la ropa cuando se quedaba dormido en sus brazos, luego de una noche de insomnio y pesadillas—.

Sin embargo, dejó de estar tan extrañado en cuanto notó que la expresión del autor de sus días era una máscara de consternación y frustración mal disimuladas. Y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para dar con el que, más o menos, podía ser el motivo.

_Mujeres_, pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

Y habría hecho alguna cosa para vengarse, de no ser porque sabía que la mujer que estaba amargando a Shaoran era la única a la que defendería.

Dejó escapar un suspiro algo exasperado, y el hombre alzó la cabeza inmediatamente al oírlo y percatarse de la presencia de Shen. Vio que éste llevaba en sus manos una taza vacía y lo miraba con aburrimiento al otro lado del umbral, como si conociera absolutamente todo de su vida y le estuviera suplicando que se tomara las cosas de otra manera.

—Acéptalo de una vez, papá —fue todo lo que le dijo, y se marchó.

Shaoran apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

¿Por qué demonios había tenido que enamorarse de Sakura, si era la mujer que menos podía convenirle?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hacía aproximadamente tres minutos que Sakura tenía los ojos fijos en la pareja que se sentaba algunas mesas más allá y charlaba animadamente, con las manos acariciándose tranquilamente justo al lado del florero con rosas. La mujer era de largos cabellos negros, bastante menuda, y el hombre tenía el pelo con algunas canas entre los mechones de un castaño muy oscuro. Debían rondar los cuarenta años, según le parecía a ella, y a juzgar por las arrugas que conseguía ver en los rostros a esa distancia. Pero lo más increíble de todo no era ninguno de esos detalles, sino la forma en que no dejaban de sonreírse, de mirarse el uno al otro, tan intensamente y en tanto silencio que hasta parecía que estuvieran hablando telepáticamente.

Era tanta la paz que los rodeaba que Sakura no había podido evitar recordar a sus propios padres, porque la escena, quizá en otros sitios y en otros tiempos, se le hacía demasiado familiar. Ella conocía esas miradas que se mandaban entre ellos, conocía sus largas charlas sin palabras, conocía el cariño de las caricias aparentemente sin importancia, conocía las manos tomadas en el apoyabrazos del sofá y los besos suaves de buenas noches. Se había criado viéndolo.

Sonrió.

Cuatro días atrás había estado muy preocupada, cuando vio a Nadeshiko y Fujitaka discutir por primera vez. Había tenido la horrible sensación de incertidumbre y miedo al pensar que algo así podría acabar bastante mal, quizá por la falta de costumbre a presenciar un hecho como ése entre sus progenitores, y sabía que el único motivo para no haberse amargado con el tema lo suficiente era que ya tenía bastantes problemas con su propio mundo particular.

Por eso mismo se había llevado una gran sorpresa al regresar esa noche a casa y encontrarse con que su padre, en vez de estar ya subido a un avión rumbo a Egipto, se encontraba en el salón de la casa, tomando tranquilamente el té con su esposa. Las maletas estaban a un lado, apiladas y sin embalar, como si ni siquiera hubieran pasado nunca por el aeropuerto.

Probablemente porque no lo habían hecho.

Y es que, según se enteró Sakura después de preguntar, su padre había reconsiderado el viaje a El Cairo luego de la petición de Nadeshiko, y había preferido hacerle caso y quedarse en casa. La mujer estaba demasiado preocupada por su salud y los años transcurridos como para contentarse con dejarlo ir, y era una suerte que Fujitaka hubiera sabido verlo y las cosas se arreglaran tan fácilmente como siempre. De hecho, que volvieran a comportarse tal y como su hija recordaba habían hecho siempre.

Shaoran Li había tenido mucha razón cuando le dijo que una simple pelea no bastaría para destruir un amor de años y toda una convivencia agradable entre sus padres. Él había resultado tener mucha razón, y ella había pensado justo como lo haría una niña pequeña… al igual que le pasaba siempre. Le pasaba lo mismo con él.

Shaoran…

Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró, clavando los ojos en el mantel rojo de la mesa y en el plato de comida sin tocar.

—Sakura¿se encuentra bien?

La aludida volvió un poco a la realidad cuando oyó el preocupado tono de Ritsu Horai, su cita de la noche, y tuvo que obligarse a dibujar una suave sonrisa para hacer más creíble la mentira que dejaron escapar sus labios.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió el gesto, aparentemente convencido. Lo único que Sakura pudo pensar entonces fue que Shaoran no se habría creído algo como eso ni aunque se lo jurara, porque sabía ver a través de ella mejor incluso que ella misma, algunas veces. Además de que era tan insistente y desconfiado que resultaba imposible convencerlo de cualquier cosa sin tener que sudar la gota gorda.

Pero, como el propósito mismo de su salida era dejar de pensar en él, desvió la mirada otra vez, y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar. Ritsu Horai había tenido la brillante idea de llevarla a un lujoso restaurante de comida occidental del centro de Tomoeda, y que Sakura en su vida había visto, probablemente por aquello de que no tenía una vida sentimental demasiado importante y aquel sitio fuera una cuna de intimidad para las parejas, sobre todo. Y es que no por nada las mesas eran lo suficientemente pequeñas como para que apenas cupieran tres personas, había biombos separando algunas esquinas, las luces eran tenues, los manteles rojos, los candelabros brillantes y los floreros estaban repletos de rosas.

Por supuesto, a la joven maestra le había parecido, desde que puso un pie en aquella amplia sala, el lugar indicado para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, o al menos acallarlos con algún otro entretenimiento. ¿No decían que un clavo sacaba otro clavo? Sakura esperaba que sí; no porque le interesara intimar con un espécimen del sexo masculino especialmente, o porque se sintiera especialmente atraída por su cita, sino porque prefería olvidar otros recuerdos que le convenían menos.

Ritsu era un hombre terriblemente apuesto, un hombre ingenioso, simpático y caballero, un hombre tranquilo y respetuoso, un hombre inteligente y obviamente deseable en muchos sentidos. Pero lo más importante para Sakura era un hecho que quizá pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera, pero que ella consideraba su salvación: él no la hacía perder el control. Con Ritsu, no se sentía torpe, insegura, niña ni mucho menos una quinceañera enamorada por primera vez. No le temblaban las piernas cuando le hablaba, no le sudaban las manos, no se le cortaba la voz y se le cerraba la garganta, su corazón no latía frenéticamente con una simple mirada o con una sonrisa casi invisible. Se sentía estable, segura, muy segura de sí misma y de su control sobre la situación.

Y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, después de tanto desenfreno mental y de sentir el suelo temblar bajo sus pies cada vez que Shaoran andaba demasiado cerca. Que la desestabilizara no era algo que le apeteciera, o al menos intentaba convencerse de ello.

Y es que¿a quién, en su sano juicio, podría parecerle una buena idea perder el control de sus acciones y ponerse a pensar en estupideces que nunca antes se le habían pasado por la cabeza¿Quién querría perderse en la profundidad ambarina de unos ojos que esperaban volverla loca¿Quién querría acercarse lo suficiente a un hombre tan vigoroso que sería capaz de espachurrarla si la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza¿Quién querría ser besada por una boca que sólo había probado fugazmente en una ocasión, impulsada por el mismo estúpido instinto que la hacía cometer locuras, hasta quedar sin aire en los pulmones¿Quién querría sentir la piel cálida bajo sus dedos, el sedoso pelo castaño y el retumbar de los latidos?

Sakura no quería¿verdad?

Ahogó un quejido torturado. ¡Cuánto le gustaría estar más segura de eso!

Horai se sorprendió un poco al ver que su cita parecía cada vez más contrariada por alguna cosa, y que suspiraba con demasiada asiduidad, conforme pasaban los segundos. No había notado que estuviera tan preocupada la mañana del día anterior, cuando se encontró con ella en los pasillos del colegio Tomoeda. Y la verdad es que no sabía si era porque no lo estaba entonces, o porque se había quedado demasiado prendado de su cara bonita en el mismo momento en que la descubrió.

Sakura le había parecido una auténtica preciosidad con cara de angelito de postal navideña, y el sonrojo que se encendió en sus mejillas cuando tuvo que saludarlo consiguió romper con cualquier tipo de barrera que pudiera haber impuesto, aunque sabía que no había levantado ninguna. Siempre le habían gustado mucho las mujeres, y tenía un amplio historial repleto de nombres y caracteres, de distintas personalidades y distintos rostros, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con una como la que tenía ahora enfrente. Tan dulce. Tan sencilla. Tan hermosa a la luz de las velas, incluso con aquel mohín de turbación y lo silenciosa que se mantenía cuando pensaba.

—Sakura —la llamó, contento al ver que ella daba un pequeño saltito—, puedo llevarla a casa si no se siente a gusto aquí. ¿No es de su agrado la comida, o es que hay algo que la preocupa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, abochornada.

—Lo siento mucho, no pretendo ser descortés con usted, pero es que tengo un problema que no me deja en paz últimamente… —Suspiró, obligándose a dejar el tema de Shaoran para otro momento y aprovechar la oportunidad de ser libre que se le estaba brindando. Pinchó con el tenedor un poco de la ensalada a su derecha y la llevó al plato, esperando recobrar el apetito—. Prometo no distraerme más.

Él se rió.

—Es una bonita promesa. ¿Por qué no me cuenta algunas cosas sobre usted, Sakura? Me gustaría conocerla mejor, ya se lo he dicho.

Y Sakura se dijo a sí misma, a su vez, que no perdía nada con un poco más de confianza.

—No sé muy bien qué podría contarle —dudó, sonriendo, mientras el tenedor jugaba con el cuerpo anaranjado de un langostino ya privado de su caparazón.

—¿Desde hace mucho que es maestra?

—Bueno, algunos años. Tuve la suerte de poder comenzar a ejercer justo después de acabar con mis estudios, y desde entonces no he cambiado de trabajo… ni tengo pensado hacerlo.

Cuando Ritsu se llevó la copa de vino tinto a los labios, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no apartó la mirada celeste de ella ni un solo segundo.

—Entonces, supongo que le gustan mucho los niños.

El rostro de Shen vino a la mente de la maestra de forma instantánea, al igual que la inconsciente sonrisa de orgullo. Sabía que estaban hablando de niños en general, pero no podía evitar centrarse en ése cada vez que recordaba su clase y lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo, sobre todo por haberle permitido dar con una personita tan interesante y tan fácilmente adorable, aunque él jamás pudiera aceptar que le dijeran algo como eso.

—Siempre me han gustado —confesó—. Desde pequeña, uno de mis deseos era que mi madre volviera a quedar embarazada para poder tener un hermanito menor… El hermano que tengo me lleva once años, y créame que es un fastidioso de lo peor.

—No cuesta adivinarlo; está haciendo una mueca de desagrado bastante graciosa con sólo hablar de él.

Sakura soltó una risita, pensando que Ritsu le resultaba un hombre muy simpático y un buen candidato para algo más que una amena conversación.

—Supongo que no sé disimular.

—Usted es una persona muy transparente, de hecho. —Ritsu se inclinó un poco más hacia delante—. Entonces¿se hizo maestra para poder trabajar con niños? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza—. Eso está muy bien. Aunque¿no le agrada más la idea de poder tener hijos propios?

Ella se sintió ligeramente incómoda ante el rumbo de la conversación, pero se esforzó por no dejar entrever sus nervios.

—Bueno, supongo que me gustaría tener hijos, algún día. Pero…

—Pero su pareja no está de acuerdo —supuso él, tanteando el terreno. Ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba con alguien, y era una buena forma de averiguarlo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, no es eso. En realidad, ni siquiera estoy saliendo con nadie. —Ante el brillo esperanzado en los ojos de su acompañante, Sakura fue arrasada por la fortísima necesidad de tener que escapar del tema lo antes posible, so riesgo de tener que admitir ante un desconocido que el problema lo tenía ella, con eso de su reticencia a compartir con alguien su vida, cuando estaba tan bien así… al menos hasta hacía unos meses—. Y usted trabaja de abogado¿cierto? Tomoyo dijo que era compañero de Eriol.

A Horai no se le escapó el intento desesperado de desviar la conversación, pero no insistió en volver a lo anterior, pensando que Sakura tendría sus motivos y que, probablemente, él estuviera siendo un tanto impertinente al preguntarle cosas como ésa, cuando no tenían la confianza suficiente… ¡pero es que le costaba tanto y estaba tan ansioso por saber si podía tener alguna oportunidad!

—Me recibí de abogado hace siete años, y la verdad es que me va bastante bien —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedo quejarme.

—Tiene que ser difícil ser abogado.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Digo, uno tiene que tener muchos problemas con su moral en algunas ocasiones, teniendo que cargar con ciertos casos… —murmuró ella, indecisa—. Es decir¿qué pasa cuando le toca defender a un asesino, por ejemplo? Es su trabajo intentar dejarlo impune, sabiendo que cometió un delito horrible.

Ritsu ahogó la necesidad de pasar una mano por los cabellos castaños que caían sobre el hombro de la mujer, impulsado ante tal muestra de ternura casi infantil. No podía creer que quedara mucha gente en el Mundo con un sentido tan inocente de la justicia como el que tenía Sakura Kinomoto.

—Visto así, mi trabajo es un tanto problemático, en efecto —aceptó—. Pero supongo que es mi oficio, y eso entra dentro de la parte mala. También tiene otros beneficios, y eso es lo que hace que compense un poco el…

Sin poder evitarlo, la mujer frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció. No supo ni siquiera por qué se estaba poniendo hostil, pero era consciente de que aquel envión era completamente instintivo, guiado por quién sabe qué. Su cerebro no era el que quería pelear, pero ya había comenzado a hablar antes de obligarse a permanecer silenciosa y amable.

—Siempre me ha resultado bastante extraña la moral de las personas que se dedican a lo mismo que usted, señor Horai —comentó, con una voz suave pero bastante irónica que le resultó algo sacada de contexto hasta a ella misma—. No tengo una muy buena opinión de Eriol, por ejemplo, ya partiendo del hecho de que sea abogado.

El hombre alzó una ceja, sorprendido ante el tono beligerante que ella estaba usando por primera vez. ¿Tan horrible le parecía?

—Bueno, la verdad es que los abogados tenemos muy mala fama —intentó—, pero solemos tomarlo con humor.

—No creo que las víctimas de los asesinatos que cometen quienes defienden les haga mucha gracia, o se lo tomen con humor. ¿No le parece bastante desconsiderado y cruel por su parte?

—También puede tocarnos defender a gente inocente, Sakura.

—¡Y supongo que, según usted, defender a una persona inocente compensa sobradamente encubrir a un criminal!

Los ojos de la mujer miraron con enfado a su interlocutor, y hasta el mismo Ritsu notó la desilusión en la mirada verde cuando ella pareció identificar con quién hablaba en realidad. Por su parte, Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua, aun temiendo envenenarse, al encontrarse con el rostro apuesto de su acompañante, los rizos rubios y los ojos en los que parecía reflejarse el Mediterráneo. Sabía que el tema de los abogados ni siquiera le importaba demasiado, o no lo suficiente como para ponerse así de agresiva… ¿Por qué demonios se había portado así?

La suave risa del Adonis japonés hizo que se desconcentrara, y sintió que la temperatura de sus mejillas subía fatalmente. Cielos, tenía que considerarse un pecado ser tan guapo, si hasta no podía mirarlo a la cara sin que se le quedaran los ojos pegados a aquellos rasgos. Sin embargo, era todo un fastidio que lo que sentía no pasara de la incomodidad o la admiración casi reverente.

¿Acaso que no era capaz de acelerarse su corazón si no era Shaoran Li quien se reía o la miraba? Porque, rayos, él podía no tener el celeste del mar Mediterráneo en sus ojos, pero ni siquiera lo necesitaba para que Sakura se sintiera ahogada en ellos.

—Ah, es usted un encanto —oyó que le decía Ritsu, todavía entre suaves carcajadas—. ¿Acostumbra pelear con todas sus citas?

Sakura suspiró, rendida.

No acostumbraba a pelear con nadie más que con el padre de cierto alumno. Y su cerebro acababa de advertirle que estaba buscando a Shaoran, inconscientemente, por enésima vez en lo que iba de cena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No sé qué me pasa.

—No se preocupe. Enfadada es todavía más bonita.

Él tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y ella sólo alcanzó a sentir la tibieza sobre sus dedos. Pero no más. Y Sakura sabía que no habría más, con ninguna cosa que hiciera. Por muy guapo que fuera. Por muy agradable que resultara. Por mucha cortesía que tuviera. Por mucho que se interesara en ella. Por mucho que fuera prácticamente perfecto. Porque las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, y algo le decía que ya no había vuelta atrás, desde cierto punto… El mismo punto que ella se atrevió a cruzar y que le impediría sacarse a Shaoran Li de la cabeza en toda la noche, en toda la semana, en todo el mes y quizá en muchos años. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo muy loca, pero no había manera de arreglarlo.

Diablos. ¿Qué le pasaba con ese hombre, y cuánto más podían empeorar las cosas?

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan:** Pensaba decirles "hola" en latín… pero tendría que hacer una frase larga y la verdad es que mi cerebro está atrofiado y no creo que me salga algo más que un despropósito, de modo que mejor se quedan con la segunda opción¡hola!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bueno, bueno, ya vieron que Shaoran acaba de confesarse a sí mismo cuál es su problema, pero que para Sakura la cosa no es tan sencilla… Porque, vamos, mi opinión de autora es que sabe de qué va el tema, pero no quiere aceptarlo porque le da miedo. Aunque, desde luego, ustedes pueden sacar las conjeturas que quieran al respecto :P. Y sobre Shen, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que ya resulta más que obvio que aprecia a Ai, aunque él jamás lo admita, porque, claro, como no se preocupa por ella…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado la entrega, y también Ritsu, jaja. A mí el tipo me parece muy agradable –mi humilde opinión-, pero quizá a ustedes no tanto. Vaya una a saber, suelen sorprenderme con sus reacciones, de modo que me preparo para lo que venga.

Besos a todos.


	13. Una boda, un encuentro

**Capítulo XIII**

**«Una boda; un encuentro»**

Luego de que se dijeran los votos nupciales y el sacerdote se encargara de dar la bendición a la feliz pareja, todos los invitados se habían dispersado por el enorme y verde jardín alrededor de la iglesia, esperando a que se diera la indicación necesaria para poder dirigirse en tropel a donde se celebraría el banquete de bodas.

Sakura estaba de pie también, buscando con la mirada a su amiga, que ahora se encontraba rodeada por una multitud alegre que derramaba felicitaciones sobre ella. No le costaba oír los comentarios acerca del bonito día que les había tocado, aunque aún hiciera algo de frío, sobre el precioso vestido blanco con rosas en la pechera, sobre la bonita pareja que hacía con Eriol, o sobre los muchos buenos deseos para el futuro. Tomoyo sonreía constantemente, además de contestar a los comentarios de la forma más feliz que Sakura pudiera imaginar.

Y ni siquiera le pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que hasta el propio Eriol pareciera el ser más contento sobre la faz de la Tierra ese día, cada vez que su flamante esposa tironeaba un poco de su mano o le acariciaba ausentemente los dedos con el pulgar. No sabía por qué, pero era como si últimamente se hubiera vuelto más sensible a esos detalles que antes jamás notaría.

En el fondo, Sakura sabía que no podía evitar alegrarse por ellos y por lo que habían conseguido. Les esperaba un futuro prometedor y toda una vida juntos. Les esperaba algo que ahora a ella misma le parecía una maravilla. Se los veía tan enamorados, tan encandilados el uno con la otra…

—Felicidades, amiga —le dijo en cuanto Tomoyo consiguió escabullirse de los demás invitados y llegar a ella, para fundirse en un abrazo. Eriol tenía las manos agarradas tras su espalda y se limitaba a mirar. Ritsu Horai, que se había mantenido junto a Sakura durante toda la ceremonia, intercambió miradas con el recién casado—. Estás estupenda.

—¿Es posible que te alegres por mí, Sakura? —bromeó la mujer, separándose un poco—. No creí que fuera posible tu consentimiento sobre la boda aquella vez que te comenté el asunto de mi compromiso.

Sakura se rió.

—Supongo que tendré que aprender a soportar a tu maridito, si sigo queriendo ser tu amiga. Serías capaz de hacerme cosas terribles si continuara tratándolo mal¿verdad?

Eriol se encogió de hombros ante el divertido y muy elocuente silencio de su mujer. Se acercó un poco más a las dos y extendió los brazos abiertos hacia Sakura, como invitándola a que lo abrazara también.

—Supongo que tendremos que firmar una tregua nosotros dos¿eh? Aunque admito que me encanta pelearme contigo y fastidiarte.

La maestra amplió la sonrisa y avanzó dos pasos antes de poder llegar a Eriol. Tímidamente palmeó la ancha espalda masculina, algo avergonzada ante el acercamiento. Sin embargo, supuso que valdría la pena darle el gusto a su pobre Tomoyo, que llevaba años enteros intentando hacer que ellos se llevaran un poco mejor, aunque todo fuera a causa de la propia Sakura y lo poco que le gustaban aquellas bromas pesadas del abogado.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, ella notó que estaba un poco sonrojada y tuvo que mirar al rubio para distraerse. No era fácil eso de abrazar al enemigo del que tanto había intentado defender a su colega de trabajo y mejor amiga. Él le sonrió de forma casi comprensiva, pues le constaba que Eriol le caía bastante mal, y aquel gesto fue una bonita forma de darle ánimos.

Algo enfadada consigo misma, bajó la cabeza y se reprochó por no ser capaz de recibir de alguna manera diferente todo el interés de Ritsu, probablemente como él se lo merecía. Desde que se conocían, a veces quedaban para salir a cenar, porque era cuando ninguno de los dos estaba ocupado con el trabajo, conversaban y reían mucho, como viejos amigos. Y ciertamente a ella le habría gustado poder portarse con él de alguna otra manera, o darle el gusto de aceptar ser algo más que colegas —sus intenciones habían sido siempre tan claras—, pero era total y absolutamente imposible, por muchas sonrisas cómplices que él le regalara, por mucho que le tomara la mano cuando paseaban, o por mucho que se hubiera despedido con besos rápidos en los labios en más de una ocasión, cuando la llevaba cortésmente hasta su casa para no tener que hacerla llevar el coche a ninguna parte.

—Enhorabuena, pareja —saludó una voz grave y jocosa que a Sakura le resultó conocida, algunos segundos después—. Me alegro de que al fin alguien haya atrapado a uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo laboral japonés.

—Tiempo sin verte, amigo. —Ésta vez fue Eriol quien habló—. Supongo que eso de construir casas te tiene muy ocupado últimamente y por eso casi no coincidimos. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Algo desconcertada, Sakura alzó nuevamente la cabeza y se encontró, primero, con la sonrisita de Tomoyo, con el rostro amigable de Eriol, con la tranquilidad en los ojos celestes de Ritsu después, y por último con aquel hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos muy rasgados que había visto tan sólo una vez, en un breve viaje en coche por Tomoeda. Él la reconoció rápidamente también, e hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Estupendamente —contestó Takashi Yamazaki, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hay mucho que hacer en Tokio, con esa manía de renovar los viejos edificios y levantar otros nuevos, ya sabes. Es una suerte la pasión japonesa por la modernidad.

—Seguramente será por eso que están intentando construir aquella versión nueva de la torre de Babel —apuntó Eriol, observando a la amiga de su esposa con una chispa divertida en los ojos azules.

Sakura vio que él y Yamazaki intercambiaron rápidas miradas de aprobación.

—Será por eso. Oye, Eriol¿sabes que la torre tendrá aproximadamente trescientos pisos?

—¿De verdad? Vaya, yo sólo había oído aquello de que están contratando gente de muchas nacionalidades para hacer que la realidad sea lo más parecida a la leyenda.

—¡Y no sólo eso! —Yamazaki se irguió un poco más en su posición, sacando pecho y como a punto de dar un discurso. Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, más sorprendida conforme los dos hombres iban explicando más cosas acerca de aquel extraño proyecto—. Según tengo entendido, los empleados que contraten serán obligados a hablar diferentes lenguas de la Antigüedad, e incluso a escribir con jeroglíficos y otras cosas similares.

—Entonces¿todos los carteles que se coloquen también estarán escritos así?

—¡Por supuesto! Los visitantes tendrán que esforzarse mucho si quieren enterarse de algo, porque todo el régimen será muy estricto. ¡Incluso los empleados estarán vestidos como esclavos babilonios!

—Y sus superiores irán de nobles —supuso Hiiragizawa alegremente—. Me pregunto si el jefe de la empresa se vestirá como el _patesi_.

Yamazaki afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza, contento al notar que Sakura se estaba creyendo cada una de las palabras. Los ojos verdes se abrían de par en par, sorprendidos mas no incrédulos.

—Traerán las sedas más hermosas de Oriente y Occidente para confeccionar el vestuario de quien esté al mando, e incluso se contratarán una serie de sacerdotes que…

—¡¡¡Takashi Yamazaki, deja de decir mentiras!!!

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, una mujer de cabello castaño claro de complexión aparentemente fuerte, si uno se guiaba por la forma en que conseguía ahorcar al pobre hombre, se presentó ante ellos para interrumpir el discurso. Eriol y Tomoyo rieron, Yamazaki no dejó de sonreír, y Sakura sólo atinó a parpadear con completa confusión.

—Hoe… ¿era mentira?

La recién llegada se percató del desconcierto de la maestra y suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho. A mi marido le gusta demasiado hacer bromas a la gente e inventarse historias…

—Y a Eriol le gusta ayudarle —completó Tomoyo.

—Siempre y cuando tengamos un oyente lo suficientemente crédulo —se defendió él, recibiendo la mirada poco amigable de Sakura—. No todo el mundo se cree lo que decimos, pero siempre hay excepciones —rió.

—Cariño, me estoy ahogando…

Al ver que el hombre se estaba poniendo azul, ella lo soltó y luego colocó las manos en su cintura, sin dejar de mirarlo con reproche. Sin embargo, luego se puso algo colorada y se dirigió a Tomoyo.

—Perdona, aún no te he felicitado —comentó abrazándola—, pero es que siempre me distraigo persiguiendo a Takashi.

La maestra de música hizo un gesto con la mano, como si intentara espantar una mosca, en cuanto volvieron a separarse. Se acomodó un poco el pelo negro que le caía sobre el hombro y lo colocó de nuevo tras su espalda para que no le molestara.

—No te preocupes; creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo con mi marido. Por cierto, Sakura¿ya conoces a los Yamazaki?

Ella dejó un poco de lado sus pensamientos acerca de los palacios mesopotámicos y volvió a la realidad para mirar a los mencionados.

—Bueno, sólo al señor Yamazaki.

—Pues ella es Chiharu —le presentó a la mujer, que sonrió amablemente—. Ya nos hemos visto en algunas reuniones… en ésas a las que tú nunca quieres ir.

Sakura se sonrojó. Recordaba la cantidad de veces en las que su amiga la había instado a asistir a una de las reuniones que celebraban en la empresa de quien ahora era su marido, y el gran número de gente que decía asistir. Tomoyo últimamente se codeaba con personas bastante famosas en Japón, y a ella nunca le había interesado participar en algo así. No dudaba que su amiga no tenía intención alguna de ascender socialmente ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía que ella no encajaría en donde Tomoyo lo hacía a la perfección, con sus impecables modales y estilo de princesa, además de que Sakura sabía que no pintaría nada entre personalidades tan distinguidas, porque no era más que la conocida de un abogado, como mucho. Además, se conocía muy bien de los motivos de la maestra de música para invitarla, y es que aquellas celebraciones, según ella, estaban llenas de solteros buscando la oportunidad de sus vidas con alguna buena mujer…

—Es una pena que nunca hayamos coincidido —se lamentó Chiharu—. Algunas veces la ha mencionado Tomoyo a usted, y créame que uno se queda con muy buenas impresiones después de tanto comentario.

—¡Es que Sakura es divina! —se maravilló la de ojos violetas, y la aludida quiso esconderse debajo de la tierra—. ¿Ya te comenté sobre todos los diplomas y trofeos que ganó aún estando en la secundaria…?

—Lo que no entiendo —interrumpió suavemente Eriol— es cómo conoces a Takashi, si nunca atiendes a las invitaciones que te extendemos. ¿Acaso fuiste a alguna sin que nos enterásemos, querida Sakura?

Al ver la sonrisita en el rostro de Yamazaki, Sakura se sintió cohibida. Recordaba demasiado bien cómo se habían conocido, y, sobre todo, qué tercera persona había estado implicada en eso. El pulso se le aceleró sin remedio, y se maldijo interiormente por no saber controlar sus pensamientos y alejarlos hacia puertos más seguros.

—Es más simple de lo que parece —contestó el hombre por ella, al ver que parecía dispuesta a permanecer completamente muda—. Justamente estaba visitando a Shaoran la tarde en que a ella se le averió el coche, así que él se ofreció para llevarla a su casa, y supongo que podría decirse que fuimos breves compañeros de viaje. Aunque, por cierto —agregó, riendo—, menudo choque de personalidades¿eh? Ni siquiera me sentí con fuerzas como para pedirle disculpas por lo que mi amigo le estaba diciendo.

Sakura se sonrojó más, sobre todo ante la mirada elocuente de Tomoyo y la desconcertada de Ritsu.

—Ya… no tiene importancia.

—Por cierto —saltó otra vez Eriol, aparentemente extrañado—¿en dónde está Shaoran?

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho. ¿Cómo que dónde estaba Shaoran? En su casa¿cierto¿En dónde más podría estar, y por qué hablaban como si… como si tuviera que andar por algún sitio a pocos metros…?

Yamazaki miró en derredor y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, hace unos minutos estaba conmigo y con Chiharu, después los dejé a ellos hablando y… —Miró a su esposa—. ¿Dónde lo perdiste tú?

Ella suspiró.

—En cuanto noté que te habías ido, temí por la estabilidad mental de los otros invitados y me disculpé con él para salir a buscarte, desde luego. Pero no sé adónde habría ido después, como comprenderás. No estoy vigilando a tu amigo.

Sakura dejó de escuchar los comentarios chistosos que empezó a hacer el moreno, y, en cambio, se centró en la sensación de agobio y nerviosismo, mientras se ponía algo pálida. No se le había pasado por la cabeza tener que encontrarse con Shaoran incluso en la boda de Tomoyo, porque no creía que él tuviera que ver algo con eso. De hecho, se había planteado la posibilidad de relajarse, y lo estaba consiguiendo… hasta que se enteró de aquello.

—Sakura¿te encuentras bien? —el murmullo preocupado de su amiga llegó a sus oídos casi de milagro.

—¿Lo invitaste tú?

Tomoyo no necesitó preguntar a quién se estaba refiriendo, así que sonrió un poquito más mientras le acariciaba pacientemente el hombro a Sakura.

—Te dije que vendría gente del ambiente, y quería que él y Eriol se conocieran personalmente. —Evitó expresamente el motivo de aquello, su idea sobre las citas dobles, y preguntó—¿Te molesta que lo haya invitado?

Contrariada, la maestra de Shen negó con la cabeza. Tampoco podía ser tan egoísta como para pretender que Shaoran no pudiera asistir a una fiesta porque a ella la pusiera nerviosa.

—No, claro que no. Él tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sólo por hacer algo—. ¿Me disculpas un momento? Tengo un poco de sed.

Tomoyo asintió y bajó la mano otra vez.

—De acuerdo. Sólo no tardes mucho, que en más o menos veinte minutos tenemos que ir al banquete.

Sakura se despidió de los demás con un leve ademán y comenzó a andar hacia las mesas, intentando despejar de nuevo su mente. Ya no sabía si los nervios de poder toparse con Shaoran la dejarían disfrutar de la comida que vendría más tarde, pero supuso que no habría ningún problema si bebía un poco.

Se hizo con una copa de champagne y le dio apenas un sorbo mientras empezaba a deambular por la zona, sin muchas ganas de volver a donde estaba antes. Ciertamente, aquella campiña preciosa en donde se había celebrado la ceremonia era todo un pequeño paraíso cubierto de césped verde y flores blancas, e incluso un pequeño bosque a un costado.

Sus ojos se maravillaron ante la vista de la magnífica iglesia de paredes blancas por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana, y tampoco pudo evitar, en esta ocasión, perderse un rato estudiando los complejos tejidos en piedra que tenían las cúpulas. No era un edificio antiguo, pero reunía en su elaboración muchas de las características del gótico y el barroco, con aquellos picos elevados que parecían querer clavarse en el cielo. Todas las veces en las que se había detenido a admirar el edificio, se había dicho a sí misma que era justo merecedor del buen gusto de la pareja que se casaba, aunque no acababa de entender muy bien a qué había venido tanto cristianismo, cuando ninguno de los dos eran demasiado devotos… Sobre todo Eriol, pensó, ahogando unas risitas. Sin embargo, supuso que la insistencia de Sonomi Daidouji, la estricta y hermosa madre de su amiga, había tenido algo que ver, porque casi podía imaginarla amenazando a la pareja con no dar su consentimiento si las cosas se hacían «como Dios manda», que ya suficiente milagro había sido no haber mandado matar a Eriol a algún capo de la mafia, siendo que se fiaba de él y lo quería tan poco para su hija incluso menos de lo que Sakura lo hacía.

Divertida, negó con la cabeza en un gesto resignado y continuó con su camino, ahora degustándose con la sensación de la suave hierba haciéndole cosquillas en las zonas de los pies que las sandalias dejaban libres. Se percató de que algunas partículas de polen flotaban por el aire cuando se animó a entrar en el bosquecito, encontrándolas gracias a la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles. Eso, el picor agradable del sol, la presencia de las flores y el canto de los pájaros eran el claro signo de que la primavera ya estaba más cerca de lo que ella misma había imaginado.

La algarabía fue quedando a sus espaldas poco a poco, hasta que ya no la oyó, y entonces tuvo la sensación de estar fuera de todo espacio y todo tiempo, perdida en la espesura verde de aquel paraje. No le costaba imaginarse transportada a cualquier otra época, siempre que no bajara demasiado la vista para ver su vestimenta o la fina copa de champagne burbujeante apenas tocada, o a cualquier otro sitio alejado de Japón. Lamentaba profundamente tener que marcharse de allí para asistir al banquete dentro de algunos minutos, pero se aseguró de memorizar el camino para volver de visita en cuanto tuviera la ocasión de disfrutar un poco de la pacífica soledad y del aire limpiando sus pulmones y vaciándole la cabeza de todos esos pensamientos que últimamente la ahogaban.

Se decepcionó un poco al atisbar un claro que probablemente sería el final del bosque, pero la luz del sol le impedía ver bien, de modo que no dejó de andar ni tampoco dio media vuelta, impulsada por cerciorarse de ello. Sin embargo, sí que se puso alerta al notar que no estaba sola, cuando alguien salió a su encuentro. La persona pasó tan rápidamente que casi no pudo ver su rostro, pero sí se quedó con la imagen de una melena pelirroja y unos rasgos femeninos muy delicados que a ella no le sonaban de nada. Giró la cabeza para encontrar la espalda de la mujer que se alejaba en dirección contraria, y se encogió de hombros, preguntándose quién sería y qué haría allí. No había pensado que a muchos se les hubiera antojado el mismo camino que a ella, sinceramente, pero después supuso que no podía ser la única seducida por tal espectáculo de la naturaleza…

Sin referirse al sujeto que le daba la espalda en medio del claro, en cuanto salió de entre los árboles. Por un momento, la mujer centró su atención en la fuente de piedra que él estaba mirando, pero después algo en su pecho —una sensación de descontrol, un temblequeo, un abismo de sensaciones que no entendía— le advirtió que aquella segunda persona que se encontraba sí era muy conocida.

—Shaoran —llamó, antes de poder contenerse.

Al oír aquella voz, Shaoran creyó que estaba alucinando. Probablemente, se dijo, la visita poco agradable que acababa de tener lo había dejado lo suficientemente trastornado como para empezar a imaginar cosas extrañas…

Pero dudó mucho que, además de alucinaciones auditivas, también tuviera alucinaciones visuales, de modo que tuvo que tragar pesado cuando se encontró con la imagen de Sakura a pocos metros, mirándolo con sorpresa. Desafortunadamente para él, no pudo evitar a tiempo seguir estudiándola, así que se encontró con que llevaba aquel vestido en color crema en vez de sus habituales vaqueros. El descubrimiento lo dejó casi sin aire en los pulmones, justo como aquella vez en la que entró a su casa y se la encontró usando el diminuto y transparente camisón lila. Vestida de aquella forma, con el pelo castaño suelto y moviéndose con el viento de superficie, con la luz del sol arrancándole destellos dorados y rojizos, con los rasgos dulces suavizados por el desconcierto y rodeada de aquel paisaje, Sakura parecía sacada de un cuento. Obviando el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ella y que podría pensar eso en cualquier momento, claro.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó, intentando portarse tan normalmente como pudiera. Le dio una sonrisa amistosa para disimular su nerviosismo y procedió a sentarse en el borde de la fuente. Así al menos controlaría un poco más el temblor en las rodillas.

Shaoran no había pensado que de verdad se la iba a encontrar, con tal de pasarse huyendo más o menos toda la ceremonia y la fiesta… Aunque, claro, viéndolo así, eso sonaba un poco imposible. No había tanta gente como para no toparse con ella ni siquiera una vez, por mucho que los invitados rebasaran los números habituales de la familia y los amigos. Debería haberse preparado mentalmente, se reprochó, y así, quizá, ahora no estaría tan terriblemente nervioso.

Sakura tomó aire disimuladamente y se obligó a no sonrojarse como una adolescente en cuanto notó lo bien que podía sentarle un traje de etiqueta negro a Shaoran Li. Porque no era que necesitara un atuendo especial para parecer imponente o muy guapo, pero de todos modos resultaba sorprendente que _todavía_ pudiera mejorar. Sobre todo si se portaba de aquella forma tan despreocupada y le sonreía así.

—Estaba dando un paseo —comentó, avanzando lentamente hacia él. Probablemente sólo pretendía demostrar a ambos, tanto a Shaoran como a ella misma, que no iba a echarse atrás, le pesara o no a su propio cuerpo tembloroso. Valientemente llegó hasta la fuente y se sentó a su lado, aunque no lo miró. Extrañada, frunció un poco la nariz al sentir un ligero aroma a tabaco que nunca antes había relacionado con él—. Y tú¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo también daba un paseo.

Cuando sobrevino el silencio, Shaoran se dedicó a analizar el contraste entre el color negro lustroso de sus zapatos y el verde de la hierba, mientras que Sakura pasaba nerviosamente el dedo índice por el borde de la copa que contenía el champagne. En vez de resultar relajante como antes, el murmullo de los abetos al balancearse o el canto insistente de los pájaros eran como un recordatorio constante de que la situación era demasiado tensa como para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Lamentablemente, se encontraban en uno de esos momentos en los que es necesario conversar sobre cualquier cosa, por temor a relajarse demasiado.

—Esto…

—Bueno…

Al notar que habían hablado al mismo tiempo, se miraron, se sonrojaron y rieron suavemente. Algo de la tensión que acuciaba sus espaldas desapareció, de la mano de las risas.

—¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera? —interrogó Sakura, sonriente y un poco menos tensa que antes.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Dilo tú primero.

—Pero…

—Vamos, no me hagas quedar tan poco caballeroso como siempre que estamos juntos, Sakura. Aunque sólo sea por esta vez, dame el gusto.

Ella suspiró, aunque cedió. No era capaz de negarle nada cuando estaba de tan buen humor, se dijo… aunque no estaba demasiado segura de si no ocurría lo mismo cuando no estaba de un humor tan bueno. No le resultó demasiado alentadora la idea de que podría hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que le pidiera, en cualquier caso, así que prefirió centrarse en su otra duda.

—Iba a preguntarte si habías traído a Shen contigo.

Shaoran apoyó las manos a sus costados, sobre la base de piedra, y miró el cielo. Las nubes parecían enormes pompones de algodón moviéndose velozmente por encima del firmamento celeste.

Aún quedaba aquel viento invernal que hacía las cosas avanzar más rápido.

—¿Lo ves por alguna parte? —bromeó.

—No, pero supuse que podría estar en algún rincón, leyendo o algo por el estilo. Es Shen de quien hablamos, después de todo.

La sonrisa masculina se amplió ante el comentario.

—No te niego que eso tiene mucho sentido… Pero no, no lo traje. No fue invitado a la boda. Aunque estoy completamente seguro de que no habría querido venir, aun si lo estuviera. Él y la gente, ya sabes.

—Es una pena —murmuró Sakura, siguiendo la mirada de él, fijando la suya también en el cielo—. Le habría gustado mucho este sitio.

—Sí… eso también es verdad. Lo conoces bien¿eh? —Se miraron otra vez, apenas por unos segundos—. De todas formas, Shen tenía algo que hacer hoy. ¿Te crees capaz de adivinarlo?

—No —rió ella—. No me imagino qué puede estar haciendo tu hijo.

—No lo habrías adivinado nunca, incluso si lo intentabas, porque es bastante increíble.

Distraídamente, Sakura dejó la copa también a un lado y colocó los brazos en la fuente, apoyando todo su peso en ellos para poder mirar hacia arriba con más facilidad. Sus dedos se encogían y estiraban sobre la áspera superficie.

—Suéltalo ya, Shaoran.

Ella misma se sorprendió ante el tono de colegueo que estaba usando, como si se conocieran de muchos años y hubieran vivido siempre en la más absoluta armonía y amistad, o como si fueran tan allegados que ni siquiera quedaran secretos o cualquier manía por aparentar entre ellos.

—Dijo que iría a visitar a Ai, porque ella necesitaba algo de ayuda con los deberes —informó él, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

—¿Ai?

—La niña que se sienta con él en clases.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquellas palabras. ¿Sería posible que Shen estuviera interactuando con gente de su edad, y por motu proprio? Y, más extraño aún… ¡¿Estaba interactuando con Ai Kawamura?!

—Sí que es sorprendente —se entusiasmó.

Shaoran se mantuvo silencioso durante algunos segundos, y Sakura los aprovechó para mirarlo sin que éste se diera por enterado. Tenía un perfil definitivamente precioso, aunque ella no entendiera mucho de arte y proporciones, y suponiendo que eso sería algo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente notaría. Si sus pómulos no resaltaban tanto en esa posición, el toque aristocrático y altanero se encargaba de dárselo la nariz, y sino el mentón. Una maravilla, se dijo. En carne y hueso.

—Me alegro de que tenga una amiga, por fin —lo oyó decir, tiempo después. Los labios se habían arqueado más hacia arriba, dibujando una sonrisa serena.

Sakura volvió a mirar hacia otra parte, temiendo que él descubriera su escrutinio, si se le ocurría voltearse. Movió un poco más sus dedos, volviendo a acomodarse, sólo por nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no sé si será mi impresión —comentó, algo dudosa—, pero creo que Ai le gusta a Shen… aunque sea un poquito. La cela mucho cuando se le acercan otros niños, es la única a la que le habla, y a veces la mira tanto que… bueno, si no fuera Shen, cualquiera estaría seguro de que le gusta.

—Supongo que todo el mundo acaba enamorándose, tarde o temprano —vino el murmullo de Shaoran.

—¿Incluso de la persona menos indicada, o de quien resultaría más incomprensible?

Esta vez, Shaoran ya no pensó en su hijo y en lo mal que éste juraba llevarse con su charlatana compañera, sino en su propio caso, y sonrió antes de contestar con mucho convencimiento:

—Sí.

Aquella respuesta, aparentemente tan sincera, consiguió encoger el corazón de Sakura y cerrarle la garganta. ¿Podía Shaoran tener razón en esta ocasión también? Él sabía de lo que hablaba, porque ya lo había vivido, así que lo más sensato sería creer que no se equivocaba. Sin embargo, a ella le asustaba demasiado pensar que de verdad todo el mundo acababa enamorándose alguna vez, siendo que ese término, obviamente, también la englobaría a ella, incluso cuando jamás había sentido algo así. Nunca se lo había planteado seriamente, y tampoco se había dado la oportunidad de asegurarse que era incapaz de sentir un amor diferente por cualquiera que no fuera un familiar allegado o un gran amigo.

Para Sakura, enamorarse sería perder demasiado el control. Sería rezagar sus actividades, portarse de forma poco racional, estúpida muchas veces, no conseguir pensar con claridad, ser tan vulnerable como un junco al viento y estar a completa merced de lo que pudiera sentir, o a lo que otra persona estuviera dispuesta a darle. El amor estaba bien para los demás, pero no quería aplicarlo a su caso, si temía perder más de lo que podría ganar.

Y enamorarse de la persona equivocada… ¿cuánto tenía que doler eso? Y ¿de verdad que uno no elegía de quién se enamoraba¿De verdad que podía sentir amor por alguien por quien jamás podría haber esperado sentir una cosa así¿Por alguien cruel¿Por alguien bondadoso¿Por alguien que jamás podría corresponder¿Por alguien que te ame¿Por un desconocido¿Por un conocido¿Por un padre divorciado y con un hijo a cargo que era la criatura más mona del Mundo…?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Ni pensarlo!

Abrumada por la fuerza de emociones que quería acallar, volvió a moverse, arrastrando ambas manos un poco más, alejándolas de su cuerpo… Hasta que sus dedos chocaron con algo. Con otros.

El pulso se le aceleró.

Shaoran se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto, y rápidamente fijó los ojos en donde estaba su mano izquierda. Seguía como al principio, apoyada en el borde de la fuente, pero ahora podría decirse que tenía compañía; y es que la mano de Sakura acababa de chocar con la suya, aunque sólo fuera un leve roce de sus dedos.

Y que los dioses lo ayudaran, porque nunca aprendió la lección.

¡Cuánto amaba a esa mujer!

Un escalofrío trepó por la espalda de Sakura, pero no fue el viento que se colaba por la tela del vestido el responsable, sino la tibieza que empezó a deslizarse por el dorso de su mano, segundos después de haberse quedado paralizada. Aturdida, bajó la mirada para comprobar que no estaba imaginando cosas, y entonces sufrió un estallido de calor dentro del pecho tan fuerte que le costó ahogar el gemido de sorpresa. La mano masculina que antes había rozado por accidente ahora estaba sobre la suya, acariciándola con una suavidad y un cuidado que le parecían increíbles.

Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntarse por qué Shaoran haría algo como eso, pues, incluso antes de poder entender sus propios gestos, notó que su mano se había cerrado para aferrarse a la de él. Dándole la bienvenida. Quizá pidiéndole que no se fuera.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos, algo les dijo que ya estaban perdidos. Pero tampoco hicieron mucho por querer remediarlo.

Shaoran alzó lentamente la mano, arrastrando consigo la de ella, y Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sólo por si se le ocurría soltarla. Nadie hizo caso a la copa de champagne cuando cayó al agua de la fuente en un pequeño descuido por parte de la maestra, que la había empujado con la cintura cuando se acercó más al hombre. Y lo último que hicieron en un estado medianamente consciente fue arrastrar sus manos, fuertemente agarradas, hasta apoyarlas sobre el pecho masculino, a la altura del corazón que incluso Sakura notó latir con una velocidad que entendía bien.

Sakura ni siquiera supo en qué momento habían empezado a desaparecer las distancias entre sus rostros, pero pronto se encontró con que estaban a muy pocos centímetros, mirándose con tantas plegarias en sus ojos que jamás podrían ser dichas con palabras y que tuvieran un mínimo de sentido.

—Por favor —oyó que le decía él, respirando contra sus labios—. Por favor, Sakura.

Ella no necesitó que Shaoran le aclarara nada, y asintió ansiosamente con la cabeza para aceptar lo que sabía que pretendía. No estaba lo suficientemente cuerda ya como para evitarlo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Ya habría tiempo para lamentarse… después. Los motivos no eran tan importantes en el instante en que lo vio cerrar los ojos y acercarse un poco más.

Y definitivamente dejaron de existir las pocas preguntas que todavía revoloteaban en su cabeza, en cuanto otra boca rozó la suya con la misma suavidad estremecedora que conoció segundos atrás. Sólo alcanzó a dejar escapar un suspiro, erguirse un poco más y al mismo tiempo encogerse contra el cuerpo masculino, recibiendo aquella caricia casi con urgencia y reclamando profundizar el beso. Sin embargo, tuvo que ahogarse en su propia frustración al notar que él no parecía dispuesto a hacer mucho más que acariciarla con los labios de una manera tan poco brusca que fácilmente podría estar pensando que ella era de un cristal demasiado frágil, y temiera romperla.

Shaoran no intentó siquiera pasar su mano libre alrededor de la cintura femenina, pues no estaba entre sus planes dejarse llevar demasiado en ese momento. Sabía que estaba molestando a Sakura con su negativa a avanzar un poco más, pero también sabía que lo único que pretendía era disfrutar de la sensación de sus labios cálidos sin perderse en un apasionamiento que no los llevaría a ninguna parte, al menos en aquel jardín.

Además, probablemente no alcanzaba a creerse demasiado que ella le hubiera dado permiso para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y prefería, por si acaso, no dejar entrever sus sentimientos demasiado, por temor a que Sakura acabara alejándose. Se conformaría con algo similar al beso que ella misma le había dado, tan sólo para que no pudiera reclamarle nada, ni desconfiar. No se permitiría tirar tanto del hilo como para correr el riesgo de romperlo, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a esta mujer también. No le aclararía nada, de momento. No le diría nada.

Una melodía retumbando en el ambiente hizo que el beso se rompiera, pero ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que las cosas volvieron a su sitio, más o menos. Shaoran soltó un bufido de resignación cuando entendió que era su teléfono el responsable de su distracción, y se maldijo por no haberlo dejado en cualquier otra parte. Se enderezó un poco para poder rebuscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y Sakura apenas se movió para dejarle algo de sitio.

—Es un mensaje de Yamazaki —informó él, mirando la pantalla del aparatito fijamente. A Sakura la sorprendió un poco su tono tan… normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, o como si ella no continuara acurrucada contra su pecho—. Dice que ya es hora de ir al banquete.

—Ah.

Shaoran se puso de pie sin mayor problema, y la mano que antes descansaba sobre su corazón palpitante no soltó la de Sakura. En vez de eso, fue la que dio el suave tirón para que ella lo imitara. La maestra permaneció muda mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo hacia el bosque, preguntándose si Tomoyo la habría estado buscando, y, de paso, qué demonios había ocurrido antes y por qué a él no parecía haberle importado demasiado. Al menos, no lo suficiente para comenzar alguna explicación, o ni siquiera disculparse. Y no era que Sakura quisiera que se disculpara, desde luego, pero seguía pareciéndole extraño que simplemente no hiciera o dijera nada fuera de lo normal.

Fueron en completo silencio todo el trayecto, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, y recién cuando el jaleo de la fiesta volvió a estar a la vista Shaoran se decidió a soltar la mano de la mujer, no queriendo incomodarla. Después de todo, para Sakura no podría haber significado demasiado aquel beso en el claro, y mucho menos tendría que gustarle la idea de dejar que se atribuyera permisos que no tenía.

—Vamos —la instó, caminando delante de ella.

Desconcertada, Sakura lo siguió. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sentada en el suelo, en frente de él, Ai le extendió orgullosamente su libreta con los deberes, y Shen no tardó demasiado en corroborar los resultados y asegurarse de que eran correctos. La verdad, no acababa de entender para qué le había pedido ayuda esa niña con la comprensión de texto, si se le daba bastante bien —después de todo, seguramente se le daría bien cualquier cosa que consistiera en usar muchas palabras—, pero tampoco se lo preguntó.

—Están perfectas —murmuró, refiriéndose a las respuestas y devolviéndole la libreta.

—¿Así las hiciste tú también?

Ante la pregunta de su amiga, Shen bajó un poco la mirada, buscando su propia libreta. Alrededor de dos hojas estaban repletas de su prolija caligrafía en tinta azul. Releyó por encima algunos de los resultados, comparándolos mentalmente.

—Más o menos.

Ai sonrió. Era una suerte que Shen fuera lo suficientemente despistado consigo mismo algunas veces como para no darse cuenta de que lo había invitado a su casa para instarlo a hacer los deberes también, y no porque le costara especialmente la asignatura o aquel pequeño trabajo de redacción. Ella sabía que nunca llevaba nada hecho de su casa, y, aunque Sakura ya pareciera acostumbrada —o resignada, no sabía muy bien— al asunto, le parecía mejor que él se acostumbrara un poco al ritmo que llevaban los demás, aunque sólo fuera por pegarle la manía de no llevarle la contraria a todos los profesores, que no podrían ser tan amables como la señorita Kinomoto lo era siempre.

Y, si podía hacerle las cosas más fáciles a ese niño que la soportaba tan poco e intentaba llevarse mal con ella por todos los medios, entonces se esforzaría tanto como fuera necesario, sólo para conseguirlo.

—Bueno, entonces sí que deben estar bien.

Shen arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Ya casi se estaba acostumbrando a aquella nueva manía de Ai por hablar lo menos que pudiera, y no lo sorprendió tanto como en ocasiones anteriores, meses atrás, que no empezara a preguntarle por cada una de las palabras que había escrito, o por qué lo había hecho así y no de otra manera. Esa niña se estaba portando de forma cada vez más extraña, y le habría gustado saber qué motivo tendría, pero no iba a demostrarle su interés, si podía evitarlo. Quizá aún estaba a tiempo de averiguar de qué iba el tema y hacer algo al respecto, por su cuenta.

—Me pregunto… —intentó, cruzándose de brazos y recostando un poco la espalda contra el sofá— a qué hora vendrán a buscarme. —Ai no dijo nada—. Mi padre, me refiero. —La niña siguió en silencio, y él frunció el ceño un poco. Nunca se le había dado bien conversar con la gente… ¡¿por qué demonios no era ella quien hablaba?!—. Está en una boda¿sabes?

La sonrisita serena de ella comenzaba a ponerlo muy nervioso. Y esto podría ser una blasfemia a la Voz Poética mundial, pero… no le gustaba cuando callaba, porque estaba demasiado ausente.

—¿En serio?

Obligándose a no saltar de emoción al ver que ella hacía una pregunta, se aclaró la voz y continuó, más serio que de costumbre. Sólo por disimular un poco.

—En serio. La señorita Daidouji… la maestra de Música, se casaba hoy con su novio. —Esperó unos segundos, por ver si ocurría otro milagro, pero se dio cuenta de que Ai no preguntaría nada más—. Su novio, el señor Eriol. ¿Lo conoces?

Rayos. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que habían cambiado los papeles? Más le valía a esa niña volver a ser como antes, porque se estaba esforzando lo suficiente como para hablar por motu proprio, y ser quien hacía las preguntas más pesadas.

—La señorita Tomoyo siempre habla de él.

Un segundo. Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Veinte segundos. Un minuto. Un minuto y medio…

Shen suspiró, agotado. No tenía caso hacerse el desentendido por más tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ai?

La aludida parpadeó con desconcierto.

—¿Sobre qué?

Esa pregunta, se dijo él, no contaba como una de sus antiguas preguntas de interés. De modo que no era un consuelo, ni una escapatoria. Así pues, volvió a enderezarse y la miró fijamente.

—Te has quedado muda de repente. ¿Por qué?

Ai se sonrojó, sintiéndose descubierta. La forma tan acusadora en la que Shen la miraba le daba a entender claramente que no podría disimular, o salirse por la tangente, porque él no se creería nada que no fuera la verdad. Shen no tenía un pelo de tonto, de modo que intentar huir quedaba fuera de la discusión.

Recordó aquella amarga escena de la tarde de lluvia en que, saliendo del colegio tan rápidamente como podía, queriendo alcanzar a Shen para devolverle el lápiz que le había prestado, se topó con que su compañero de clase prácticamente petrificado, delante de una chica. Ella era bastante mayor, y tenía que admitir que toda una belleza. Tan bonita, delicada y silenciosa, que Ai entendió un montón de cosas, de repente. Entendió a la perfección que Shen se le declarara, después de ofrecerle todos los dibujos que a Ai le gustaban tanto. Entendió por qué le gustaba. Y, aunque no entendió por qué la chica lo había rechazado, sí entendió cómo había quedado él… y que era su deber de amiga hacer algo. Abrazarlo un poco. Arrastrarlo a algún sitio en donde no estuviera lloviendo a cántaros sobre su cabeza, porque podría enfermarse, y a ella no le habría hecho ninguna gracia saberlo. Quedarse con él hasta que se le pasara el disgusto…

Pero pronto descubrió que no era tan sencillo, porque Shen no había cambiado la mala cara en muchos minutos, e incluso después de una hora sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, sentados en una de las galerías del colegio, esperando a que dejara de llover. Ai, a sus nueve años, no sabía muy bien lo que era estar enamorada, pero supuso que lo más normal del mundo sería sufrir tanto un rechazo de la persona que se quiere. Lo había visto en la tele cientos de veces, había oído hablar del tema… y lo veía en la expresión sombría de Shen.

Y, entonces, lo único que se le había ocurrido era cambiar. Para hacer que la pérdida de esa chica no se le hiciera tan pesada, para conseguir parecerse un poquito más a lo que a él le gustaba, en vez de portarse como una niña insoportable que Shen no quería tener delante por demasiado tiempo. Sabía que iba a resultarle muy difícil tener que morderse la lengua en todas esas ocasiones en que la curiosidad por lo que él hacía prácticamente la mataba, pero no le quedaba otra opción que aguantarse, si lo que quería era verlo contento de nuevo, en vez de fastidiado y triste.

—Habla de una vez, Ai —oyó que la apuraba impacientemente.

—Yo… bueno, creí que, si no era tan pesada contigo y me callaba… podría gustarte. Aunque fuera un poquito¿sabes? Como a ti no te gusta hablar, pues… no sé… Quizá me dejarías ser tu amiga si… si no te molestaba tanto y me parecía más a… esa chica que te rechazó…

Shen abrió los ojos de par en par, algo más que sorprendido.

—¿De verdad… de verdad hiciste eso… por mí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y después fijó los ojos celestes en la alfombra, incapaz de enfrentarse durante más tiempo a la mirada severa de su compañero.

Por su parte, él no conseguía entender cómo era que Ai le había hecho caso cuando le gritó que no la consideraba su amiga. Shen era plenamente consciente de que eso había sido una mentira como una casa, y creyó que ella también advertiría que sólo lo dijo para hacer que se alejara y no corriera peligro, si a esos idiotas que lo habían golpeado se les ocurría volver.

¿Cómo podía pensar que él la prefería aparentando algo que no era, tan callada que casi ni se notaba que estaba ahí? Porque, de acuerdo, sus parloteos le dejaban una jaqueca impresionante algunas veces, pero no era nada que no pudiera curarse con una aspirina y algunas horas en observación de las musarañas. Así la había conocido, y así ella se había interesado en él, como la primera persona de su edad que lo hacía, y se había esforzado porque la aceptación fuera mutua. Además, si había una cosa que le gustara de Ai era su sinceridad. Siempre decía lo que pensaba… ¡absolutamente todo! Y a él le gustaba la gente sincera, no la que quería transformarse en cualquier cosa diferente por agradar a los demás. Ni aunque se pareciera a Narumi cuando guardaba silencio. ¡Ella era Ai, no Narumi!

No viviría tranquilo sabiendo que ella intentaba cambiar su forma de ser sólo porque pensara que le incomodaba. No era justo. No quería ni pensarlo.

Sintiendo que se sonrojaba, volteó el rostro hacia cualquier otra parte, rogando porque a ella no se le ocurriera recordarle el color normal de sus mejillas y hacerle notar la diferencia. No era fácil decir cosas sentimentales.

—Que sepas que sí te considero mi amiga, idiota —farfulló, nervioso. Ai alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, algo sorprendida—. Y no quiero que cambies, aunque seas pesada, torpe y todo eso. Estás… estás bien así.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, y Shen se negó rotundamente a continuar con una declaración de amistad tan vergonzosa. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en si habría elegido bien las palabras, o de nuevo la habría hecho llorar al llamarla idiota, pesada y torpe, porque unos brazos pequeños le rodearon el cuello con tanta fuerza que casi muere asfixiado.

Y, al entender que era Ai quien lo estaba abrazando y enterraba la cabeza en su hombro, se puso todavía más rojo que antes.

—¡Oye, suéltame!

—No.

—¡Odio los abrazos, niña!

—No me importa.

Shen la miró recelosamente.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque somos amigos —murmuró ella, agarrándose todavía más—. Y porque sé que solamente te estás haciendo el malo.

Él estuvo a punto de quejarse otra vez y gritarle que no dijera estupideces, pero se contuvo. Nunca antes había tenido un amigo —mucho menos una amiga—, así que no sabía a ciencia cierta si de verdad los abrazos venían dentro del combo… Y, bueno, no era tan desagradable tampoco.

¡Pero jamás lo admitiría!

—No pienso abrazarte —advirtió, gruñendo las palabras y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya sé.

Ai se rió levemente, y Shen suspiró mientras miraba su pelo.

¡Las niñas y sus tonterías!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hacía varias horas ya que se habían trasladado todos los comensales a la preciosa sala de fiestas en donde se celebraba el banquete de bodas. El almuerzo había sido muy lujoso y abundante, plagado de risas y charlas entre la gente sentada a las mesas, luego había llegado la música y el baile, y, para esperar la cena, ahora todo el mundo estaba entretenido, de pie y degustando las variadas bebidas que hacían circular los meseros.

—Últimamente, la verdad es que el mercado está un poco difícil. Hay tanta variedad, tantos juguetes entre los que elegir, que uno nunca sabe cómo van a reaccionar los niños cuando se saca un nuevo modelo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de la mujer. Se había encontrado con Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de Tomoyo, junto a la larga mesa con el ponche y los bocaditos de paté, y habían acabado inmersas en una conversación sobre los típicos temas que salen entre gente que no se conoce demasiado. Ahora mismo, la empresaria le estaba comentando las complicaciones que suponía llevar una compañía de juguetes y lo mucho que necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Aunque, por supuesto, Sakura dedujo que aquel mohín de disgusto en el bello rostro de la mujer no se debía exactamente a cuestiones relacionadas con el mundo laboral, sino, más bien, a lo que era el suceso del día. Ni una sola palabra de aliento había podido conseguir de ella su hija en todo el día, y la maestra sospechaba que no la conseguiría ni en cien años, porque Sonomi, además de detestar a cualquier hombre que se acercara a la niña de sus ojos —y especialmente a Eriol—, era una dama muy orgullosa.

—Pero ¿no se supone que se hacen pruebas con los propios niños, para que digan si les agrada o no un producto? —inquirió Sakura, sin saber muy bien qué preguntar. Todavía tenía la cabeza algo perdida en otra parte… como era su costumbre, en los últimos meses.

—Claro —asintió Daidouji—, pero, querida, tú eres maestra y sabes lo rápido que cambian de opinión los niños. Así como un día pueden querer una cosa con todas sus fuerzas, al siguiente, si se la regalas por su cumpleaños, son capaces de arrojártela por la cabeza porque se encapricharon con un juguete mejor.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que no todos los niños tienen muy claro lo que quieren —murmuró, pensando que, probablemente, muchos adultos tampoco. Como ella, por poner un ejemplo.

Sakura se apartó un poco para permitirle a una mujer que andaba por allí alcanzar una de las copas que había sobre la mesa. Distraídamente, la observó mientras vaciaba el cucharón con el ponche rojizo dentro del recipiente de cristal. Mientras tanto, Sonomi dirigió una mirada en derredor con sus penetrantes ojos violáceos, y arrugó un poco la frente cuando se topó con quien ahora era Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, conversando alegremente con su marido.

—Me pregunto qué le ve a ese sujeto —masculló.

Sakura aguantó unas risitas, siguiendo la mirada de la mujer y encontrándose con el mismo panorama.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo desde que lo conozco¿sabe?

Probablemente fue una negligencia por su parte, pero no se dio cuenta de ello y continuó observando las personas a su alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba muy alegre, y, además de los típicos colegas de trabajo y del «ambiente», como los había definido Tomoyo, se notaba que la fiesta estaba repleta de parientes y de gente que se conocía de toda la vida, a juzgar por la libertad con la que charlaban y la comodidad que casi flotaba sobre sus cabezas, como un aura…

La misma tranquilidad que desapareció de cada partícula en su cuerpo al encontrarse con la mirada de Shaoran fija en ella. Estaba sentado en torno a una mesa ya vacía, con el codo apoyado sobre el mantel y el mentón en la palma de su mano. Muy quieto. Simplemente mirándola. Y Sakura podría haber tenido alguna duda sobre eso de que la observaba a ella, de no ser porque, en cuanto lo descubrió, él alzó tranquilamente su mano libre a modo de saludo.

La mujer correspondió el gesto, sin saber muy bien cómo portarse, pues no había discernido del todo lo ocurrido durante su paseo por los alrededores de la iglesia, esa misma mañana. Entonces, se habían besado, y no era un sueño, ni tampoco podía disfrazarse como una forma de consuelo por parte de ella. Sin embargo, nadie decía nada, nadie aclaraba las cosas, y Sakura no sabía qué pensar al respecto, ni por qué Shaoran se había portado así, ni tampoco por qué lo había hecho ella misma…

Nuevamente nerviosa, dio un leve paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a disculparse con Sonomi e ir a hablar con él para que ahuyentara las preguntas dentro de su cabeza, pero no alcanzó a hacer más que el movimiento cuando chocó con alguien. Sintió que se humedecía una zona en la falda de su vestido, y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que algo de ponche había caído sobre ella, manchando la tela perlada de aquel tono granate.

—¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho, señorita! —se disculpó una voz femenina a su lado que Sakura no reconoció—. ¡Le he arruinado el vestido!

Cuando la maestra alzó la vista, se encontró, para su asombro, con la misma cabellera color fuego que había visto por la mañana, en el bosquecito. Y casi había tenido que adivinar algunos rasgos de su rostro en esa ocasión, pero se dijo que no estaba equivocada al pensar, ya entonces, que eran casi perfectos. La delicadeza con que fueron trazados le daba un toque de belleza igualable, pero ¿superable? Difícilmente. Y, para empeorarlo todo, estaban aquellos ojos de un azul plomizo tan exótico.

—No se preocupe —reaccionó, dejando de mirarla como una tonta—, ha sido mi culpa. Estaba distraída y no me di cuenta de que la tenía a usted al lado.

La mujer no tranquilizó su expresión culpable ni con esas palabras, y Sakura se sorprendió un poco cuando la vio dejar la copa casi vacía de nuevo en la mesa y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Venga conmigo —le dijo—. Quizá consigamos quitar la mancha, si nos damos prisa.

Sakura casi no tuvo tiempo de saludar a Sonomi antes de comenzar a ser arrastrada rumbo a los baños por aquella desconocida de vestido rojo, y definitivamente no alcanzó a ver el rostro de Shaoran, que se había puesto algo pálido de repente, ante los azares del destino girando de forma tan poco previsible.

Al entrar en los baños, lo primero que la desconocida hizo fue buscar en su bolso un sobrecito con pañuelos de papel, mojar uno y frotarlo contra la mancha en el vestido de Sakura, intentando sacarla. Pareció desesperarse cuando vio que sólo se había hecho levemente más tenue, y la maestra decidió que era suficiente martirio para la pobre mujer, que parecía culparse seriamente de lo ocurrido.

—En serio, no pasa nada —la calmó—. Fue mi culpa, señora…

La otra suspiró, pero siguió intentando quitar la mancha.

—Es que yo también estaba muy distraída —insistió—. Y es un vestido precioso.

Queriendo aligerar el ambiente, Sakura se pasó una mano por el pelo y pensó alguna pregunta que consiguiera distraer un poco a la desconocida.

—Bueno, no importa. Dígame¿conoce a Tomoyo?

La otra pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones, porque sonrió.

—En realidad, vine porque mi marido, Taeko, es conocido de Eriol. Lo invitaron a él, primeramente, y a mí se me extendió esa invitación por cortesía, más que nada.

—Ya veo…

—Perdona mi falta de modales —se excusó la otra, sonrojándose un poco y tuteándola por primera vez. Sakura supuso que eso podía deberse a que había reparado en la diferencia de edad entre las dos—. Ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre.

—Ni yo el mío —se adelantó—. Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

—Diana Aoyagi.

—¿Aoyagi? —se sorprendió—. ¿Está casada con el dueño del cincuenta por ciento de las concesionarias automovilísticas en Tokio¿_Ese_ Taeko Aoyagi?

Diana soltó una risita mientras todavía luchaba con la mancha.

—Lo conocí algunos años después de dejar mi trabajo en la universidad de Tokio.

—¿Trabajó en la universidad de Tokio?

—Sí. Fui profesora de Economía durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que me casé, de hecho. Luego tuve que dejarlo.

—Hasta que se casó con Taeko —supuso Sakura, convencida de que la necesidad de trabajar que la mujer podría tener se habría ido al demonio, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de dinero que fluiría por la cuenta corriente de aquel importantísimo empresario nipón.

—No. Hablaba de mi matrimonio anterior.

Por la cara de ligera incomodidad de la tal Diana, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado entrometida con sus preguntas, y prefirió cambiar un poco el tema. No pretendía saber la vida de aquella pelirroja, después de todo.

—Mi hermano estudió en la universidad de Tokio hace unos años —comentó, contenta de tener alguna otra cosa de qué hablar—, quizá la conozca. Le preguntaré si le suena su nombre.

—No creo que le suene si le dices mi apellido de casada. Tendrás que preguntarle por Diana Hatori, y quizá sí me reconozca.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Sakura hizo «clic» en ese preciso instante, y abrió la boca para dejar escapar un suspiro de asombro. ¿Profesora en la universidad de Tokio¿Más de un matrimonio¿Diana Hatori?

—¿Estuvo casada con Shaoran Li? —le preguntó de un tirón, antes de poder contenerse.

La otra parpadeó, sorprendida, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

La chica ahogó un gemido de frustración. Ahora cuadraban muchas cosas.

Se la había cruzado aquella mañana, en el bosque, y venía del lado contrario… desde el claro. Desde el claro, en donde estaba Shaoran. El mismo Shaoran que había estado casado con ella.

Seguramente, él le había suplicado que volvieran a estar juntos, porque la seguía amando. Diana lo había rechazado. Él se había quedado deshecho, nuevamente. Entonces, Sakura había llegado justo en ese momento posterior a la pérdida por segunda vez, y él había buscado un poco del consuelo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle, tal y como ya lo había hecho en una ocasión, luego de que estuvieran implicados con el mismo tema. La había besado por eso. No había más historias.

Y era lo mejor.

_¡Sakura, idiota, cómo no te diste cuenta antes!_

¿Quizá porque, inconscientemente, se había preocupado por buscar otros motivos más agradables¿Más poéticos¿Más románticos?

—Soy la maestra de Shen —informó, luchando con el nudo en su garganta.

Los ojos plomizos de Diana se abrieron un poco más, en señal de asombro.

—¿Shen¿Mi hijo?

A esas alturas, Diana ya no estaba limpiando el vestido, y Sakura estaba pálida y tiesa como una estatua de mármol blanco. Su voz llegó en un murmullo entrecortado cuando contestó.

—Shen, mi niño.

—_¿Tu_ niño?

—¡Soy su… maestra! —se escandalizó, incapaz de comprender cómo a esa mujer no se le podía ocurrir que aquel comentario sobre su maternidad no iba a molestarle a… a… a una maestra.

Bueno, de acuerdo, sonaba algo estúpido. De hecho, Sakura ni siquiera entendía muy bien por qué de repente había sacado las garras y se mostraba tan agresiva. Como celosa.

Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó a su cerebro de forma instantánea, y la hizo fruncir el ceño y mantenerse erguida y luchadora. ¡Era de Shen y de Shaoran Li de quienes estaban hablando!

Y la paz entre ellas había terminado en ese preciso instante, se dijo.

—El hijo _de Shaoran_ —corrigió después, sin dar el brazo a torcer, pero salvándose de las trampas que se tendía a ella misma.

Diana arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué más daba? No hacía falta ser tan exquisita con los comentarios, si se entendían, de todas formas. No era como si estuviera reclamando a un niño al que ni siquiera conocía, o algo así, ni tampoco a un muchachito con el que ya había convivido durante años. Aunque, claro, la chica que tenía enfrente parecía pensar todo lo contrario. Se mostraba tan agresiva y celosa al enterarse de quién había sido que sólo le daba una cosa que pensar.

—Te estás portando conmigo como una adolescente enamorada del amigo de tu hermano. No vengo a quitarte nada ni a nadie.

Sakura parpadeó. ¿Qué decía esa mujer? El amigo de su hermano era homosexual, y ella sería muy tonta si pensara que…

Entonces entendió que _no_ se estaba refiriendo a Yukito, sino que hablaba de forma más bien metafórica.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Shaoran! —se defendió… a los gritos. Sakura sintió que se le subían todos los colores al rostro, ante la idea y al darse cuenta de que no lo había susurrado precisamente. Se tapó la boca y echó una mirada en derredor, para asegurarse de que nadie más pudiera haber oído aquello, y se sintió un poco más tranquila al comprobarlo.

Diana suspiró, volviendo a enderezarse, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cualquiera diría lo contrario. Tranquila, chiquilla, supongo que es normal.

Sakura quitó la mano de su boca rápidamente.

—¡Pero le digo que yo no…!

—Es un buen chico. Un buen hombre —se corrigió, recordando la imagen de esa misma mañana, cuando se lo había encontrado. Ya no tenía un aspecto tan juvenil, y su mirada daba fe de que no era tan inexperto como Diana podía recordarlo—. Y guapo como el diablo. No me sorprendería.

—Tiene un carácter horrible —se defendió Sakura, aun sabiendo que no hablaba en serio.

—Sólo cuando se enfada.

—Pues… ¡se enfada mucho! —insistió, testaruda.

La pelirroja la miró significativamente.

—Una chica tiene que estar muy enamorada como para no ver eso, así que quizá tú aún te salvas —razonó, ganándose una mirada avergonzada pero decidida de Sakura—. Sin embargo, yo, en tu lugar, no me fiaría mucho.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Diana observó su propia imagen en el espejo. A sus cuarenta años, sabía interpretar mucho mejor el lenguaje de los gestos que esa chiquilla reticente a aceptar ciertas verdades. Pero, por supuesto, ella no tenía el deber de hacérselo entender, ni mucho menos, porque tenía toda la pinta de ser una tarea demasiado complicada. Así pues, prefirió dejar el tema por la paz.

—A nada. —Guardó en su bolso el paquetito con los pañuelos de papel, y se dirigió a la puerta—. Sakura… —la llamó, al pasar a su lado. Los ojos verdes la miraron casi con fuego ardiendo en su interior—. No es bueno pensar así, ni creer que todo puede manejarse, así que no te refugies tanto. —Se encogió de hombros—. No se puede vivir de buenas intenciones toda la vida.

Lo siguiente que Sakura oyó, en su estado de estado de seudo estatua de hielo, fue la puerta del baño cerrándose y los pasos de Diana apagándose conforme se alejaban.

_No se puede vivir de buenas intenciones toda la vida…_

Ni aunque ella quisiera ayudar a padre e hijo con todas sus fuerzas¿no bastaba?

¿No iba a poder formar parte de sus vidas sólo con eso?

Se apoyó contra la pared, deslizando la espalda por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sintiéndose mareada y derrotada.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan: **Konnichiwa, queridos lectores (¿o queridas lectoras?). El capítulo tiene exactamente 23 páginas, de modo que supongo que les habrá cundido, al menos para poder esperar hasta la próxima semana xD. Además, no me negarán que estuvo muy interesante. Por un lado, tenemos el _affaire_ Sakura-Shaoran… ¿qué se cuece por ahí? Él lo tiene más que claro, pero Sakura no puede decir lo mismo (aunque _todos_ lo sabemos). Después, tenemos a Ai y su secretito… jajaja, pobre, ya vemos por qué se había quedado tan muda de repente. Y por fin Shen acepta que la toma en serio. Por último, como guinda del pastel, tenemos a Diana. ¿No dije yo que ya la conocerían? Pues ahí la tienen, y espero que saquen sus propias conclusiones, que no suelen ser las mismas que las mías… de modo que ¡sorpréndanme! 

Dejen muchos reviews, porque el capítulo siguiente se viene con todo. Es una promesa.

Besos.

PD: Cuando pienso en esta Sakura, recuerdo la canción "Yo quiero ser una chica Almodóvar", de Joaquín Sabina xD. Escúchenla, que vale la pena, y para mí, en algunas cosas, le va de perlas. ¿Les gusta Sabina¿Sí¿No¿Depende? Porque es a quien escucho mientras escribo el fic, últimamente, y las letras inspiran muchísimo, sobre todo porque hablan de esas relaciones complicadas, tristes y hasta paranoicas entre gente adulta. Ya me comentarán, y podría recomendar algunos temas.


	14. Buenas intenciones, malas tentaciones

**Capítulo XIV**

**«Buenas intenciones; malas tentaciones»**

_Puedo ponerme cursi y decir_

_que tus labios me saben igual que los labios_

_que beso en mis sueños,_

_puedo ponerme triste y decir_

_que me basta con ser tu enemigo, tu todo,_

_tu esclavo, tu fiebre, tu dueño._

_Y si quieres también_

_puedo ser tu estación y tu tren,_

_tu mal y tu bien,_

_tu pan y tu vino,_

_tu pecado, tu dios, tu asesino…_

_O tal vez esa sombra_

_que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra_

_a la orilla de la chimenea_

_a esperar que suba la marea._

_Puedo ponerme humilde y decir_

_que no soy el mejor_

_que me falta valor para atarte a mi cama,_

_puedo ponerme digno y decir_

_-"toma mi dirección, cuando te hartes de amores_

_baratos de un rato… me llamas"-._

_Y si quieres también_

_puedo ser tu trapecio y tu red,_

_tu adiós y tu "ven",_

_tu manta y tu frío,_

_tu resaca, tu lunes, tu hastío…_

_O tal vez ese viento_

_que te arranca del aburrimiento_

_y te deja abrazada a una duda,_

_en mitad de la calle y desnuda._

_Y si quieres también_

_puedo ser tu abogado y tu juez,_

_tu miedo y tu fe_

_tu noche y tu día._

_Tu rencor. Tu porqué. Tu agonía…_

_O tal vez esa sombra_

_que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra_

_a la orilla de la chimenea_

_a esperar que suba la marea._

Cuando la mirada ambarina de Shen se fijó en la ventana, pudo ver que estaba lloviendo a cántaros otra vez. El cielo estaba encapotado, casi negro, y el agua golpeaba con fuerza el cristal, haciendo bastante ruido. Las ramas de los árboles se movían con el viento, hamacándose a uno y otro lado, sin decidirse. El buen tiempo parecía haber durado únicamente el fin de semana, y el niño no se extrañó por el hecho. Japón no tenía el mismo clima que Hong Kong, la cálida tierra adonde había ido de vacaciones algunas veces, cuando su padre quería visitar a la familia.

Shen podía recordar claramente las tardes soleadas y calurosas en los enormes jardines de la residencia Li, sus lecturas en las galerías, de vez en cuando interrumpidas para observar tímidamente y en silencio a su abuela, aquella dama majestuosa de largo cabello azabache y perpetuos silencios. Y la verdad es que nunca había familiarizado mucho con ella, pero la imagen se presentaba en su mente de vez en cuando, y más ahora que estaban haciendo una lectura sobre un párrafo que hablaba de las grandes dinastías y los señores chinos. Ielan Li también era una gran señora.

—Shen ­—oyó la vocecita de Ai, llamándolo en susurros desde su sitio—¿te estás aburriendo mucho?

Él suspiró silenciosamente. Lo más probable era que sólo pudiera pensar en Hong Kong y su abuela porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Odiaba oír leer a los demás, cuando se estancaban en cada sílaba.

—Sí.

—Tranquilo, ya queda poco para que se acabe la clase. Mira —le enseñó con entusiasmo el reloj nuevo que acababa de comprarse—. Sólo son diez minutos.

—Diez minutos…

—Nueve minutos y treinta y ocho segundos. —Shen arqueó una ceja—. Oye¿trajiste todas las cosas para hacer los deberes después?

Ai cruzó los dedos sobre su falda, esperando una respuesta. Sabía que él había aceptado su invitación de ir de nuevo a su casa esa tarde, pero ella no le había dicho nada sobre que pretendía que hicieran los deberes otra vez. Quizá sólo había tenido suerte la ocasión anterior, y quizá Shen se negara a repetirlo. Después de todo, nunca había entregado ninguna de las cosas que Sakura mandaba para…

—Sí. Supuse que querías que fuera como la última vez… Aunque… —frunció el ceño, dudoso— no parecía que necesitaras ayuda con el trabajo. Se te da bastante bien redactar…

Ella negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

—Sí, bueno, no… no importa. —Los ojos celestes volvieron a mirar al frente para no tener que delatarse en un descuido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba pasando por las mesas y recibiendo papeles—. Será mejor que le entreguemos el trabajo nosotros también.

Shen parpadeó, sin entender a lo que se refería, pero captó el mensaje cuando vio que Ai rebuscaba entre sus cosas hasta dar con las hojas que recordaba tan bien. La imitó lentamente, con el mismo aburrimiento que cargó durante toda la mañana, y dejó el pequeño pilón de hojas sobre su mesa en cuanto las encontró. Comparando ambos trabajos, Shen observó que el suyo no estaba tan decorado como el de su compañera, que tenía muchos colores y demás detalles, pero se encogió de hombros y se dijo que era lo que había. Esperaba que a Sakura no le importara demasiado su falta de dedicación en cuanto a la sobria portada.

—¿Qué tal te salió el trabajo? —oyó que le preguntaba la maestra a su amiga. No se molestó en girar la cabeza para mirarla.

—Bien, señorita. Shen me ayudó a hacerlo.

Sakura sonrió al ver que él estaba con el rostro encarado hacia la ventana, probablemente intentando disimular un poco la vergüenza, pero el tono rojo en sus orejas lo delataba bastante. Divertida, guardó el trabajo de Ai entre los demás y se acercó a la mesa de Shen.

—Es que es un niño muy bueno, pero no le gusta aceptarlo¿verdad que sí, Ai?

Él se sonrojó más.

—Sí, señorita.

Shen se levantó de su sitio apenas tocó el timbre, sin soportar ni un segundo más aquellos comentarios tan bochornosos. Oyó las risitas de Ai y la silenció con una mirada que era algo así como una orden tácita de callarse o morir. No tardó prácticamente nada en guardar el cuaderno en la mochila, y los lápices fueron arrojados al interior de la misma con muy poca delicadeza, sin que el niño se preocupara por guardarlos en el estuche. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó hacia la puerta, avisando, de paso:

—Estaré afuera.

—¡Eh, espérame, Shen! —Ai guardó sus cosas tan rápidamente como pudo, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Sakura, y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a su maestra en cuanto consiguió acabar—. ¡Nos vemos mañana, señorita!

—Nos vemos mañana, Ai.

Sakura se quedó en su sitio, de pie frente a la pequeña mesa, observando a sus alumnos marcharse tan pronto como podían, algunos riendo, otros conversando, otros incluso dándose zapes. Estaba esperando a que Tomoyo apareciera tras la puerta, como hacía algunas veces, y le contara alguna anécdota mientras juntas salían del edificio, para después ir, quizá, a tomar un café o a dar una vuelta. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza al recordar que su amiga estaba de Luna de Miel en París, y que, por lo tanto, aquellas escenas no se repetirían en un tiempo. Al menos, no hasta que ella volviera.

Un aire de nostalgia asomó a sus ojos verdes en el momento en que pasó por su cabeza la idea de que, ahora que ella estaba casada, podía ser que la viera un poco menos. Es decir, Tomoyo, probablemente, querría pasar más tiempo con su flamante maridito. Aprovechando su tiempo para formar una familia, también. Y algo le decía a Sakura que no tardaría demasiado en enterarse de que sus esfuerzos darían fruto, porque la maestra de música ya le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaría ser madre…

Formar una familia…

Tener un hijo de verdad…

Con una persona amada…

_No se puede vivir de buenas intenciones toda la vida._

Como durante toda la semana, las palabras de Diana se volvieron un eco dentro de su mente, llenándola de amargura y de inseguridad. Pero nunca quería —ni se permitía— pensar en el tema, de modo que giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Y fue entonces cuando se fijó en lo que había en la mesa de Shen. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos verdes de par en par y tomó las hojas con cuidado, como si temiera que fueran a desvanecerse en sus manos.

¿De verdad que no era una ilusión óptica lo que estaba viendo?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran estaba recostado en el sofá, oyendo el ruido de la televisión, pero mirando el techo en vez de la pantalla. Nunca antes los grumos en la pintura de allá arriba le habían parecido tan interesantes a la vista como entonces, aún ahora, cuando se sabría de memoria cada uno de sus detalles… si no estuviera pensando en cualquier otra cosa diferente. Y es que el reencuentro con el pasado no podía ser algo fácil para nadie.

Sobre todo cuando uno no hacía más que confirmar que aquel pasado, en su momento tan doloroso, ya no era más que una sombra. La sombra de algo que había dejado de tener importancia con el paso del tiempo, pero que dejaba de ser siquiera un pequeño estigma ante la llegada de una nueva oportunidad, o un nuevo dolor, según cómo se viera. Porque él todavía no estaba seguro de lo que Sakura podría significar realmente en su vida, ni cómo haría para lidiar con lo que sentía por ella.

Con Diana, siempre había estado muy seguro de lo que pretendía. Desde el momento en que la había visto, no tuvo dudas de haberse enamorado de ella, y tampoco de que haría lo que fuera con tal de conseguirla. Y lo había hecho. Había conseguido el sí de aquella mujer, gracias a su persistencia, y sin que le importara demasiado que ella no estuviera convencida. Creía fervientemente, en ese entonces, que podría remediarlo todo si se lo proponía. Que incluso podría remediar que ella no lo amara, porque creía que podría enamorarla con el paso de los años. Él se lo daría todo, y Diana tendría que acabar convencida y dispuesta a quererlo luego de eso.

Sin embargo, Shaoran era consciente de que nunca había contado con que los sentimientos son algo que no puede manejarse, ni siquiera con la perseverancia. Diana nunca había acabado enamorándose de él, por mucho tiempo que pasara, y él tampoco había conseguido vivir tranquilo, sabiendo eso. Poco a poco, las cosas se habían ido desmoronando. Y no hubo nada que hacer cuando sus vidas acabaron por separarse, ante la llegada de una tercera persona. Una persona demasiado pequeña como para entender absolutamente nada, e inocente por completo de lo que ocurría.

Por supuesto, a estas alturas de su vida, él no le guardaba ningún rencor a quien había sido su esposa. Consideraba que lo suyo no había funcionado, y no pretendía que ella no intentara rehacer su vida luego del acuerdo que significó un error bastante grande para ambos. Se había alegrado de verla feliz y casada de nuevo, porque una vez la había amado, y algo de cariño por ella todavía le quedaba. Un afecto tranquilo, como el que se tiene por un viejo conocido, que antes fue más cercano. Ni más ni menos.

Sin embargo, el choque con el pasado lo había dejado bastante perturbado, de todas formas, y no por la llegada de los recuerdos, sino porque lo comparaba con el presente. Sabía que había vuelto a caer en lo mismo, y no tenía idea de qué hacer, ni cómo afrontarlo.

El sonido del timbre lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y se incorporó cansinamente, notando que la persona que esperaba al otro lado del umbral estaba, aparentemente, muy desesperada por ser atendida, porque no dejaba de llamar. Se preguntó si sería Shen, que quizá había olvidado algo que llevar a casa de su compañera, pero luego se recordó que sería completamente absurdo algo como eso, pues su hijo entraría directamente.

Algo fastidiado, abrió la puerta, y estaba dispuesto a refunfuñar una lista de protestas ante un invitado tan impaciente y poco oportuno, pero se quedó completamente callado en el momento en que Sakura Kinomoto se lanzó sobre él de forma tan impulsiva que por poco consigue hacerlo perder el equilibrio y tirarlo al suelo. Podía sentir el perfume que desprendían los mechones de cabello castaño claro, siendo que éstos le rozaban el mentón, y eso lo estaba mareando un poco.

Obviando, por supuesto, el hecho de que ella estuviera _abrazándolo_.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba ocurriendo allí, y desde cuándo el Mundo giraba tan rápido? Podía sentir el vértigo contraer las paredes de su estómago y la necesidad de aferrarse a algo para que las rodillas no le fallaran.

Con unas dudas horribles, subió ambos brazos temblorosos hasta posar las manos en la fina cintura de la mujer, para corresponder aquel gesto cariñoso de ella… que no acababa de descifrar, por cierto.

Sakura separó el rostro del pecho masculino, y Shaoran se asombró todavía un poco más al verla sonreír tan radiantemente. De hecho, tan encantado lo dejó aquello, que ni siquiera se pensó dos veces lo de inclinarse un poco hacia delante, intentando concebir otro acercamiento similar al del día de la boda.

No obstante, ella no pareció notar sus intenciones, porque le colocó lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel justo enfrente de la nariz, casi pegándosela a los ojos, para luego declarar, con alegría desbordante:

—¡Mira lo que tengo, Shaoran!

El aludido suspiró en una postura resignada y procedió a fijar su atención en el papel, maldiciendo dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, al reparar en lo que realmente era, abrió los ojos de par en par y reaccionó para agarrar el papel y estudiar detenidamente aquel fenómeno de la Madre Naturaleza.

—¿Es una broma? —dudó.

Sakura se rió, sin dejar de rodearle cintura con sus brazos.

—Sé que parece increíble, pero te prometo que no estoy tomándote el pelo. Es la letra de Shen.

—Pero es que… ¿hacer los deberes? Eso era algo desconocido para él, hasta el momento.

Cuando Shaoran volvió a mirarla, confirmó que la sonrisa de la maestra no había desaparecido, y que incluso lo observaba con algo que él supuso era anhelo en el fondo de sus ojos verdes.

—Quizá lo estoy consiguiendo —la oyó murmurar, y Sakura no tardó mucho en volver a enterrar el rostro contra su pecho, abrazándolo más fuerte—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que Shen haya hecho algo así, que no sé ni cómo comportarme!

Shaoran sintió lo mismo que alguien a quien le atan la garganta con un nudo, al comprender un poco la situación, y que Sakura únicamente lo estaba abrazando por eso. Obviamente, no tendría que haber sido lo suficientemente iluso como para esperar cualquier otra cosa, pero era un hecho que su corazón siempre acababa jugando en su contra, de la manera más cruel posible, además.

Se alejó suavemente de ella para romper el abrazo, e ignoró cuanto pudo la cara de desconcierto de Sakura en el momento en que el contacto se rompió. Llegó incluso a darle la espalda y encaminarse hacia el salón, sólo para ver si ella prefería irse, porque era difícil enterarse de cosas que no le hacían mucha gracia, como el hecho de recordar que no había nada entre ellos, fuera de lo que implicara a Shen.

Difícil… y doloroso.

Sakura se quedó bastante atontada cuando vio que él ni siquiera le daba una explicación a su huida repentina, y que tampoco la invitaba a seguirlo, pero lo siguió de todas formas. No creía que fuera que Shaoran no se alegraba también de su éxito y de que Shen por fin estuviera queriendo participar en algo, de modo que, entonces, sólo le restaba pensar que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, o que al menos había algo que lo preocupaba.

Al llegar al salón, el volvió a girarse, aunque ahora con una caja de cigarrillos en una mano. Sacó uno, se lo llevó a los labios y lo encendió con un mechero plateado que extrajo del bolsillo de la camisa. Sakura parpadeó con confusión cuando Shaoran le extendió la caja, pero entendió la oferta algunos microsegundos después, y negó con la cabeza de forma automática.

—No, gracias, no fumo —rechazó, y él volvió a guardar la caja blanca—. No… no sabía que tú sí lo hicieras.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el sofá. La maestra permaneció de pie.

—Supongo que volví al vicio, después de unos cuantos años de abstinencia.

Shaoran había comenzado a fumar en la adolescencia, por pura curiosidad y luego por la tensión de los exámenes, y había continuado fumando cuando comenzó el asunto de Diana, aumentando la cantidad de cigarrillos diarios conforme las cosas se ponían peores. Sin embargo, lo había dejado pocos años después de que Shen naciera. Y es que no pensaba que fuera bueno para su hijo, obviamente, convivir con un fumador…

Sin embargo, ahora no había podido evitar volver a uno de sus antiguos amores, por pura necesidad. Porque no era que le gustara demasiado el sabor a malta que le quedaba después en la boca, o el olor a tabaco en las prendas, pero sí era una gran ayuda cuando necesitaba calmarse un poco. Y Sakura lo ponía nervioso constantemente, además de hacerlo pensar demasiado en cosas poco alentadoras, siempre arañando sueños de cosas imposibles, pero nunca consiguiendo tocarlos realmente.

Sakura fijó su vista en el cenicero, repleto de colillas, y se dijo que ahí tendría que haber al menos diez. Una caja de tabaco estaba abollada a un lado, aparentemente vacía.

—¿Son todas de hoy?

Él siguió su mirada con desinterés, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo grisáceo.

—Sí.

—¿Y esa caja que hay a un lado, también?

—No. Ésa es de ayer.

Sakura se mordió la lengua, pero no pudo evitar hablar.

—Fumar es malo para la salud.

—Todo es malo para la salud, en esta vida, si te excedes —declaró Shaoran, sin apartar sus ojos de ella—. Incluso lo que se disfraza de las mejores cosas, acaba siendo perjudicial si no sabes cómo manejarlo. Y… Sakura, no hace falta que te preocupes.

La aludida desvió la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo el calor hacer presa de sus mejillas, probablemente muy rojas ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por él?

Ese hombre la desequilibraba constantemente, desde que lo conocía. Hacía que todo dejara de ser tranquilo, constante y manejable, y se convirtiera en un torbellino de emociones extrañas e incontrolables en su interior. No podía ser perfecta cuando Shaoran Li estaba cerca… ¿y ella respondía a la debilidad que él le ofrecía, preocupándose por lo que pudiera pasarle?

¿Qué podía tener menos sentido que eso?

—No lo hago —mintió, arrugando un poco el ceño.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Te digo que no!

—Eres muy mala mintiendo¿sabes? —Sakura se sonrojó más—. Además¿qué caso tiene que lo niegues ahora? No es ningún misterio para mí el hecho de que te preocupes tanto.

Después de todo, se dijo, era lo más parecido a un angelito que hubiera conocido. Incluso cuando se enfadaba, porque seguía pareciendo incapaz de odiar en serio cualquier cosa, o negarle su ayuda. Shaoran se sentía la viva prueba de ello.

Por su parte, Sakura sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, temerosa ante lo que él pudiera develarle. ¿De verdad Shaoran sabía… lo que ella no quería saber?

—Ah… ¿n-no?

Lo vio negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que le daba una calada al cigarrillo. La mirada ámbar se perdió en la alfombra, pensativa.

—Por supuesto que no. Y, si es lo que te inquieta, te aseguro que no fumo delante de Shen.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, pero entendió la equivocación de Shaoran como su oportunidad perfecta para quedar impune ante todo eso. Desde luego, era preferible que él pensara que había estado preocupándose por la salud de Shen antes que por la de él, por mucho que no hubiera pensado en su querido niño en el momento en que soltó aquel consejo sanitario con aires de propaganda antitabaco…

Aunque entendió también, de repente, por qué Shaoran estaría fumando tanto. Y, a la vez que lo pensaba, el corazón se le encogió de miedo y cierta tristeza muy fuerte.

—Viste a Diana el otro día¿verdad? —casi susurró—. Yo también la vi.

—Chocaste con ella, y te acompañó al baño para limpiarte el vestido —prosiguió Shaoran.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, enredándolos y separándolos, indecisa. Recordaba haber querido hablar con él durante la boda, para preguntarle por qué habían acabado besándose, pero ya no necesitaba esa respuesta. Sin embargo, al recordar su voz suplicante y el gesto contrariado que su rostro adquiría cada vez que se tocaba el tema de Diana, o la forma en que tenía que afectarlo todo eso para comenzar a fumar así otra vez, se dijo que sí sería necesario darle a entender que ella quería estar ahí. Que no pretendía irse, aunque fuera poco sensato por su parte, y aunque dejara de ser perfecta por querer apoyarlo.

—Shaoran —llamó, sin atreverse a comprobar si él la estaba mirando o no—, supongo que estás así por lo que pasó, y creo que te entiendo… dentro de lo que puede entender alguien que nunca sintió nada similar.

Él sonrió, pensando que a aquella chica nunca se le acababan las buenas intenciones, por muy descortésmente que se la pudiera tratar, o lo mucho que intentara evitarse una implicación demasiado personal. Tenía que ser prácticamente imposible desanimar a una Sakura Kinomoto dispuesta a derrochar candidez por el Mundo.

Se levantó de nuevo, comenzando a acercarse lentamente.

—¿En serio, preciosa?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, con la vista todavía fija en el suelo. Ni siquiera reparó en aquel adjetivo que a Shaoran se le había «escapado». Estaba demasiado nerviosa y sombría como para poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la multitud de ideas poco alentadoras que pululaban por su mente.

—Su… supongo que le pediste que volviera contigo, pero ella te habrá dicho que no, y entonces… entonces, tú… me… me besaste porque…

—Tú también me besaste a mí, Sakura.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Fue como cuando me contaste lo que había pasado —explicó, con voz estrangulada—. Yo… a mí no me importa hacer de… pañuelo._ Contigo_, no me importa.

Shaoran se detuvo a dos pasos de ella, esperando, por si Sakura se dignaba a alzar la mirada en algún momento. Era una lástima que estuviera tan equivocada como para pensar que él la estaba usando para reemplazar a Diana, o cualquier cosa parecida, y de verdad que le habría gustado aclararle las cosas y asegurarle que no significaba eso para él, pero no estaba seguro todavía de en qué forma manejar lo que sentía, ni si era lo mejor confesar cierto punto tan pronto. No quería asustarla y que se fuera, y temía que eso pasara si hablaba de más.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Sakura sintió que el cuerpo entero le temblaba ante aquel tono suave que Shaoran estaba usando, y el signo de debilidad evidente la llevó, una vez más, a disfrazar la verdad incluso a sí misma. Encubriéndose en lo que creía que él pensaba y pretendía de ella, temerosa de dar demasiados pasos, trastabillar, caer y arrepentirse durante toda la vida.

—Sólo quiero ser la guía perfecta para Shen.

Shaoran se dijo a sí mismo que ya lo sabía, pero el dolor llegó, de todas formas. Quizá porque nunca acabaría de hacerse a la idea de que lo único que pretendía Sakura era ayudar a su hijo.

No le gustaba pensar en lo que podría ocurrir cuando lo lograra… porque era obvio que lo lograría, si continuaba como hasta ahora. Que Shen hubiera accedido a hacer los deberes era la prueba más grande que había de que aquella adolescente con aires de mujer estaba consiguiendo que se adaptara un poco más al Mundo. Y, para cuando hubiera cumplido con su cometido y hecho del pequeño Li una criatura un poco menos huraña y antisocial, Sakura acabaría marchándose. Después de todo, entonces ya no habría nada que la retuviera, porque un amor no correspondido nunca es suficiente.

Y aquella idea era tan horrible para él que ni siquiera le permitía alegrarse todo lo que debería de los progresos de su pequeño. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si sabía que, cuanto más progresara, más se soltaría la cuerda que ataba la vida de Sakura Kinomoto con la vida de Shaoran Li?

Dibujó una leve sonrisa triste antes de acercar su mano a Sakura y alzarle el rostro. Los ojos verdes de la maestra lo miraron con sorpresa, sin esperarse su cercanía. La voz de Shaoran fue poco más que un suspiro doliente en medio del silencio.

—Ojalá también quisieras ser mi guía perfecta.

Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, él cerró los ojos y ella soltó un suspiro, para después mimetizar sus movimientos. No le había dado tiempo a contestar aquel último comentario, pero Sakura lo agradeció, porque le habría acabado jurando que era precisamente lo que quería, aunque sólo fuera para sacarlo del pozo de amargura en el que parecía inmerso cada vez que la miraba.

Al notar que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas de frustración, separó su boca de la de él y retrocedió inestablemente un paso.

—Yo… tengo que irme…

Shaoran la sujetó por los codos para retenerla.

—Sakura. —Otra vez aquel tono suave, y ella sintió que se derretía—. ¿De verdad quieres irte?

No.

—Sí.

—No te creo.

Sin preguntar, Shaoran volvió a desaparecer las distancias entre ambos. Sakura forcejeó débilmente los primeros segundos, intentando escapar, pero supo que le sería imposible, porque, además de luchar con él y con su fuerza, estaba luchando consigo misma. Y lo que quería su cuerpo era todo lo contrario a lo que su mente veía como lo más apropiado y razonable.

Se rindió al beso en el mismo momento en que se rindió a su voluntad, y su recibimiento fue recompensado con unas caricias en los labios tan cuidadosas como las que había recibido cuando estaban en aquel claro, aquella tarde irreal. Aunque, a diferencia de cómo había ocurrido la vez anterior, ahora podía sentir las manos de él deslizarse hasta su talle y quedarse ahí, reteniéndola, como si creyera que todavía era capaz de irse a cualquier otra parte.

En algún momento, que se perdió en el tiempo de aquel instante, Shaoran separó sus labios unos pocos centímetros, para murmurar:

—Pasa la noche conmigo.

Sin que las lágrimas dejaran de resbalar por sus mejillas, Sakura fue incapaz de rebelarse ante la fuerza de los sentimientos que la carcomían.

—Sí —aceptó, afirmando ansiosamente con la cabeza—. Sí.

Luego de que un gruñido de satisfacción escapara de la boca masculina, lo siguiente que Sakura notó fue que Shaoran se agachaba un poco, para luego alzarla. Una de las manos sostenía sus piernas, mientras que la otra se encargaba de mantener su espalda erguida. Ella se había atrevido a pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, y ocultar el rostro contra su pecho, posteriormente.

El vértigo que sentía en el estómago se había acrecentado al notar que Shaoran avanzaba lentamente, cargando con su peso. Sakura no tuvo la necesidad de asomarse siquiera para entender hacia dónde la estaba llevando. Y ninguna parte de su cuerpo se resistiría a que ocurriera, desde luego, porque lo deseaba más de lo que incluso había podido imaginar desde el momento en que los sueños comenzaron a aparecer dentro de su cabeza. Desde que su locura había llegado al límite.

Y Sakura también era consciente de que quería a ese hombre, de alguna manera. De que necesitaba que él estuviera ahí, con ella. Sólo que albergaba la esperanza de que únicamente se tratara de algo físico. Sexual.

_¡Ojalá lo fuera!_

Shaoran podía sentir sus propios pies tan ligeros como la carga que llevaba en brazos. Sus movimientos eran seguros, su tono de voz controlado, la mirada decidida y ni un solo suspiro entrecortado. No estaba pensando realmente, porque lo evitaba. Sabía que, si se ponía a analizar la situación tal y como debería, acabaría por desanimarse tanto que se echaría atrás al segundo siguiente, sin siquiera darse el lujo de disfrutar de una Sakura tan dispuesta a ofrecerse a él, aunque sólo fuera una noche. Ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse después, para llorar por los rincones porque ella lo acusara de jugar sucio, cuando pudiera volver a actuar como siempre, sin que nadie se encargara de estimular su cuerpo antes que su capacidad de raciocinio, o para lamentarse profundamente y en silencio porque aquella mujer no le correspondiera.

Y no era ese tiempo, el tiempo adecuado. Ahora era el de actuar. El de obedecer a cada uno de los dictados de su cuerpo, que, sabía, hablarían mucho mejor que sus palabras. Porque en lo físico también pueden ir implicados el alma y los sentimientos.

Al llegar a la habitación, depositó a Sakura sobre la cama con tanta lentitud y suavidad como pudo, algo dificultosamente, también, cuando ella no quiso darle demasiada libertad de movimientos. No había encendido la luz, pero podía ver su figura gracias a la luz de la luna y las luces de la ciudad que entraba por la ventana. El rostro de Sakura era una máscara de serenidad bastante creíble, y los ojos se veían casi negros en la penumbra, como dos pozos insondables. Y es que ella no pretendía dejarle ver nada a través de ellos esa noche.

—Desde que te besé aquella vez, en tu casa, no pude dejar de pensarte —le confesó, movido por el recuerdo de la tarde lejana en la que se la había encontrado con mucha fiebre… y un camisón. La escasa iluminación que bañaba el cuerpo femenino era más que suficiente para evocar aquella imagen.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Sólo sabía de un beso que él le hubiera dado en su casa, y no podía entender aquello, porque ni siquiera lo había considerado algo real. ¿Era posible que…?

—¿No fue un sueño? —titubeó.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, pero a ella no se le escapó, al igual que ninguno de sus otros pequeños movimientos. Podía saber el preciso instante en el que iba a alzarse su pecho con la respiración, o cuándo vendría un parpadeo, porque estaba mirándolo con mucha atención, intentando guardar el momento que vendría de la forma más exacta posible. Sólo por si no se repetía. Sólo por si a él se le ocurría privarla de verlo cargar su peso en sus brazos, a pocos centímetros de que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto, casi acechándola desde arriba. Porque Sakura ya dudaba demasiado ser quien pudiera negarse a cualquier situación similar, de ahora en adelante. Y quizá desde mucho antes, si Shaoran ya le hubiera dado el pie, o si ella se hubiera cansado de esperar.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue súbitamente cortado en el momento en que Shaoran volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para poder alcanzar sus labios, y Sakura tan sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar todavía más de la caricia. Luego de haber probado aquella boca en más de una ocasión, había llegado a la obvia conclusión de que le gustaba que él la besara. Le gustaba muchísimo.

Encandilada, hizo presión con sus brazos para acercar a Shaoran todavía más.

Shaoran se asombró un poco al notar el hambre que parecía tener Sakura en esos momentos, pero luego se dijo que no era tan extraño. Considerando que había aceptado pasar la noche con él, no podía esperar que ella no lo deseara, y supuso que tendría que conformarse con eso. Era más que nada, y probablemente todo a cuanto podía aspirar. Por supuesto, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Tuvo que levantarla un poco para separar su espalda del colchón y conseguir colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa que Sakura vestía. La sintió temblar al paso de sus dedos sobre la piel tersa, y también ahogar un quejido dentro de su boca. No pudo evitar recordar nuevamente aquella tarde en la que la había besado por primera vez, cuando ella había empezado a repartir sus inexpertas caricias a lo largo de su espalda. También se había estremecido en ese momento, igual que ahora.

—¿Tienes miedo, Sakura?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo, aunque sentía los ojos de Shaoran sobre su rostro.

—No.

Poco convencido, Shaoran sacó una de sus manos de la curva suave que dibujaba la espalda femenina y la arrastró hacia el abdomen, trepando con el dedo índice. Sakura siseó y una nueva oleada de estremecimientos le asaltó el cuerpo mientras se sentía cada vez más perdida en un abismo oscuro de delirio.

—Pero estás temblando como una hoja.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro atormentado cuando la misma mano pesada que segundos antes se había entretenido trazando figuras alrededor de su ombligo ahora se deslizaba más arriba, hasta posarse justo entre sus pechos. Sin moverse. Simplemente queriendo torturarla con la espera, supuso. ¿Cómo era que le extrañaba a Shaoran que temblara como una hoja, si él se dedicaba a hacer cosas como ésa? No era una estatua de hielo. Al menos, no cuando Shaoran estaba implicado.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen —murmuró—. Eso es todo.

—¿Con cuántos hombres has estado antes?

Apenas abrió los ojos, lo primero con lo que Sakura se encontró fue la expresión serena de él. No parecía ni ligeramente incómodo al preguntarle algo tan personal, pero se dijo que tenía que ser más o menos normal en una situación como ésa. Después de todo, no iban a compartir nada que fuera menos íntimo que una pequeña confesión… que quizá explicaría varias cosas.

—Con uno.

—Con uno —lo oyó repetir, en un suspiro.

—Yamato fue el primer y único novio que tuve —continuó—, a los dieciséis. Sólo lo hicimos una vez… Y no… no me gustó.

Sakura recordó con tristeza la noche en la que había cedido a lo que su novio de entonces deseaba tanto, aunque sólo fuera por curiosidad. Por supuesto, había probado algo del placer de la carne en ese momento, entre los brazos de Yamato, una vez tras otra. Sin embargo, aquello no había sido suficiente para apagar su arrepentimiento posterior, porque, una vez recobrado el sentido común, no había podido evitar echarse a llorar en silencio y marcharse. Al llegar de nuevo a su casa, se había dado una ducha tan prolongada que la piel de sus dedos se le había arrugado. Se sentía sucia, débil, como si algo no encajara. Como si la hubieran manchado.

Con miedo, se preguntó si ocurriría lo mismo con Shaoran, y suplicó a los dioses que no fuera así. A Yamato lo había perdido por culpa de eso, sin que le importara demasiado. Pero sabía que le importaría mucho más perder a Shaoran. No quería que sucediera. No quería perderlo. A él, no. Por el motivo que fuera, simplemente _no_.

Shaoran tragó pesado, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que no contaba con demasiadas posibilidades de triunfo. Es decir, Sakura no daba el perfil de una chica que se acostara con cualquiera, menos aún a los dieciséis años, así que suponía que debió de haber estado aunque fuera un poquito enamorada del tal Yamato. Y, aún así, decía que no le había gustado la experiencia de hacer el amor con él. ¿Cuánto podía disfrutar la experiencia con alguien por quien no sentía nada más que un poco de cariño, o un poco de deseo, entonces? El abanico de probabilidades era lo suficientemente pobre como para desalentarlo, de modo que tuvo que volver a repetirse que no estaba permitido perder la oportunidad. Todavía le quedaba el consuelo de poder satisfacerla más que un adolescente, además de contar con la ventaja de no tener que ser el responsable del dolor de la pérdida de una virginidad que ya no tenía.

—Esta vez será diferente —prometió, probablemente intentando convencerse a sí mismo antes que a ella.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, esperando que fuera cierto, y decidió que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Con mucha delicadeza deslizó las manos por encima de los brazos de Shaoran, paseándolas por los hombros y el cuello, sin despegar sus ojos de las pupilas ambarinas. Llegó a los botones de la camisa algún tiempo después, y comenzó a desabrocharlos con la misma parsimonia.

Él no tardó demasiado en corresponder a su gesto de la misma manera, de modo que pronto estaban despojándose de sus ropas, que no hacían más que estorbar. Una a una, las prendas fueron cayendo con suavidad sobre el suelo o el colchón, sin que nadie se preocupara por ellas. Hasta que, finalmente, las pieles entraron en contacto.

Shaoran sintió que se derretía ante la vista de aquel panorama, pues, pese a haber podido imaginarlo en más de una ocasión y de haber visto siquiera un poco tras una ínfima tela color lila, atrás en el tiempo, no era nada comparable a la belleza auténtica de aquel cuerpo. Desde el rostro arrebolado y la mirada nebulosa, hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, la figura de Sakura estaba tan delicadamente trazada que le daba miedo tocarla y que se rompiera. Y, en ese momento, él no tenía ninguna duda de que su impresión no podía deberse únicamente a lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Aunque… tampoco le importaba. Después de todo, no pretendía que nadie más opinara sobre la exquisita desnudez de aquella maestra, porque la consideraría suya hasta que Sakura le dijera lo contrario.

Al menos en cuanto a lo que a su cuerpo se refería.

—Nunca te lo dije antes —murmuró, apartando algunos mechones de largo cabello castaño de su rostro—, pero… te juro que eres la cosa más hermosa y… arraigadamente femenina que haya visto en mi vida.

Ni siquiera Diana, apuntó para sí, y pese a que a ella la había visto entonces con los ojos encandilados de un adolescente enamorado por primera vez. Había una magia en Sakura de la que Diana carecía completamente. De la que cualquiera, que no fuera Sakura Kinomoto, carecía completamente. Probablemente porque muchos de los encantos de Diana provenían de una experiencia en la vida más amplia que la del mismo Shaoran, y, en cambio, los de esta mujer parecían venir directamente de lo que era por naturaleza, sin necesidad de más años para acrecentarlos.

Sakura ahogó un suspiro de asombro. ¿Él la consideraba femenina? Ella no se había visto femenina en toda su existencia, salvo, quizá, cuando se había probado aquel camisón. Y ni siquiera había sido suficiente entonces, porque, comparándose con Tomoyo, que parecía moverse exactamente como una mujer debía hacerlo, Sakura siempre se había considerado torpe y aniñada.

—¿Es… verdad eso?

Shaoran entornó los ojos conforme se acercaba otra vez, y la retahíla de palabras fue un murmullo que Sakura no habría entendido, de no haberlo susurrado a tan poca distancia que chocaban sus respiraciones.

—La cosa más dulce… —empezó a decir, pero no acabó con su frase antes de empezar a besarla.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sin saber si tomar sus palabras como ciertas o no. Sin embargo, no le dio más importancia. No quería saber si realmente era hermosa, femenina y dulce, pues, para su propio asombro, se dio cuenta de que le bastaba con que Shaoran lo creyera así.

Recordando su primer encuentro, Sakura se preguntó cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación. Nunca podría haber imaginado, en alguna de aquellas peleas con Shaoran, que acabaría cambiando todo de una forma radical… Porque, si entonces lo único que pretendía de él era verlo perder la batalla que tenía con ella, ahora era a la propia Sakura a quien no le importaba doblegarse a casi cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, sólo por verlo bien. Menos taciturno. Más feliz. Fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, por despecho o por hambre, sólo le importaba significar algo, y se conformaría, al menos de momento, si únicamente estaba el ser un consuelo entre sus posibilidades.

Decidida a hacer que él disfrutara del momento y obligándose a dejar atrás cualquier pudor o reticencia que pudiera arruinar las cosas, se dejó llevar por los impulsos que su cuerpo le dictaba y se incorporó lo suficiente para poder alcanzar los hombros masculinos con los labios y repartir besos ligeros por aquella superficie suave, sintiendo cómo Shaoran tensaba los músculos de los brazos.

Abrumado, él también quiso probar el sabor de la piel que tan agradable resultaba a la vista. Separó su boca de la de ella y enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma y oyendo el leve suspiro al mismo tiempo que el pecho femenino se hinchaba de aire y rozaba el suyo con algo más de fuerza, llenándolo de escalofríos y apuñalándolo con la necesidad de continuar. Dirigió ambas manos a la cintura de Sakura, iniciando un movimiento de afable vaivén, subiendo y bajando, y ella le correspondió el gesto acariciándole el pelo y la espalda.

Sin embargo, los gruesos mechones castaños se escaparon de entre sus dedos en cuanto Shaoran arrastró los labios por su cuello, bajando cada vez más. La tomó desprevenida en el momento en que capturó con la boca uno de los salientes rosáceos que coronaban sus pechos, y se quedó paralizada durante los primeros segundos, con todo el cuerpo tensándose. Aunque volvió a dejarse llevar en cuanto sintió las caricias de aquella lengua tibia que la recorrían sin prisas, como incitándola a relajarse.

Por su parte, Shaoran se dedicó a tomarse el momento con calma. La forma en la que Sakura había arqueado la espalda, agradada, en cuanto él había empezado a repartir los besos por sus delicados contornos, y el propio sabor de la piel tan suave como el satén bajo su boca eran aliciente suficiente como para no querer darse prisa alguna. Tal y como lo había imaginado tantas veces, ella resultaba completamente deliciosa en todo lo que hacía, y en todo lo que era. No le extrañaba nada amarla así, oyendo sus suspiros ahora o recordando hechos y palabras, enfrentamientos y momentos de acogedora tranquilidad, de despertar de anhelos y de profunda admiración. Y, pese a saber que todo quedaba en un montón de sueños que no se realizarían, tenía un punto lo suficientemente claro como para querer compensar todo lo que ella le ofrecía con cada sonrisa:

Sakura era todo cuanto esperaba de la vida para hacerla… simplemente perfecta.

Sakura se sentía abandonada al placer en esos momentos, y la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras un montón de caricias, ligeras como plumas, se deslizaban a lo largo de su piel. A esas alturas, su cuerpo entero palpitaba ante la necesidad de más, y pretendió hacerle entender a Shaoran que ya estaba bien de tanta tortura, empujando levemente sus hombros hacia arriba, separándolo un poco. Él alzó la cabeza, captando el mensaje, y una sonrisa perezosa se fue extendiendo por sus labios al tiempo que se arrastraba como podía para quedar de nuevo con el rostro a la misma altura que el de ella. Cuando empezó a besarla, cerró los ojos, creyendo que Shaoran se acomodaría definitivamente y entraría en ella de un momento a otro, de modo que se desconcertó bastante al ver que demoraba demasiado. Al abrir los ojos otra vez, cuando el beso se rompió suavemente y sintió el peso del cuerpo sobre ella inclinarse un poco, se encontró con que él estaba intentando alcanzar el cajón de la mesita junto a la cama.

Y, antes de pensarlo siquiera, Sakura aferró el brazo extendido para detenerlo en su propósito. Shaoran la miró con algo de dudas.

—Sólo iba a sacar un profiláctico —le aclaró.

Pero Sakura ya había entendido su gesto sin necesidad de que le explicara nada, por supuesto. Y justamente por eso lo detenía.

—No —le dijo, mirándolo seriamente.

Shaoran arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—No ¿qué?

Ella venció la resistencia de su brazo fuerte en cuanto él bajó la guardia por el desconcierto, y colocó ambas manos en su rostro, captando su atención. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su boca antes de murmurar con toda la seguridad del Mundo:

—No quiero que uses ninguno.

—Pero podrías…

—No me importa.

Shaoran se preguntó qué mosca la habría picado como para que no le importara el riesgo de quedarse embarazada, pero tampoco se resistió a su voluntad en cuanto la imagen de aquella mujer esperando un hijo suyo llegó a su mente como el anticipo más claro de felicidad. Si ella no quería protegerse, obviamente no la obligaría, teniendo en cuenta de que el «accidente» que podría surgir sería algo tan maravilloso para él. Con aquella idea en su cabeza, besó los labios que apenas rozaban los suyos con auténtico desenfreno por primera vez, encantado ante el panorama y la oportunidad que, no sabía por qué, ella le estaba dando, consciente o inconscientemente.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de gusto y sorpresa cuando la boca hambrienta de Shaoran capturó la suya, encendiendo luces de colores en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados y haciendo revolotear un montón de mariposas en su estómago. Lo sintió tomar su lugar entre sus piernas, acomodando ambos cuerpos, y le enredó otra vez los dedos en los suaves mechones que caían sobre su nuca, incitándolo a seguir. Aun si no estaba segura de que su clara reticencia a usar protección se debiera a la necesidad enfermiza de querer sentirlo en su totalidad, o a la loca idea de poder engendrar un hijo suyo. En cualquier caso, se alegraba de que hubiera atendido a sus exigencias, por el motivo que fuera. Porque no podía imaginar nada negativo resultante de su unión.

No obstante, él se mantuvo expectante y sereno al romper el beso y pese a la disponibilidad de ella, consciente de querer un poco más. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el rostro levemente sonrojado de la mujer, en los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, en los párpados cerrados y las espesas pestañas de ébano.

—Mírame, Sakura —le pidió con una voz tan suave como una caricia, y ella se sintió incapaz de rechazar su petición.

Cuando los ojos verdes lo observaron, Shaoran intentó asomarse a sus profundidades y engañarse un poco. En medio de su falta de sinceridad para consigo, del torpe consuelo en la mentira y la desesperada necesidad de creerlo, pudo ver que ella también lo amaba. Y, aunque supiera que eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad, se conformó por esa vez, convenciéndose de que era mejor pensar que era cierto durante las horas en que se pasara haciéndole el amor, sacando el máximo partido de la ilusión que Sakura le permitiría vivir durante algunas horas.

Ya tendría tiempo de ver la verdad en cuanto ella se marchara.

El leve empuje que las caderas de la mujer hicieron hacia arriba en determinado momento fue suficiente para darle a entender que no era bueno seguir esperando, de modo que por fin hizo que sus cuerpos se unieran de un solo empujón, sin tener que luchar contra ninguna resistencia, en ningún sentido. Ella estaba tan entregada, húmeda y dispuesta que le parecía incluso increíble que aquello sucediera realmente. Su calor rodeándolo era lo mismo que ser bañado por un éxtasis puro. La sintió aferrarse a su espalda, enterrándole los dedos en la piel, y ahogar un gemido dentro de su boca en cuanto la reclamó por enésima vez.

Sakura había conseguido permanecer con los ojos abiertos durante el primer momento, pero la oleada de placer que la arrasó cuando sintió que Shaoran comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella la obligó a cerrarlos. Él debía de estar completamente seguro de cada uno de los pasos que daba, porque no se estaba desilusionando con lo que conseguía, sino todo lo contrario. Tal y como lo había imaginado y soñado en todas aquellas ocasiones por las que se torturaba, Shaoran la estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Y ella sabía que eso pasaría en el mismo momento en que aceptó pasar la noche con él, y con todas las consecuencias, pero que el Diablo se la llevara si no lo deseaba como loca. De hecho, se estaba preguntando de qué forma había conseguido aguantar durante tanto tiempo, porque las imágenes que ahora eran reales, pero entonces no más que pura imaginación, la venían asaltando desde hacía bastante. Y las ganas de que él la inquietara constantemente con su presencia, o le hiciera querer averiguar sobre cuán agradables pudieran ser las cosas que hacía, llegaron incluso de antes que los sueños.

—Más —pidió.

Con el alivio que supuso para Shaoran saber que era el responsable del apasionamiento de ella y que al menos tenía su cuerpo, aumentó progresivamente el ritmo de los envites, oyendo la canción de sus suspiros como respuesta.

—Di que te gusta —le exigió, enterrando el rostro en la almohada, que estaba bañada por la cabellera castaña de Sakura.

Ella se agarró de sus hombros, haciendo que a Shaoran le costara un poco más sostener su peso sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla. No entendió cómo demonios podía preguntarle una cosa como ésa, cuando la respuesta era más que obvia, pero no estaba en condiciones de discutirle nada, ni de negarle nada tampoco.

—Me gusta —logró articular, aunque muy dificultosamente, tomando aire a la vez—. ¡Me gusta mucho!

Casi como recompensa a su sinceridad, o más probablemente por lo satisfecho que esa respuesta lo dejaba, de momento, Shaoran la alzó otro poco por la cintura para poder llenarla por completo.

Dios, esa Diana había tenido que estar muy loca como para pretender alejarse de ese hombre. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? Porque Sakura se negaba a hacerse la estúpida idea de que él no la hubiera tocado durante su matrimonio, teniendo en cuenta que ella había quedado embarazada de un niño que, además, era idéntico a Shaoran. Y entonces definitivamente no la entendía.

Aunque, claro, quizá era porque ella no lo amaba…

¿Sexo sin amor? Ella también lo había vivido. Y no le había gustado.

Pero ahora también era sexo sin amor, y le gustaba.

_¿Lo era?_

Apretó con fuerza los párpados. ¡Claro que lo era! La diferencia tenía que radicar en que… En alguna otra cosa. En lo que fuera, pero no en eso. Después de todo, ella no estaba enamorada de Shaoran Li. Era deseo, y un poco de caridad, quizá. O de cariño. O algo similar a todas esas cosas juntas, pero no amor. _No podía ser amor._

La tumultuosa avalancha de sensaciones que le sobrevino impidió que continuara enlazando pensamientos, y por un momento se sintió al borde del abismo. La respiración se le había acelerado, y los jadeos marchaban casi a la misma velocidad desenfrenada que los latidos en su corazón. Los pequeños estallidos de placer eran cada vez más fuertes, concentrándose en el punto de su unión con la del cuerpo ajeno que se pegaba al suyo. Como un acto reflejo, sus manos reptaron sobre las sábanas y se hicieron puños, enredando la tela entre sus dedos mientras se abandonaba cada vez un poco más.

Cuando la presión fue insoportable, arqueó la espalda todo lo que el cuerpo masculino se lo permitía, y su suave grito de alivio fue silenciado por la boca que se apretó contra la suya justo al mismo tiempo que sintió a Shaoran temblar y fundirse en su interior.

Él se apartó después de un rato, recostándose a un costado, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que Sakura no lo soltaba y rodaba también, quedando ahora sobre su pecho, sin mirarlo. Y no sabía qué la había impulsado exactamente a eso, pero prefirió quedarse con la duda. Se había prometido a sí mismo no torturarse esa noche, de modo que no pediría explicación alguna. Sólo se quedaría así, quieto, sintiendo el calor que todavía irradiaba el cuerpo femenino y perdido en el ritmo de su respiración, cada vez más regular.

La cubrió con los brazos y la alzó un poco más, intentando llegar a su rostro. Sakura estaba tan profundamente dormida para entonces, que ni se quejó ni opuso ninguna resistencia. Y, además, le permitió aprovechar el momento para alcanzar la altura de su oído y murmurarle un «te amo» que, pese a saber que no oiría, sintió como una confesión, de todas formas, y lo necesario para poder descansar también.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Les dije que este capítulo estaría "interesante", y quiero suponer que no me lo van a negar, o entonces me veré obligada a golpearlos hasta cansarme. Y, como muchos estaban esperando este lemon, ahí les fue, dedicado a ustedes por ser unos pervertidos (sigan así, quizá algún día alcancen el nivel de inmundicia de mi mente xD). Procuré que no quedara muy bestia, y creo que lo conseguí, porque me devané los sesos con las descripciones y los rodeos, a riesgo de poder quedar demasiado verde para mi gusto. Espero haberlo conseguido, los lemons son complicados de llevar.

La canción… ¡ah, la canción! La adoro. Se llama "A la orilla de la chimenea", y es de Joaquín Sabina. En serio, creo que, aunque a alguien no pueda gustarle el cantante (no me cuenten entre ésos, yo lo amo), la canción puede dejarlo encantado de todas formas. Es una de las pocas composiciones suyas tan suaves y tan románticas. Es preciosa, y la recomiendo mucho. Además de que creo que es perfecta para este Shaoran.

Dejo que ustedes sean quienes comenten el capítulo. Me pondré manos a la obra, e intentaré darle un final decente a este fic, lo prometo xD.

Besos.


	15. Rechazo

**Capítulo XV**

**«Rechazo»**

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana obligó a Shaoran a entreabrir los ojos, molesto, y tantear a su alrededor con las manos para encontrar la sábana y cubrirse con ella, refugiándose en la oscuridad de nuevo y poder seguir durmiendo otro rato. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto al notar que tenía el brazo tan acalambrado que le costaba moverlo, y que tampoco había ninguna sábana cerca. Parpadeó, con los ojos fijos en el techo. ¿Cómo era que no tenía frío, entonces?

Un ramalazo de realidad lo golpeó cuando, al bajar la mirada, se encontró con que Sakura estaba abrazada a él, con la cabeza recostada en su pecho y los brazos pasándole alrededor de la cintura. Ríos de cabello castaño se extendían sobre ambos, pero sobre todo bañaban los delicados hombros femeninos. Las facciones de su rostro eran más dulces de lo que las había visto nunca, ni siquiera comparables a la única ocasión en la que había podido contemplarla dormir, porque entonces la luz del amanecer no le acariciaba los pómulos, los labios y las pestañas como lo hacía ahora, y la fiebre tampoco le había permitido parecer tan tranquila.

Con una mano indecisa le acarició el pelo, no contando con que aquello la haría reaccionar.

Casi tembló cuando dos orbes verdes como esmeraldas se abrieron para mirarlo.

—Buenos días —la saludó en un murmullo, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Temía que pudiera escapársele algún comentario que no le conviniera, de tan sólo pensar que no había sido un sueño lo ocurrido. El corazón le palpitaba tan rápido ante la idea que apenas era capaz de hilar pensamientos coherentes.

En un principio, Sakura quedó tan desconcertada como lo había estado él al verla. No obstante, pronto llegaron a su mente las imágenes de la noche pasada, trayendo un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas al ver que seguía casi en la misma posición que al dormirse, cuando lo normal era que se pasara toda la noche girando. Se preguntó qué tan desesperada por permanecer agarrada a él parecería, pero rápidamente desechó la cuestión y entretuvo a su cerebro con alguna otra cosa menos alarmante.

—¿Qué hora es?

Shaoran, que no se esperaba la pregunta, vaciló un poco antes de girar la cabeza para buscar el despertador con la mirada.

—Apenas las seis menos cuarto de la mañana.

—Ah. —Desorientada y un poco incómoda cuando se percató de que sentía con demasiada claridad el roce entre la piel de ambos, Sakura intentó incorporarse, pero notó que los brazos de él seguían rodeándola—. Esto… Shaoran¿me dejas…?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una sonrisa ladeada la desconcertó e hizo que el siguiente movimiento de Shaoran la tomara desprevenida, de modo que él pudo girar sobre ella para dejarla de espaldas contra el colchón sin necesidad de luchar.

—¿Que te deje? —repitió, como si la frase fuera graciosa—. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Sakura no tenía ni idea, pero las cosas no parecían tan iguales a la luz de la mañana, como lo habían sido por la noche. Quizá porque ahora podía pensar ligeramente mejor, o quizá porque distinguía la perfección en los rasgos del rostro masculino mucho más claramente que en medio de una penumbra casi absoluta. Podía distinguir el tono de dorado exacto que salpicaba en betas los cabellos castaños de Shaoran, así como los hoyuelos marcándose con la sonrisa, o la profunda mirada ambarina que le estaba diciendo mucho más que sus palabras… Y que la advirtió, en un momento de lucidez aún mayor, de que él también podría ver cosas en sus ojos que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarle saber.

—Quería… beber —mintió, rogando por poder huir.

Pero Shaoran no parecía dispuesto a darle el gusto. O, por lo menos, no _ese_ gusto, porque se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a recorrerle el rostro con los perfiles del suyo, tocándola apenas un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Sakura cerrara los ojos con fuerza y crispara los puños sobre las sábanas, ya comenzando a sentir otra vez los estremecimientos de placer de la noche anterior y la circulación de su sangre reactivándose definitivamente, corriendo como lava por sus venas.

—Y ¿qué le hace pensar que la voy a dejar ir tan rápido, señorita Kinomoto? —preguntó, hablando intencionadamente contra su cuello mientras dejaba otro reguero de besos sobre su piel, avanzando de nuevo hacia el rostro—. En la mañana, se vuelve usted más hermosa y exquisita incluso que por la noche¿o no lo sabía?

Sakura se encogió un poco, intentando retener el fuego. No sabía si lo que decía era cierto o no, pero de lo que no le cabía ninguna duda era de que Shaoran estaba seduciéndola otra vez. ¿Cómo era capaz de conseguirlo tan fácilmente? Ella nunca había estado desesperada por estar con nadie, en ningún sentido. No podía ser que cambiaran las cosas tan de repente, sólo con que él le regalara una sonrisa y le insinuara unas cuantas cosillas¿cierto? Ni aunque le hablara con ese tono tan sugerente y la llamara «señorita Kinomoto».

Tragó pesado. Diablos, él sí que sabía hacer las cosas bien. Un demonio, eso era. Y no le extrañaba que le resultaba tan complicado resistirse a los encantos que a veces tenía, cuando le daba la gana de mostrarse agradable… ¡Porque entonces era _demasiado_ agradable!

Tenía que detenerlo antes de empezar de nuevo. ¡Tenía que conseguir que la dejara pensar qué demonios había hecho, y lo que había consentido la noche pasada!

—Yo… Shaoran… no sé si…

Shaoran no quería escucharla, porque no quería comenzar a arrepentirse tan temprano, y ella notó que no estaba dispuesto a oír quejas o a que intentara librarse de él en cuanto la silenció con un beso hambriento que mató unas cuantas neuronas dentro de su cerebro. Sakura sabía que no se regenerarían nunca, pero, diablos, tampoco le importaba tanto pagar ese precio si recibía a cambio un beso como el que le estaba dando, y también… también…

_¿Qué quieres de él exactamente?_

Sakura sintió de nuevo aquel nudo en su garganta y las ganas de llorar de pura rabia e impotencia. ¿Quería su respeto¿Quería que siguiera desquiciándola¿Quería que la retuviera en su cama todo el maldito día¿Quería que le diera un hijo¿Quería que le diera una familia¿Quería que la amara?

Lo que sí sabía que quería era no darse por enterada, si las opciones eran tan peligrosas.

—Sakura —la llamó, en cuanto dejó en paz sus labios—. Abre los ojos. —Cuando obedeció, ella misma notó que estaban humedecidos—. Todavía no entiendes lo que te pido¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que no era sincera del todo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de discernir en qué parte le mentía. ¿En lo que pretendía ella, o en lo que imaginaba que él pretendía?

Shaoran sonrió un poco y rozó los nudillos contra el suave mentón de la mujer. No había esperado que Sakura lo entendiera la noche pasada, ni tampoco ahora, porque su expresión y las dudas que se reflejaban en los magníficos ojos verdes eran suficientes señales. Y se dijo que quizá era lo mejor, puesto que no quería ahuyentarla, pero, aún así, tampoco aguantaba callarse durante demasiado tiempo. Nunca había sido alguien que no luchara por lo que quería, y sabía que estaba siendo más flexible con ella que con nadie, con tal de retenerla cuanto pudiera.

—Aun así —retomó, poniendo todo su empeño en sonar nuevamente animado—¿va a concederme el privilegio de anoche, también esta mañana? He de confesar que me muero de ganas de ser su… amante otra vez.

Shaoran notó que ella se sonrojaba ante el uso de la palabra «amante», y lo cierto es que admitía que a él tampoco le hacía gracia, pero no se le había ocurrido ningún otro término. Después de todo, no eran nada formal, una vez fuera de la cama. Y probablemente tampoco lo serían nunca.

Para no desalentarse demasiado con el _confortador_ pensamiento, se pegó a ella un poco más y se acomodó de nuevo entre sus piernas, haciendo que sus caderas se rozaran en un movimiento lento. Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos de repente, al sentir las caricias tan íntimas y sugestivas que él le estaba propiciando, y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que sentía que todo volvía a repetirse y de nuevo se veía atrapada en las garras de un hombre con mucha más experiencia que ella, además de tener la capacidad de atraerla de forma alucinante.

—¿Me concede ese permiso, señorita Kinomoto?

Sakura arrojó sus manos a la ancha espalda con tanta fuerza que aquello fue casi un golpe. Pero es que sentía en cada nervio que ya no podía soportar más de aquellas caricias.

—Shaoran…

—¿Y me pondrá una buena nota si hago bien mi trabajo?

Ella se rió, aunque casi en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Te pondré una mala nota si no haces algo más que eso!

Viendo que había conseguido desesperarla y que lo deseara nuevamente, le separó un poco más las piernas y se sumergió en ella incluso antes de lo que él mismo esperaba. Sakura soltó un suspiro delicioso de lo que pareció alivio, y pronto volvió a arrastrarla hacia aquel abismo nebuloso de respiraciones entrecortadas. A diferencia de la noche anterior, ella procuró imitar sus movimientos y seguirle el ritmo, consiguiendo que el orgasmo se precipitara sobre los dos bastante antes, además de fulminarlos como un rayo. Probablemente como pago por haberla provocado antes, se dijo Shaoran, en cuanto su cerebro volvió a activarse e intentaba normalizar su ritmo cardíaco.

—¿Qué nota… me das por eso? —le preguntó, todavía jadeando.

Sakura sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero no le daría el gusto de admitirlo.

—Regular.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

—¿Regular? —Ella asintió con la cabeza, muy seria, aunque se estaba llamando mentirosa una y otra vez—. Bueno, entonces tendré que seguir intentándolo.

Cuando volvió a buscar sus labios, Sakura le acarició la mejilla en un acto inconsciente que los paralizó a los dos. Sin embargo, Shaoran se hizo el desentendido y se agazapó para susurrarle:

—¿Cuántas oportunidades vas a darme para remediarlo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Shaoran miró el reloj otra vez.

—Bastante —dijo despreocupadamente—, después de todo, Shen… —Frunció el ceño—. Shen…

Sakura se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de él comenzaba a funcionar a un montón de revoluciones por minuto, porque se quedó mudo de repente.

—¿Qué pasa con Shen? —lo instó.

Shaoran se separó de ella como un resorte, se sentó en el borde de la cama y Sakura vio, con asombro, que empezaba a vestirse. ¿A eso le llamaba él «bastante tiempo»?

—Mierda —lo oyó mascullar—¡olvidé a Shen!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shen revolvió el contenido de la taza con la cuchara que la madre de Ai, aquella señora amable que tenía los ojos del mismo color que la niña, le había dado algunos segundos atrás. Estaba sentado frente a su compañera, con la mirada perdida en las motas de polvo que pululaban junto a la ventana y conseguía ver gracias a la luz del sol. Por su parte, ella se entretenía comiendo galletas e intentando armar un cubo con cuadraditos de colores. Shen se había enterado hacía poco de su afición a los juegos de lógica, y ahora ya no estaba tan sorprendido, de modo que no se demoró demasiado en observar los rápidos movimientos de sus manos, y pasó a estudiar su rostro. Parecía concentrada. Incluso bonita.

—Perdón por las molestias —dijo de repente, intentando alejar sus pensamientos del rumbo que tomaban.

La niña alzó el rostro para mirarlo, algo desconcertada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de tener que quedarme a dormir en tu casa.

Ella sonrió y dejó el cubo sobre la mesa.

—No te preocupes, no molestas. A mamá también le agradas mucho, el otro día que viniste me lo dijo. —Frunció levemente el ceño, como inquieta de repente—. Sólo espero que tu papá esté bien.

Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, Shen hizo una mueca. En realidad, el trato con Ai había sido ir a su casa a hacer los deberes, quizá cenar, pero luego nada que incluyera pasar la noche en el cuarto de invitados. Y no lo había creído posible en un principio, pero las horas habían transcurrido a la misma velocidad que siempre, y Shaoran seguía sin aparecer. No recordaba que lo hubiera dejado antes tan desatendido, pero la confusión dio paso al entendimiento en cuanto razonó un poco más la situación.

—Seguro que lo está —murmuró, convencidísimo—. Anda muy distraído, eso es todo. Se le habrá olvidado… Está enamorado¿sabes?

Ai abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse lo que pasaba. ¿De verdad que Shen Li estaba dándole conversación¿Hablándole de su vida y la de su padre sin que ella se lo pidiera o preguntara nada?

—¿En… en serio?

Shen asintió con la cabeza, bebiendo ausentemente la leche y el chocolate.

—Sí. Le gusta la señorita Sakura.

La boca de Ai se abrió como un buzón, y la galleta que sostenía una de sus manos cayó sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Que _qué?!_

—¡Shhh, no grites, que no es como para que tu madre se entere también! —se quejó el niño, mirando a la mujer, por si había oído algo. Se alivió un poco al notar que seguía entretenida preparando algunas cosas para el almuerzo que llevarían al colegio. Al girarse otra vez, enfocó los ojos en los de Ai y la miró seriamente antes de empezar a murmurar—: Escucha, te voy a contar un secreto, pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Ai estaba tan entusiasmada ante la idea de que él quisiera contarle un secreto, que no demoró ni dos segundos en asentir con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¡Lo juro!

Él asintió con la cabeza, conforme, y se inclinó hacia delante para poder cuchichear más cómodamente. Ai lo imitó.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que nunca he tenido una madre? —Ella afirmó instantáneamente, recordando una de las primeras conversaciones con Shen. ¿No le había dicho entonces que su padre salía con señoritas? Quizá entonces no debería extrañarle tanto que le gustara su maestra—. Pues bueno, quiero que la señorita Sakura sea mi madre. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella hizo un ruidito de asombro.

—¿De verdad¡Es genial!

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

Shen sonrió, y Ai se pellizcó disimuladamente un brazo. ¿Era posible que no siguiera durmiendo¿Desde cuándo él le sonreía, o le pedía ayuda para cualquier cosa? Ésa _tenía_ que ser una mañana muy extraña.

—¿A… a qué?

—A lograr que mi padre y la señorita Sakura se casen —respondió, en voz todavía más baja que la anterior.

En el momento en que Ai asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza y sellaban el pacto con un apretón de manos, el timbre de la puerta sonó y los niños volvieron a sus sitios correspondientes para disimular ante la mujer que pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. Les convendría ser precavidos si querían que el plan funcionara, se dijeron con la mirada seria cargada de complicidad. Shen se comentó a sí mismo que ahora el trabajo podría resultarle más fácil, si se complementaban bien, y no tenía muchas dudas sobre eso. Ai era bastante menos tonta de lo que parecía, porque él la había visto redactar cosas con sentido y acomodar los colores en un bendito cubo que en su vida consiguió acabar sin arrojarlo, desesperado, por el aire luego de cinco minutos. Además de que ahora sabía que podía mantenerse callada si quería.

—Shen, pequeño —lo llamó la madre de Ai desde la puerta, captando su atención—. Vino tu papá a buscarte.

—Milagro —murmuró, bajándose de la silla.

Ai lo siguió, curiosa, por el pasillo. Cuando se encontraron con Shaoran, el niño alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos, y la niña lo miró como si tuviera un mono en el hombro.

—¿Y bien?

El tonito de padre enfadado que usó Shen hizo que a Shaoran se le encendieran las mejillas, sintiéndose demasiado infantil. Ya se había disculpado con la madre de Ai, y no había sido tan vergonzoso como tener que hacerlo ante su propio hijo.

—Lo siento. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente que olvidé…

—No, papá, es que tú ya chocheas.

Completamente abochornado, Shaoran bajó la cabeza y se ocultó el rostro con una mano. Oyó las risas de la señora Kawamura casi de fondo.

—Su hijo es un encanto, señor Li.

—¿En serio? —masculló el aludido.

—Sí, aunque parece bastante severo.

—¡Es que papá se comporta como un crío!

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Shen, _encanto_, no te pases de listo.

El niño sólo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que había sido suficiente, al menos por los próximos cincuenta minutos.

—De todas formas, me gustaría que lo trajera a casa más seguido —continuó la madre de Ai, con su usual sonrisa amistosa—. Los niños parecen llevarse muy bien, y es bueno que hagan los deberes juntos.

Por un momento, Shaoran creyó que llevarlo a casa de Ai más seguido sería una buena venganza, pero Shen parecía casi tan satisfecho con la idea como la propia niña. Aquello lo desconcertó, pero luego recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho sobre que ella parecía gustarle, y supuso que tendría que haber algo de verdad en aquella suposición, o no se lo explicaba.

—Me… parece una buena idea —consintió.

Sakura recostó la cabeza en el asiento del vehículo, sintiéndose exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente. Podía ver a Shaoran hablando con la madre de Ai, una mujer excesivamente amable y simpática que Sakura ya conocía de conversar con ella en algunas reuniones. La niña también estaba ahí, con una sonrisa de felicidad deslumbrante por alguna cosa, e incluso Shen parecía contento, porque no tenía signos de enfado en su expresión, menos hosca de lo normal.

El sol a veces se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana de una forma tan molesta que tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para poder seguir mirando, y la brisa agitaba los árboles con mucha suavidad. Era un día glorioso, tan, tan tranquilo, que le costaba creer que su interior pudiera ser una tormenta eléctrica.

Había sucedido todo tan rápido… Era como si sólo se hubiera descuidado unos segundos, cerrado los ojos y dejado llevar, y, al volver a abrirlos, viera que todo a su alrededor había sido arrasado. Mutado. En lo que tarda uno en suspirar para relajarse, y al siguiente segundo descubrir que está de nuevo tan tirante como al principio.

Y todo eso le provocaba ahora un miedo terrible, porque sentía que ni ella era la misma que al principio, por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho él.

¡Si ni siquiera pudo rechazarlo esa mañana, cuando lo único que pretendía era escapar¿Qué esperanzas le quedaban, si no podía controlarse? No sabía que un deseo tan fuerte pudiera hacer eso, y mucho menos sabía que ella fuera capaz de sentir con tanta intensidad.

Soltando un suspiro quejumbroso, se hundió un poco más en su asiento e intentó controlar la furia y el terror. Sentía algo demasiado fuerte oprimiéndole el pecho, lo había sentido por la mañana, la noche anterior, y varios días atrás. Pero lo notaba más que nunca, como un estallido que pretendía llenarle los ojos de lágrimas, cada vez que soñaba con que Shaoran le decía que la amaba. También lo había soñado cuando se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Y estaba en un punto en el que le provocaba tanto dolor que ya no se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

De soportar que su mente le dijera esas cosas, cuando la realidad era muy diferente. Era una tortura empeñarse en anhelar algo que sabía que no tendría. Sakura lo había «amado» para consolarlo, porque él se lo había pedido justamente por ese motivo. Necesitaba a Diana, pero Diana no estaba. Y Sakura lo había «amado» en su lugar, sólo para que pudiera repararse un poco. Para ayudarlo a recobrarse de viejas heridas que se reabrían sin piedad, y que ella no soportaba ver tatuadas en su rostro. Había querido reemplazar sus recuerdos, por una noche. Lo había amado por Diana, no por Sakura. Porque ella no lo amaba, no.

¡Nunca!

Suficiente dolor se ocasionaba a sí misma ya dejando que sucedieran cosas que luego la carcomerían sin piedad. Ya se había dejado caer lo suficientemente bajo, permitiéndose ser simplemente un pañuelo y un cuerpo a disposición de Shaoran, como para permitirse amarlo también. Porque una cosa era desear desesperadamente cargar con su dolor y aliviarlo, y otra… otra…

¿Cuánto podía doler amarlo, sabiendo que él no la quería?

Quizá como _ya_ dolía, se dijo. Y era una terrible certeza que ella no podía admitir, al menos de momento. De modo que lo mejor era seguir comportándose como si fuera la mujer del corazón de piedra que todo lo aguantaba, para no despertar sospechas a los demás. Ser un títere durante otro rato, tan sólo para darle el gusto a él, y esperando que a Shaoran no se le ocurriera seguir tejiendo aquella tela de araña a su alrededor, porque llegaría a un punto del que ya no podría salir. Y entonces estaría perdida.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba…?

—¿Señorita?

Sakura casi brinca del susto al oír que la llamaban, y se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de Shen, que había abierto la puerta. Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando recobrarse, y le sonrió al niño.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Hoy te toca ir sentado atrás —le advirtió Shaoran, al tiempo que tomaba su sitio frente al volante. Sakura pudo sentir los escalofríos chispeando en su cuello, sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo—. Y date prisa, que Sakura no puede llegar tarde.

Shen volvió a cerrar la puerta, devanándose los sesos en busca de una respuesta. ¿Por cuántos motivos tendría su padre que llevar a Sakura al trabajo, y, además olvidarse de él completamente la noche pasada?

La verdad, no había muchas posibilidades.

Los adultos se sonrojaron al sentir una mirada recelosa desde el asiento trasero, y casi desearon que Shen soltara lo que estaba pensando en vez de torturarlos con su silencio. Para distraerse, Sakura fijó los ojos verdes en la ventana y Shaoran puso el motor en marcha. Shen sólo continuó observándolos con una sonrisita astuta, y luego se dijo que, de poder, no abriría la boca en todo el trayecto y que, si preguntaban, se haría el ingenuo. Aunque sólo fuera por molestar.

—¿Qué hiciste en casa de Ai? —fue la primera pregunta que le cayó.

El niño se encogió de hombros, recordando. No habían hecho nada demasiado interesante, pero al menos le había enseñado a construir un electroimán con los ganchitos de la ropa y aquella batería vieja. Porque el soplete para prender fuego a las hormigas no le había hecho gracia a su amiga, de modo que no contaba. Y, por supuesto, a su padre tampoco le haría gracia.

—Lo normal —contestó escuetamente.

—¿Qué es «lo normal»?

Shen bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Jugar al ajedrez, comer lo que la madre de Ai prepara, hacer los deberes¡yo qué sé!

Al oír aquel último punto, los adultos intercambiaron una rápida mirada. A Shaoran no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que se le iluminó el rostro a Sakura antes de que se volteara a ver al niño.

—¿Hiciste los deberes… otra vez? —Shen se encogió de hombros—. No te lo dije ayer, porque te fuiste antes de que me diera cuenta, pero vi que me entregaste el trabajo que mandé —continuó Sakura—. Tu papá y yo nos alegramos muchísimo por eso.

Shen se sonrojó y miró obstinadamente la funda del asiento. Pudo oír el momento preciso en que Sakura volvió a girarse, y el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa deslumbrante, tanto en los labios como en los ojos de su maestra, se quedó impregnado en su cerebro. A él nunca se le había ocurrido que algo que consideraba tan insignificante en su escala de valores podía ser tan importante para Sakura, o hacerla tan feliz —de su padre lo dudaba, porque la cara que había puesto no había sido del todo agradable—. Sin embargo, ahora que lo sabía, se dijo que procuraría hacer los deberes más seguido. Pero sólo si era para ver la alegría de Sakura como recompensa.

Shaoran eludió todo lo que pudo el mismo recuerdo que su hijo, pero se rindió en cuanto notó que no podía conseguirlo, por mucho que se concentrara en el tráfico, que, a esas horas de la mañana, no era excesivo. Sentía sus pensamientos divididos en dos grandes fuerzas; la primera era la misma que Sakura había descrito, que se alegraba de que Shen estuviera cambiando un poco su actitud pasiva, impulsado por vaya a saber uno qué, y la segunda era la que le decía que aquello no podía ser bueno, porque Sakura estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplir su cometido y alejarse.

Apretó los dedos en el volante mientras pensaba en eso. Él no podía pedirle que se quedara… ¿verdad? No podía hacer lo mismo dos veces. Y entonces le tocaba aguantarse y sufrir de nuevo.

Sakura, que lo estaba mirando de reojo, notó que Shaoran fruncía el ceño y la mandíbula se le tensaba, al igual que los hombros. Sin embargo, antes de preguntarle si le pasaba algo o de ceder ante el impulso que le dictaba acariciarle el brazo y pasarle una mano por el rígido mentón, notó que el vehículo se detenía, y asumió que ya habían llegado al colegio. Lo agradeció en el alma. No más preocupación por lo que él hiciera o no hiciera, se juró, hasta al menos muchas horas, o acabaría fundiéndosele el cerebro.

Aliviada y todavía con el consuelo de poder estar contenta por la noticia de Shen, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le sonrió al niño, como para decirle que lo esperaba dentro de algunos minutos en la clase, cuando comenzara el horario escolar.

E iba a despedirse de Shaoran con algún leve gesto también, pero, apenas giró el rostro hacia él, notó que lo tenía demasiado cerca y, aún peor, se le había echado encima sin preguntar, para besarla de la misma manera en la que lo hizo tantas veces durante la noche pasada.

Nuevamente rendida ante el ímpetu de su propio deseo, Sakura le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y dejó de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera el empuje de los labios masculinos contra los suyos, o la forma deliciosa en que se amoldaban sus cuerpos.

Desde su puesto, Shen abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo cualquier movimiento, incluyendo la respiración. Y después comenzó a abochornarse. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba viendo?

¡De verdad que se había perdido de mucho, estando en casa de Ai!

Se sonrojó todavía más cuando vio que su padre acariciaba la rodilla de Sakura muy sugestivamente, y el aviso de que se habían olvidado completamente de su presencia comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, haciendo que tuviera que ponerle fin a la situación antes de presenciar cualquier cosa poco apta para sus nueve años.

—¡Eh —se apresuró a protestar—, que yo nunca dije querer un hermano!

Por suerte para la salud mental de Shen, aquello fue suficiente, y los adultos no tardaron en separarse. Shaoran se mantenía serio, mirando al frente, pero Sakura estaba tan roja como una amapola y medio paralizada en su sitio. Pareció despabilarse luego de algunos segundos intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, y entonces asió su bolso, abrió la puerta, susurró un débil «hasta luego» y se fue como si tuviera al mismo diablo persiguiéndola.

Shen respetó el silencio de su padre, pero sólo durante algunos minutos, porque supuso que, si no hablaba, él no se movería. Tosió para llamar su atención, lo vio parpadear —era bueno saber que al menos estaba con vida—, se pasó al asiento del copiloto y expuso tranquilamente:

—Creo entender por qué no me fuiste a buscar ayer por la noche.

Shaoran se sonrojó como un adolescente pillado in fraganti. No había sido su intención hacer una escenita delante de su hijo, pero se había puesto de un humor demasiado malo con sólo pensar que Sakura acabaría alejándose, y un impulso le había gritado que la besara y la retuviera entonces, por muy desesperado que eso fuera. La conciencia de que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo y tenía que guardar su sabor hasta en la sangre antes de verla marchar, lo había hecho delatarse de forma demasiado obvia.

No tenía sentido intentar desviar el tema, a esas alturas del partido, así que prefirió conversar de forma un poco racional con su hijo. Después de todo, Shen se metía tanto en su vida amorosa que sería imposible no notar su presencia más seguido de ahora en adelante… Por Dios, sólo esperaba que ella no le disgustara tanto, o sabía que se encargaría de hacerla sufrir hasta espantarla, como había hecho con todas las demás mujeres.

No le gustaría la idea de tener que obligarlo a comportarse, pero lo haría, si no le quedaba otro remedio. Para asegurarse, preguntó:

—¿Sakura también te molesta?

Shen sonrió con su astucia característica. ¿Cómo podía ser su padre tan ingenuo, a los treinta y dos años?

—Nah. Ella _es_ mi elegida. —Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos, y ahora sí que giró el rostro para verlo. Sabía que acababa de entender que se estaba refiriendo a su trato. Su tono inocente fue completamente creíble cuando volvió a hablar—. Ah¿es que no te lo había dicho antes?

Shaoran suspiró, y lo miró como pidiendo piedad.

—Eres demasiado cruel para ser un niño.

—Quiero que ella sea mi madre —insistió Shen, volviendo a su tono serio e ignorando las súplicas de su padre.

El hombre recostó la cabeza sobre el volante antes de contestar con tono quejumbroso:

—Yo también, créeme.

—Te gusta mucho mi maestra¿no, papá?

Él sólo asintió.

Shen le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo. Era bueno saber que no se había equivocado ni un segundo al pensar que su padre estaba loco por la señorita Kinomoto, pero no le gustaba tanto que sufriera por eso. Y sabía que él no servía para ayudar a nadie, pero…

—Prometo que haré los deberes todos los días, si eso sirve para ayudarte a convencerla —murmuró—. Quizá, si me porto bien, ella quiera quedarse con nosotros.

Shaoran alzó un poco el rostro para mirarlo con sincera sorpresa, sin poder acabar de creerse lo que pasaba. Sabía que Shen lo quería, por supuesto, pero lo recordaba más haciéndose el desentendido o burlándose un poco, que tendiéndole una mano. Tuvo que luchar con el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al notar por enésima vez que él hablaba en serio, de modo que prefirió apurarlo.

—Se te va a hacer tarde. Vete ya.

Después de todo, dudaba que a Shen también comenzaran a gustarle los abrazos. No podía cambiar tanto de repente.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Shaoran lo miró hasta que entró en el edificio, y luego volvió a su anterior postura demacrada.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura se sentía bastante culpable todavía por lo ocurrido a la salida del colegio. Recién se había dado cuenta de haber dejado su querido _Mini Cooper_ en casa de Shaoran cuando estaba en mitad de la clase, así que ya tenía asumido desde entonces el hecho de resignarse a volver a su casa a pie, y después tener que pasar a buscar el coche… cuando estuviera un poco más cuerda.

No obstante, cuán grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que su amante —se había sonrojado mucho al pensar en él usando esa palabra— estaba apoyado sobre la pintura roja de lo que le encantaba llamar «cochecito de juguete», cruzado de brazos y esperando con Shen a un lado. Sakura no tuvo tiempo para huir, porque el niño la había visto, y entonces sólo le quedó acercarse para preguntar. Shaoran le explicó que le había parecido buena idea alcanzarle el coche para ahorrarle la caminata, y ella sólo atinó a asentir y agradecer tímidamente el gesto. Por supuesto, ofreció llevarlos a ellos a casa, pero ambos habían declinado muy cortésmente su oferta, de modo que Sakura tuvo que verlos irse a pie… Y le sentó bastante mal.

De hecho, aún seguía torturándose y recriminándose no haberlos obligado, mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta, pero se olvidó del tema en cuanto oyó las risas provenientes de la cocina. Dejó las llaves del coche sobre la mesita, colocó el abrigo en el perchero y avanzó con paso vacilante siguiendo la algarabía. Se llevó otra gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Yukito Tsukishiro a la mesa.

—Hola, Sakura —la saludó en cuanto la vio—. ¿Recién llegas del trabajo?

Contenta, ella se acercó para abrazarlo. Yukito la recibió de la misma forma fraternal de siempre.

—Sí. ¿Y tú? Hace tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.

Nadeshiko le acercó una taza de té a su hija, que tomó asiento junto a todos los demás. Touya estaba muy entretenido revolviendo el contenido humeante de su taza, mientras que Fujitaka y su mujer oían la conversación atentamente.

—Creo que encargarme de mi abuelo me quitaba mucho tiempo libre —confesó el maestro de Matemáticas—. Sin embargo, ahora está ya recuperado. Ayer mismo pudo volver a casa.

—¿Ya le dieron el alta? —se alegró Sakura.

—Sí, y está tan bien como siempre. De hecho, apenas llegó dijo que lo primero que haría sería arreglar el jardín.

—El señor Tsukishiro, siempre haciendo gala de sus dotes de jardinero —comentó Fujitaka, recordando a su vecino.

Yukito asintió con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa. Su abuelo había sido, precisamente, quien le inculcara aquella manía por tener un bonito jardín en el frente de su casa, y cuidar y podar los rosales para que dieran las rosas más exquisitas. Algún día, se dijo, tendría un jardín tan hermoso como el que el señor Tsukishiro había logrado. En una nueva casa. En un nuevo futuro…

—En realidad, llegas justo a tiempo para que te demos una noticia —le habló a Sakura, recordando que ella no estaba enterada aún—. Recién se lo comentábamos Touya y yo a tus padres, pero tu opinión también es importante. Después de todo, eres quien tiene que darle el permiso a tu hermano, porque no soportaría marcharse si tú te quedaras triste.

—¡Eso es mentira! —se quejó Touya, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, vamos, To-ya, no podrías soportar que tu adorable hermana se enfadara contigo.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —interpeló Sakura, sin enterarse de nada—. ¿Para qué se supone que tengo que dar un permiso, o enfadarme…?

Nadeshiko soltó una risa suave y Fujitaka se inclinó un poco más en su sitio, como deleitado ante el desconcierto de su hija. Yukito siguió luciendo su sonrisa tranquila mientras le explicaba:

—Lo hemos estado hablando, y al final llegamos a decidir que Touya me acompañara a China en este viaje. No puedo venir a Japón casi nunca, de modo que la única manera de estar como siempre es que nos mudemos juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder, anonadada. Miró a su hermano con tanta sorpresa como podía, y notó que Touya estaba incómodo y feliz en la misma proporción.

—¿Te irás a vivir a China con Yukito? —murmuró.

Su hermano habló con voz poco firme, pese a lo aparentemente seguro de su rostro.

—Sí.

—Y… ¿en China sí vais a casaros?

Ante aquella pregunta, toda la familia la miró con viva incredulidad, pero Touya pareció ser el más afectado, porque un poco de color se extendió por sus mejillas. Sakura se sintió algo abochornada entre tanto silencio, pensando que su pregunta había sido demasiado indiscreta, muy probablemente, pero intentó no apabullarse.

—Monstruo¿de dónde sacas unas ideas tan extrañas?

—¡No son ideas extrañas! —protestó, mirando a su hermano con enfado—. ¡No puedes pretender que no pasa nada!

Touya la miró con burla.

—Creo que trabajas demasiadas horas…

Sakura tenía todas las ganas de tirarle algo por la cabeza. ¡Ella sabía que ellos se amaban¡Lo sabía, y era una verdad tan grande como una casa! Lo veía mejor que nunca, en la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro, algunas veces. Eran miradas cargadas de anhelos, de cosas que sólo ellos dos sabían, de compartir secretos. Sakura reconocía esas miradas, porque también sabía darlas. Ella también sabía mirar así. Y acariciar una mejilla en un momento de hermosa intimidad. Oh, sí que sabía…

Tragó plomo.

No tenía sentido defenderse de su hermano utilizando como argumento el hecho de que ahora tenía un amante, y de lo que hacía o no hacía con él, o de lo que podía notar cuando de pronto conocía un montón de cosas.

Exhausta, suspiró.

—Déjalo, Touya, no importa. Debo estar volviéndome loca¿de acuerdo? No me hagas caso.

—No te haría caso, de todas formas, ni aunque estuvieras cuerda.

Antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, Sakura le dio una patada en la espinilla. Aunque no disfrutó de su expresión de dolor, ni de verlo retorcerse, y aquello la alarmó todavía más. Si no conseguía una mínima satisfacción dándole su merecido al pesado de Touya, entonces tenía que estar verdaderamente mal.

—¿Cuándo… cuándo os vais? —murmuró.

—Dentro de tres semanas; en cuanto estén listos todos los papeles. —Una vez más, era Yukito quien respondía a sus dudas. Posó una de sus grandes manos en el hombro femenino, y Sakura lo miró con desconcierto otra vez—. Pero no te preocupes, pequeña. Tu molesto hermano mayor vendrá a visitarte con más asiduidad de la que crees. Después de todo, no le gusta estar lejos de ti, aunque sólo sea por fastidiarte.

—No llores, hija —insistió su madre, ofreciéndole una caja con pañuelos de papel—. Touya vendrá a visitarnos seguido…

Sakura se sorprendió con tantas atenciones hacia su persona, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, efectivamente, en cuanto tuvo la idea de pasarse los dedos por las mejillas. Se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo, y le tocó esperar algunos segundos hasta que él se dignara a corresponder el gesto.

Touya sería feliz, y eso le parecía mucho más importante que tenerlo cerca constantemente. Aunque no formalizaran nunca nada, Sakura se dijo que la felicidad de él estaba con Yukito, y entonces no le tocaba hacer más que aceptarlo. Era lo que querían. La forma que tenían de amarse, en silencio, y estaba bien. Ella no estaba triste por Touya. De hecho, se alegraba.

De lo que no se alegraba era de llorar amargamente… pensando en otras cosas.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola! En serio, estoy agotada después de pasar dos días en casa de mi hermana, así que no me pidan comentarios coherentes hoy... por piedad. Les dejo que hablen del capítulo ustedes, porque mi cerebro ya no funciona. ¡Necesito dormir!

Besos a todos.

PD: Hubo reviews en inglés! Qué fuerte! OMG! Me quedé de lo más impresionada.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. Aceptación

**Capítulo XVI**

**«Aceptación»**

El día ya era uno de esplendorosa primavera, lo habitual a esas alturas del año. El invierno vino y se fue demasiado rápido, quizá, y ahora las pequeñas calles de Tomoeda estaban plagadas de árboles en flor y pétalos al viento. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol derretía corazones. Pichones se quejaban allá en lo alto, ocultos en los nidos, entre las ramas. Los grupos de adolescentes arrojaban los apuntes al aire, contentos de haber acabado con el ciclo lectivo del año. Por fin marzo había llegado, y, con él, las esperadas vacaciones.

Shen se movía justamente en ese ambiente, y, por enésima vez en lo que iba de caminata de regreso al hogar, miró la hoja de papel que sostenía su mano derecha. No acababa de creerse aquel extraño fenómeno. Las calificaciones escritas en las tablas eran el justo promedio obtenido de las notas de sus exámenes, ni más ni menos, sin que hubiera una sola décima restada.

Cosa que, en sus circunstancias, era _bastante_ inusual.

Ninguna otra maestra, hasta el momento, había podido resistir la tentación de vengarse de su indiferencia durante las clases y del hecho de que no entregara nunca los deberes, de modo que el niño estaba por demás acostumbrado a ver que cifras tan altas se convertían en un siete o incluso menos que eso… Así pues, le resultaba increíble que Sakura no hubiera tocado las notas originales. Ni siquiera había puesto anotaciones al pie de página, junto a su firma, para criticarlo.

Se sonrojó.

De todos modos, ella ya le había comentado sus «notas» personalmente. Shen recordaba que, en cuanto todos los demás se hubieron ido —él solía retrasarse un poco con lo de guardar los útiles, por eso de quedarse mirando las musarañas—, Sakura se le había acercado muy sonriente y dado un abrazo que tuvo la cualidad de dejarlo casi sin respiración, por la fuerza con que ella lo retenía y por sus propios nervios. Y, ciertamente, sus nervios habían empeorado todavía más en cuanto la señorita Kinomoto le había asegurado que estaba muy orgullosa de él, y que siempre sería su niño favorito, aunque vinieran muchos alumnos más dedicados después.

Para Shen, aquello había sido todo un milagro, y ni que decirse tiene que también se juró y perjuró que ella siempre sería su maestra favorita, por los siglos de los siglos, hasta el fin del universo conocido. Además, claro, de que esperaba poder convencerla de convertirse en su madre.

Suspiró, y se sintió extraño cuando lo invadió la melancolía. Jamás, jamás había lamentado que el curso se acabara, pero sí le estaba pasando ahora. Mientras andaba a paso lento y descuidado, como el de todo pensante que se precie, justificó aquella emoción diciéndose a sí mismo que sería por el miedo de no volver a ver a Sakura Kinomoto, en el caso de que las cosas no resultasen como esperaba. Además, claro, de que no vería a Ai tan seguido, y probablemente se aburriría un poco más en su casa, solo. Porque se divertía bastante con las tonterías de la primera amiga que tenía.

Los ojos ambarinos de Shen sonrieron al recordar lo mucho que se había quejado Ai y la promesa que lo obligó a hacerle sobre que iría a visitarla en vacaciones, so pena de que se enfadara muchísimo si se le ocurría faltar a su palabra.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa, se desvió de la acera para atravesar el jardín delantero. Al abrir la puerta, encogió la nariz, desagradado ante el aroma a tabaco que ya se sentía en el recibidor, y bufó con fastidio. No soportaba el olor de los cigarrillos, ni encendidos ni apagados, pero le tocaba resignarse a hacer de tripas corazón desde algún tiempo; exactamente desde que Shaoran era incapaz de pasarse un día entero sin fumar.

—¿Papá? —llamó, al tiempo que dejaba la mochila a un lado. Se quitó los zapatos en el mismo segundo, coordinando movimientos.

—Estoy en la cocina.

Shaoran apagó el cigarrillo frotando el extremo encendido con el cenicero sobre la mesa, y se gruñó a sí mismo por no haberse percatado de la hora para hacer que la casa se ventilara antes de que llegara Shen del colegio.

Cuando el niño apareció tras el umbral, a su padre no le costó nada notar el ceño fruncido con reproche y molestia, como dándole la razón a sus pensamientos. Lo vio dirigirse, sin decir ni mu, adonde estaba la mesada, treparse a ella y abrir la ventana, haciendo correr el aire.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Shen negó con la cabeza, como quien está resignado, y avanzó hacia él. Le extendió una hoja de papel algo duro, y Shaoran la aceptó sin saber qué era. El pequeño Li tragó nerviosamente, esperando alguna reacción.

Al ver las notas, el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par y pareció quedarse definitivamente mudo. Shen, que se imaginaba una reacción similar, o peor, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y declaró tan tranquilamente como pudo:

—Dijo que está orgullosa de mí, y que soy su favorito.

Shaoran se mordió la lengua.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Qué bueno.

La expresión de Shen se volvió más dura que antes, y tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos de gritarle algunas cosas a Shaoran, en cuanto notó que éste volvía a su últimamente muy habitual postura de «dejemos el agua correr». Llevaba en ese plan desde aquella charla que tuvieran cuando él lo había visto besarse con Sakura, y no había forma de hacerlo reaccionar. De hecho, recordaba haber jugado al ajedrez con su padre esa tarde, y ganado, cuando _nunca_ antes ocurriera tal cosa.

¡Si había tenido que declararle el jaque mate cuatro veces, antes de que se diera por enterado!

—Papá —insistió solemnemente—, _tienes_ que ir a verla.

—No.

—Sí.

—He dicho que _no_.

Como un niño testarudo, Shaoran giró el rostro hacia otro lado y ahogó un gemido de frustración, plenamente consciente de que Shen se estaba portando de forma mucho más racional y adulta que él. Sin embargo, también sabía que no podía dar el brazo a torcer, porque la decisión que había tomado era la que debía llevar a cabo.

No había vuelto a ver a Sakura desde aquella tarde en que le devolvió su coche, luego de pasar la noche y la mañana con ella, compartiendo lecho. Cuando se permitió pensar en lo ocurrido, la culpabilidad lo había asaltado como una espada enterrándosele en las entrañas y revolviendo vísceras, haciéndolo sentir un aprovechado. Sakura era mucho más joven que él, tanto en edad como en espíritu; una chica demasiado cándida e inexperta que no contaba con armas suficientes para defenderse de la experiencia que él tenía con las mujeres, y a la que había engatusado hasta el punto de llevársela a la cama.

A ella, que lo único que pretendía era lo mejor para su hijo, y que se preocupaba por el padre únicamente debido a la extensión de aquel sentimiento de amor que le tenía a Shen. La misma Sakura le había confesado que no le importaba ser su pañuelo, porque creía que aún le dolía lo ocurrido con Diana, y Shaoran no había tenido el valor para desmentir sus suposiciones erróneas… ¡pero sí para aprovecharse demasiado de aquella oferta de consuelo que le hiciera!

Le había dado lo mejor de sus coqueteos, la había tratado con toda la delicadeza que tenía, la había mirado con toda la pasión y la entrega que podía, con tal de convencerla para que le brindara un poco más. Que le permitiera tener todo cuanto fuera posible de su cuerpo esa noche, para amarla en secreto.

Pero Sakura no se había merecido tal engaño, ni tales ardides. Sakura se habría merecido que le dijera que estaba confundida si pensaba que Diana le movía el suelo todavía, que era mejor que no se le acercara tanto, para no tentarlo, y, por supuesto, haberla incitado a marcharse antes de que cediera a sus instintos. Pero, no, ni en la noche la había tratado como se merecía, ni tampoco en la mañana, cuando ella parecía tan reticente a repetir aquella entrega y él la había seducido otra vez, hasta que se rindió.

Se sentía justo como había supuesto entonces, aun cuando no se permitía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo: una basura. Alguien lo suficientemente deshonesto como para haber actuado como lo hizo.

¿Y él se había atrevido a juzgar las buenas intenciones de Sakura Kinomoto alguna vez¡Era una broma de mal gusto¡A él era a quien no le quedaban buenas intenciones, por Dios, y pretendía hacer las cosas jugando sucio!

¿Cómo le había hecho eso a ella¿Cómo no se había obligado a detenerse¿Cómo podía tener una cara tan dura? Aprovecharse de esa mujer era lo mismo que despreciar a una madre. ¡Una completa y absoluta blasfemia, y una vergüenza para sí mismo!

—No me vas a buscar al colegio desde esa vez, por no encontrarte con mi maestra —continuó, con su implacable arremetida, el niño de nueve años. Sabía que su padre libraba una batalla interna cada cinco segundos, pero estaba harto de que no se decidiera a hacer nada—. Y ya se acabaron las clases, de modo que no voy a quejarme por ello, pero sí porque parezcas un zombi las veinticuatro horas del día. ¡Y porque me voy a quedar sin pulmones si sigues fumando tanto!

Shaoran volvió a mirar a su hijo, y descubrió su rostro casi desencajado. Aquella escena lo habría hecho sonreír, de no estar en las mismas condiciones de desesperación.

—Se acabó, Shen. Yo soy el adulto aquí, y quien pone las normas, de modo que te toca resignarte, aunque sea lo que más odias en la vida. No voy a ir a ver a Sakura, ni a hablar con ella, ni a pedirle matrimonio, ni a obligarla a ser tu madre. No te metas más en mis asuntos.

—¡Pero…!

—He dicho que es suficiente, y no voy a repetírtelo.

La mirada elocuente que le dirigió Shaoran hizo que su hijo se tragara todas sus quejas de sopetón, entendiendo que no lograría nada… salvo un buen castigo, a lo sumo, de seguir insistiendo tanto.

Con ganas de arrojarle algo por la cabeza al «adulto que ponía las normas en su casa», se giró y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, haciendo que cada pisada se asemejara al impacto de un yunque contra los escalones. Por último, se metió en su cuarto y dio un portazo que casi hizo temblar las paredes.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura recién salía del trabajo luego de haber pasado algunos registros pendientes al ordenador de la sala de profesores, pues sabía que el director se olvidaría de hacerlo, y serían muy útiles para el curso venidero. Aquél había sido un día ajetreado, dado que los niños resultaban más inquietos y difíciles de controlar siempre que estaban a punto de acabar con el ciclo, pero se había asegurado la supervivencia del mismo modo que todos los años; procurando entretenerlos con juegos antes que con ejercicios y deberes, que sabía serían una completa tortura para todos. Y mentiría si no admitiera que se lo pasaba de maravilla en los partidos de balonmano o fútbol, o con las carreras de obstáculos y otras competiciones, pero también mentiría si dijera que no la dejaban completamente agotada.

Sonrió mientras encendía el motor de su coche y daba marcha atrás.

Los niños tenían muchísima energía, y ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ellos. Por eso mismo había elegido su profesión, sabiendo que ni se aburriría nunca ni conseguiría pasar una mañana entera sin que alguno le arrancara una sonrisa. Y la verdad es que no podía quejarse, pero…

El sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos, además de hacerle dar un respingo en su sitio. Se encontró con un BMW de un precioso color granate cruzado en su camino, y se sonrojó al notar que a punto había estado de chocar con él, en medio de tanta distracción. Cuando la ventanilla del coche comenzó a bajar, Sakura supuso que le caería una buena bronca, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir la sonrisa simpática del hombre que lo conducía.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

La mujer le respondió con una sonrisa igual de agradable antes que con palabras.

—Qué gusto verlo, Ritsu.

—De eso nada, pues el gusto es mío. —Ella se rió—. ¿Qué tal está?

—Perfectamente —mintió—. No me imaginé encontrármelo por aquí, la verdad.

Ritsu Horai bajó de su vehículo para presentarse con toda su imponente anatomía ante ella. Sakura se sintió ligeramente incómoda cuando él se apoyó contra su ventana abierta, para poder hablarle más de cerca.

—Yo tampoco esperaba encontrármela a usted —le confesó alegremente—, pero créame que le estoy muy agradecido a mi hermana por pedirme entregar el formulario de inscripción de mi sobrina algo después del plazo.

—¿Tiene una sobrina?

—Sí, y se incorpora el curso que viene. Es tan pequeñita que… —Se detuvo—. Bueno, no importa. A lo que voy es a que no pienso perderme la oportunidad que acaba de darme el destino. ¿No le apetece ir a tomar algo?

Sakura amplió la sonrisa, pensando que ese hombre no se daba por vencido fácilmente. Ni siquiera se había enfadado con ella cuando le diera aquel arranque de pelear, ni en ninguno de los momentos en que cambió drásticamente de tema para evitar hacer caso a sus insinuaciones.

—No veo por qué no —accedió—. ¿Adónde quiere ir?

A él le chispearon los ojos turquesas cuando recibió aquella respuesta, y Sakura lo notó, pero no hizo más que permanecer como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, las alas que podía darle no eran nunca suficientes como para que se desilusionara tanto después… Y ella tampoco podía hacer nada para remediar la situación.

—Tengo el sitio adecuado. —Hizo un floreo—. Deje el coche aquí a la vera, y venga conmigo. Luego la traeré de vuelta.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, como movida por un sexto sentido.

—Prefiero seguirlo, por si tengo que irme yo más temprano. —Él arrugó un poco el ceño, y ella se preguntó que la había llevado a pensar que podría querer irse antes que Ritsu—. Ah, vamos, prometo que no me perderé en el camino.

Ritsu no pareció demasiado convencido, pero se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo darle el gusto, y se retiró de nuevo a su coche. Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera en cuanto encendió el motor otra vez, y no tardaron demasiado en salir del estacionamiento del colegio, para, a continuación, internarse en el tráfico de un ya pasado mediodía.

Sakura se sorprendió al entrar en la cafetería que el hombre había escogido, pero cerró la boca en cuanto notó que estaba siendo algo demasiado similar a una niña de pueblo recién llegada a la ciudad, y la gente en las mesas la miraba de forma extraña. Pudo controlar el asombro y la vergüenza, pero no pasar miradas de admiración a su alrededor, pues aquél era un sitio tan lujoso que ni siquiera podía pensar que existiera en lo que ella creía su pequeño y humilde pueblo. Al igual que cuando la llevara a cenar, Sakura se preguntó cuántos de aquellos locales habría más allá de su conocimiento, ocultos como estaban.

—Parece que le gusta —comentó el Adonis, aparentemente divertido—. ¿Nunca había estado aquí antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, cohibida.

—Creo que soy un poco pragmática de más —confesó, echándole un vistazo al coqueto menú dejado sobre la mesa por el camarero que los atendía, y casi poniéndose azul al ver los precios—. Pedir aquí una copa de helado de tres sabores me cuesta la mitad de mi sueldo.

Ritsu soltó una suave carcajada.

—Bueno, pero no es malo darse un pequeño recreo, de vez en cuando. Aunque, no, no se asuste usted —la refrenó, al intuir lo que ella pensaba—, yo invito, por supuesto. Sería demasiado poco caballeroso por mi parte permitirle que pague.

Divertida, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio exagerado.

—¡Menos mal!

Cuando el mozo volvió, Horai se decidió por un capuchino, y Sakura por el susodicho helado que no se permitiría nunca, en sus cabales. Se sumieron en una amena conversación en cuestión de segundos, conversando sobre cualquier cosa, lo cual supuso un alivio para la joven maestra.

Después de pasar tantos y tantos días en un estado entre la negación y la tristeza, resultaba un bálsamo milagroso poder charlar con alguien que no le daba tregua ni momento para distraerse demasiado, pues los comentarios ingeniosos se sobrevenían los unos a los otros, haciéndola reír y despejando un poco su mente de cosas que no quería recordar. Porque, sin duda alguna, pensar en el hecho de que Shaoran y ella habían sido amantes durante una noche y una mañana, y, luego de eso, él había desaparecido del mapa completamente, no era agradable. Y menos aún cuando sentía que lo necesitaba tanto, y que estaba, también, terriblemente preocupada porque algo pudiera haberle pasado.

Sin embargo, la tregua no duró tanto, pues, en algún momento, sintió que Ritsu la tomaba de las manos y la miraba de una forma demasiado obvia, incluso para ella.

—Mujer, debo decirte algo importante.

Sakura tragó pesado.

—¿Ah… sí?

Él afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza, repitiéndose a sí mismo que era el momento. Por supuesto, ya le había insinuado cosas similares cada vez que tenía el placer de conversar con Sakura, pero ella, o no se daba por enterada, o al menos lo fingía. Pero Ritsu sabía que ya no podía aguantar más. La quería tanto, deseaba tanto ver esas sonrisas y oír sus comentarios ingeniosos a toda hora, contemplar su rostro cuando nadie más podría verla, darle todo lo que tuviera, para verla feliz, en vez de con aquella sombra permanente que se cernía sobre su cabeza cuando parecía pensar en un tema que la torturaba sin piedad…

¡Si él pudiera borrar esa sombra¡Si él pudiera curar todas esas heridas!

Sakura se lo merecía. Él la conocía desde hacía muy poco, pero no necesitaba más. Aquélla era una mujer tan sincera y transparente como el cristal. Una encantadora maravilla que la suerte había traído hasta su puerta, y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar sin más.

—Sí. Es algo que vengo intentando decirte desde hace tiempo.

Obviamente, ella ni siquiera necesitaba que le aclarase a qué se estaba refiriendo, pues los ojos turquesas de Ritsu eran tan transparentes en color como en intenciones. Además de que no había pasado por alto el hecho de que él la había tuteado, probablemente en un intento de establecer mayor cercanía, confianza… Ambiente.

En una de las arremetidas frenéticas de su corazón, intentó detenerlo.

—Ritsu, yo…

Sin embargo, él la acalló con un ademán.

—Sólo deja que te lo diga, y luego ya me contestarás —le pidió, y Sakura guardó obediente silencio—. Me gustas muchísimo desde el día en que te conocí¿sabes? —Ella sintió que se sonrojaba. Por mucho que hubiera sabido de qué iba el tema, no era algo que pudiera evitar. Resultaba muy incómodo—. Eres una mujer preciosa, por supuesto, y lo primero que me gustó de ti fue esa belleza… Sin embargo, al conocerte, al hablar contigo, me has gustado todavía más…

Sakura se sentía delirar. No podía negar que aquéllas eran unas palabras demasiado especiales como para poder ignorarlas, pero no era por eso que le temblaban las piernas o su pulso parecía descontrolado. Eso se debía, más bien, a que nuevamente estaba imaginando a otro en lugar de Ritsu. Y saber que se equivocaba era algo tan desesperante, tan confuso… Tan doloroso.

¡Shaoran nunca le diría algo como eso a ella!

—Me he enamorado de ti, Sakura —insistió él, perdiéndose en la calidez de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban—. Te juro que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti un solo segundo. Me encantaría que pudieras venir conmigo, convertirte en mi mujer y llenar mi casa de niños con tus ojos y tu carácter. No puedo esperar para conocer tu respuesta, mujer, te adoro. Por favor, dime qué piensas.

Aturdida, Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo que Ritsu le acariciaba los dedos suavemente. ¡Sería tan fácil decir que sí a un hombre como ése! Era inteligente, agradable, todo un caballero, honesto, gentil, y, por supuesto, guapísimo. Y decía amarla. Además de estar dispuesto a casarse con ella y darle hijos, todos los niños que quisiera, y que Sakura sabía que amaría, porque estaba en su naturaleza. Una vida tan amena, tan tranquila. Tan _perfecta_.

Pero no podía.

La perfección era algo que ya no buscaba, porque anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas un sueño mayor. Más imposible. Pero que era _su_ sueño.

Tomó aire antes de contestar, con tanta delicadeza como pudo:

—Lo siento, Ritsu. No puedo aceptarlo.

Él hizo un mohín de tristeza que era la viva imagen de un montón de ilusiones viniéndose abajo, y Sakura le dio un apretón a su mano, queriendo reconfortarlo un poco. No lo amaba, no en ese sentido, pero sí lo apreciaba mucho. Le parecía una persona excelente. Ni siquiera había hablado en serio aquella vez en que le montó el lío por lo de ser abogado…

—Eres un hombre maravilloso —le dijo, tuteándolo también, pretendiendo ofrecerle su apoyo más cercano—, y de verdad que creo que cualquier mujer se sentiría honrada de tener tu compañía, y sería capaz de amarte. Sinceramente, me gustaría corresponderte, porque sé que valdría la pena. —Dibujó una sonrisa triste, cargada de remordimientos y de dolor—. Pero no está en mis manos poder cambiar lo que… lo que siento.

El güero asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose rendido. Sin embargo, los ojos de Sakura, tan cristalinos como de costumbre, le aseguraron que sus palabras eran completamente ciertas, y también cuál era la razón de aquella negativa.

—Lo comprendo. Estás enamorada de alguien más¿no es así?

Sakura sintió el acostumbrado nudo en la garganta, y evitó responder, incluso mentalmente y a sí misma, a aquella pregunta.

—Simplemente _no puedo_ aceptarte.

Ritsu sonrió levemente. Sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—De acuerdo, querida.

—Espero que encuentres a alguien —continuó ella—. Estoy segura de que así será.

—Ojalá. —Ritsu lanzó un suspiro—. Pero no creo que, en tal caso, esa persona te llegara ni a los talones.

Sakura se sonrojó, incómoda ante semejante cumplido. ¿Por qué le parecía que ese hombre la tenía en un altar¡Si él supiera las cosas que había hecho…!

—Oh¡no exageres, por favor!

—¡No lo hago! —rió él—. Pero, de todas formas, podremos seguir viéndonos¿verdad? Quiero decir, como buenos colegas, o de cualquier modo que te parezca bien a ti y siempre que no te incomode. Me agrada charlar contigo.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto.

Él sólo soltó una risita agradable.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Para qué venimos aquí?

Shaoran suspiró mientras conducía a su hijo entre las mesas de aquella cafetería. Incluso a esa hora —hora pico—, no había demasiada gente, seguramente debido a eso de que era un sitio bastante lujoso y exclusivo.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo que recoger el encargo de un cliente, Shen.

El niño frunció el ceño y miró con mala cara todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluyendo a su padre.

—¡Pero podría haberme quedado en casa! —se quejó.

Shaoran sabía que su retoño seguía enfadado por la conversación —si es que a cruzar tres palabras de mala gana se le podía llamar así— que tuvieran, de modo que no le contestó de la misma manera brusca. Shen le estaba teniendo más paciencia de lo que parecía, y ambos eran conscientes de ese hecho.

—No me gusta dejarte en casa solo, ya lo sabes de memoria. ¿Recuerdas el desastre que montaste con la plastilina en el microondas la última vez?

—Pero ahora ya no se me olvida sacar el cuchillo antes de meter algo en el microondas, papá…

—No me importa. Harías cualquier otro disparate, estoy seguro.

Shen guardó silencio, pensando que, probablemente, Shaoran tuviera razón en lo que decía. Después de todo, era bastante patoso si no tenía cuidado, y en más de una ocasión había metido la pata hasta el fondo con cualquier tontería.

La cafetería tenía una zona, al final, con una barra de lustrosa madera oscura, en torno a la cual se acomodaban varias sillas altas con fundas de terciopelo color vino. La barra de bebidas estaba justo a las espaldas de las dos chicas y el hombre, los tres de traje, servían a sus clientes. Sólo había cinco individuos bebiendo allí, más una pareja tomando algo que parecía champagne.

—¿Qué le sirvo, caballero?

Shen tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para poder ver, desde su puesto, un poco mejor, y acompañó el movimiento apoyando las manos sobre la madera. Los ojos curiosos, brillantes como dos soles, apenas sobrepasaban la altura de la barra.

Shaoran le mandó una mirada rápida, sólo para controlar sus movimientos y asegurarse de que no tirara nada en un mal cálculo, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre canoso y sonriente que tenía enfrente. Las manos estaban arrugadas, trazadas con venas pálidas sobre el dorso, pero eran tremendamente rápidas y hábiles al secar el vaso de cristal. Shaoran se quedó un poco atontado mirando aquello, pensando en que sería magnífico hacer un buen dibujo o una fotografía de aquellos dedos largos y la sombra del puño de la camisa sobre las muñecas, para ver si en realidad captaba el movimiento.

Sin embargo, volvió a la realidad cuando Shen carraspeó, como llamándolo.

—Nada, gracias. —El anciano arqueó una ceja gris, desconcertado, y Shaoran se aclaró la voz antes de empezar a desenvolverse con su habitual carisma—. El señor Minoru Miyasaka dejó hoy por la mañana una carpeta con unos documentos para Shaoran Li.

—Es cierto. —Una de las chicas que se movían de un lado a otro, tras la barra, se acercó a su compañero para intervenir. Su sonrisa era cortés y agradable mientras preparaba el cocktail—. Me dejó a mí la carpeta. ¿Es usted Shaoran Li? —Él asintió—. Bien, tendrá que firmar una cosa antes de que pueda dárselo.

La chica se retiró algunos pasos, rebuscó en uno de los cajones del enorme mueble que había en una esquina, y encontró una carpeta que parecía contener bastantes papeles. Al volver, además de dejarla sobre la barra, también le extendió a Shaoran un pequeño papelito en el que él grabó su firma dos segundos después de que le facilitaran un bolígrafo.

Durante el tiempo que su padre se pasó verificando que estuviera todo en orden, Shen se entretuvo mirando a la camarera, que le había guiñado un ojo ya dos veces, y sonreído otras tantas, consiguiendo que él se pusiera más serio y se sonrojara un poco. Además, claro, de preguntarse por qué las mujeres coquetearían con él primero, y luego lo rechazaran por ser un niño.

—Muchas gracias, señorita —oyó que decía Shaoran en cuanto hubo acabado, colocándose la carpeta bajo el brazo derecho. La chica asintió con un rápido movimiento. Luego se dirigió al hombre del principio—. Señor.

En cuanto el anciano correspondió el saludo, Shaoran se alejó de la barra para salir del local, y Shen se apresuró a seguirlo antes de que su padre lo dejara atrás. Llegaron a la puerta luego de pasar junto a un montón de mesas, y ésta se abrió automáticamente para que pudieran salir al exterior.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba dejando pasar a Shen primero, Shaoran vio algo que detuvo todos sus movimientos, e incluso los latidos dentro de su pecho.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido, y luego parpadeó dos veces seguidas, creyendo que quizá había visto mal. No obstante, la imagen permaneció tan igual como lo era antes; tan vívida, que tenía que ser real.

Sakura.

Sakura, sentada a una de las mesas de mantel rojo.

Sakura, sentada a una de las mesas de mantel rojo, frente a un hombre.

Sakura, sentada a una de las mesas de mantel rojo, frente a un hombre, tomándole la mano y sonriendo.

—¿Papá?

No la había visto desde aquella tarde tan lejana, y, ahora que la veía, la encontraba con alguien. Con un ejemplar del sexo masculino, concretamente, y uno que no era él.

Un calor furioso le abrasó el pecho y la garganta, extendiéndose por sus venas, quemándolo por dentro sin piedad.

Ah, el dolor.

Su mandíbula se tensó en cuanto lo supo, sólo con ver aquello.

Tenía que despedirse de Sakura, pero definitivamente, porque ella no había sido, era, ni sería nunca suya. Había sido todo una bonita quimera, mientras duró. Y él le estaba profundamente agradecido por lo que le había dado… Pero no podía obviar el hecho de que no soportaba verla con cualquier otra persona de _esa_ forma, porque la quería para él. Y, si ella no podía serlo —¿cómo iba a poder, si lo que había conseguido, únicamente lo había conseguido gracias a saber engatusarla?—, no jugaría. Ni con ella, ni con él mismo.

Tenía que arrancar el problema de raíz. Y nada de escapar, ni de encubrirse. No se lo permitiría más.

—Espérame aquí —murmuró, avanzando hacia la pareja.

Lejos de obedecer, Shen lo siguió. No entendió qué era lo que había pasado para que su padre se pusiera tan pálido como un muerto, de repente, pero lo entendió todo en cuanto sus ojos encontraron la misma escena que Shaoran, segundos después que él.

Sakura todavía reía aquel chiste de Ritsu mientras sentía el calor de su mano cerrándose sobre la suya. No había querido romper aquel contacto, porque sabía que a él le resultaba agradable y reconfortante, y ella, a su vez, no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues tenía muy claro que sus intenciones con aquel hombre no irían a más, ni aunque ambos lo quisieran, porque las cosas estaban como estaban.

No obstante, la sonrisa se le borró de los labios instantáneamente en cuanto identificó a la persona que avanzaba hacia ellos a paso ligero, con expresión sombría pero tranquila, como si pretendiera disimular alguna molestia. Sakura supuso que su rostro se volvió alguna cosa similar, pues un dolor insoportable la arañó por dentro en cuanto todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, de donde jamás se habían marchado.

Con solo ver sus ojos, podía sentirlo de nuevo, en todo su esplendor, como si realmente la estuviera tocando o rodeando con sus brazos. Sólo Shaoran tenía esa mirada. Y era algo tan espantoso, como provocador, y como lacerante.

¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer?

Ritsu, que notó el cambio en el rostro de su acompañante, no llegó siquiera a darse la vuelta para seguir su mirada, porque el hombre apareció a su lado antes. Un sujeto no excesivamente alto, de complexión aparentemente fuerte, con el pelo castaño cayendo a la buena de Dios, formando ondas y remolinos. Tenía un gesto tan torturado que no se atrevió a decirle nada, por eso… y porque no lo miraba a él.

Los ojos del desconocido estaban fijamente prendidos a las lagunas esmeraldinas de la maestra.

—Sakura, siento interrumpir —le oyó decir con voz profunda, sin saber que aquello eran una gran mentira—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

La aludida dirigió una mirada temblorosa a Ritsu, casi como suplicando que la salvara, pero su amigo parecía demasiado intrigado como para entenderla e inventarse alguna excusa. Así pues, asintió y se levantó de la silla. Cuando quedó de pie, fue como si todo el suelo temblara bajo ella, y tuvo que obligarse a mantener un poco la compostura.

Shen parpadeó con desconcierto cuando su maestra pasó a su lado, siguiendo a Shaoran, sin siquiera notar su presencia. Porque, de acuerdo, él era bajito para ella, pero ¡tampoco lo suficiente como para no haberlo visto!

E iba a refunfuñar y llamarla para reclamar algo de atención, pero su sensatez lo alertó rápidamente de que su padre al fin se había decidido a hacer algo, y él no podía ser tan idiota para ir y arruinarlo. De modo que, en vez de eso, volvió su vista al tipo rubio que estaba sentado a la mesa, y arrugó el ceño cuando recordó que era el hombre que acariciaba la mano de Sakura sobre la mesa, segundos antes.

Ritsu se sorprendió bastante al ver que aquel niño con cara de pillo —de pillo _enfadado_— tomaba asiento en donde antes había estado Sakura, se acomodaba, se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con aquel par de penetrantes orbes ambarinas.

Shen, por su parte, se dijo que no le quitaría los ojos de encima hasta que su padre regresara, y que, de ser necesario, tendría que poner en práctica algún método de los suyos tan eficientes, para espantar pretendientes fuera de lugar.

—No voy a dejar que te la lleves —le espetó, y luego no volvió a hablar.

Ritsu sólo tragó pesado. ¿De dónde había salido ese crío con aires de adolescente celoso?

Podía verse toda la ciudad desde el balcón, y Sakura se entretuvo algunos segundos analizando aquella perspectiva, intentando reconocer tejados que se le hicieran familiares.

Shaoran se había apoyado en la barandilla, silencioso y ensimismado, y así había permanecido durante todo el tiempo que le costó reunir el valor suficiente para comenzar a hablar. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta dar con un papel, que desdobló para poder ver las calificaciones de Shen nuevamente. Todas notas excelentes…

Ya no tenía caso esperar más. Debía hacerlo cuanto antes, para sufrir menos.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias —murmuró, con aquel aire ausente flotando en sus palabras—. Lo lograste. Hiciste que Shen quisiera mejorar para verte contenta.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo hablar, pues casi había pensado que estaba del todo mudo, pero atinó a dibujar una sonrisa sincera ante sus palabras.

—Te aseguro que no fue ningún sacrificio.

Pensando en la forma en que su hijo había cambiado durante los últimos meses, Shaoran no pudo sino mirarla con adoración, para, acto seguido, capturar una de las manos de Sakura y llevársela a los labios, acariciando los dedos con devoción en cada pequeño contacto de su boca.

No iba a retenerla más. El curso había acabado; su historia también. Siempre la guardaría en su corazón, como un bello recuerdo, pero ella no volvería a acercarse —pues no le quedaban motivos, sin Shen—, y él tampoco buscaría más su presencia.

Sakura sintió que se derretía, allí, frente a él, viéndolo hacer lo que hacía, y también sintiéndolo. ¡Cómo anhelaba echarse a sus brazos y quedarse mirando con él ese atardecer que se cernía sobre ellos! Simplemente permaneciendo a su lado, como quería estar.

Sin embargo, tampoco dejó de extrañarse ante aquel dulce gesto. ¿Qué pretendía Shaoran?

—Te mereces tanto que no puedo darte… —lo oyó decir—. Quiero que seas feliz, Sakura. ¿Me prometes que lo serás?

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos, y pensó que, en vez de saliva, estaba tragando una esfera de plomo. Sabía que podía serlo con él… Pero algo estaba yendo mal. Algo no encajaba en sus palabras, en su actitud. Algo que la estaba haciendo querer llorar, sin saber de qué se trataba, guiada por un mal presentimiento.

—Te lo prometo —concedió débilmente.

Shaoran dibujó una sonrisa melancólica. Tendría que recordar el tono exacto de naranja que se creaba en sus ojos cuando la luz del crepúsculo los estaba bañando, para así poder recrearlo en su mente cuantas veces quisiera, en medio del vacío que le quedaría y la imposibilidad de llenarlo con otra cosa que no fuera un montón de imágenes desperdigadas.

—Me ha encantado conocerte, Sakura. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por Shen y por mí, te lo juro.

Para Sakura, fue como si el suelo comenzara a desaparecer bajo sus pies, queriendo absorberla. La opresión en su corazón le indicó que aquel aviso de su mente para estar alerta a un dolor que llegaría no había sido en vano, pues ahora veía qué era lo que no encajaba en aquella extraña conversación.

Shaoran se estaba despidiendo de ella.

Desesperada, su mente caviló sin control para dar con alguna respuesta. ¡Sakura no quería que se fuera¡No quería perderlo, de ningún modo! Sabía que no lo soportaría, porque se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, quedado tan encandilada con su forma de ser y todo aquello en que consistía el concepto de Shaoran Li, que la imagen de una vida sin él ahora le resultaba sencillamente _inadmisible_.

Porque¡ah!, allí estaba esa verdad que tanto se había molestado en disfrazar y ocultar a sí misma por tanto tiempo.

—No —soltó con voz lacrimosa—. ¿Por qué te despides?

Ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió que él tiraba de su mano hasta conseguir abrazarla, y cerró los ojos. Y, bien, el mundo seguía girando y todo parecía tambalearse, tanto en su interior como en el exterior, pero, estando así, ya no sabía sentirse perdida.

—Porque quiero que seas feliz, y yo te retendría si te quedaras más tiempo.

Pero ella quería que la retuviera para siempre.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Te lastimaría. —El hombre tomó aire—. Sakura… la vida me ha enseñado que, con uno solo que ame, no se puede salir adelante.

Shaoran no supo qué lo había hecho confesar eso, pero se resignó. De todas formas, la perdería igual, a esas alturas, espantándola o no con el hecho de que la amara. Porque era él quien pretendía darle el último empujón que impulsara su huida, el paso más sensato y conveniente para ambos.

Sakura tembló. ¡Él lo sabía! Tenía que haberlo visto en sus ojos muchas veces, incluso sin que ella quisiera aceptarlo. Y, como no la quería, pretendía dejarla. Por no hacerle lo que Diana le había hecho a él.

—¡No me lastimarías! —se resistió, casi llorando, entre sus brazos—. ¡Quiero intentarlo¡Shaoran, no hagas que me vaya¡Quiero cuidar de Shen… y… y de ti!

Y él quería que ella lo amara, pero tampoco era posible. Sakura sólo lo quería por Shen. Porque adoraba al niño y quería ser una buena madre que él nunca había tenido. Pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a soportar algo así, ni siquiera por su hijo. Y lo lamentaba en lo profundo de su alma, pero quizá era el único sacrificio que no podía hacer por él… Y la idea de que Sakura no lo quisiera lo llenaba de resentimiento hacia sí mismo, porque sabía que él la deseaba muchísimo; que lo único que deseaba era atarla a su lado.

Y eso era lo que no haría, nunca. Si ella no lo amaba, no la retendría por su propio provecho, y ni por el de Shen. La felicidad de Sakura estaba en juego, y él no quería que ella pagara por ser tan cándida y creer que un matrimonio podía sobrevivir de puras buenas intenciones. Porque Shaoran sabía que su dulzura infantil algún día tendría que acabarse, y el sueño sería roto por él mismo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo… No podría aguantar, y Sakura tampoco podría aguantarlo a él. La haría sufrir, y era lo último que quería.

De modo que sólo le quedaba espantarla para no acabar dañándola, a su preciosa Sakura.

No volvería a cometer ese error dos veces en la misma vida.

Depositó un beso en su frente, intentando prepararla. No quería ser brusco con ella, sino hacerla comprender. Y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera de buenas a primeras, pues Sakura podía ser más terca que una mula, de modo que le tocaba armarse de paciencia, y, sobre todo, de fuerza de voluntad.

—Preciosa, sé que adoras a Shen y te duele mucho tener que separarte de él ahora —le dijo con voz suave, y Sakura le dio la razón con un leve movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza—. También me tienes aprecio a mí, y supongo que congeniamos bastante bien en algunas cosas, o que somos compatibles en una cama. —Ella se tensó—. Pero no…

¿Eso era lo que pensaba Shaoran? Sakura se sintió furiosa consigo misma al darse cuenta de que parecía todo cuanto ella le había dado a entender. Pero Shaoran estaba demasiado equivocado si pensaba que únicamente se preocupaba por Shen, o que no había esperado de él nada más que un apasionamiento momentáneo.

¿Por qué no sería Shaoran capaz de quitarle sus máscaras y ver lo que los ojos de ella le decían a gritos?

—¡Pídeme que me case contigo!

Shaoran frunció el ceño y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para contestar:

—No.

—¡Shaoran, por favor, quiero casarme contigo! —La voz de Sakura se había convertido en un sollozo desesperado, y hasta furibundo. Se apartó un poco, para mirarlo, y él se encontró con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas—. ¡Sé que no tengo experiencia, pero daré lo mejor de mí¡Puedo ser una buena esposa, y una buena madre! —expuso, intentando, por todos los medios, convencerlo. _No podía_ irse sin él—. ¡Puedo cuidar de ti y de Shen, y puedo acompañarte al médico cuando se enferme, leerle cuentos o ayudarlo con los deberes; puedo preocuparme de que esté bien y ser la madre que no tuvo¡Por favor, déjame intentarlo! —Tragó llanto y se le escapó el suspiro quejumbroso—. Puedo ayudarte a olvidar a Diana, o al menos a mitigar el dolor.

Shaoran se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Las lágrimas de Sakura hacían mella en él, lo sabía, pero no podía olvidar su promesa consigo mismo. No podía dejarse convencer, porque acabaría siendo peor. Sobre todo para ella.

—No, Sakura —repitió—. Quiero lo mejor para ti. No me pidas eso, por favor.

Ella soltó un gemido de rabia y dolor. No podía más. Tenía que jugárselo todo, de una vez, si quería ganar algo.

—¡Te amo!

Ciertamente, no habría podido retener aquella confesión incluso si hubiera querido hacerlo, pues la fuerza del momento era demasiada. Además de que ya era muy tarde como para aparentar.

Lo amaba. Por Dios, lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que le parecía mentira, algo increíble, inaudito. Pero era la más pura verdad. Amaba lo que hacía, lo que no, lo que decía y lo que callaba, su forma de volverla imperfecta, su tono suave como la seda, sus ojos, su esencia. Lo amaba tanto, que, en ese punto, sólo quedaba una pregunta dentro de su mente:

¿Cómo no iba a amar a un hombre así?

En un principio, Shaoran sintió que se congelaba. Sin embargo, pronto entendió que ella no podía estar hablando en serio. Le acarició el pelo, enredando los mechones castaños entre sus dedos por última vez.

¿Cómo iba _ella_ a amarlo?

—No es cierto.

—¡Sí lo…!

—No —la interrumpió—. Sakura, estás confundida. No sabes lo que es amar a alguien, y que me tengas cariño, compasión, lástima o me desees, no es lo mismo. No puedo retenerte y engañarte con falsas esperanzas, preciosa. No puedo dejar que desperdicies años de tu vida imaginando cosas que no son, únicamente porque adores a mi hijo y quieras lo mejor para él. No puedo pedirte tanto.

Sakura sintió que la furia la dominaba, acompañando al dolor.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así de lo que yo siento? —le reclamó, con la garganta en carne viva y los ojos ardiendo—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que no sé lo que me pasa? Soy una persona adulta, Shaoran.

—Nunca me diste a entender algo diferente.

—¡Te lo di a entender muy bien metiéndome en la cama contigo!

—No sabes lo que dices. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida; es mejor para ti que te vayas.

Sakura notaba todo su cuerpo temblar, mientras que analizaba la expresión aturdida de él. Y supo que, al igual que en otras ocasiones, le tocaba a ella armarse de paciencia y tragarse su orgullo.

Así pues, alzó una mano para acariciarle el mentón rígido, y luego la mejilla.

—Eres tú quien no sabe lo que dice —replicó—. Amo a Shen tanto como tú, como si fuera hijo mío, pero no es todo. También te amo a ti, de forma diferente, y pese a que seas un ogro imbécil y déspota en ocasiones como ésta. —Lanzó un suspiro, rendida, y continuó—: Quiero estar contigo y con Shen, y ésa es toda la verdad. Estaré dispuesta a recibirte en cuanto lo consideres, así que piénsatelo bien.

Y, sin decir más —pues todo estaba más que claro—, Sakura dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la cafetería, dejando a Shaoran solo y de pie en el balcón, sin acabar de aterrizar todavía.

Cuando Shen oyó el sonido de unos pasos rápidos acercarse a la mesa, alzó la vista y se encontró con que era Sakura. No le dio demasiada importancia en un principio, pero sí se alarmó al notar que tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas y los ojos húmedos. Su sonrisa fue falsa al despedirse rápidamente de Ritsu, rechazando la oferta del hombre para acompañarla, al verla en aquel estado, y Shen tuvo que guardar silencio al verla salir.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: No sé por qué, pero me los imagino con cara de "what the fuck?!" y muchas ganas de asesinarme, en este preciso momento. En realidad, deberían querer asesinar a Shaoran, pero… conozco sus preferencias, y supongo que me tocará a mí sufrir una persecución y huir para continuar con vida. En 18 páginas de Word, podría decirse que acabamos de alcanzar un punto sin retorno para esta historia, porque con este capítulo se define todo. De hecho, el siguiente es el último. ¿Sorprendidos? Hablaba en serio cuando comenté que la historia estaba en su recta final, así que no deberían infartarse ni tirarse de los pelos. Lo bueno es que acabé el fic a tiempo (y no conseguirlo era una de mis preocupaciones), y no hay peligro de retrasos importantes en las actualizaciones, al menos en teoría.

¿Qué puedo preguntarles? Supongo que el capítulo, si no les gustó, al menos les habrá parecido intenso. El curso se acaba, y eso trae sus consecuencias. Shen está contento con sus notas, por primera vez, y Shaoran no tanto. Me pareció importante aclarar el punto de Ritsu en esta historia, porque no iba a dejar al pobre hombre en el aire…, aunque Sakura ya se encargó de dejar todo muy claro con él. Con él, y con Shaoran, desde luego. Por fin dio el brazo a torcer¡y de qué manera! Me cayó especialmente bien mientras escribía la última escena, porque ya era hora de verla de nuevo decidida y terca, como al principio, después de tanta vuelta y negación a sí misma. Lo malo es que Shaoran también parece muy decidido, y en cuanto a todo lo contrario que ella. Aunque, claro, ahora que Sakura dijo esas cosas, veamos a quién le toca tener que cambiar de idea xD.

Algunos de los que dejaron reviews dijeron no comprender el nombre del capítulo anterior, de modo que lo aclaro. Es tan simple como esto: Llamé al capítulo "Rechazo" porque me refería a los sentimientos de Sakura, y a su reticencia en cuanto a aceptar que está enamorada de Shaoran. No fue un rechazo físico, pero sí psicológico, durante todo el capítulo pasado. Y supongo que, visto lo visto, comprenderán por qué éste se llama "Aceptación".

Y en cuanto a cómo se pronuncia Shen…, pues, tal y como se escribe. Al menos, así venía en el libro, y supongo que pasará lo mismo que con "Shaoran". Al menos, con respecto a la pronunciación más sencilla (como lo es la japonesa). Ni idea de cómo sería en chino, pero seguramente más difícil xD.

Por último, a los que quieran charlar por el msn…, les recuerdo que mi correo está en el profile, así que tómenlo. No me molesta en absoluto; tengo a varias personas del fanfiction en la lista de contactos.

Besos a todos. Creo que estas notas ya compensan las de este capítulo, e incluso el anterior xD.

PD: Feliz cumple, Shaorancito, siento haberte jodido el día torturándote así, pero es lo que hay xD.


	17. Despedidas y resoluciones

**Capítulo XVII**

**«Despedidas y resoluciones»**

Apenas Sakura se hubo marchado, una brisa helada trepó por su espalda, aun disfrutando de una tarde de primavera, como recordándole que acababa de dejar marchar al trozo de calor que lo resguardaba del invierno de su vida más que el propio sol del ocaso.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil, únicamente respirando. Ni siquiera sentía el corazón latir, como si en realidad no lo hiciera, y era incapaz de fijar la mirada en algún punto real. La vida estaba tan lejana de su cuerpo como tenía que estarlo aquella chica de la larga cabellera castaña lanzando destellos al dar media vuelta y emprender la huida.

¿La había dejado ir¿De verdad lo había hecho?

Ciertamente, eso era lo que tenía pensado conseguir desde mucho tiempo atrás. Casi desde el primer momento, lo único que pretendía era deshacerse de ella para que dejara de entrometerse en su vida y la de su hijo. Después, también lo había deseado en cuanto empezaba a pensar en cosas extrañas sobre ella, o, mejor dicho, a verla con otros ojos muy diferentes y dejar de cegarse ante la despampanante belleza de Sakura Kinomoto, a reparar en los efectos devastadores de su sonrisa y de lo cálidos que semejaban ser esos brazos, si podían abrirse para recibirlo a él. Y, por supuesto, había preferido no encontrarse con ella desde el momento en que entendió que la quería, sólo para no darse falsas esperanzas y poder sobrellevar un poco mejor el sentimiento que sabía lo llevaría a un rechazo ineludible.

Pero no se había imaginado que, a la hora de lograr su objetivo y hacer que se marchara, después de intentar convencerla por todos los medios de que estaba equivocada, el dolor sería tan grande y tan crudo. Un dolor tan frío y penetrante que lo hacía preguntarse si de verdad habría hecho lo correcto.

¿O serían las palabras de Sakura las que lo estaban obligando a reflexionar sobre eso?

Vacilante, extendió una mano y tanteó el aire, como para asegurarse de que de ella, efectivamente, allí no quedaba más que el ligero rastro de su perfume, o el eco del sonido de sus pasos.

Sí, le había dicho que se fuera, y ella se había ido. Pero no se había ido resignada y entendiendo sus motivos, ni aceptando sus palabras, ni tampoco enfadada por haber despreciado su sentido común o sus sentimientos. En vez de eso, se había ido diciéndole que de verdad lo amaba, y que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo reflexionar sobre eso y a recibirlo si alguna vez le creía.

Viéndolo objetivamente, a Shaoran le costaba mucho creer que Sakura pudiera ser tan paciente con él, si solamente la unía a él el afecto que le tenía a Shen. Viéndolo objetivamente, todo parecía apuntar a que ella estaba enamorada, y que no había dicho más que verdades desesperadas segundos antes.

Y, aún así, a Shaoran le costaba entenderla. Porque no podía ser objetivo en un tema como ése, ni tomar una decisión como la que ella le proponía, tan a la ligera. No podía creer que una persona como Sakura estuviera enamorada de él, después de cómo se había portado con ella, desde el primer momento hasta el final, rechazándola, cuando no jugando sucio. No podía pretender atarla a alguien así, ni que se llevara un chasco y saliera herida, como al propio Shaoran le había pasado años atrás, porque sabía lo que se sentía y a ella era a quien menos se lo deseaba.

Pero dolía. Dolía demasiado saber que no la tenía. Y, además, también la estaba haciendo llorar cuando le decía que se alejara. La había hecho llorar esa tarde, y ni con ésas consiguió nada, pues claramente Sakura le dijo que pretendía esperarlo hasta que tomara la medida que ella creía más conveniente.

Sakura estaba decidida completamente. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Tan decidida, que sus palabras calaban demasiado hondo en su conciencia como para poder tacharlas de infantiles o inciertas.

¿Y si ella en realidad entendía lo que estaba diciendo¿Y si hubiera sido él quien estuviera equivocado al creerla una chiquilla, en vez de una mujer?

Le había pedido, casi exigido, llorando, que no se despidiera de ella. Le había dicho que quería cuidar de él y de Shen, porque podía ser una buena madre. Incluso le había pedido…

Shaoran parpadeó.

¿Sakura le había pedido que se casara con ella?

¿Le había pedido que se casara con ella, y él había podido responderle que no?

Suspirando, se preguntó quién de los dos estaba menos en sus cabales. ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza para rechazarla? Y, más importante¡¿cómo diantre se le había ocurrido rechazarla?!

Tenía tal lío en la cabeza que era incapaz de desenmarañar aquel conjunto de nudos de ideas, regados por doquier. Porque el deseo de protegerla para que no saliera dañada era demasiado fuerte, pero también lo era aquella vocecita que le decía una y otra vez que no podía ser tan imbécil y ciego como para no notar que Sakura estaba tremendamente segura de lo que decía, que de verdad era lo mejor creer en sus palabras y pensar que tenía razón, como tantas otras veces la había tenido, incluso con él considerándola una chiquilla inexperta.

Sakura no era ninguna chiquilla inexperta, y él lo sabía. De hecho, solía comportarse con una sensatez mucho mayor que la suya en la mayoría de los casos…

Y en esta ocasión parecía más sensata que nunca…

Shaoran soltó un gruñido de furia contra sí mismo, por ver las cosas siempre demasiado tarde. No obstante, se prohibió lamentarse demasiado, por no perder el tiempo, y se dirigió rápidamente de nuevo al interior de la cafetería, buscando con la mirada a Shen. Cuando lo encontró, también se topó, aunque de espaldas, con la figura de aquel hombre que acompañaba a Sakura en el momento en que él había decidido interrumpir para llevársela.

La bienvenida de Shen fue un ceño fruncido con desaprobación, y la certeza de Shaoran de que su hijo estaba al tanto del estado en que Sakura había salido luego de la peculiar charla en el balcón. Como respuesta, él optó por hacerse el desentendido y mover un poco la cabeza, en dirección a la salida.

—Nos vamos.

Shen se bajó de la silla instantáneamente, sin ánimos de reprochar nada hasta algún tiempo después, y siguió sigilosamente a su padre en cuanto éste comenzó a alejarse unos pasos.

—De modo que es usted.

Shaoran se quedó quieto al oír el comentario de una voz que no conocía, y se giró para descubrir que el hombre rubio, que antes estaba sentado, ahora se ponía lentamente de pie. El par de ojos celestes lo observaba con curiosidad casi reverente, estudiándolo sin reparos.

—¿Yo? —se señaló.

Ritsu estaba a unos metros, apoyado en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba. Parecía hablarle como si acabara de reconocerlo entre una multitud.

—Sí, usted —repitió—. Sabía que Sakura me estaba rechazando porque quiere a alguien más, pero no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de encontrarme con ese alguien, hasta ahora.

Shaoran sintió que se paralizaba cada músculo en su cuerpo al oír aquello. ¿Incluso aquel desconocido había notado que ella lo quería? Dificultosamente consiguió comenzar con la pregunta que revoloteaba dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Ella… ella le dijo…?

El otro hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No, y nunca me habló de usted, pero no es algo que necesitara decir con palabras, porque se le notaba demasiado. —Lo miró, arqueando una ceja—. Aunque, a juzgar por lo ocurrido y la forma en que Sakura se fue, yo diría que usted no lo notó¿verdad? —Shaoran guardó silencio sepulcral, reticente a establecer cualquier conversación al respecto de sus problemas personales con cualquiera, y mucho menos con un tipo que acababa de decirle que ella lo había rechazado (porque, entonces, se le habría ofrecido), y Ritsu suspiró largamente—. Creo que ahora entiendo la amenaza del niño.

Shen sonrió altivamente, desde su puesto.

—La señorita Sakura es _nuestra_ —declaró con tranquilidad apabullante.

El japonés dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ante aquello, y luego se separó un poco de la silla, como dispuesto a irse. Emprendió tranquilamente el camino a la salida, pero se detuvo justo frente a Shaoran.

—Espero que sepa aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brinda, y se encargue de hacerla feliz —le dijo, también sin alterarse. Luego amplió la sonrisa en un gesto casi divertido—. De otro modo, tendré que ser yo quien me quede con ella, y estaré más que encantado de cumplir con esa parte del trato, por supuesto.

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras veía al tipo marcharse, probablemente habiendo pagado la cuenta antes. ¡Por supuesto, él no le permitiría cumplir con esa parte del trato que tanto parecía entusiasmarlo! No dejaría que ningún otro se quedara con ella, ni sobre su cadáver. Sobre todo ahora que sabía que la idea de que Sakura lo quisiera no salía únicamente de su necesidad desesperada por que fuera así.

—Vámonos —le urgió a Shen, tironeando de su mano para caminar rápidamente entre las mesas—. Si nos damos prisa, podemos alcanzarla. Quizá haya ido a su casa, o…

El niño lo miró, y se dio cuenta de que su padre pretendía ir a ver a Sakura para decirle que había cambiado de opinión, y hacer algo al respecto. Podía ver el entusiasmo y una nueva confianza brillándole en los ojos, como si fuera un adolescente decidido a declararse por primera vez, y se dijo que no era el mejor momento, de modo que hizo fuerza para detener la apurada marcha de los dos, hasta que consiguió que casi dejaran de caminar.

—No, papá, espera un momento.

Shaoran se volteó, desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasa¿No quieres que haga las paces con ella o qué?

Shen no se movió cuando Shaoran tironeó otra vez.

—Sí, pero no es momento de que lo hagas ahora —refunfuñó—. Déjala tranquila un poco, y mañana hablarás con ella, cuando se te pase la euforia y estés seguro de que no vas a meter la pata ni a cambiar otra vez de opinión. Además —improvisó— es tarde. No seas cargante, déjala respirar, o acabarás agobiándola y no vas a gustarle tanto como ahora. ¿Eso quieres¿Quieres dejar de gustarle por ser un pesado?

Shaoran arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. No se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que ese niño dijera, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente. Después de todo, Shen también era, junto con Sakura, de los que actuaban con más sensatez que él en muchos de los casos.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Estás seguro de que no olvidas nada, cariño? De todas formas, si así fuera, podríamos enviártelo por correo, pero…

Sakura miró a Nadeshiko, que parecía debatirse interiormente entre la felicidad y la tristeza, de pie frente a su primogénito. Como si se negara a soltarlo, constantemente le arreglaba la ropa, o el pelo, y Touya se limitaba a asentir a su lluvia de preguntas y responder a todo con obediencia, y, probablemente, también con la certeza de que su madre estaba afectada por la partida y hacía lo posible por no echarse a llorar y mostrarse entusiasta. A su lado, Yukito miraba la escena y sonreía, conmovido. Una de sus manos sostenía el carrito con el pesado bolso, ya embalado en el plástico azul que crujía con cada movimiento. Fujitaka revisaba constantemente el panel en donde se anunciaban los vuelos, y, cuando vio que finalmente se anunciaba la llegada del que debían tomar su hijo y el profesor de matemáticas, intervino suavemente:

—Creo que ya es hora, chicos.

Aquello fue, pese a la delicadeza del tono de Fujitaka, como un puñal enterrándose en el vientre de la mujer, que mudó su gesto a uno de completa tristeza. Sakura se alarmó un poco al ver que su madre se ponía pálida como un muerto, pero la tranquilizó ver que su hermano también se daba cuenta y la abrazaba. Nadeshiko acabó echándose a llorar en silencio, algo que supieron por el temblor en los hombros delicados, y Touya le acarició el pelo para consolarla, sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible. Viéndolos así, Sakura se dijo que el vínculo que siempre había existido entre madre e hijo nunca se había roto, incluso con el paso de los años.

—Tranquila, mamá, volveremos de vacaciones varias veces al año. No te preocupes más. Estaremos bien —le decía constantemente, y la mujer movía la cabeza afirmativamente, pero no parecía demasiado convencida, porque tampoco lo soltaba—. Te llamaré apenas lleguemos, lo prometo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Sakura miró en derredor, esperando a que llegara su turno de despedir a su hermano o a Yukito, que hablaba ahora con Fujitaka. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente en esa época del año y a esa hora en concreto, y varios núcleos de personas también estaban en la tarea de saludar a amigos o parientes, algunos alegremente, otros entre palabras llorosas. Incluso pudo divisar a un niño que se despedía de quien probablemente sería su amiga, una chica de su misma edad, entregándole la chapita de alguna botella «para la buena suerte».

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, se encontró con que Yukito la estaba esperando a pocos centímetros para recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó, sintiendo el acostumbrado cariño en aquel contacto. Y, cuando cosas así pasaban, lo único en que Sakura podía pensar era en que Yukito, a diferencia de su terco hermano mayor, entendería bien cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle, e incluso le daría la razón. Porque no intentaba ocultar constantemente lo que sentía, y porque era tan sincero con ella que jamás había desmentido ninguna de sus suposiciones —aunque tampoco las hubiera afirmado.

—Espero que os vaya muy bien en China —le dijo, y los ojos dorados tras las gafas le dijeron que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo—. Me lo contarás algún día¿verdad que sí?

Él sólo rió y le dio un beso en la frente. Sakura cerró los ojos, encantada. ¡Ya le gustaría tenerlo a Yukito como hermano mayor, y no al bruto de Touya, que no se portaría así de amable ni tierno con ella en su vida!

—Claro que sí, pequeña, y gracias. —La abrazó más fuerte y se acercó un poco al oído, para susurrarle—: Yo también espero que a ti te vaya muy bien con esa persona que tanto te gusta.

Por un momento, Sakura se quedó helada. Se separó un poco de Yukito, y notó que él la miraba de la misma forma amable de siempre, como dándole a entender que ni se estaba burlando de ella, ni debería tener, tampoco, nada que temer al respecto. Transmitiéndole tanto apoyo, seguridad y afecto que la chica sintió algo de peso abandonar sus hombros.

—¿Tú… cómo sabes…?

—Eres muy transparente para cualquiera que te mire con atención, Sakura —explicó él, observando el sonrojo que se iba extendiendo por las mejillas de la maestra—. Además de que te has vuelto miles de veces más perceptiva con este tipo de cosas, «misteriosamente». ¿No te parece muy sospechoso a ti también?

Sakura dejó escapar una risita suave.

—Ah, bueno, entonces el único que no lo nota es el implicado. ¡Menudo problema!

—Ya lo hará, no te preocupes.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de eso, pero prefería confiar en que podía ser posible, si tenía suerte. Lo único que esperaba era que Shaoran le diera la oportunidad que le pidiera, que entendiera que no pensaba lastimarlo y que podía ser, si al menos no pretendía su amor, una buena ayuda en cuanto a ocuparse de Shen, porque él mismo había confesado sentirse superado.

El día anterior, sollozando de dolor y rabia entre sus brazos, ya había decidido que, si no podía aspirar a más, se conformaría con lo que Shaoran pudiera ofrecerle. Ser una buena madre y una buena esposa, como Diana no lo había sido, en su momento, e intentar curar un poco las heridas que los recuerdos le hubieran dejado, o al menos cubrirlas para que no se hicieran visibles y pudiera olvidarlas por un tiempo.

Él ya le había dicho que, con uno solo que amara, las cosas no podrían acabar bien, pero Sakura quería pensar que sí, porque ella se esforzaría por conseguirlo, aunque supiera que su amor no era una de esas cosas a las que podía aspirar. No la quería ahora —ya lo había dicho: _uno solo_ que amara—, y muy probablemente tampoco lo haría en un futuro. Eran muy diferentes.

Shaoran era un hombre de treinta y dos años, con una experiencia de la vida diametralmente opuesta a la de Sakura; su trabajo era distinguido en todo Japón, los problemas financieros eran algo que no conocía con aquella cuenta bancaria y los ingresos con cada trabajo realizado, había pasado muchos años en una ciudad tan grande y sofisticada como Tokio, estado casado y divorciado, y lo único que quedaba de ese matrimonio era un niño del que se hizo cargo desde muy joven, y un amor frustrado por una mujer que Sakura aborrecía por el simple hecho de… ser el amor frustrado de Shaoran. Y, por supuesto, por haber pretendido abortar a Shen.

Por su parte, Sakura era apenas una criatura inexperta de veinticuatro años, trabajaba como maestra de primaria en un pueblito tranquilo y pequeño como lo era Tomoeda, no tenía fama internacional, ni tampoco más que el dinero que le daba su sueldo, acomodado a sus necesidades pero no excesivo, apenas había tenido un novio cuando era adolescente, y únicamente había sido una mala experiencia que recordar y de la que lamentarse años después.

¿Cómo se iba a fijar un sujeto como Shaoran Li en una chiquilla como ella? Era completamente estúpido.

De hecho, cruzaba muy fuerte los dedos para que al menos él la aceptara como una ayuda, como una agradable compañía y quizá la que consiguiera adaptar un poco a Shen a un mundo que no se pararía a esperarlo ni le tendría ninguna consideración; como una amiga, o como una amante, o como el certificado para una charla en alguna noche de invierno, junto a una chimenea.

A Sakura no le importaba ser más, porque sabía que no podía pedir tanto. Y lo amaba de tal manera que estaba dispuesta a rebajarse y alimentarse de las migajas de su afecto si era todo cuanto estaba en condiciones de recibir. Si era todo cuanto podía esperar, y si, de esa forma, conseguía pasar con él los años de su vida.

—Oh, Yukito, ojalá tengas razón.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran pasó una página del libro que tenía sobre su regazo, y, como hacía cada vez que se repetía aquel gesto, también miró el reloj sobre la chimenea. Según las agujas negras troqueladas, apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Una hora que, en cualquier otro día, podría significar, como mucho, el momento en que comenzaba el informativo del canal seis, o el momento en que Shen empezaba a revolver las alacenas en la cocina para buscar algo que comer, algunas veces tirando unas cuantas cosas en el proceso o experimentando con recetas que acababan llenando de humo la casa.

Sin embargo, hoy esa hora significaba algo muy diferente: significaba que cada vez quedaba un poco menos para tener que ponerse de pie y dirigirse a casa de Sakura, para poder tener la conversación larga y tendida —probablemente sí que le gustaría acabar tendido con ella— que ayer había pospuesto por sugerencia de Shen y gracias a sus comentarios sobre lo pesado que le resultaría a Sakura si la molestaba justo después de haberla hecho llorar y haberse portado como un idiota.

Por supuesto, estaba decidido a arreglar el asunto de una vez y dejarle claro todo antes de que pudiera meter la pata todavía más, y esa tarde parecía ser el momento perfecto para sincerarse. En cuanto la aguja más larga del reloj llegara al seis, iría. Ni antes, ni después.

Intentando serenarse un poco, volvió a bajar la vista al libro abierto, pero lo sobresaltó el teléfono sonando en la otra esquina del salón. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, Shen, que estaba al lado del aparato, entretenido con otra lectura, levantó el auricular y preguntó con tono aburrido:

—¿Sí?

En realidad, y a juzgar por su expresión, su pregunta debía haber sido: «¿por qué tiene que sonar el teléfono justo cuando uno no quiere contestarlo?»

—Ah, señor Miyasaka, es usted. Soy su hijo. —Shaoran se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el tal «señor Miyasaka» tenía que ser el hombre que le había encargado aquel proyecto tan importante el otro día, y se puso lentamente de pie. Shen lo refrenó con un gesto de su mano para que no avanzara más—. ¿Qué necesita que le diga? Sí. —Rápidamente fue hasta la última página del libro, que estaba en blanco, y con un lápiz empezó a garabatear lo que parecía una dirección—. Ajá. Sí, a las ocho. Se lo diré, no se preocupe, señor. No hay de qué. Hasta luego.

Shen cortó la comunicación con la misma cara de desinterés, y Shaoran inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, desconcertado.

—¿Por qué no me pasaste a mí el teléfono?

—El tipo tenía prisa —explicó brevemente—. Lo único que quería era decirte que se dio cuenta de que había un error en los documentos que retiraste ayer del restaurante al que fuimos, y quiere hablar contigo para arreglarlo.

—Ah —murmuró Shaoran—. ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy, a las siete y media.

Shaoran hizo una mueca.

—¿Tiene que ser hoy… a esa hora?

El niño afirmó con la cabeza, muy serio.

—Comentó que era muy importante, y, además, ni siquiera ahora parecía tener mucho tiempo para posponer algo. ¿Es un empresario importante, papá?

—Sí, bastante. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Tenía que ser hoy —gruñó.

Shen, tan perspicaz como de costumbre, pareció darse cuenta del repentino mal humor de su padre, y agregó:

—Bueno, pero puedes inventarte alguna excusa para no ir y dejarlo para otro día, así hoy puedes ir a hablar con la señorita Sakura. —Su mirada de súplica fue exactamente igual a la de un cachorrito abandonado—. ¿Vas a ir a verla, papá?

Muy a su pesar, Shaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza. Shen dejó caer los hombros en señal de decepción, justo en el mismo momento.

—Tendré que hablar con ella mañana —se resignó—; el proyecto de Minoru Miyasaka es un trabajo demasiado importante como para arriesgarme.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Shen, pero lo miró casi amenazante—. Mañana irás, y entonces ya no habrá más vueltas. ¡Ni aunque a ese tipo se le olvide cualquier tontería sobre su dichoso proyecto, hablarás con Sakura y le dirás que sea mi madre, o pienso meterme en medio para solucionarlo como se me ocurra, papá, te lo advierto¡Y no te gustarán mis métodos!

Shaoran sonrió y le revolvió el pelo cuando se acercó para quitarle el libro al niño.

—Es hora de que te des una ducha, y de eso tampoco te vas a escapar tú. —Shen soltó un bufido—. Date prisa.

Cuando Shaoran se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina, Shen se puso de pie y se quedó mirando en esa dirección durante algunos segundos. Una sonrisita empezó a dibujársele en los labios.

Los adultos se creían muy listos, pero él sabía que no lo eran tanto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Gusta la señorita de beber algo mientras tanto? Quizá haya alguna cosa de su gusto en la carta de vinos.

Sakura miró al muchacho que esperaba, de pie, una respuesta. Vestía un traje muy fino, y eso que era únicamente uno de los tantos meseros. Sin duda alguna, el restaurante tenía tanta clase que no podría permitirse bajar el nivel ni con los empleados más comunes. Además de que, claro, seguramente el buen ver del chico también había sido tenido muy en cuenta antes de decidir darle el trabajo. No había visto ni un solo empleado feo, hoy o ayer, en compañía de Ritsu.

—No, gracias. Prefiero esperar.

El chico hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y luego se retiró, cargando con su bandeja bajo el brazo. Ella volvió a acomodarse en su sitio, nerviosa, y fijó la mirada en la espléndida vista de la ciudad que tenía desde su sitio, sentada a la única mesa que había en el balcón y que ayer ni siquiera recordaba haber visto. Supuso que sería un encargo especial, y suspiró.

La sorpresa que se llevó cuando, al volver a casa desde el aeropuerto, su madre encontró una nota en el buzón de correos y se la pasó, fue inmensa. No era más que un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito, y dentro no había ninguna cosa impresionante por sí misma, a no ser que a alguien pudiera maravillarle un trozo de papel decorado. No obstante, el mensaje que contenía sí que había puesto sus piernas a temblar y acelerado su pulso, temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Aparentemente, Shaoran había tomado una decisión. Y, fuera cual fuera, la había citado en aquel restaurante en el que se encontraran el día anterior para poder charlar con ella al respecto, en la mesa del balcón, justo cuando las luces del atardecer comenzaran a volverse cada vez más débiles y la noche cayera sobre sus cabezas y sobre el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que había encontrado encima del mantel.

Miró una vez más su reloj de pulsera, notando que faltaban ya pocos minutos para que fueran las siete y media, y, por lo tanto, para que él llegara. E intentó tranquilizarse, pero le resultaba tan imposible que no podía parar de tomar profundas bocanadas de aire constantemente.

¿Qué iría a decirle? Sakura consideraba dos opciones como las más probables.

La primera: que aceptara su proposición. El hecho de que le hubiera dejado rosas era bastante conciliador, un gesto que más bien aspiraba a tranquilizarla y hablaba de una bonita charla acerca de un acuerdo que ella rogaba por hacerle firmar, aunque fuera de forma poco literal. De ser así, tendrían una velada encantadora con una cena a la luz de la luna, que pendería con todo su esplendor del cielo nocturno, las cosas se aclararían y Sakura estaría feliz de poder resignarse a estar con él sin tener su amor.

La segunda: que fuera una despedida definitiva, ignorando ruegos, confesiones y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Porque la citación y las rosas podían ser un gesto de consuelo y una bonita forma de decirle adiós a alguien que te ayudó en otro momento.

Sakura tuvo que obligarse a no salir corriendo. ¿Por qué ni siquiera la mejor opción de las dos le parecía del todo buena, y la instaba a huir? Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de pedir más, pero, aún así, algo en ella parecía querer rebelarse.

Se reprendió a sí misma por enésima vez en el día. ¡Ella iba a saber conformarse con lo que Shaoran le diera! No pediría más. No lo presionaría. No tenía derecho, si él ya le estaba haciendo un favor con aceptarla… En el caso de que la aceptara. No sería tan tonta, ni tan desagradecida, como para exigir tanto de la vida, llegada a ese punto. Ya bastante bien se venía portando con ella hasta el momento.

Conformarse. Conformarse, y resignarse a lo que pudiera aspirar. En eso consistiría su perfecta felicidad a partir de ahora.

Y era todo cuento se atrevía a pedir.

—Qué curioso. No te pareces mucho a Minoru Miyasaka.

Sakura se pegó tal susto que dio un brinco en la silla y se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando refrenar un poco los latidos de su corazón. Se atrevió a alzar la vista del mantel para ver a Shaoran, de pie y sonriendo con burla, vestido de etiqueta. Y, aunque ya lo había visto así en otra ocasión, no por ello pudo evitar el revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago.

—¿De… de qué hablas?

—De nada en especial —aseguró. Separó la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó con mucha tranquilidad, sin dejar de sonreír. Ella continuaba mirándolo como si considerara que se había vuelto loco de remate—. Buenas tardes, Sakura. Qué bien te queda ese vestido.

Shaoran notó que ella se sonrojaba ante el cumplido, y se cruzó de brazos, todavía con la vista fija en una de esas prendas que pocas veces le había visto usar, cuando siempre iba en vaqueros. Ciertamente, al llegar y encontrarse con la imagen de Sakura y su vestido, con los mechones de largo cabello castaño que escapaban del moño en su nuca ondeando con la brisa, se había sentido mucho más agradado que al imaginar el rostro ajado de Minoru Miyasaka. Aunque no supiera demasiado bien de qué iba el tema, o por qué era ella quien estaba ahí, en lugar de su socio.

Bien, tampoco era que le importara demasiado. De hecho, estaba de lo más contento con el cambio de planes.

—Buenas tardes —la oyó contestar con timidez, luego de unos segundos—. Lo… lo eligió Tomoyo.

Entendiendo que se refería al vestido, Shaoran apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, analizándolo más de cerca. Sakura sintió que los nervios se le crispaban con el escrutinio casi atrevido, pero guardó silencio. Al fin y al cabo, no era que él hubiera visto menos que eso ya.

—Así que Tomoyo —le dijo, como meditabundo—. ¿Sabe algo de moda?, porque estoy completamente de acuerdo con la elección.

—Tomoyo tiene un gusto excelente —confirmó Sakura, mirando su vestimenta ella también. Luego dibujó una sonrisita—. Además, le gusta ser algo así como mi asesora personal.

—Su vestido de boda también era precioso.

—Sí. Creo que tiene un sentido de la estética increíble. —De pronto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado con la conversación, e intentó reconducirla hacia donde debían—. Bueno, yo…

—Bonitas rosas —interrumpió él, como percatándose del ramo sobre la mesa entonces. Pasó los dedos sobre los pétalos, estudiándolos—. Y son rojas. Muy apropiado¿eh?

—Supongo que sí… Tú tampoco tienes mal gusto.

Los ojos de Shaoran, dorados con la iluminación, volaron hacia ella para mirarla sin entender demasiado a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Las rosas —contestó ella, señalándolas con un leve erguimiento de su mentón y como si fuera algo obvio—, son preciosas. La mesa en el balcón. —Su mirada se dirigió a la vista de la ciudad, y las luces de un ocaso casi muerto se reflejaron en los ojos verdes—. E incluso la nota estaba escrita en un papel bastante fino, con adornos dorados.

Shaoran se sentía cada vez más desconcertado.

—¿La nota?

—Claro, la nota. —Cuando Sakura volvió a mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que él parecía completamente confundido, la invadió una duda horrible. La carta no tenía remitente, pero ella había supuesto que era cosa de Shaoran, dada la situación… ¿Y si se había equivocado, y él estaba ahí por casualidad?—. Porque fuiste tú quien me mandó una nota hoy¿verdad?

Por un momento, Shaoran siguió sin aterrizar, preguntándose de qué estaría hablando ella. Pero fue como si una bombilla se encendiera dentro de su cabeza al entender lo que seguramente había pasado. Entonces, no supo si disculparse con Sakura e ir a matar a Shen, o echarse a reír.

¿Cómo había podido caer en su mentira de esa tarde, conociéndolo? Ese niño era el diablo andando por la Tierra, y eso que sólo tenía nueve años.

Fastidiado y divertido a la vez, amplió la sonrisa con una dulzura que a Sakura se le hizo terriblemente sospechosa.

_¿Quién dice que los hijos no se parecen a sus padres?_

—Ah, la nota —dijo con voz suave y, en cierto modo, solemne, ganándose una mirada desconfiada por parte de la maestra—. Claro que fui yo. —Hizo una pausa, y su mueca se volvió todavía más inocente—. A no ser que te refieras a la nota que Shen te mandó sin que yo me enterase, haciéndose pasar por mí, para citarte aquí. Pero tú no te referías a ésa¿cierto?

Anonadada, Sakura se sonrojó y procedió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos antes de suspirar:

—¡Shen¡Ese niño es un demonio!

Shaoran movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Sí, de eso no me cabe duda. Pero es un demonio muy útil… —Ella alzó la vista y Shaoran la miró de arriba a abajo, o al menos todo lo que le permitió la mesa entre ambos—. Ha hecho que te pongas un vestido, y creo que éste es un sitio mucho más agradable para charlar que tu casa. Pensaba ir a verte hoy.

Sakura, que por un momento había vuelto a olvidar aquellas dudas sobre la decisión que él tomaría, sintió que se le aceleraban de nuevo los latidos en el pecho.

—Con respecto a eso —comenzó, titubeante—, yo…

Shaoran la refrenó con un ademán, y Sakura se mordió la lengua. Él llamó la atención del mozo que andaba por los alrededores, y el joven se encaminó hacia donde estaban. Antes de que llegara, Shaoran le susurró:

—Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora preferiría una cena tranquila, con cualquier otro tema de conversación. Porque seguramente ya no conversaremos normalmente después de algo así.

Sakura supuso que tenía razón, y aceptó con un silencio tímido. Aunque no supo muy bien si era demasiado alentadora la idea de que luego ya no conversaran más sobre cosas cotidianas… ¿Significaba eso que pretendía no volver a verla, o a que estarían entretenidos planeando su vida?

Él parecía relajado y alegre, de modo que ella prefirió pensar lo mejor y no torturarse demasiado. No creía que Shaoran pudiera rechazarla y portarse con tanta normalidad, porque no era el tipo de persona que, sabiendo que la heriría, se quedaría indiferente. El día anterior se lo había dejado muy claro.

Disimuladamente, cerró los puños sobre la falda vaporosa del vestido.

¡Tendría que sentirse feliz, sabiendo que había muchas posibilidades de que él la aceptara! Formar parte de su vida era lo que quería. Lo que venía queriendo casi desde que lo había conocido.

Pero no era nada fácil sentirse feliz con eso, si anhelaba, además, otra cosa. La que no tenía derecho a anhelar con tantas fuerzas.

—¿Qué vas a pedir, Sakura?

Aparentemente, Shaoran había dicho en serio lo de cenar antes de sumergirse en una conversación que podría resultar complicada, de modo que ella dibujó una sonrisa como pudo y recibió la carta que el mesero le extendió en cuanto éste pareció percatarse de que volvía al mundo real.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Quieres más limonada?

Shen asintió con la cabeza, todavía desapareciendo la galleta con chispas de chocolate de su mano, y Ai levantó la jarra del suelo del salón de su casa para servir un poco más de limonada en los vasos a su derecha. Cuando notó que sólo alcanzaba a llenar uno y medio, hizo una mueca.

—No hay suficiente —se quejó, enseñándole a Shen la jarra vacía—. Creo que tendré que preparar un poco más…

—No te preocupes, podemos brindar con eso.

Ai asintió, pero lo conforme se le fue en cuanto vio que él se hacía con el vaso que tenía más limonada de los dos. Arrugó un poco el ceño, pero prefirió no decir nada y conformarse con el otro vaso, a la mitad. Shen parecía tan entusiasmado con sus logros que no estaba como para portarse caballeroso, supuso.

—¿Vamos a brindar? —le preguntó, viéndolo afirmar repetidamente con la cabeza—. ¿Como hacen los adultos?

—Exacto. Nosotros también tenemos algo que celebrar.

La niña sonrió.

—Ah, te refieres a _eso_.

Shen alzó el vaso para brindar, y su socia lo imitó, chocando cristal con cristal y recibiendo un tintineo como respuesta.

—Por lo bien que salió el plan —dijo él, y ambos apuraron sus tragos con orgullo y satisfacción. En cuanto acabaron, Shen se desperezó y dibujó una sonrisa amplia, recordando la completa inocencia de su padre ante la engañifa de la llamada de Ai, esa misma tarde, y la supuesta identidad de ésta como Minoru Miyasaka—. Ya verás que dio resultado. Somos demasiado listos para ellos.

—Fuimos muy previsores preguntándole a mamá si podías quedarte a dormir aquí, por si acaso.

—Seguro que a papá se le olvida venir a buscarme hoy también…

—Aunque —dudó la niña— no sé por qué piensas que la cena va a durar tanto. ¿Cuánto tardan en cenar los adultos, Shen¿Cuánto van a comer?

Él miró hacia otro lado, recordándose que Ai no acababa de captar el porqué de su MPAP; o lo que es lo mismo: _Método de Prevención Antiolvidos Paternales_.

—Ah, si yo te contara…

Revolviendo un poco lo que quedaba de limonada en su vaso, la niña lo interrumpió con su otra duda.

—Shen¿estás seguro de que tu papá no va a enfadarse contigo por haber usado la cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito para mandar las rosas y reservar la mesa en el restaurante ése?

Shen chasqueó la lengua, agradeciendo, de paso, la existencia de los teléfonos en la Era de la Comunicación. De ese modo había podido disimular su edad, algo imposible de tener que presentarse frente a alguno de los empleados, excusándose con una supuesta infección en la garganta que le impediría hablar con su voz normal de hombre adulto. Con la falta de pruebas visuales y su impecable manejo del vocabulario, no le había costado nada colar aquella mentira. Pero se dijo que, aun si hubiera tenido más dificultades, habría valido la pena hacer hasta lo imposible para salirse con la suya.

—Papá me deberá una —refutó, y Ai sólo asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si no se le debería hacer un monumento al padre de Shen por no haber ahorcado a su hijo aún.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Se habían pasado la cena hablando de un montón de tonterías, tal y como Shaoran quería y Sakura finalmente acabara aceptando. El clima había ido aligerándose, gracias a ello, cada vez más, y hubo un punto en que la tensión desapareció para quedar en el olvido. Entonces las charlas sobre política y turismo habían dado paso a las referidas a anécdotas familiares que arrancaron risotadas en algunos momentos, y más tarde a varias menciones sobre lo complicado que podía ser sacar algo del microondas sin quemarse los dedos con la taza o la bandeja.

Cuando el postre también se acabó, Shaoran se había puesto de pie y sugerido acercarse a la barandilla para tener una vista todavía mejor, y Sakura lo había seguido mientras todavía charlaban.

El cielo se había puesto oscuro, pero una enorme luna se encargaba de alumbrar lo que podía, y el resto lo hacían las luces de Tomoeda, que parecía más grande vista desde aquella terraza. Era un pueblito tranquilo, sí, y muy hermoso, pero no dejaba de tener ciertos aires de ciudad, sobre todo ahora que se iba ampliando poco a poco.

Sakura miró de reojo a Shaoran, pensando en eso. Ella era una de las que agradecían la llegada de gente nueva a Tomoeda, desde luego. Que lo agradecía en el alma.

Shaoran se percató de que ella estaba observándolo, y se giró un poco, para verla de frente. Ya estaba bien de relajación y preliminares, se dijo. Así que se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en uno de sus hombros.

—Venía a buscarte¿sabes?

Por si no fuera poco con el contacto para perturbarla, Sakura sintió que el cambio de tema había sido tan repentino y brusco que no pudo evitar perderse en el camino. ¿Que hacía dos segundos no estaban hablando de lo asqueroso que era el caviar?

—¿A buscarme? —repitió.

—Claro. Tenía pensado secuestrarte ahora mismo, reconsiderar tu oferta de matrimonio y casarme contigo en… Las Vegas. —Lo oyó suspirar, y supo que estaba haciéndose el gracioso—. Ah, sería algo muy loco. ¿No te gusta la idea? A mí me fascina.

Sakura se rió, siguiéndole el juego. Probablemente porque se había relajado demasiado durante las horas previas, y porque el champagne no le estaba dejando lamentarse recordándole que Shaoran estaba únicamente jugando.

—Había pensado en algo más tradicional, pero creo que estará bien.

Cuando Sakura giró entre sus brazos para quedar de frente, vio que Shaoran se había puesto serio de pronto. Y segundos después notó que su mano alcanzaba la de ella, sobre la balaustrada del balcón.

Algo le decía que el chiste acababa de terminarse para él.

—Es cierto que quiero que te cases conmigo, Sakura —murmuró—. Es lo que pretendo pedirte esta noche. Y lo habría hecho en el salón de tu casa, de no estar aquí, pero no te habrías escapado.

Ella también se puso seria.

Los ojos de Shaoran llameaban con intensidad al mirarla, y Sakura no tenía ninguna duda de que él no bromeaba. De modo que… al final había aceptado su propuesta, y quería casarse con ella. Justo lo que Sakura esperaba que hiciera, para poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo útil que podría ser en su vida, ayudándolo a criar a un hijo complicado, y a cuidarse a sí mismo de los recuerdos de una mujer que lo había dejado años atrás.

Si era lo que quería… ¿por qué no podía simplemente sentirse feliz?

Ah, ya lo recordaba. Era por _eso_ _otro_.

Ahogándose en su frustración, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no iba a olvidar ese detalle, por mucho que lo intentara. Porque si no lo olvidaba ahora, cuando Shaoran estaba abrazándola y pidiéndole matrimonio, sabía que no lo olvidaría después.

Pero debería resignarse a vivir con ese dolor, se dijo, y eso sí que lo haría. De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo. Porque el dolor no desaparecería, pero se obligaría a aguantarlo. No tenía más alternativa.

Dibujó una sonrisa triste, cerrando su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Shen necesita una madre?

Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse un bruto. Pensar que la había inducido a creer que significaba tan poco para él…

Suspiró.

—Shaoran necesita una esposa —objetó—. Una entrometida, preguntona y que lo haga callarse de vez en cuando, se vaya cuando dice tonterías y le haga entender que está equivocado al creerla una niña sin capacidad de entender lo que siente. Que se llame Sakura —añadió, como si se le hubiera olvidado y ocasionando una sonrisa más animada por parte de ella. Le apartó algunos mechones castaños del rostro y los echó hacia atrás, para poder alcanzar su oído y susurrarle—: Y, a ser posible, que deje esa bendita costumbre suya de sacar conclusiones y me crea cuando se me ocurra decirle que la amo.

Sakura se quedó tan helada que hasta él pudo sentirlo, y le acarició la espalda, esperando a que asimilara aquella noticia. Sin embargo, ella lo retiró con suavidad para poder verlo a la cara, y Shaoran tuvo que mantenerse sereno cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes y vidriosos abiertos como platos.

¿Tan raro le parecía?

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le había detenido en el pecho, y las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza cientos de veces, en un eco incesante y maravilloso. Aunque no acababa de creérselo.

¿Shaoran la amaba?

—No es cierto —negó, moviendo la cabeza—, no puede ser que tú… ¡Tú sigues enamorado de Diana!

Él la miró ceñudo, pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Ah, no, no vas a ser tú ahora quien se atreva a juzgar los sentimientos ajenos; ése es mi papel. —Se acercó un poco para rozar su nariz con la de ella, y Sakura sintió que la tensión comenzaba a abandonarla poco a poco. ¿De verdad que la amaba?—. Lo digo en serio, preciosa. Diana lleva años siendo únicamente un recuerdo para mí, y no necesito que vuelva… Y que sepas que al principio te peleaba mucho porque ya me gustabas. Qué infantil¿no?

Sakura asintió.

—Oh, sí, muy infantil.

Por supuesto, evitó mencionar que ella se había portado de la misma forma, y, en vez de eso, dejó que Shaoran se acercara todavía un poco más y acabara besándola. Y no supo si fue porque aquél era el primer beso que se daban después de muchos días, o si era porque todo parecía estar en su sitio correspondiente luego de sus palabras, pero le supo como una cantimplora llena de agua a alguien extraviado en el desierto.

Y, bueno, quizá no entendería nunca qué tanto le había visto él a una chiquilla como ella… ¡pero jamás, jamás se quejaría!

Recordó algunos detalles de su vida hasta el momento, y se dijo que las cosas habían cambiado mucho. No demasiados meses antes había tenido aquella conversación con Tomoyo, luego de que ella le anunciara su compromiso con Eriol, en donde Sakura había jurado y perjurado que no le interesaba seguir sus pasos, ni mucho menos enamorarse. Esa misma mañana Shen había llegado al colegio.

Y entonces todo se transformó completamente.

Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer a Shaoran Li del mapa durante días y días, y ahora no se atrevía a concebir un momento sin su presencia.

_La vida da muchas vueltas_, se dijo, y se consoló pensando en el rostro de alegría que pondría su madre cuando diera la noticia en casa. Estaba segura de que borraría cualquier recuerdo triste de la partida de Touya con eso, al menos durante años.

¡Iba a casarse! Ni ella se lo creía del todo. Con sus ideas, jamás habría querido…

—Oye, Shaoran —llamó después de un rato, cuando se dieron un respiro, y lo miró como medio perdida en sus pensamientos. Él movió un poco la cabeza para darle a entender que la escuchaba—. Quiero continuar trabajando, aunque me case. Me gusta mi trabajo, y no pretendo dejarlo ahora, por mucho que…

Sus risitas la interrumpieron, y Sakura parpadeó. ¿Se burlaba de ella?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Shaoran notó la sincera sorpresa en su mirada, y la imagen se le hizo tremendamente simpática. Y encantadora.

—¿En serio? —la oyó preguntar, sin poder disimular la ansiedad y la duda en su tono—. ¿No vas a tenerme todo el día metida en casa, cocinando y…?

Él se rió un poco más antes de recostar la cabeza en su hombro y respirar el aroma de su pelo.

—Espero que me permitas cambiar todas esas ideas tuyas sobre el amor y el matrimonio, Sakura.

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, acurrucándose contra él.

—Y yo creo que estoy muy dispuesta a dejarte intentarlo.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Buenas lunas, mañanas o tardes, según el caso. No tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo, salvo que espero realmente que les haya gustado, y que estén conformes con el final feliz. Creo que ya era hora de que las cosas se aclarasen entre estos dos; y es bueno que hayan hecho las paces. ¿Ven que no soy tan mala? Y también que no embaracé a Sakura (COF, COF, LUNITA, COF, COF xD). Les pido como favor especial unos lindos reviews en donde me digan qué les pareció; les dejo el trabajito de comentar a ustedes la historia.

Probablemente, la próxima semana será cuando suba el epílogo (que lo habrá).

Muchos besos, e infinitas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

PD: Intentaré que las notas sean más largas para el epílogo, pero es que estoy escribiendo esto en el ciber, y con un sueño que no me deja cargar con mi alma xD.


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

—¡Otra vez! —se sorprendió Shaoran, mirando el tablero y perdiéndose la sonrisita de Sakura. Revisó la jugada, hizo mil elucubraciones mentales para intentar descubrir alguna solución que no se le ocurría, y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro—. Es la segunda vez que me ganas…

—En dos partidas —extendió ella.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y recostó el cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla, recibiendo aquel golpe directo al orgullo de la mejor forma que pudo. Se mantuvo ceñudo durante un rato, observando a su rey ser cercado por un alfil, una torre, un caballo… ¡y el último peón de su enemiga! No podía negarlo; era un _jaque mate_ sin precedentes. O, bueno, con el precedente de la partida anterior, que también le había ganado con la misma silenciosa maestría.

—Ni siquiera Shen me gana jugando al ajedrez —murmuró—. Esto es increíble.

—Por eso nunca acepté una partida contigo —dijo Sakura, observando el gesto enfurruñado de su marido con una chispa innegable de alegría ardiéndole en los ojos verdes—. Sabía que te repatearían mis victorias, Shaoran. Juego mejor que tú.

Él empezó a acomodar nuevamente las piezas en el tablero, ordenándolas para lo que parecía ser una nueva partida, y Sakura no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa al ver que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su derrota, para variar. Divertida, se acomodó en su asiento sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Le encantaba pelear con él por tonterías, porque enfadado estaba todavía más guapo.

Además de que después venían las reconciliaciones, apuntó mentalmente. Y eso sí que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Ni una sola vez se había quejado de esa parte del matrimonio.

Pensándolo bien, no se arrepentía de su matrimonio, en la totalidad del asunto. Haberse casado con Shaoran había sido la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar, y sabía que ese sentimiento de agradecimiento que tenía hacia él era recíproco. Le encantaba su nueva vida, y no dudaba de que a Shaoran también. Al fin y al cabo, si eran felices¿qué otra cosa cabría esperar?

—Es la suerte del principiante —lo oyó decir—. Quiero la revancha.

Sakura se rió.

—Ahí te equivocas: no soy principiante. Durante mi época en el instituto, el ajedrez fue uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos —explicó—. Incluso gané unos cuantos torneos a nivel local, y uno a nivel nacional.

Shaoran detuvo su mano sobre la reina, y se quedó mirando a Sakura con sorpresa. Erudito o no, esa mujer siempre conseguía cerrarle la boca.

—Bueno —dijo, en cuanto se hubo recuperado del impacto—, la verdad es que nunca tuve tiempo de estudiar todos tus diplomas y trofeos. Podrías comentarme tus logros de palabra, antes de humillarme. Te prometo que te creería.

Sakura se miró las uñas, como si fueran repentinamente muy interesantes.

—¿Qué gracia tendría? Te crees muy listo, señor Li, y a mí me gusta sorprenderte. —Alzó la vista, y se encontró con que Shaoran ya no estaba haciéndole caso a las fichas sobre el tablero. En vez de eso, la miraba con atención—. Quién sabe; quizá te sorprenda con otro niño genio, un día de estos. Creo que estoy capacitada para darte uno que sepa ganarte en una partida de ajedrez.

—Ah, sí, un niño perfecto, como su madre —se mofó él—. ¿O una niña perfecta?

—Una niña perfecta, pero gruñona como su… ¡Oye, eso es mío!

Shaoran le dio un mordisco al trozo de bizcocho que encontró al otro lado de la mesita, mirándola con sorna. Sakura tenía la frente arrugada y estaba a un paso de los pucheros, o de soltar improperios. ¡Él ya se había acabado su porción mucho antes!

—¿Quién es la gruñona ahora, eh?

Sakura estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él para reclamar sus derechos, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose después en el recibidor hizo que se distrajera y se girara un poco para poder ver quién podía ser. Desde su puesto, en el salón de la casa de Shaoran, a donde se había mudado después de la boda, se encontró con las cortinas con bordados y las estanterías repletas de adornos que ella se había encargado de buscar, intentando borrar un poco de la anterior decoración, tan pragmática para su gusto. Por un momento, se dijo a sí misma que se notaba mucho que había una mujer viviendo en aquella casa.

—¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, Shen! —Sakura y Shaoran agudizaron el oído, reconociendo la voz de Ai en el pasillo, y esperaron pacientemente a que los pasos se acercaran más y más—. ¡El profesor te había advertido muchas veces que no podías mezclar…!

—Ssssh, cállate. ¡No es para tanto!

—¡Pero si estás…!

Cuando ambos aparecieron tras la puerta del salón, la primera palabra que se les ocurrió a Shaoran y Sakura para completar aquella frase fue: verde. Estaba verde, literalmente hablando. De la cabeza a los pies, verde. Como si se hubiera sumergido en un bote gigante de pintura. Pintura _verde_.

—Dios mío, Shen. —Sakura no sabía si asombrarse, enfadarse o echarse a reír—. Estás muy…

El chico se miró las manos y el cuerpo distraídamente, pensando que el uniforme de instituto se había echado a perder completamente.

—¿Verde? —sugirió.

—Sí. Ésa era la palabra que estaba buscando.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Shaoran, apoyando el codo en la mesita y arqueando una ceja—. Ah, déjame adivinarlo. Hoy tenías clase de Química.

Ai afirmó con la cabeza, contestando a la pregunta en lugar de Shen.

—El profesor le dijo que no podía mezclar esas bases, pero Shen no le hizo caso y…

—¡Ya te dije que me confundí de probeta, pesada! Estaba intentando entender lo que antes había explicado el señor Monoke sobre los átomos, y me distraje. Juraría que soltó alguna tontería en medio del discursito.

Sakura suspiró. ¿Qué tenía Shen con eso de mezclar ingredientes? Era imposible dejarlo cocinar, y ahora creía hacerse una mejor idea de por qué. Probablemente, nunca habrían tenido a un profesor de Química con el que Shen se llevaba a matar dentro de su cocina, pero supuso que ya se distraería con alguna otra cosa para confundir la pimienta con el azúcar, o el pescado con los filetes de ternera…

—¿Qué importancia tiene? —se quejó Ai, mirándolo con los grandes ojos celestes—. Él es el profesor, tienes que poner lo que él explique en sus exámenes, aunque creas que son tonterías. Si sigues así, va a suspenderte, igual que pasó la última vez.

—¡Pero yo tenía razón!

—¡Pero _él_ te pone la nota!

Shen miró a su amiga de una forma que podría haberla hecho retroceder, si no lo conociera tan bien. A esas alturas, Ai sabía que no estaba realmente enfadado. Al menos, no enfadado con ella.

Él acabó mirando hacia otro lado y guardó silencio, mordiéndose la lengua. No pensaba decirle a Ai que el suyo era un buen argumento, por mucho que lo pensara.

—Shen. —La voz dulce de Sakura lo obligó a mirarla, y se encontró con el par de ojos del mismo color que tenía ahora su ropa, su piel y su pelo. No notó ni un poquito de reproche en aquella mirada—. Prométeme que intentarás aprobar el siguiente examen de Química que te haga el profesor Monoke.

Aunque Sakura no lo hubiera dicho, Shen sabía que eso significaba, en realidad: «Prométeme que contestarás a las preguntas del examen con las respuestas que el profesor crea adecuadas, aunque tú pienses que está equivocado». Y, en cualquier otra situación, habría sacado las púas como un puercoespín y opuesto completamente a la idea, pero…

Pero era Sakura, y él no sabía decirle que no.

Bufó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Voy a aprobar el examen.

Ella le sonrió como recompensa, y Shen se puso colorado antes de mirar el suelo. Nunca había pensado que alguien podría extorsionarlo a él, cuando era el experto. Aunque, de todas formas, no le importaba tanto el sacrificio de ceder, si Sakura después podía alegrarse con las calificaciones que obtuviera y jurarle que estaba orgullosa de él.

—Ve a ducharte —le dijo Shaoran—. O después te será más difícil quitarte ese color.

Y habría tenido que comentar que se lo decía por experiencia, pero no le pareció tan buena idea.

El chico asintió.

—Tú sube a mi cuarto a buscar las libretas —le dijo a Ai—. Yo me doy prisa y luego nos vamos a la biblioteca.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, los dos adolescentes desaparecieron al final de las escaleras, dejando solos a los adultos.

—En cuanto Shen se emancipe —murmuró Shaoran, y Sakura lo miró—. En cuanto Shen se emancipe, podemos intentar lo del otro niño. No antes. Suficiente con él, de momento.

Sakura suspiró, asintiendo. Acercó la mano al tablero de ajedrez y movió uno de sus peones hacia delante.

—Por primera vez, estamos completamente de acuerdo en algo.

Shaoran sonrió antes de imitar su movimiento con el peón negro que tenía a la derecha, aceptando el reto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Podría decirme dónde encontrar un ejemplar de _Vampiros, Hombres-lobo y aparecidos_, por favor? Y también alguna biografía sobre Vlad Tepes, si es que la hay.

La bibliotecaria, una mujer de piel arrugada y peinado digno de fotografiar, arqueó una ceja al oír la petición del muchachito. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño al venir medio pintado de verde, consultaba acerca de libros de esa calaña. Por un momento, se preguntó si no sería alguna especie de aspirante a brujo, o un pirado con hambre de esoterismo.

—Ese libro está en el depósito —le informó, mirando la pantalla del ordenador—. Y hay dos libros sobre Vlad Tepes, que también están en el depósito. Nunca los pide nadie, así que están guardados ahí desde hace años.

—Ah. Bueno, pues tráigamelos¿no? —Shen disimuló una mueca de dolor cuando Ai, que estaba de pie, a su lado, le dio un codazo que la mujer no vio gracias al mostrador que los separaba—. Por favor —agregó, a regañadientes.

La bibliotecaria no se puso muy contenta al saber que tenía que bajar a revolver en el depósito para encontrar los libros, pero prefirió no quejarse, por temor a que aquel adolescente extraño de piel verdosa y ojos penetrantes bajo las cejas espesas quisiera hacer prácticas de vudú con su persona. Se levantó de su silla, luego de darle un papel que rellenar con sus datos. En cuanto desapareció tras una de las puertas de su lado del mostrador, Ai se asomó para ver lo que su compañero comenzaba a escribir en el papelito.

—¿En serio necesitas esos libros para el trabajo de Historia, Shen? —le preguntó—. Creí que teníamos que escribir sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial y los enfrentamientos coloniales entre las grandes potencias europeas. ¿O es que el tal Vlad Tepes participó en el conflicto y el profesor se olvidó de mencionarlo¿Quieres hacer un trabajo más extenso para que te pongan más nota? Recuerda que el profesor de Literatura del año pasado se enfadó mucho contigo cuando copiaste prácticamente toda la biografía de aquel escritor, siendo que él ni siquiera lo había pedido, y…

—Drácula no participó en la Primera Guerra Mundial, Ai —la refrenó, sin querer escuchar la sarta de preguntas que ella probablemente tendría para hacerle—. Y, obviamente, no necesito nada de su biografía para el trabajo de Historia.

—¿Entonces…?

—Diversión. Entretenimiento. Ocio, o como tú quieras llamarlo.

Ella asintió.

—¡Oh!

Shen acabó de rellenar el formulario, aprovechando el silencio de su amiga, y, en cuanto acabó, volvió a dejar el bolígrafo sobre el mostrador y se apoyó en él de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados. Tendría que esperar a que la bibliotecaria regresara con sus libros, y luego ir con Ai a buscar los que eran realmente necesarios para aquel estúpido trabajo que le interesaba más bien poco, pero que sabía era esencial para la nota del trimestre. Y no le daría disgustos de más a Sakura, si podía evitarlo. Por muy pocas que fueran sus ganas de hacer nada sobre un tema que ya conocía bastante.

Aburrido, paseó la mirada ambarina a su alrededor, descubriendo las estanterías rebosantes de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y temas, algunas personas rebuscando entre los volúmenes, otras leyendo junto a las ventanas y algunas películas y periódicos a un lado, junto a la puerta. E iba a acercarse a ver si alguna cosa más le interesaba y servía para renovar su lectura semanal, pero unas vocecitas a su izquierda le llamaron la atención, haciendo que se girase.

Los cuchicheos venían de una parejita que estaba apoyada en la fotocopiadora, riendo alguna gracia y haciéndose arrumacos. En algún momento comenzaron a besarse, y Shen se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada, invadido por la curiosidad. No era como si lo viera en la tele, o en su casa, porque si los besos eran dados por su padre, le daban cierto repelús que, suponía, venía con eso de ser su hijo. En realidad era como cuando se iba al parque y se encontraba con aquel mismo cuadro cientos de veces, de parejas abrazadas en los bancos o mientras caminaban, de todas las edades y gustos. En esos momentos en que no podía evitar preguntarse…

—Shen… ¡Tierra llamando a Shen! —El aludido vio una mano agitarse justo en sus narices, y parpadeó—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ai se dio cuenta de que él volvía a aterrizar cuando giró el rostro para mirarla con cierto enfado, probablemente por haber interrumpido alguno de sus pensamientos sobre cualquier cosa. Y a ella no le gustaba molestarlo cuando pensaba, pero no había creído que él hubiera estado de verdad concentrado en lo que ella pensó en un principio. Aunque… ¿qué otra explicación había? Shen estaba, efectivamente, observando a los chicos de la fotocopiadora mientras se besaban. Por muy extraño que eso pudiera parecerle, a ella o a cualquiera…

Arrugó el ceño, sintiendo que aquello se aclaraba de repente en su mente, justo cuando la bibliotecaria regresaba y dejaba dos libros sobre la mesa; uno bastante fino, y el otro que valía como por cinco del primero.

—Vamos —dijo Shen, llevándose los libros y alejándose rumbo a las estanterías, para comenzar a buscar el material del trabajo de historia. Ai notó la mirada de la mujer, y se apresuró a despedirse por él.

—Gracias por los libros —le dijo, y se marchó corriendo tras su amigo. La mujer suspiró, pensando que la juventud estaba perdida.

Cuando encontraron los libros que buscaban, deambularon por los pasillos hasta encontrar un corredor que se abría entre dos estanterías, justo en el extremo derecho más alejado del núcleo de la habitación, y se sentaron en el suelo. No había gente alrededor, tal y como era mejor para poder concentrarse, así que se acomodaron como les dio la gana, esparciendo los anchos volúmenes a su alrededor.

En el momento en que Shen abrió el primero y pasó una página, oyó que Ai le decía:

—Sientes curiosidad por eso también¿verdad?

Sin entender, el chico parpadeó. Ya podía tener quince años, que seguía quedándose como colgado de un pino cuando ella sacaba temas de conversación que no venían al caso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de antes. Estabas viendo a esa pareja besarse junto a la fotocopiadora —explicó ella, y Shen sintió el comentario casi como una acusación. Supo que se estaba sonrojando por el calor que le abrasó las mejillas, pero intentó por todos los medios no apartar la vista de los ojos celestes de Ai, para no dejarle notar que lo había pillado in fraganti—. A ti te encanta saberlo todo, así que… ¿eso también te interesa¿Quieres saber cómo se siente besar a alguien¿Por eso los mirabas tanto?

Shen abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de evitar ese gesto.

¡Estúpida niña, no podía conocerlo tan bien y seguir siendo persona!

¡Él era infalible, por todos los Cielos, y ella no tenía derecho a sacar conclusiones —acertadas— sobre lo que hiciera, porque simplemente no era justo¡Ella no era la de las teorías no-erróneas!

—¿Qué dices¡Estás loca!

Sabiendo que había dado en el clavo, Ai por fin sonrió, haciendo que él se sonrojara todavía más. Y no podía ver el tono rojo en las mejillas de Shen con claridad, por eso de que aún tenía la piel algo verdosa, pero conocía tan bien esa cara de espanto que ni siquiera necesitaba comprobarlo para saberlo. Después de todo, sus gestos no eran ninguna sorpresa para ella.

—Sabes que no estoy loca —refutó, y comenzó a acercarse a gatas hasta donde estaba. Shen empezó a retroceder, a su vez, intentando huir del ataque—. Nunca has besado a una chica, y entonces quieres saber qué se siente. Admítelo, te mata la curiosidad, como siempre. Por eso te metes en problemas. No aguantas saber menos que los demás.

Shen sintió que su espalda tocaba ya la estantería, y tragó pesado al darse cuenta de que no podía seguir retrocediendo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nunca besé a una chica? —farfulló.

—Lo sé porque nunca me lo has contado —contestó ella, como si fuera obvio.

¡Y, lo peor de todo, continuaba acercándose!

¿Por qué, ahora que tenía quince años, Ai se había vuelto de repente tan bonita? Ya había tenido muchas veces aquél problema de no poder dejar de mirarla, incluso más seguido que seis años atrás, y era desesperante. Algunas veces desearía que no tuviera unos ojos tan celestes como el cielo, las pestañas tan espesas, o que el pelo castaño fuera menos oscuro, para captar de forma menos perfecta la luz y no crear esos reflejos hipnotizantes… además de tener el aroma a un campo lleno de flores, y… y…

—N-no te cuento todo¿sabes? —protestó como pudo, con el retumbar del corazón casi dejándolo sordo—. A-además… si lo hubiera hecho¿q-qué?

Ai se rió.

—_Sé_ que no lo has hecho. ¡Te conozco!

—¡No… es… cierto!

Por supuesto, Ai estaba completamente segura de que no se equivocaba. Y también estaba segura de que Shen no podría enfadarse si llevaba a cabo lo que se le ocurría, porque algo en ella le decía a gritos que él sentía lo mismo. Lo había sospechado desde el momento en que Shen dejó de negarse a regalarle algunos de sus dibujos. Y ahora, con sus ojos a tan poca distancia…

La chica sintió que se sonrojaba también, consciente de que no iba a echarse atrás en ese momento. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban al avanzar, pero era necesario asegurarse de que sus hipótesis eran ciertas. Porque, en el método científico, después de las hipótesis venía la experimentación y la comprobación¿cierto…?

Y llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él…

Mucho antes de que la sobrepasara una cabeza en altura, o que le cambiara la voz y se le ensancharan los hombros, o que se le ocurriera llenar su habitación de imágenes del Che Guevara, de Marx y de Nietszche a la vez, o de que le pidiera ayuda para entrar a hurtadillas a aquella conferencia en pos del anarquismo, convenciendo a más de un asistente de que en realidad ambos tenían dieciocho años.

Le había gustado desde que era el niño genio y desadaptado de su clase en la primaria. Y le seguiría gustando cuando fuera un adulto genio y desadaptado en una universidad, luego de acabar la secundaria. E incluso como anciano genio y desadaptado. ¡Le gustaría de cualquier forma! Y era hora de que Shen se diera por enterado de que no había cambiado de opinión desde entonces.

—Si ya lo has hecho —murmuró—, entonces déjame que lo compruebe¿de acuerdo?

Shen supo que aquélla no había sido una de sus preguntas habituales, no por el hecho de que Ai no le permitiera contestarla, sino porque, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar de más o protestar, ella había desaparecido la distancia entre los dos y apoyado su boca en la suya, sin moverla, traspasándole su calor a los labios y haciendo que un auténtico choque de corriente eléctrica se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

Y se quedó completamente estático, pero sólo hasta que sintió aquella vocecita en el oído que, como tantas otras veces, le hacía comprender algún problema enrevesado. La misma que ahora le estaba diciendo que Ai no tenía por qué ser precisa, concreta y únicamente una amiga…

De hecho, a él le gustaba. Aunque acabara de ponerse al corriente.

Y, al segundo siguiente de su descubrimiento, ya había tirado de ella para prácticamente echársela encima y poder profundizar el beso. La experimentación siempre le había parecido la fase más interesante del método científico, después de todo. Y con razón.

Aunque quizá le hubiera molestado saber que Ai ya había adivinado todos sus movimientos mucho antes de que los pensara siquiera. Pero igual daba; después de todo, no se lo diría…

Shen se creía muy listo, pero ella sabía que no lo era tanto.

_**FIN**_

_

* * *

_**Notas de Choco-chan:** Bueno, ahora sí que se acabó xD. Creo que tengo una manía especial con esto de los epílogos, aunque, desde luego, esto no se compara a los epílogos interminables de C.A. Aunque... esto era completamente necesario. Quería terminar la historia de Ai y Shen, y para eso teníamos que saltar en el tiempo. De paso, dejarlos con la certeza de que la parejita de adultos también terminó perfectamente, y con muchas partidas de ajedrez por delante (que no se note que me encanta hacerlos pelear).

No sé muy bien qué decirles, salvo agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia, y, por supuesto, pedir reviews (aunque creo que esto ni falta hace ya, porque ustedes se portan bien siempre xD). Ando poco emotiva, me parece, de modo que¡emociónenme! Yo sé que pueden.

¡Los quieeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooooooooo!

¡Besitos!


End file.
